Su Virgen Concubina
by USAKOSERENITYETERNAL
Summary: El país de Bezakistan… célebre por su riqueza y la belleza de sus desiertos… Serena Tsukino se emociona cuando Andrew y Yaten al Mussad la invitan a visitar su país en un viaje de negocios. Locamente atraída por ambos, la virginal asistente sabe que ninguno de sus intensamente guapos jefes la desea. Pero cada noche sueña con tenerlos en su cama, satisfaciendo todas sus necesidades
1. Chapter 1

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN CONCUBINA****, ES EL TERCER LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL.**

El país de Bezakistan… célebre por su riqueza y la belleza de sus desiertos…

Serena Tsukino se emociona cuando Andrew y Yaten al Mussad la invitan a visitar su país en un viaje de negocios. Locamente atraída por ambos, la virginal asistente sabe que ninguno de sus intensamente guapos jefes la desea. Pero cada noche sueña con tenerlos en su cama, satisfaciendo todas sus necesidades.

Andrew y Yaten, finalmente han encontrado, en Serena, a la mujer perfecta. Dulce y divertida. Inteligente y fuerte. Antes de que puedan revelar sus sentimientos, los hermanos deben cumplir con una Antigua tradición. Cada jeque debe robar a su prometida y compartirla con sus hermanos. Tienen treinta días para lograr que Serena los ame a los tres para siempre.

El país de Bezakistan… notorio por su peligro…

El jeque Darien al Mussad sabe que su villano primo trata de arrebatarle el trono. Si Darien y sus hermanos no logran convencer a la hermosa Serena de amarlos, todo estará perdido. Después de conocerla, él sabe que arriesgaría todo por poseer su corazón.

Rubeus al Bashir ha codiciado el poder de su primo durante mucho tiempo. Sin una novia para sellar el derecho de nacimiento de los tres hermanos, todos sus deseos se harán realidad. Si Serena se enamora de ellos, él perderá todo, excepto que ella no los puede amar si está muerta…

**Nos vemos al regreso de mi viaje, este fin de semana sera de Actualizaciones….**


	2. Chapter 2

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN CONCUBINA****, ES EL TERCER LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL.**

**CAPITULO 1**

Seiya al Mussad observaba el vaivén del apretado culo de la Hermosa rubia y se preguntó si había algo malo con su polla. Ella era preciosa y obviamente estaba disponible. Ningún anillo en ese dedo. Llevaba una falda gris que apenas cubría lo necesario y tacones de aguja rojos, sin duda iba vestida para atraer a un hombre. Al pasar, se volvió ligeramente, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando su mirada abarcó desde su traje a medida de mil dólares y sus mocasines italianos hechos a mano. Podía ver a la caliente rubia evaluándole minuciosamente en silencio, haciendo todo lo posible para estimar su riqueza hasta el último dólar.

Y ella se quedaría corta por algunos miles de millones.

—Hola. —Llevaba unas carpetas, pero no donde pudieran ocultar sus pechos. Por lo menos una copa D y, debido a la disposición en alto de esos grandes globos, él apostaría que los había comprado ella misma. Al igual que el resto de la rubia, estaban magníficamente construidos y duros como una roca.

Su polla prácticamente bostezó.

—Hola. Estoy buscando al señor Townsend.

Su boca pintada se curvó en una sonrisa de gatita en celo.

—Él ha cambiado recientemente su apellido a Black.

Bien por Armand. Un poco de calor inundó el organismo de Seiya al pensar en que su amigo finalmente había encontrado su verdadero lugar al lado de sus dos hermanos biológicos, junto con su esposa compartida, Amy

—Excelente. Entonces, ¿dónde está el señor Black esta mañana?

Armand era el jefe de seguridad. Él sería el único con quien hablar del pequeño problema que estaba teniendo Seiya. Necesitaba información sobre una de las empleadas de Milenio Black Oak Oil. Cosas pequeñas como cuál era su oficina y si tenía todos los dientes. Todas las cosas que su hermano mayor, Darien, no había considerado oportuno mencionar cuando le había ordenado a Seiya y a su hermano mediano, Andrew, que trajeran a esa chica y la llevaran a casa, a Bezakistan. El jeque podía ser un imbécil mandón a veces.

Dios, si Darien no se decidía pronto por una esposa, Seiya iba a perder su maldita mente… y mucho más. Por supuesto, el problema era que una vez que Darien se decidiera por una esposa, Seiya y Andrew también tendrían que conformarse con ella. Una esposa para todos los hermanos. Dios bendiga Bezakistan.

Tenía la esperanza de que esta ratonil candidata se viera mejor que en las fotos incluidas en el expediente de Darien. No es que ella fuera fea, solo simple y profundamente seria. Y las imágenes estaban granuladas, una foto de un carnet de conducir y una pequeña en blanco y negro que parecía que había venido de un anuario escolar. Ninguna había sido prometedora. Y su historial era tan soso que él ya se había olvidado de la mayor parte. Creció en un pequeño pueblo. La niña de los ojos de sus padres. Graduada en la universidad con un título en economía. Seh. Había ido a dormir justo después de leer ese delicioso bocadito.

—Está en una reunión, pero puede esperar en su oficina. —Sus ojos se suavizaron, un movimiento obviamente practicado—. O usted me podría invitar a una taza de café.

Nada. Ni siquiera un movimiento. Su polla estaba aun completamente flácida, a pesar de su poco sutil invitación. Maldita sea, tenía apenas treinta años. Su pene debería estar de pie y gritando "¡vayamos de fiesta!" Seiya preferiría tomar una siesta. Suspiró. Tal vez la falta de capacidad de respuesta de su pene no importaba ya que lo más probable era que pronto fuera encadenado a alguna intelectual aburrida y nada interesante porque ese era el tipo de Darien.

Quizás debería tratar de convencer a su polla para aceptar la oferta de la rubia.

Antes de que pudiera, pasó un frenesí de caos, su cabello rubió atrapado en la parte posterior de su cabeza en un moño desordenado. Ella corría rápidamente por el pasillo, apenas conteniendo una pila desordenada de carpetas en sus brazos que sobresalían aquí y allá, los bordes asomando en todo tipo de ángulos extraños. Estaba hablando por un móvil Escondido entre la oreja y el hombro, con cara animada. Se estrelló justo contra la rubia, quien dejó caer las dos pequeñas carpetas que había estado llevando. La pila en los brazos de la morena voló, el papel llenó el aire como en un desfile celebrado con confeti y papeles triturados lanzados al aire.

—Maldita sea —maldijo la rubia—. Condenados investigadores.

—Lo siento, Mimet —dijo la morena con un suave acento tejano mientras se dejaba caer al suelo sobre sus manos y rodillas, el teléfono rodó por la alfombra de la oficina mientras empezaba a pelearse con el montón de papeles—. Estaba hablando y no miraba por dónde iba. Lo siento mucho.

—Vamos, déjame ayudarte —dijo una voz profunda. Andrew, su hermano, siempre un caballero, corrió por el pasillo y se puso en una rodilla.

—Gracias —ronroneó la rubia. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Andrewestaba hablando con la pequeña morena y frunció el ceño—. Hay una razón por la que todo el mundo por aquí te llama Pandora.

Pandora. Diosa del Caos. El moño desordenado en la parte posterior de la cabeza de la morena parecía que iba a desmoronarse en cualquier momento, soltando una cascada de rizos castaños iluminados con mechones de rubio miel y rojo cálido. Volvió la cara hacia arriba, y Seiya casi vitoreó.

Su polla estaba de nuevo en plena forma ahora, de pie y con ganas.

Oh, sí.

No había nada en absoluto artificial en Pandora. Ella era suave y femenina, con labios carnosos y ojos azules que casi estaban ocultos detrás de un par de grandes gafas que podrían haber estado de moda en los años ochenta. Llevaba una blusa sin forma, pero cuando se movió, se soltó un botón, y él vislumbró el escote de color blanco cremoso ruborizándose con un toque de color rosa. Evidentemente, ella estaba azorada y avergonzada.

—Ellos no me llaman Pandora porque desato el mal en el mundo ni nada parecido —explicó—. Sólo soy torpe. Le pido disculpas a usted también, señor. Lo siento.

Entonces Pandora se mordió el labio de una manera que le hizo preguntarse cómo chuparía una polla, siempre que hubiera chupado una antes. Su aire de inocencia le había asombrado. Le podría enseñar cómo chupar una polla. La suya. La de su hermano Andrew. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

Era mucho más amable que la rubia, que impaciente golpeteaba con el tacón de aguja con la palma de la mano extendida mientras esperaba a que Pandora organizara y le devolviera sus carpetas. Claramente, Mimet no iba a rebajarse a ayudar. Así que la dulce morena recogió las carpetas de la rubia y colocó cuidadosamente los documentos en el interior antes de entregárselos a la otra mujer. Seiya observaba cada movimiento. A cuatro patas, el culo de Pandora se elevaba en el aire. Incluso encerrado en una falda de feo color caqui, no había manera de ocultar esas curvas. Ese culo estaba hecho para tomar una polla, sus caderas perfectas para aferrarse mientras un hombre se empujaba dentro y la hacía aullar de placer.

Hubo un violento golpe en sus rodillas y miró a los ojos impacientes de Andrew.

—¿Vas a ayudar o no?

Seiya escuchó el final tácito de esa frase. ¿O te vas quedar allí mirándole el culo?

Quería mirar su culo. Un solo gruñido de su hermano mayor le hizo suspirar y caer al suelo. Las carpetas estaban esparcidas por todas partes, los papeles a su alrededor como una colcha multicolor de caos. Pandora, por cierto. Ella había sacudido su día. Se preguntó si también podría sacudir su mundo.

—¿Y el café? —le preguntó Mimet, bajando la voz a un susurro seductor.

Él no se molestó en mirar a la rubia.

—No tengo sed ahora. Voy a esperar a Armand.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, resopló, y salió pisando fuerte. Él sonrió.

—Así que, una vez que hayamos limpiado este pequeño lío, ¿te gustaría algo de beber? —le preguntó Seiya a Pandora con su voz más suave. La cabeza de su hermano se acercó, su boca abierta. La expresión de

Andrew decía silenciosamente "idiota".

¿Por qué se lo tomaba Andrew tan a pecho? ¿No podía ver la recompense frente a ellos? Ahora que Seiya estaba cerca, podía oler el champú de ella. Cítrico, azahar y penetrante. Una delicia. Inspiró profundamente. ¿Cómo diablos olería su coño? Él podría frotar su nariz por todas partes y tener ese olor picante y femenino con él todo el puto día. Maldita sea, se sentía bien estar cachondo.

—¿Está bien?

Abrió los ojos y dejó de oler a la mujer. Joder. La buena noticia era que ella no parecía saber lo que él estaba haciendo. ¿La mala? Su hermano lo miraba como si fuera el mayor idiota del mundo. Oh, bueno. Andrew a menudo tenía esa mirada en su cara. Seiya trataba de no darse por aludido.

—Estoy muy bien, gracias.

—Es un poco lento, si sabe lo que quiero decir —dijo Andrew mordiendo bruscamente las palabras.

Los ojos de Pandora se abrieron con compasión.

—Oh. ¿En serio? Vale. Voy a mostrarle dónde va todo. Es muy amable de su parte ayudarme.

Andrew se sentó sobre los talones, una sonrisa brillante cruzó su rostro mientras se aguantaba la carcajada. Seiya quería golpear al imbécil en la cara, pero era tan bueno ver a su hermano sonreír otra vez que dejó aparte sus impulsos violentos. Sin embargo, tenía que reparar los daños causados por el insulto de Andrew. No quería que la bonita Pandora pensara que era lento. Excepto en la cama, donde iría muy despacio y saborearía cada centímetro de ella.

Él le tomó la mano entre las suyas. Piel suave, cálida, un poco callosa en el lado de un dedo donde debía sostener un lápiz. Pasó la mano por encima, su pulgar trazó las líneas azules de las venas antes de cubrirla con la otra mano. Quería que se sintiera rodeada de él, una pequeña muestra de lo que él y Andrew podían darle.

—Mi hermano se burla de ti, habibti. Tengo dos licenciaturas de la Universidad de Oxford. Él piensa que soy lento porque tiene tres.

Esa piel muy pálida volvió a sonrojarse. A él le agradó que pudiera darse cuenta de tanto con sólo mirarla. Él sabría cuando ella estuviera mintiendo, cuando fuera feliz y cuando estuviera excitada. Estaba acostumbrado a mujeres hastiadas, pero su pequeña Pandora estaba lejos de eso.

—Lo siento. Supongo que soy un poco ingenua. Solo tengo una licenciatura, y es de la Universidad de Hale en el oeste de Texas. ¡Vamos Bullfrogs! —Ella dejó escapar una risita encantadora y parecía incapaz de dejar de hablar—. Una mascota tonta. En serio. Usted no querría llevar ese traje en agosto en Abilene. Caluroso. Y ceñido. Es el único uniforme mascota que te obliga a saltar. Ellos me dijeron que era porque querían realismo, pero creo que sólo querían torturarme. Terrible manera de tartar de encontrar el espíritu académico. A pesar de que fabricaba unos cuádriceps fuertes. Ese es el músculo del muslo. Espere. Usted lo sabe debido a Oxford y esas cosas. Voy a dejar de hablar.

—¡Hola! —gritó una amortiguada voz femenina cerca del suelo.

Pandora apartó su mano de la de él con una mueca y comenzó a tantear entre los papeles, en busca de algo.

—Dejé caer mi teléfono. ¡Ostras!

Luego se puso de nuevo a cuatro patas, buscando frenéticamente. Ahora Seiya no era el único mirando su culo. Andrew estaba prácticamente babeando, sus ojos viajaban desde la elegante curva de su columna vertebral hasta las redondas nalgas de su trasero. La mirada de Andrew pasó hacia él con un brillo interesado.

Seiya enarcó las cejas y señaló su reloj. Era temprano, pero si se la llevaran a comer, tal vez podrían estar en la cama a las doce y media. Su apartamento no estaba muy lejos. Darle un poco de comer. Tal vez una buena botella de vino. Luego, en poco tiempo, con suerte camelarían al glorioso paquetito de caos para que tuviera sexo con ellos.

Andrew frunció el ceño y levantó la carpeta, la que contenía el nombre de la mujer a la que habían venido a ver. Serena Tuskino. La supuesta salvadora de Bezakistan. Ojalá que no fuera alguna intelectual de culo frío.

Follar a Pandora tendría que esperar.

Andrewasintió con pesar y articuló:

—¿Cena?

Seh. Si no fueran en un avión de vuelta con su futura esposa a cuestas. Añoraba los viejos tiempos, cuando nadie pensaba que un jeque debía ser fiel a una mujer. Se podrían haber casado con cualquiera y además mantener a Pandora como un banquete. Pero no. Ahora tenía a los paparazzi, a la prensa sensacionalista y a los programas de noticias del domingo comentando acerca de dónde ponía su polla.

Que todavía no había bajado.

Él suspiró y comenzó a limpiar de nuevo.

—¿Selene? ¿Estás todavía ahí? —Pandora se apresuró a poner el teléfono en su oído—. ¿Tienes el cheque? Bueno. Compra tus libros y no te olvides de ahorrar algo. No puedo enviar nada más hasta el próximo día de pago. Te quiero. No, no quiero saber nada de él. A menos que esté muerto. Entonces sí que querré. Maldita sea. No, yo no le deseo ningún mal. Gracias. Eres una buena hermana. —Cerró su teléfono, un chisme ridículamente viejo que a Seiya le sorprendía que aún funcionara—. Siento todo esto. Estaba hablando con mi hermana y me distraje.

Empujó el último de los papeles en una pila desordenada que probablemente volvería loco a Andrew. Su hermano era puntilloso, pero Andrew se limitó a sonreír mientras le entregaba la pila perfectamente colocada que había reunido.

—Todos nos distraemos a veces —dijo Andrew, las suaves palabras salieron como si nunca se hubiera comido su culo con los ojos. Se incline cortésmente—. Le deseo una buena tarde.

Ella sonrió, empujando sus gafas de nuevo hacia arriba. Esa sonrisa fue fatal. Seiya se la quedó mirando fijamente porque iluminó la puñetera habitación.

—Muchas gracias. Buenas tardes a usted también.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó, arrastrando sus zapatos planos mientras trataba de equilibrar los papeles y su teléfono.

—Oh, tenemos que tener a esa, hermano. —Andrew estaba a su lado, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado mientras la miraba alejarse.

Seiya agradeció silenciosamente al cielo, porque Andrew había estado tan fuera de sí como él se había sentido en los últimos meses.

—Sí, tenemos que tenerla. Vamos a ver a Armand y terminar con esto para que podamos sacar a Pandora para la hora feliz. A continuación, vamos a hacerla incluso más feliz. Debemos averiguar su nombre antes de follarla.

Un brazo golpeó de repente sus hombros, y Armandter Black metió sus casi dos metros y sus cien kilos de puro músculo entre Seiya y su hermano.

—Su nombre es Serena, y os voy a matar si ponéis una mano sobre ella.

—¿Serena? —¿Esa era Serena Tuskino? ¿Esa conejita gloriosamente desordenada era la chica gris de las fotos con la que Dar quería casarse?

Dos ideas golpearon a Seiya mientras Armand comenzó a guiarlos a su oficina. En primer lugar, el gusto de su hermano mayor había subido de categoría. Y en segundo lugar, que mejor noquear a Armand ahora porque pensaba tener mucho más que las manos sobre esa dulce mujer.

Serena Tuskino logró llegar a su minúsculo despacho sin otra catástrofe.

Solo que ahora, no podía abrir la puerta.

—Permíteme. —Viluy Ayanashi hizo girar el picaporte con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta—. Aquí está tu reino.

Un cubículo de ocho por ocho era apenas un reino, sobre todo con su magnífica vista de un contenedor de basura en el callejón detrás del edificio y su ubicación tan lejos de los ascensores como era posible. La pequeña habitación que le habían dado al humilde investigador científico. Cualquier otra persona habría huido. Serena se limitó a suspirar mientras apoyaba sus carpetas, renegando un poco.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahora, cariño? ¿Ese tipo de la sala de correo se ha abalanzado sobre ti? Te lo juro, puedo con él. Tengo dos niños pequeños. Un flaco de veinte años, no es rival para mí.

Serenase desplomó en la silla, los dos últimos minutos perturbándola como una mala película de terror.

—No. Era solo yo. Pandora volvió al ataque.

Los empleados de Black Oak Oil la habían bautizado Pandora, la responsable de desencadenar el mal en el mundo, porque había causado un apagón total en todo el edificio en su primer día. No era culpa suya que ese tonto fusible hubiera volado porque su máquina de café era de los años sesenta. Algunos días, ella era como un gran peligro a punto de suceder. Pero era inteligente y una muy buena investigadora.

Viluy gimió con compasión y apoyó la cadera en el lado de la mesa de

Serena.

— Cuéntamelo todo, cariño.

La mujer mayor era una chismosa, pero de dulce carácter, a diferencia de Mimet, que era una rabiosa… algo que Serena sabía que ni siquiera debía pensar, porque su mamá se revolvería en la tumba.

—Estaba hablando con mi hermana y choqué de bruces contra Mimet.

Viluy hizo un ademán quitándole importancia.

—Oh, cariño, eso es inevitable. Y apuesto a que rebotó contra esas tetas falsas. A menudo he pensado que debía alquilar las tetas como castillo hinchable para los niños aburridos.

Serena miró sus propios pechos. Eran probablemente tan grandes como los de Mimet, pero los de ella eran verdaderos, de modo que se caían un poco. Incluso a los veinticinco años. Y su ropa no encajaba bien. Suspiró. No importaba. No estaba aquí en busca de amor. Ya había terminado con eso. Diamante Dark, conocido cariñosamente por sus amigos como Cooder, había demostrado que los hombres eran simples perros con un hueso. Si no podía mantener a alguien como Diamante feliz, probablemente nunca encontraría un hombre decente. Y eso estaba bien. Iba a tener una carrera. Vería mundo. Sus partes femeninas se habían puesto en hibernación desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Salvo que habían vuelto a la vida en el momento en que Tío Bueno Número Uno había puesto una mano sobre ella. Su ritmo cardíaco se había triplicado y su piel había chisporroteado con vida. Lástima que su boca no había dejado de funcionar. Hablaba demasiado cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Oye, ¿tenemos un par de chicos nuevos por aquí? ¿Altos, tal vez de Oriente Medio, pero que hablan con acento británico? —Tío Bueno Número Dos había sido tan hermoso como su hermano. Estaba segura de que estaban emparentados.

Los ojos de Viluy se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Te refieres a Andrewy Seiya al Mussad? Seh. Te refieres a ellos.

Toda mujer que se encuentra con ellos tiene esa mirada vidriosa en los ojos. Están por aquí a menudo. Me sorprende que no los hayas visto antes.

—Su voz se convirtió en un susurro chismoso—. Son inmensamente ricos. Representan los intereses de las empresas para Bezakistan. ¿No estás trabajando en su proyecto verde?

Seh. Y toda la documentación estaba en un montón gigante que tendría que reordenar minuciosamente. Podía hacerlo esta noche. No era como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer. Este trabajo era su puerta de entrada a cosas más grandes y mejores.

—Sí. Estoy preparando todos los números para el hombre en el otro extremo. Dar.

Viluy la miró.

—Suspiraste cuando dijiste su nombre.

—No lo hice. —Excepto que de alguna manera lo hizo. Dar era su equivalente en Bezakistan. Milenio Black Oak Oil estaba trabajando con el gobierno de Bezakistan para iniciar un proyecto de energía verde, y Serena estaba a cargo de la elaboración de toda la investigación. Había estado enviando correos electrónicos y hablando por teléfono con Dar durante varios meses—. Solo es agradable.

—¿Dar, eh? ¿En Bezakistan? Creo que no he oído hablar de él. Lo que sí sé es que el jeque Darien, es tan guapísimo como sus hermanos. ¿Has conocido a este hombre con el que has estado hablando? Es posible que desees echar un vistazo porque he oído que allí se crían calientes.

Serena negó con la cabeza. No Dar. Dar era tranquilo y muy educado. Su voz era suave e inteligente. No podía imaginárselo parecido a los dos magníficos hombres como estrellas de cine que acababa de conocer, y le gustaba de esa manera.

—Lo dudo mucho. Él es muy… inteligente. —Y organizado ycreativo. Y ella ni siquiera sabía cuántos años tenía. Probablemente era mayor. Y casado. Con un montón de niños. Pero podía soñar un poco.

Viluy saltó del escritorio.

—No necesito un hombre inteligente. Dame un chico caliente tonto cualquier día de la semana. Mi Mateo no puede encontrar su cabeza en su culo, pero su pecho es una obra de arte. ¿Vas a venir a comer con nosotros?

Serena forzó una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

—No puedo. Tengo mucho trabajo.

Viluy se encogió de hombros y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

El estómago de Serena gruñó, y ella deseó no haber dejado las bolsas de su almuerzo en el tren. No era mucho. Una crema de cacahuete y mermelada y algunas zanahorias pequeñas, pero hubiera sido mejor que nada.

Pensó en su pequeño apartamento. Había enviado la última parte de su dinero a Selene para pagar su instituto. No habría más en una semana, cuando su modesto cheque de Milenio Black Oak entrara. Hizo un balance mental de su nevera. La próxima semana no se veía bien.

Echó un vistazo al calendario, su estómago se hundió. Bueno, al menos no tenía hambre. Mañana se suponía tendría que haber sido su primer aniversario de boda, si ella hubiera conseguido llegar al ía podía sentir el satén blanco sobre su piel mientras se ponía el vestido de novia. Se había mirado en el espejo y, solo por un momento, había sido una princesa.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Resultó que su príncipe prefería a las strippers que a la chica agradable que había conocido en la iglesia. Había sido abandonada en el altar con una nota y las miradas sentenciosas de todo el mundo en su pequeño pueblo. Y todavía había tenido que hacer pasar a su hermana al instituto ya que la beca de Selene se había evaporado misteriosamente en el instante en que Serena ya no estaba relacionada con la familia del alcalde.

Serena respiró profundamente. No podía volver allí. Estaba aquí ahora. Concedido, tenía un trabajo que no pagaba casi nada y una oficina en la que apenas podía moverse, pero este era su reino. No sería para siempre, crecería. Hasta entonces, ella haría que funcionara.

Con un profundo suspiro, apartó sus pensamientos de romances rotos y hombres bellos con la piel bronceada. Serena cogió el montón de papeles que tenía delante. Tenía un trabajo que hacer.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos Hoy Sábado en la Tarde para más Capis, de esta Adapta, también de Grupo Internacional Chiba Kelly y De una Hermosa Nada.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN CONCUBINA****, ES EL TERCER LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL.**

**CAPITULO 2**

Seiya estaba inquieto. La lujosa silla en la que estaba sentado era cómoda, pero su cerebro no estaba en el cuero flexible y la elegancia masculina de la oficina de Armand. Su rodilla rebotaba… un indudable síntoma delator de que estaba profundamente impaciente. Seiya le dedicó una sonrisa irónica, recordando a Seiya por qué se negaba a jugar al póquer con su inteligente hermano menor. No tenía la cara de póquer de Seiya. Armand probablemente vería a través de él, pero demonios, quería ir a buscar a

Serena y llevársela.

Eso es lo que sus antepasados habrían hecho. Su propia madre había sido la última de una larga serie de bellas novias cautivas, cada una seleccionada, secuestrada, y felizmente casada después de un brevísimo noviazgo diseñado para conquistarla y hacerla caer locamente enamorada para siempre. Seiya no ignoraba que tenían una gran tarea por delante. Oh, podrían cortejar a Serena. Podrían incluso ser capaces de conseguir a la cosita inocente en la cama. Sin embargo, encontrar el camino correcto para atrapar su corazón sería más difícil. Eso era, por supuesto, si Darien todavía deseaba seguir después de escuchar lo que Armand Black tenía que decir y conocer a la propia Serena. Por la forma en que se sentía ahora por ella, Seiya tendría difícil no patear los dientes de su hermano mayor, si no lo hacía.

—¿Estáis los dos locos? Ella no es vuestro tipo. —Armand cerró la puerta detrás de él con un golpe contundente.

Seiya sintió curiosidad.

—¿Por qué dices eso, amigo?

Armand se pasó una mano por el pelo y frunció el ceño, como si quisiera posponer el momento de hablar.

—Ella es una chica muy dulce.

Los labios de Seiya se apretaron en una línea dura.

—¿Y crees que no nos gustan las chicas dulces?

—Es posible que os gusten, pero debéis alejaros de ellas, especialmente de Serena. —Armand no dudó ahora, claramente estaba en modo "hermano mayor"—. Esa chica es una de las mujeres más bonitas que he conocido. Es inteligente y divertida, y bueno, una torpe completa, pero en ella es entrañable. Es amiga de Amy. Vienen del mismo pueblo. Cuando estaba buscando un empleo, llamó a Amy, y le dimos un trabajo. Yo le habría dado uno mejor, pero ella insistió en este puesto de investigación si bien es de principiante. Quiere estar involucrada en este proyecto y se esfuerza por aprender todo desde cero.

Debido a que tenía un núcleo de integridad. Seiya ya había captado eso. La había estado siguiendo por el pasillo antes que se topara accidentalmente con la muy plástica Mimet. Él se había detenido para obtener una bebida del surtidor cuando ella pasaba, toda curvas y caderas. En un instante, su sed había cambiado.

Seiya había merodeado por el pasillo detrás de ella, tramando ofrecerle su ayuda para llevar las carpetas, pero entonces la había oído hablar con su hermana por teléfono. Había pagado el instituto de la niña. Por supuesto, solo había escuchado una parte de la conversación, pero por lo que había oído, ella no permitiría que su hermana trabajara más de unas pocas horas a la semana mientras iba a la universidad debido a que ella misma había tenido que hacerlo y no deseaba que la chica bregara. La familia era importante para esta mujer, y Seiya entendía y respetaba eso. De hecho, encontraba esa cualidad profundamente atractiva.

Seiya había aprovechado la oportunidad para hacer un cuidadoso inventario de la apariencia de la mujer. Ropa barata, zapatos de mala calidad que debía haber comprado en una tienda de segunda mano, un teléfono móvil que había visto días mejores. La tierna belleza, obviamente, enviaba a su hermana hasta el último céntimo ahorrado. Enterarse de que ella era Serena, el foco de interés actual de Darien, sólo hizo que su curiosidad aumentara más.

Los informes que Darien había enviado no decían nada de su inocencia pecaminosamente sexy. En vez de eso, estaban llenos con toda la información que el jeque encontraría importante, una amalgama de números y fechas que constituían la totalidad de la vida de Serena Tsukino hasta ahora. Dar no había mencionado lo dulce que era, probablemente porque a él no le importaba especialmente. Había tomado nota de su elevado coeficiente intelectual. En ninguna parte del informe se mencionaba cómo se había sacrificado por su hermana. Había habido una o dos líneas sobre su familia, pero nada que tuviera que ver el corazón de la mujer.

¿A qué clase de juego estaba jugando Darien? Temía que ya estuviera funcionando dado que Seiya ya estaba poniendo mentalmente un anillo en su dedo y colocándola entre ellos tres en la cama. Seiya quería saber más sobre Serena antes de que se permitiera encariñarse. Pero el tiempo se estaba acabando. No podía tomarse los meses que le hubieran gustado para conocerla. Tenían un objetivo: conseguir su regreso a Bezakistan donde podían ver si podía ser una adecuada novia… entonces seducirla como corresponde.

Si ella era todo lo que parecía ser, Seiya disfrutaría teniendo una mujer así. Él podría volverse necesario para ella. Podría cuidarla, atendiendo cada una de sus necesidades hasta que ella se volviera hacia él como una flor al sol. Él le podía mostrar su mundo y hacerse un lugar en el de ella.

Armand suspiró.

—Mirad, conozco ese hábito, chicos. Demonios, Taikiy yo prácticamente inventamos la rutina. Encontráis un pequeño pedazo de culo caliente, la tomáis entre los dos, la hacéis gritar hasta que el techo se viene abajo, entonces la lleváis a cenar y le dais un bonito regalo de despedida. Lo entiendo. Pero Serena está fuera de límites debido A, me gusta y se merece algo mejor que ser una muesca en vuestra cama, y B, si ella acaba llorándole a mi esposa diciendo que vosotros dos la utilizasteis, y Amy se entera de que podría haberla protegido, mi esposa tendrá mis pelotas. Ella está embarazada de nuevo. ¿Sabes lo que una mujer hormonal puede hacer con unas pelotas? Sé que hablamos de los testículos como si fueran el alfa y el omega de la fuerza, pero esos cabrones son frágiles. Si queries algo de acción, hablad con Mimet. La visteis, ¿no? Rubia. Tetas grandes y lengua afilada. Ella va a estar dispuesta para vuestros juegos, pero Serena no sabrá a qué juego estáis jugando, y mucho menos la forma de jugar.

¿Mimet? Seiya le dio a su hermano una larga mirada. Claramente,

Seiya tampoco estaba interesado en esa mierda. Armand olvidó muy convenientemente su propia historia, que incluyó seducir a la bella y joven Amy antes que él y sus hermanos se casaran con ella. Ambos dejaron a Armand seguir y seguir hablando sobre los horrores del sexo sin compromiso y lo mucho que podía herir la suave psique y el corazón de Serena o lo que sea, simplemente porque pensaba que Seiya y Seiya jamás se establecerían.

Seiya levantó una mano.

—Estás equivocado en esto, amigo. No estamos simplemente buscando una mujer para pasar la noche.

Armand se detuvo y se lo quedó mirando.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Seiya se reclinó, con una pierna encaramada de manera informal sobre su rodilla. Se parecía al playboy negligente que era, pero Seiya sabía que ahora su hermano menor estaba hablando realmente en serio.

—Esto significa que tenemos que escoger. Dar tiene casi treinta y cinco años, por lo que nuestro tiempo casi ha terminado. ¿Zafiro te lo explicó?

Zafiro era el director general del Milienio Black Oil y el hermano Black con los lazos más cercanos a Bezakistan. También era el hermano mayor de Armand. Junto con su hermano mediano, Slade, compartían a Amy.

—Más o menos —dijo Armand—. Darien tiene seis meses para elegir una esposa, ¿no?

Era mucho más complicado, pero eso lo resumía perfectamente, por lo que Seiya asintió.

—Sí. Consideramos la idea de revisar la Constitución para reflejar con mayor exactitud el mundo moderno, pero nos hemos metido en problemas con eso.

Seiya intervino:

—Si empezamos a tocar la Constitución, hemos sido informados que la abrimos a todo tipo de revisiones, incluidas las de algunas de las facciones más religiosas en nuestro país que prefieren un gobierno que sea menos occidentalizado y más como nuestros vecinos.

—Y sabemos muy bien que a varios legisladores les gustaría derribar costumbres matrimoniales de la familia real para debilitarnos —añadió Seiya.

Los ojos de Armand se entrecerraron ligeramente.

—Compartiréis una esposa así no tendréis que dividir el país, ¿correcto?

—Exactamente —confirmó Seiya—. Es una tradición que comenzó hace mucho tiempo en nuestras regiones de montaña como una forma de mantener la riqueza de una familia intacta sin aislar a los hermanos más jóvenes y que todavía hoy se practica en gran parte de nuestra población. La primogenitura era la tradición en el mundo occidental, pero forzaba a los hijos menores a la pobreza, la religión, o la guerra. No queríamos eso para nuestros niños. Lo mismo es cierto hoy en día, aunque muchos no lo vean. Ellos ven nuestra tradición de compartir la esposa como una barbarie, pero mantiene la familia girando en torno de un propósito común.

Armand sonrió abiertamente.

—Bueno, no vas a conseguir ningún argumento de mí, amigo. Un rayo me golpearía muy rápidamente, y mis pelotas serían tostadas con seguridad.

—Me alegro de que estés de acuerdo. El problema es que nuestro hermano ha demostrado ser bastante melindroso. —Seiya estaba siendo generoso. Darien había sido una pesadilla. No es que Seiya y él no hubieran expresado algunas objeciones ellos mismos.

En conjunto, habían mirado a veinte mujeres durante los últimos dos años. Las veinte habían sido descartadas. Darien no quería otra de la realeza, porque no quería el dolor de cabeza de tratar con dos familias reales, o alguna princesa con una sonrisa entrenada en el salón de baile pero una actitud altiva en el dormitorio. No quería tampoco a una buscadora de fama o a una amante de las curiosidades. Bezakistan, con sus costumbres únicas y su cultura, fue siempre una fuente de interés y misterio, después de todo. Darien quería a alguien inteligente. Tenía que ser educable sobre los acontecimientos mediáticos, tener una sonrisa encantadora, ser razonablemente fotogénica, y amable. Tenían que gustarle los niños, los cachorros, y el arco iris, y bla, bla, bla. Ninguna había pasado las pruebas de Darien.

Lo cual estaba bien ya que Seiya había odiado a cada una de las veinte frías mujeres. Todas carentes de corazón y un poco duras de alma. Seiya no habría dudado en llevar a una o dos de ellas a la cama, pero él había dejado claro que no tenía ningún interés en casarse con ninguna de ellas. Ahora la fecha límite para que los tres encontraran una novia y se casaran con ella respiraba muy cerca de sus nucas. Si no seleccionaban una pronto, el trono pasaría a su primo, Rubeus.

Nadie a quien le gustara su encantador y hermoso país quería eso.

—En realidad estamos aquí porque Darien ha encontrado una posible candidata. —La sonrisa astuta de Seiya le dijo a Seiya que estaban en la misma onda. ¿Armand quería darles una lección? Le darían una sorpresa.

Armand puso ligeramente los ojos en blanco.

—En serio, estáis en busca de una esposa, pero ¿estáis tomando un pequeño desvío para babear sobre mi investigadora? No está bien, chicos. Seiya puso la carpeta con la información de Serena sobre la mesa, dejando la palma de su mano sobre ella. Contenía el informe inicial y las observaciones de Dar de la chica, junto con algunos fragmentos de conversaciones de mensajería instantánea que habían compartido. Seiya ya se los había aprendido de memoria y le habían intrigado, pero encontrarse con la chica había aumentado su comprensión y entusiasmo por cien.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto. Eso sería muy poco caballeroso de nuestra parte.

—Y, obviamente, la amiga de tu esposa es demasiado dulce para hombres desagradables, como nosotros. —Seiya sonrió.

—Hombre, me alegro que entendáis lo que estoy diciendo. —Armand levantó las manos—. No estoy tratando de faltaros al respeto. Realmente sé lo que significa estar en vuestro lugar, teniendo cierto… picor y el gusto que da rascarlo con frecuencia. Taikiy yo tuvimos que resistir y tratar de sobrevivir al hermano mayor hasta que Amy le ablandó. Pero Serena no es una chica de vida alegre. Es el tipo de chica que se casa. ¿No podéis encontrar a alguien más?

Los labios de Seiya se elevaron cuando Armand cayó limpiamente en su trampa.

—No le deseo dolor a Serena. Ahora bien, este es el nombre de la mujer que Darien desea que investiguemos como una novia potencial. Él piensa que ella es muy inteligente y posee muchas de las cualidades que buscamos. Si pudieras decirnos todo lo que sabes acerca de ella antes de que nos acerquemos a ella y tal vez llenaras algunos vacíos en nuestro informe, estaríamos muy agradecidos.

Armand arrastró la carpeta hacia él.

—Por supuesto. Cualquier mujer que elijáis será una chica con suerte. Vuestro país es hermoso y ese palacio es una pasada. —Abrió la carpeta, vio el nombre de Serena, y suspiró—. Eres un hijo de puta.

Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Entonces, ¿podrás organizar el almuerzo para nosotros?

Él gruñó un poco.

—Será mejor que la cuidéis bien. No, muy bien. No la follareis. No hasta que se resuelva este asunto. —Cogió el teléfono y comenzó a hablar.

Seiya le dio a Seiya una lenta sonrisa.

Sí, en efecto, ellos cuidarían muy bien de ella. Con el tiempo, sospechaba, que también se ocuparían de ella muy bien.

Serena miró alrededor del restaurante, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de su ropa de segunda mano. Se sentía profundamente fuera de lugar, y sin embargo no podía dejar de mirar. Era hermoso, completamente diferente a cualquier lugar en el que hubiera estado antes, pero sólo había un lugar en su ciudad natal, que calificaría como restaurante. El Pie Hole Patty no se veía así.

Caramba, esperaba no romper nada y averiguar qué tenedor usar.

—¿Te parece bien, habibti?

Su voz era como el chocolate rico. Rafiq. Se había presentado a sí mismo de esa manera, pero rápidamente le dijo que le llamara Seiya. Él había sido el que le mantuvo abierta la puerta para ella y la había ayudado a salir del coche. Seguramente sabía que era propensa a caer de bruces en plena calle.

—¿Qué significa eso? —La había llamado así dos veces. No estaba segura de si él seguía olvidando su nombre. Milienio Black Oil no repartía tarjetas de seguridad con los nombres de los empleados.

—¿Habibti?

Serena asintió con la cabeza, tratando de no dejar que sus ojos se abrieran como platos cuando reparó en los precios del menú. Podía comprar una vaca con lo que cobraban por un bistec. El señor Black le había explicado que estaba siendo invitada, pero no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada tan bien.

—Sí, señor. No sé lo que eso significa.

Andrew o Seiya como le gustaba que le llamaran, deslizó elegantemente la servilleta sobre su regazo.

—Es el equivalente árabe de cariño.

Ella ocultó una sonrisa. Por lo menos los hombres eran iguales en todo el mundo. Ella había estado durante toda su vida alrededor de hombres que llamaban a todas las mujeres, de ocho a ochenta años, amor o cariño. Ellos, o bien estaban tratando de ser encantadores o eran miserablemente malos para recordar nombres. Pero aun así era un poco entrañable.

—Oh, eso es bueno. Bien, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar, señor al Mussad Chiba? Supuse que estaba recibiendo todas las notas de investigación y proyecciones de Dar.

—¿Dar? —preguntó Seiya.

Seiya no dejó escapar la oportunidad.

—Sí, Dar. Ya sabes, el hombre que está haciendo el trabajo de campo en Bezakistan para el Proyecto de Energía Limpia, hermano.

Seiya se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿En serio? ¿Dar? ¿Nos está tomando el pelo?

Seiya envió a su hermano una profunda mirada de advertencia antes de volverse hacia ella, y Serena frunció el ceño. Era como si los dos estuvieran teniendo una conversación secreta a través de una serie de cejas levantadas y gestos breves con las manos.

—He recibido la información de Dar —aseguró Seiya—. Pero yo quería tu opinión. Zafiro Black tiene un alto concepto de ti. ¿Hiciste tu licenciatura en economía?

Ella sonrió. Si había una cosa de la que estaba orgullosa, era de su título. Le había costado cinco años porque había tenido que trabajar a tiempo completo, mientras iba a la universidad, pero se había graduado con honores.

—Sí, tengo una licenciatura en economía. He empezado mi trabajo de postgrado con una especialización en la viabilidad económica de las energías renovables.

—Muy impresionante. ¿Así que crees que este proyecto de Black Oak será viable?

Ella se emocionó intensamente ante la perspectiva. Bezakistan podría ser un gran experimento económico y científico.

—Creo que dada la posición única de su país en el mercado de los combustibles en el mundo y el grado de apertura de su economía, ustedes tienen la oportunidad de hacer grandes progresos. Brasil ha pasado a un modelo casi completamente de biocombustibles para sus sistemas de transporte. Imaginen lo que podrían hacer con una combinación de biocombustible, energía eólica y energía solar. Ustedes pueden cambiar el mundo. Podrían llevar la energía a los países que no pueden pagarla. Bezakistan era el campo de pruebas perfecto. El país era rico en petróleo, pero también tenía millones de hectáreas de desiertos, ideal para la energía solar y para recoger viento. Su infraestructura era una de las más sólidas del mundo, y casi todo estaba controlado por un solo hombre: el jeque al Mussad Chiba. Y, como Armand Black había explicado cuando la llamó para organizar este almuerzo, estaba sentada junto a sus hermanos.

Dios, ella esperaba no hacer el idiota.

—Pero, ¿es un modelo económicamente viable? —sondeó Seiya. Esta era la parte difícil de vender. Dar y ella habían estado trabajando en esta propuesta durante meses. Ella se interesaba desde un punto de vista humanitario y ecológico. Pero sabía que el dinero movía el mundo. Menos mal que no haría más que reunir todos los datos. Dar se lo presentaría a su jeque.—

Al principio no, pero creo que con el tiempo solo las patentes en algunas de esas tecnologías podrían compensar el dinero que invirtiesen. Por lo menos, la miraban como si tuviera un cerebro en la cabeza. Seiya se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con el brazo sobre la parte posterior del reservado, colgando por encima de sus hombros. Ostras, que atractivo era. Su cabello negro azabache estaba perfectamente cortado y unos inteligentes ojos oscuros asomaban desde una cara que podría estar en la portada de una revista. Seiya era igualmente atractivo. Serena se tuvo que recordar a sí misma no babear.

—Estoy más que dispuesto a escuchar la información sobre este tema —dijo Seiya, haciendo un gesto a un camarero—. ¿Quieres algo de beber mientras lo hacemos? ¿Vino, tal vez?

¿Y ser un montón babeante de menjunje para el momento en que presentaran el postre? Nop. Había demostrado hace tiempo que no podia manejar el licor. Estaba nerviosa como el infierno, pero sería peor quedarse dormida sobre estos magníficos dioses de hombres que tenían su carrera en sus manos.

—No, gracias. Voy a tomar un poco de té helado.

—Por supuesto —dijo Seiya, aunque parecía casi decepcionado—. Tres tés helados y un plato de ostras, por favor. Deberíamos estar listos para ordenar el almuerzo en un momento.

El camarero se escabulló.

Seiya puso su menú a un lado.

—¿Cómo te sientes acerca de los viajes, Serena?

—Nunca he estado fuera de Texas. He leído mucho sobre el mundo. Tengo una lista de lugares que me encantaría ver, pero no he tenido la oportunidad todavía.

—¿Por qué, si puedo preguntar? —Seiya se acercó más y se movió un poco, dándole toda su atención—. Eres joven. Muchos jóvenes, incluso en mi país, salen y ven el mundo. He oído que a muchos estadounidenses les gusta ir por toda Europa con una mochila.

Seiya bufó un poco.

—No sé por qué. Me alojé en un hostal una vez. Mis padres estaban muy enojados con la forma en que estaba gastando el dinero, así que trataba de conservarlo. Ahora veo por qué se han hecho tantas películas de terror sobre ellos. Viajar como mochilero es aparentemente una experiencia muy maloliente.

Ella se echó a reír. Solo podía imaginar al muy refinado Andrew al Mussad Chiba examinando el rancho de su padre.

—Todavía me hubiera encantado. Soy del Oeste de Tejas. Confíe en mí, una vez que se haya parado a sotavento de un hato de ganado, podrá manejar un poco de humanidad. Yo planeaba un gran viaje para celebrar mi graduación de la escuela secundaria. No Europa, pero iba a conducir hasta la Costa Oeste desde San Diego a Vancouver. Compré un pequeño convertible y ahorré todo el dinero de los trabajos de verano. Iba a ir con un par de amigas.

—¿Qué pasó?

Oh, muchas cosas. Su corazón se encogió como siempre hacía cuando pensaba en esos meses.

—La vida pasó. Mi padre murió de repente. Mi madre había fallecido unos años antes, después de una batalla contra el cáncer. Tuve que quedarme con mi hermana. Pensé que sería solo para el verano. Yo tenía una beca para la Universidad de Texas en Austin. Supuse que iba a encontrar un capataz para nuestro rancho y un tutor para mi hermana y todavía salir en el otoño. —Estaba a punto de llorar. ¿Por qué se estaba volviendo tan personal? Siempre hablaba demasiado. Estos hombres la habían invitado a almorzar por negocios, no para oír la historia de su vida

—. Lo siento. Estábamos hablando de las patentes.

Serena se dio cuenta de que Seiya no era el único que se había acercado. El reservado era elegante y en forma de semicírculo. Serena se sentaba entre ellos, y ninguno de los dos parecía tener necesidad de espacio personal. Estaban empezando a apretujarla. La larga pierna musculosa de Seiya rozó la suya, enviando una rara onda de calor a través de ella. La onda de calor aumentó cuando Seiya sonrió.

—No , habibti. Continúa —invitó él—. ¿Por qué no fuiste a la universidad de tu elección?

Seiya estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, el olor del perfume de almizcle que llevaba. Se quedó mirando la fuerte columna de su garganta, la firme línea de su mandíbula, la forma sensual de sus labios.

Serena apartó la mirada.

—Uhm, yo no podía dejar a mi hermana. Una vez que me enteré que el rancho estaba lleno de deudas, tuve que venderlo, junto con nuestra casa. Nadie quería acoger a Selene. Ella tenía catorce años y era un poco salvaje. Usted tiene que entender que la ciudad en la que vivía era muy pequeña y conservadora. Una semana después del funeral de mi padre, algunas de las mujeres de la comunidad me dijeron que pensaban que Sele debía ser colocada en el sistema de acogida.

—¿No os quedaba familia? —preguntó Seiya, su voz profunda con simpatía.

Ella forzó una sonrisa, pero sabía que parecía amarga.

—Oh, teníamos familia, solo que nadie estaba interesado en nosotras. Los padres de mi madre eran millonarios. Cuando ella no se casó con el hombre al que habían elegido, la desheredaron. Mis abuelos ni siquiera ayudaron a pagar el funeral de mi padre, así que tuve que encontrar una manera de enterrarlo adecuadamente. Nunca nos han conocido a Sele o a mí. Dijeron que no necesitaban mestizos.

Y otra vez había dicho demasiado. ¿Por qué hablaba cuando ella se ponía nerviosa? Era como una enfermedad. Una vez que empezaba, Serena Tsukino contaría a cualquiera cualquier cosa.

Una mano fuerte cubrió la de ella, encerrándola con afecto… y un calor que crepitaba por su brazo. Ella parpadeó con un jadeo silencioso para encontrar a Seiya mirándola.

—Es bueno que no estén en vuestra vida.

—Sip. —Aunque un cheque habría sido agradable—. Es bueno. Y Sele y yo nos las arreglamos bien. Yo trabajaba en una tienda de ropa durante el día y tomé clases nocturnas en la universidad… y aquí estamos. Sele está en su segundo año en la universidad. Se ha establecido. Estamos bien.

El camarero colocó el té helado frente a ella, pero de repente no tenía una mano porque Seiya se apoderó de la otra. Los chicos de Bezakistan eran muy sobones. Serena les siguió la corriente. Había escuchado que la gente de otras culturas no tenía los mismos límites que los estadounidenses.

La mano de Seiya apretó ligeramente la de ella.

—Te dejaron sola a los dieciocho años para criar a tu hermana. Eso ha debido haber sido muy difícil.

—No era como si tuviera que cambiar pañales ni nada. Aunque tenerla de acá para allá de escolta de la bandera fue una pesadilla. En serio, esas madres de escoltas de la bandera son como una secta. Si tuviera que vender una caja más de dulces o hacer otro ramillete de bienvenida, iba a volarme la cabeza.

—Eso sería una pena ya que es una bonita cabeza. —Poco a poco,Seiya le soltó la mano y cogió una de las ridículamente bien presentadas ostras—. Toma, Serena.

Se veían impresionantes. Y en el momento en que ella pusiera una mano en una de esas cosas, inevitablemente se iría por el camino equivocado, se caería de su pequeña y bonita concha, se deslizaría por el suelo, y una persona muy importante se rompería una pierna.

—No, gracias.

—¿No te gustan? —Una vez más el hermoso rostro de Seiya mostró rechazo, y ella sintió un poco como si le hubiera insultado. No, como si le molestara—. Armand nos dijo que te gustaba el marisco. Fue por eso que elegimos este lugar. Le diré al camarero que retire esto. Podemos encontrar un restaurante que te guste más.

Los dos empezaron a ponerse de pie, como si estuvieran listos para salir.

—¡No! Me encanta el marisco. Adoro las ostras. Solo que soy muy torpe con ellas y el camarero no me ofreció un babero o algo así. —Porque seh, eso tendría clase en un lugar de cinco estrellas como este.

Seiya se rió, el sonido masculino hizo correr un escalofrío por su espalda.

—¿Estás preocupada por hacer un lío?

—¿Preocupada? No. Absolutamente segura. Hay una razón por la que me llaman Pandora. Tiendo a liarla donde quiera que vaya. —Su reputación no le había comprado un montón de amigos en Black Oak. Las mujeres como Mimet parecían odiarla realmente.

Seiya se deslizó en la cabina y se acomodó más cerca. Apretó un limón sobre la ostra y la recogió una vez más.

—Pandora era la mujer más bella del mundo, ya sabes. Era un regalo de Zeus al hermano de Prometeo.

Serena sabía la historia.

—Ella era un engaño. Los regalos de Zeus siempre vienen con un precio.

Sus labios se curvaron con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Oh, habibti, las discusiones que podríamos tener. Tienes razón, pero creo que esto fue un engaño que funcionó para el mundo. Sin Pandora, la talentosa, no habría habido ninguna mujer.

Seiya se estremeció.

—Eso sería realmente horrible.

—Ella abrió una caja que no debía y liberó el sufrimiento sobre la humanidad —argumentó Serena.

—Ves esta historia de una manera equivocada. Al liberar el sufrimiento, también desató la alegría. Los hombres antes de Pandora no conocían el amor o la felicidad o el consuelo verdadero, porque no pueden existir sin sus opuestos para definirlos. Pandora creó la humanidad. —Seiya le apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara—. Tienes miedo de muchas cosas, habibti. No tengas miedo de intentar. No tengas miedo de fracasar. Ten miedo de simplemente existir sin conocer la altura del éxito o la humildad del fracaso.

Sostuvo la ostra en alto, ofreciéndose para controlar la concha.

Sus palabras, esas hermosas palabras que venían de muy dentro de él, cubrieron sus oídos con esa voz de rico chocolate que la llenaba como un hechizo sensual. No lo debía tomar en cuenta. Era prácticamente su jefe. No, más importante aún, ya que podría influir en la presentación de toda su investigación. Pero ella tenía veinticinco años y de repente se dio cuenta de lo mucho que el miedo había gobernado su mundo. El miedo de perder a su hermana. El miedo de fracasar. Miedo de ser herida.

Lo miró a los ojos, una chispa quemó en su interior mientras él colocaba la concha contra sus labios e inclinaba la ostra dentro de su boca. Suave, con el delicioso sabor ácido del limón. La ostra se deslizó por su garganta, una experiencia decadente.

Seiya la miró, el placer rezumando por sus poros.

—¿Estaba buena?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo que el rubor subía por sus mejillas.

La mano de Seiya se deslizó por la parte trasera del reservado.

—¿Qué más has tenido miedo de intentar?

La respuesta a eso probablemente les habría sorprendido. Sexo. No había probado el sexo, pero ahora se deslizaba a través de su mente, atrayéndola, tentándola. Seiya la trataría bien. Seiya seguramente debía saber cómo cortejar a una mujer entre las sábanas.

Sospechaba que cualquiera de ellos haría su primera experiencia maravillosa. Se estremeció, imaginando perderse a sí misma en una cama suave, envuelta en aquellos brazos fuertes y bronceados. A medida que sus mejillas se volvieron más calientes, Serena tomó su té helado y comenzó a tragar saliva. Con esos pensamientos, ella temía que acababa de abrir su propia caja de Pandora y que podría no ser capaz de volver a cerrar la tapa.

**Continuara… **

**Bueno estos dos ya iniciaron su labor con Serena… jajaja… **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN CONCUBINA****, ES EL TERCER LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL.**

**CAPITULO 3**

Incapaz de dormir, Darien al Mussad Chiba miraba por la ventana de suoficina en el palacio, hacia su jardín, aún velado por la noche. Se preguntaba lo que sus hermanos estaban haciendo. Mierda, ¿a quién estaba engañando? Se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo Serena. Tenía treinta y cuatro años, era poderoso-como-el pecado, multimillonario, y estaba prácticamente suspirando por una amiguita. Excepto que Serena no era solo una amiguita. La mujer había demostrado tener una gran inteligencia y compartía muchos de sus intereses, el medio ambiente, la historia, las preocupaciones económicas, las malas películas de serie B… pero ¿alguna de esas cosas se traduciría en ser una verdadera reina? ¿Y ocurriría si ella flaqueaba ante ser el centro de atención, ante las expectativas, las apariencias? Lo que hace días había parecido tan razonable ahora sonaba una locura.

Serena no tenía refinamiento y ningún concepto de lo que conllevaba dirigir un país. Ser una reina era algo más que tener un cerebro, un corazón, y un espíritu compasivo. Aunque esas cualidades sin duda ayudaban, sobrevivir siendo de la realeza hoy en día se había convertido, en gran medida, en relacionarse con los medios, en la capacidad de ser agradable bajo presión. De todas formas, Serena actualmente luchaba por caminar por un pasillo sin tropezar… y eso era antes de ponerse zapatos de tacón de diseño y caminar hacia una explosión de flashes con todos los ojos en ella, como todo el mundo esperaría de su esposa.

Si él y sus hermanos se casaban con ella, sería inevitable que Serena tuviera problemas para encajar. La posibilidad le preocupaba, y Dar se preguntaba si no llegaría a odiarlo por hacerla su novia cautiva. Pero su conocimiento y pasión por el Proyecto Energía Limpia sería una ayuda muy necesaria para el futuro de Bezakistan. Tener una esposa occidental ayudaría a separar aún más a su país de algunos de sus vecinos y ser un activo en las relaciones mundiales. Así que si Andrew y Seiya estaban de acuerdo, ninguna de sus preocupaciones podría desbaratar su curso de acción. Los sentimientos de ella podían importar menos. Podía aprender todo lo que necesitara saber. Bezakistan necesitaba desesperadamente una reina, y él no podía apartar a Serena de su cabeza.

Pero incluso si se las arreglaba siendo reina, ¿cómo se sentiría una vez que se diera cuenta de que podría ser también un blanco de la violencia? Voces oscuras comenzaron a susurrar en la cabeza de Darien. Él ya le había costado la vida a una mujer. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en poner en riesgo a otra?

—¿Dar?

Se volvió un poco y vio a su prima, Michiru. Iba vestida de manera informal, pero el gesto de preocupación en su rostro juvenil hacía juego con su personalidad. Ningún intento de convencerla para que terminara la universidad había ayudado. Durante su primer año, había sido secuestrada y rescatada de la pesadilla de la esclavitud sexual por parte de dos viejos amigos de Dar, Yaten y Malachite Kou. Desde entonces, nada de lo que Dar había hecho, ni un montón de terapia, psicológica o de compras, parecía curar la oscuridad que se había alojado en su alma. Por supuesto, él no podía tirar la primera piedra.

Hace seis años, había sido secuestrado y torturado en un intento de maniobra política. Y había aprendido por las malas que un jeque sangraba y rogaba al igual que cualquier otro hombre. Sí, había sido rescatado, gracias a Yaten Kou, pero tampoco nada había podido desterrar su oscuridad.

—No estás durmiendo —la reprendió.

—Tampoco tú.

—Touché. ¿Qué pasa, cariño? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Al menos ahora ella no retrocedía cuando él se acercaba. Había costado seis meses antes de que dejara de gritar cada vez que un hombre se acercaba.

—Es Rubeus. No confío en él.

Michiru ya no confiaba en nadie, pero en este caso, Dar estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

—Le escuché dando una entrevista acerca de tu falta de novia

Como si la ratoncito de esposa de Rubeus fuera el pilar fuerte de una reina que Bezakistan necesitaba.

—Tengo seis meses para casarme. Te aseguro que cumpliré mi deber para con mi país y entonces mi parte en este ritual arcaico se terminará. Bezakistan estará a salvo.

—También está insistiendo sobre cómo vas a enviar al país a una profunda deuda con este nuevo proyecto de energía verde.

Pequeño hijo de puta. Dar suspiró.

—Tan patético como eso es, está tratando de liar al pueblo con su argumento. Por ahora, Rubeus tiene muy pocas opciones. Yo, por supuesto, aseguraré al país que el proyecto verde es el mejor curso de acción. Después de todo, tengo datos y cifras en mi poder.

Y su novia potencial sería fundamental para eso. Serena tenía todo tipo de ideas interesantes sobre la financiación del proyecto. Era creativa. Su creatividad y motivación para hacer realidad las cosas eran dos de sus cualidades más atractivas.

Si solo fuera un poco más atractiva. Pero tal vez era mejor que no lo fuera. No tenía ninguna intención de enamorarse de su novia. Era un medio para un fin, y le pagaría bien. El amor sería peligroso y Serena era demasiado inteligente como para esperar gestos románticos. Lo suyo sería un matrimonio de mentes. Si quería algo más, tendría que buscar a sus hermanos.

—¿Quién es esta mujer, Serena? —preguntó Michiru, mirando la carpeta en su escritorio entre ellos.

Maldita sea. Eso en cuanto a mantenerla en secreto hasta que él y sus hermanos llegaran a una conclusión final.

—Ella es una mujer a la que estoy evaluando como posible esposa.

Michiru abrió la carpeta y observó, su boca mostró rechazo.

—¿Una americana?

—Sí. De Texas.

Michiru soltó un divertido bufido de risa.

—Bueno, primo. Tal vez vendrá con sus revólveres de seis balas y te enseñará una cosa o dos. —Ella se puso seria—. ¿Te gusta?

—En realidad me gusta mucho. —Con frecuencia se encontró sonriendo con sus conversaciones. Su suave voz sureña era adorable.

¿Pero eso sería suficiente para basar un matrimonio? A Dar le preocupaba un poco que ella no le hubiera visto la cara, ni él a ella, en realidad. Todo lo que tenía de ella después de una investigación apresurada era la foto granulada de una licencia de conducir de casi cinco años atrás y una foto del anuario escolar. Serena era joven, sabía eso. Pero después de varios meses de conversaciones, Dar estaba convencido de que era Madura para su edad. Los intereses intelectuales eran importantes para ella. Tenía un carácter moral sólido y un corazón muy grande. Sería una excelente madre algún día. Todas ellas cualidades admirables, por supuesto, pero nada para tentar realmente su corazón y hacerla alguien que sus enemigos pudieran utilizar para debilitarlo.

Eso la hacía perfecta.

—Me alegro, Dar. Espero que Andrew y Seiya no lo echen por tierra. Sin embargo, estaban en lo cierto acerca de la hija del embajador. Era completamente egoísta. Habría sido una madre terrible. Y la chica sueca tenía la risa más antipática. La prensa la habría crucificado. La concursante de Miss América era refinada y se habría conducido bien con la prensa, pero le faltaba corazón. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Has tenido una difícil cacería de novia.

En efecto, algo había estado mal con todas las candidatas, y Andrew y Seiya no habían tenido reparos en decirlo. Habían tenido válidas razones, pero si no podían decidirse conjuntamente por una sola novia pronto, su país estaría en ruinas. Él rogaba para que sus hermanos pudieran ver más allá de la fachada sensata de Serena y notar la sabiduría de su inusual elección.

Su ordenador vibró, entraba una llamada vía satélite. Se armó de valor. Estaba a punto de averiguar si su idea de introducir a una mujer occidental, lista y con una peculiar inteligencia a su familia sería factible. Apretó el botón para contestar la llamada, sin molestarse en mandar a Michiru a otra parte. Ella no correría la bola. De hecho, Michiru sería decisiva en la preparación de cualquier futura novia que trajera a Bezakistan para las ceremonias.

Aparecieron los rostros de sus hermanos, y Dar omitió el saludo.

—¿Habéis hablado con Armand? ¿Os dio la información que necesitabais?

Los había enviado a Armand, con la esperanza de que si los hermanos Black estaban detrás de la partida, eso asegurara facilitar la aceptación de Serena. Sacarla del país podría resultar menos difícil si su empleador estaba en connivencia con ellos. Y Armand podría hablar más personalmente de Serena, de una manera que fuera agradable para Andrew y Seiya. Si se tomaban el tiempo para hablar con un amigo de confianza sobre ella, tal vez estarían lo suficientemente curiosos para conocerla con una mente abierta. Dar no necesitaba la información de Armand. Sabía absolutamente todo sobre Serena, hasta con qué frecuencia compraba víveres. Lo cual no era bastante a menudo. Serena estaba mal económicamente, y Dar se consoló con el hecho de que, si sus hermanos la aprobaban y cambiaban su vida, por lo menos podrían eliminar toda la carga financiera de ella.

Andrew asintió.

—Lo hizo. De hecho, la conocimos por nuestra cuenta, y Armand confirmó todo lo que observamos. La llevamos a comer y descubrimos que es una mujer muy amable e inteligente. ¿Cuándo podemos seguir adelante?

Dar se recostó en su asiento.

—¿No vas a oponerte a esto?

Seiya se inclinó hacia la imagen con una sonrisa, haciendo un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba.

—De ningún modo. Movámonos. Cuanto antes, mejor. Quiero llegar a la parte de la concubina de esta boda.

Dar sintió que fruncía el ceño. La parte de la "concubina" del ritual conyugal era una forma muy vulgar de describir el tradicional período de matrimonio a prueba. Él y sus hermanos comprometerían su voluntad de casarse en un banquete. Entonces, para determinar su compatibilidad, todos compartirían una vida… y una cama… durante treinta días. Durante ese tiempo, ninguno de los novios podía terminar el acuerdo, pero la novia podía si estuviera disconforme con ellos de alguna manera, incluyendo sexualmente. Si ella no se echaba atrás durante esos treinta días, estarían casados, por la ley de Bezakistan.

Pero Serena Tsukino no cortaría el matrimonio a prueba, porque era una mujer razonable. Apreciaría una verdadera ganga cuando repentinamente sucediera. Y no podía permitirse el lujo de dejarla marcharse con Rubeus al acecho en las sombras, emprendiendo una batalla de campaña de relaciones públicas por los corazones y las mentes bezakistanis.

—¿La aprobáis, entonces? —Dar había pensado que tendría que luchar contra ellos. Con Andrew, él había tenido la intención de usar la lógica. Serena era una economista profesional cuyo trabajo principal resultaba ser en el campo de la energía. El conjunto de la economía de Bezakistan se basaba en la energía. Ella era juiciosa, y su hermano mediano era demasiado inteligente como para no verlo.

Y luego estaba Seiya. Había tenido un plan para su hermano más joven, que parecía pensar que se casarían con una supermodelo con el apetito sexual de una estrella del porno. Tenía la intención de intercambiar puñetazos con Seiya hasta que finalmente se rindiera. Pero si su hermano menor ya aprobaba sin los puñetazos, Serena debía ser al menos ligeramente atractiva.

—Lo hacemos. Es evidente que no hemos hablado de matrimonio con ella. Serena parece pensar que eres un humilde investigador. —Andrew entornó los ojos—. En realidad estoy un poco preocupado de que si le decimos lo que realmente buscamos, nos vaya a rechazar. Ella no tiene ningún interés en la fama. Ni tampoco, sospecho, se dejará convencer por la riqueza.

Esa era también la evaluación de Dar.

—Pero ella está muy apasionada por este proyecto. Creo que la mejor propuesta es prometerle que puede ayudar a dirigirlo como nuestra esposa.

—Tal vez. Entonces, al menos, escuchará.

Andrew puso mala cara.

—Pero pienso que es más romántica de lo que crees. Dar, estoy realmente convencido de que es virgen.

Escuchó a Michiru marcharse arrastrando los pies. Maldición. Deseó que ella no hubiera escuchado a su hermano abordando la pureza de Serena. Eso, sin duda, la molestó. Pero Bezakistan era el país de Michiru, también, y ella iba a sufrir como todos los demás, si caía en las incompetentes manos de Rubeus.—

Así que ella ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para conducirse con sólidos principios morales y reservarse para una relación a largo plazo. No veo ningún problema con eso.

Andrew vaciló, luego negó con la cabeza.

—Bajo toda esa inteligencia, sigue siendo una mujer con la sensibilidad de una. Podría estar esperando el cuento de hadas.

El rostro de Seiya volvió a entrar en pantalla.

—Ella estará de acuerdo con esto porque vamos a darle placer. Un montón. Ella es inocente, y nosotros le podemos mostrar un mundo completamente nuevo, tanto en la cama como fuera de ésta. Serena nunca ha estado fuera de su país. Entre todas las nuevas atracciones y lugares exóticos, junto con el éxtasis que vamos a mostrarle, será nuestra. Así que, ¿cuándo podemos conseguir acabar este follón?

Los ojos de Andrew se pusieron en blanco.

—Él está caliente.

—¿De verdad estás interesado sexualmente en Serena? —preguntó Darien.

Ella parecía dulce, y él disfrutó profundamente de sus conversaciones. Dado que rara vez encontraba a un igual intelectual tan entusiasta acerca de los temas que adoraba, estaba deseando traerla al palacio así podían pasar horas hablando de economía y política. Pero estaba un poco preocupado por la parte del dormitorio de su matrimonio. ¿Había pasado algo por alto? Las fotos que tenía de ella mostraban a una mujer algo ratonil, con una cara decentemente atractiva, pero nada que realmente enardeciera la sangre de un hombre. En los últimos dos meses, había llegado a sentir un afecto por ella en un nivel intelectual, que se había convertido en una especie de cálida amistad. No estaba seguro de que le gustara la idea de Seiya, el playboy, tratándola como a una de sus conejitas sin cerebro.

—Por supuesto, estoy interesado. Ella tiene una elegancia friki que es caliente. Solo sus pechos hacen salivar. Y esa boca… —Dar levantó una ceja con desaprobación a su hermano más joven, y Seiya se aclaró la garganta, luego continuó—. Pero estoy de acuerdo con Andrew. Tenemos que jugar esto con bastante calma con Serena. Si expones todo esto de una manera fría y objetiva, como un negocio, se irá corriendo.

Serena no era como las otras mujeres que había semicortejado. Ellas habían estado interesadas en el poder y los privilegios. Habían sido mujeres mundanas. Serena no lo era. Podía muy bien asustarse por la enormidad de ocupar su sitio a su lado para dirigir un país. Y por el hecho de que se casaría con tres virtuales desconocidos.

No podía dejar que eso lo detuviera. Su país estaba en juego. El tiempo se agotaba. Si no celebraba pronto el matrimonio a prueba, Rubeus podría desafiarlo en la corte y argumentar que no habría tiempo suficiente para que su potencial esposa estuviera muy segura de su opinión. Normalmente los príncipes bezakistanis conocían a su futura esposa durante al menos un año antes de decidirse a llegar a una unión. Apenas podían ofrecerle el mes obligatorio de matrimonio a prueba. Tampoco tenían tiempo para cortejarla. La necesitaba en la cama con ellos tres y atada a ellos tan pronto como fuera posible. Entonces podría cortejarla.

Bueno, sus hermanos podrían.

Y si se las arreglaba para fecundarla, tanto mejor para él y para su país.

Su estómago se revolvió un poco. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en un hijo de puta tan frío? Conocía la respuesta a eso. Conocía con exactitude hasta el minuto, cuando aquellos rebeldes habían matado a sus guardias, lo habían capturado, y procedieron a pasar días torturándolo hasta que su alma huyó. Solo se mantuvo el deber para con su país y su familia.

Serena Tsukino era solo otro deber que tenía que cumplir.

—Vamos a tener que ser unos hijos de puta astutos si esto va a funcionar —agregó Seiya—. Pero eso está bien. Los hombres de Bezakistan han estado capturando a sus concubinas durante generaciones. Debería estar en nuestro ADN.

En efecto. Dar suspiró.

—Si estamos todos de acuerdo, entonces pondré en marcha el plan. Aseguraos que esté preparada para partir cuando yo os avise. De un modo u otro, la uniremos a nosotros la próxima semana. Terminó la llamada y apagó la cámara, pero no cerró el ordenador. Tenía la intención de disfrutar de una última conversación con Serena antes de que ella descubriera lo hijo de puta que era.

Serena comía feliz las sobras mientras repasaba sus últimas previsions financieras para el proyecto de energía limpia. Se había sentido un poco tonta pidiendo una bolsa para perros en tan lujoso restaurante, pero probablemente no volvería a ver a Andrew o Seiya, y era mucho mejor parecer tonta que tener hambre. Ella conocía ambas. Había parecido tonta y había estado hambrienta y se decidió firmemente por el lado de los alimentos en el estómago.

Tarareó un poco mientras miraba la interminable lista de números que equivalían a un hecho feliz: podría hacer que sus teorías sobre la energía verde funcionaran si lograba encontrar una empresa lo suficientemente grande y un país dispuesto a intentarlo.

Su ordenador sonó, haciéndole saber que tenía una llamada de Internet. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, sorprendida. Dar. Muy a menudo, enviaba mensajes instantáneos. Sólo habían hablado por teléfono un par de veces. Esto debía ser importante. Pulsó el botón para abrir la línea.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Serena. ¿Cómo estás esta noche? Es de noche en Dallas, ¿no?

Ella amaba su voz. Profunda y musical.

—Un poco pasadas las ocho. ¿No es de madrugada en Bezakistan?

—Sí. No duermo mucho. Me gusta lo tranquilo que es este momento de la mañana. Sigue siendo oscuro. Se siente un poco como si fuera la única persona en el mundo. A excepción de ti.

Ella se rió un poco.

—Bueno, te aseguro que no soy la única persona aquí. Puedo oír a la señora Lindman al lado gritándole a su marido sobre la ropa. Ah, y alguien de arriba está teniendo una fiesta. La policía estará aquí pronto. Es solo otra noche de viernes en los apartamentos Holloway Manor.

—¿La policía va a venir? —Parecía horrorizado.

—Sí, son una especie de clientes habituales por aquí. Se pone un poco salvaje a veces. La buena noticia es que está cerca de la parada del tren.

—¿Tienes que tomar el tren a casa desde el trabajo? ¿No tiene una escolta?

Ella se echó a reír. Las cosas debían ser muy diferentes allá.

—Tomo el tren hasta casa todos los días, Dar.

—Tengo entendido que fuiste a almorzar con los hermanos al Mussad para que pudieran escuchar tu propuesta.

Ella suspiró, su corazón se agitó un poco. Ellos apenas habían discutido la propuesta, pero sobre todo ella había dejado que la alimentaran y miraran mientras hablaban de lo hermoso que era su país. Serena hizo una mueca. Dar probablemente estaba llamando para decirle lo poco que había hecho para ayudar a su causa.

—Sí. Bueno, no sé si estaban muy interesados en los números.

—¿Te llevaron a almorzar, pero no te escoltaron a casa? ¿Y vives en un barrio peligroso? —Su gruñido sonó más que un poco frustrado—. Me disculpo por mis compatriotas, Serena. Supuse que eran caballeros.

—Oh, fueron maravillosos. De verdad. —Ella lo había pasado divino con ellos. Solo que no había estado exactamente tan enfocada en los negocios como debería haber estado—. Tuve que volver al trabajo. Tenía mucho que hacer.

Dar guardó silencio por un momento, y casi podía sentir su desagrado por la línea. Se preguntó cuáles eran las normas culturales para almuerzos de negocios en Bezakistan. ¿Tal vez eran más estrictas que aquí? De cualquier manera, Andrew y Seiya eran de la realeza. Estaba sorprendida de que siquiera se hubieran tomado tiempo para conocer su proyecto. Nunca habría esperado que la escoltaran a cualquier lado.

—En serio. Fueron muy educados —aseguró.

—Eso espero. —Él respiró profundamente. —Ya he oído que estaban muy impresionados contigo, Serena. Están interesados en llevar el proyecto a la Junta de Gobierno.

—Oh, guau. ¿En serio? ¡Esta es una gran noticia!

La Junta de Gobierno era un selecto grupo de intelectuales y politicos bezakistanis, encabezados por el propio jeque al Mussad. El hombre era conocido por ser muy inteligente y muy personal. Había leído sus numerosos trabajos en cuestiones de energía. El hombre tenía una mente absolutamente fascinante. Y ella había almorzado con sus hermanos. Ahora estaba muy lejos de su pequeño pueblecito.

La buena noticia era que todo lo que tenía que hacer era poner juntos los números en una presentación lógica. Dar lo presentaría al jeque. Conllevaba riesgos, sí, pero si al Mussad y el resto de la Junta de Gobierno estaban escuchando, esto debería ser un juego de niños.

—Entonces, ¿qué necesitas de mí? Acabo de terminar mi última serie de proyecciones, y son muy buenas. Te las enviaré por correo electronic en un minuto. ¿Te puedo enviar algo más?

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que la voz de Dar llegara a través de la línea, baja y más íntima que antes.

—Tú. Ven aquí y tráeme esas proyecciones.

¿Estaba loco?

—Uhm, creo que necesitas un repaso en geografía, Dar. Dallas. Bezakistan. Están a miles de kilómetros de distancia, no es un caminar por el pasillo.

Él se rió un poco.

—Serena, ven a mi país. Me han pedido que extienda una invitación oficial. La familia al Mussad estaría encantada si te hospedaras en el palacio, y nos honrases con tu sabio consejo.

Se sentó por un momento, entendiendo sus palabras. ¿Ellos querían que tomara un avión y volara al otro lado del mundo para reunirse con un jeque multimillonario en un fabuloso palacio? Sus zapatos eran de segunda mano. Nunca había estado en un avión. No podía ir a un país diferente. Primero necesitaba una escapada. Como Manhattan. Nop. Demasiado grande. Chicago. Sí, ese era más su ritmo. Cuando supiera que podia manejar la Ciudad de los Vientos, pensaría en la Gran Manzana.

Pero ella no podía ir a Bezakistan. ¿Podría ella?

—Tengo tanto que hacer aquí. ¿Qué tal una videoconferencia? Estaré disponible cuando te dé la gana.

—Ellos prefieren hacer negocios con una mano que puedan estrechar. Ya he hablado de esto con Zafiro Black. Él ha aceptado transferirte aquí por el momento.

—¿Transferida? ¿Como fuera del país? —La idea era tan extraña, que no sabía qué pensar al respecto—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Él dudó.

—Por lo menos un mes, pero sospecho que puede ser más tiempo.

—Pero… yo tengo un apartamento aquí.

—Vas a tener un lugar para vivir en Bezakistan. La familia al Mussad me permitió alguna aportación, y te prometo que tu residencia será de tu agrado. Está muy cerca de la mía, así que tendrás tiempo de sobra para discutir el proyecto. He hecho todos los arreglos. Sólo tienes que decir que sí.

Su cabeza estaba corriendo a un millón de kilómetros por hora. Dar lo hacía parecer tan sencillo, pero…

—Tengo un contrato de arrendamiento. Luego están mis muebles y pertenencias. No puedo dejarlo todo.

—Por las molestias, la familia al Mussad te comprará una Hermosa residencia a tu regreso. Por ahora, tus cosas se pondrán en un almacén.

Serena se quedó sin aliento.

—No puedo aceptar eso. Es demasiado.

—Por supuesto que no. Si este proyecto es el éxito que ellos creen que será, una nueva residencia no es más que una pequeña muestra de su agradecimiento. Así que ahora que las trivialidades están resueltas, se supone que debo informarte que un equipo vendrá mañana por la mañana para ayudarte a empacar lo que necesites y hacer cualquier otra preparación indispensable para que esta transición sea lo más fácil posible.

—P-Pero… yo ni siquiera tengo pasaporte. —Su mente iba a la carrera con la enormidad de la decisión frente a ella, a pesar de que sonaba muy parecido a que no había una decisión en absoluto. Los al Mussad ya habían decidido, y Zafiro Black había estado de acuerdo.

Y eso, al parecer, era todo.

—No temas. Se encargarán de todo. Será lo mejor. —Su voz se suavizó un poco—. Éste es tu proyecto, Serena. Tu voz le da la mejor oportunidad de prosperar. Sé que esto se está moviendo muy rápidamente, pero tu presencia aquí será buena para Black Oak y Bezakistan. El país te necesita.

—Dar, tú lo sabes todo sobre el proyecto, así como yo.

—Por supuesto que no. —Su voz se volvió tierna—. Yo sé cómo de inquietante puede ser el cambio, Serena, pero si no vienes, siempre te preguntarás qué habría pasado. Por favor. Ayúdanos a cambiar.

Las lágrimas pinchaban sus ojos. Cambiar. Eso la aterrorizaba, pero lo necesitaba con urgencia. Había llegado a Dallas para un trabajo, con la esperanza de sacudir su vida. Durante mucho tiempo había hecho lo que era adecuado, lo esperado. Se había visto obligada a renunciar a gran parte de su juventud para garantizar la seguridad de su hermana y la vida familiar. Había trabajado en dos empleos e ido a la universidad, y todo lo que tenía era un apartamento que estaba segura que había sido anfitrión de varios asesinatos. Ella había logrado mucho… pero vivido poco.

Bezakistan. Podría ser algo más que números en una página. ¿Qué pensarían de una joven palurda de un pequeño pueblo de Texas?

Serena se sentó derecha. Pensarían que era inteligente y competente, porque ella se lo demostraría. Ella era más que un mal par de zapatos usados. Había construido este proyecto… que podría cambiar el mundo entero si alguien estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Si esperaba que Bezakistan lo hiciera, ella tenía que estar dispuesta a arriesgarse.

—Muy bien. —Había una alegría jadeante en su voz—. Acudiré.

—Excelente. Espero poder saludarte, Serena. Esto es bueno. Ya lo verás. Ahora duerme un poco, pequeña. Tienes una gran preparación y un largo viaje por delante. Diles a los chicos al Mussad que si no te cuidan correctamente, responderán ante mí.

La conexión se cortó, y Serena puso los ojos en blanco. Seh, ella no volvería a ver a Andrew y Seiya. Incluso si lo hiciera, a un par de príncipes no les importaría lo que uno o dos humildes investigadores pensaran.

Se acercó a la ventana, el asombro sonaba en su interior. Guau. Muy pronto, empezaría una nueva aventura, descubriendo un nuevo lugar. Serena sonrió, decidida a conquistarlo.

**Continuara…**

**Qué sucedera cuándo Serena Conozca a Darien y Sepa que es con quién estuvo hablando por intérnet?**

**Nos vemos Mañana Domingo con 2 Capis más si el tiempo lo permite les pondré 3..**


	5. Chapter 5

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN CONCUBINA****, ES EL TERCER LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL.**

**CAPITULO 4**

Serena miró hacia el avión y esperaba no estar a la altura de su apodo. Sólo podía imaginar lo que su propia marca única de caos podría hacer a doce mil metros de altura.

—¿Estás nerviosa, habibti? —Andrew puso una mano en su codo, ayudándola a subir las escaleras.

—He sido conocida por hacer que la electrónica colapse. —Realmente esperaba que el enorme avión fuera inmune a sus súper poderes de destrucción—. Pensé que íbamos a volar en un jet privado. Me esperaba algo más pequeño.

—Esto es privado. Se trata de un Boeing 747-430, pero encontrarás que lo hemos redecorado ampliamente.

—¿Esta cosa enorme va a llevar a tres personas a través del mundo? Ni siquiera quiero pensar en el impacto ecológico del uso de combustibles que dejara. —Ella iba a tener una pequeña charla con el jeque cuando lo conociera. Cortésmente, por supuesto. Pero si él estaba a punto de convertirse en el primer productor mundial de energía verde, necesitaba empezar a utilizar vuelos comerciales.

—No pienses en eso. Y no juzgues antes de que lo hayas visto. Es un vuelo muy largo. Catorce horas. Es por eso que nos vamos tan tarde.

Quiero que descanses para que estés lista para conocer a nuestro hermano.

—Andrew le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora con solo el indicio de unos dientes blancos. Todo en el príncipe era refinado, desde su sonrisa a sus modales. Era suave como la seda, y Serena no podía dejar de preguntarse como era su esposa o novia. Probablemente una modelo.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién es una modelo? —preguntó Andrew, acercándose poco a poco a la parte superior de las escaleras.

¿Ella había dicho eso en voz alta? Serena hizo una mueca. Había pasado gran parte de los últimos dos años sola en una biblioteca o buscando datos en habitaciones solitarias. Estaba acostumbrada a hablar con ella misma. Propón algo inteligente para desviar la situación. ¡Rápido!

—Me preguntaba si tu novia es una modelo.

Una sonrisa brillante irrumpió en su rostro y se echó a reír. Fue tan agradable ver al hombre, por lo general sombrío, sonreír que ella le perdonó por reírse de ella.

—No tengo novia, Serena. En realidad, salgo muy poco. Las costumbres de mi país son un poco inusuales. Creo que muchas mujeres correrían si yo les dijera lo que requeriría de una relación seria.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Había oído mucho sobre las costumbres bezakistanis en los últimos dos días, pero nada sobre citas o matrimonio.

Serena se encontraba profundamente interesada.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, habibti. No me tentarás con una de tus largas conversaciones.

Le prometí a mi hermano que dormirías.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero admitió en privado que estaba cansada. Los últimos días han sido increíbles, llenos de expectación y una enorme cantidad de trabajo. Dos horas después de que ella le dijera a Dar que no tenía pasaporte, Andrew y Seiya le habían entregado uno. ¿Cómo era eso posible, especialmente cuando sabía condenadamente bien que todas las oficinas de gobierno habían estado cerradas en ese momento? No tenía idea de cómo y esperaba que no fuera falsificado. Después de asegurarle que su pasaporte era realmente válido, los hermanos al Mussad Chiba habían echado un vistazo a su apartamento cutre y a la esquina de la calle que vibraba con la actividad ilegal, y habían insistido en que los acompañara inmediatamente a su apartamento.

Eran muy mandones y no les gustó cuando ella dijo que no. Oh, no discutieron con ella o se enojaron. Simplemente manipularon la situación hasta que se había encontrado instalada a las dos de la mañana en la habitación de huéspedes de su muy elegante apartamento con extensas vistas de la ciudad, preguntándose cuándo había perdido el control de la situación.

Y su autoritarismo no se había detenido allí. Ella se tambaleó sobre sus nuevos zapatos de tacón cuando se agachó para atravesar la puerta del jet privado. Los Prada de nueve centímetros de tacón cuadrado y una hebilla de plata eran fácilmente los más robustos de sus nuevos zapatos. Pero eran zapatos que no ella no se habría comprado. Andrew había insistido en que éstos eran necesarios para su nueva posición en Bezakistan. Él le había dicho que simplemente se estaba asegurando de que siguiera las costumbres de su país.

Había tratado de llamarle la atención sobre eso. Ningún país habitualmente llevaba Manolo Blahnik y tacones de aguja de Louboutin.

Ella había buscado los precios en internet. Si esto era una costumbre de Bezakistan, muy pronto, todo el país estaría en quiebra.

Y, sin embargo, los llevaba puestos. No quería ofender a sus anfitriones… y le gustó el brillo apreciativo en sus ojos cuando se puso los zapatos sexy.

—Serena. —La voz cálida de Seiya la inundó mientras él se levantaba

—. Bienvenida. Estamos muy contentos de que nos hayas permitido escoltarte a nuestro país.

Ella quería mirarle ceñudamente, pero era tan hermoso y estaba un poco ansioso. Ella no se animó a reprenderle mucho.

—¿Permitido? De alguna manera no creo que hubierais aceptado un no por respuesta.

Una pequeña sonrisa arrugó su rostro perfecto.

—Bueno, somos decididos y persuasivos. Ya sabes, los hombres de mi país son legendarios por robar a sus novias. Se dice en Bezakistan que un hombre que no puede robar a su novia es un hombre que no merece una esposa.

Ella volvió la mirada atrás hacia Andrew.

—¿Es esta una de las costumbres a las que te estabas refiriendo antes?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—En efecto. Pero de igual modo que robamos a nuestras novias, nos sentimos muy orgullosos de darles placer, de protegerlas y apreciar lo que hemos luchado duramente por tomar.

Él lo expresó como si significara más que un novio para una novia.

Muy bien, el inglés no era su lengua materna. Pero cuando hablaba de esa manera, la ponía toda babosa por dentro y perdía la capacidad de respirar. ¿Cómo sería ser la novia cautiva de Andrew, atada a él por su voluntad y el placer que le diera?

Serena se estremeció, luego se obligó a dejar de mirar. Si ellos la atraparan, sólo estaría avergonzada. Pero nunca se acostumbraría a estar rodeada de semejante exótica y masculina belleza. Sería más inteligente recordar que tenía un trabajo que hacer al llegar a Bezakistan. Entonces no serían más que ella y Dar y un montón de procesamiento de números.

Y su vida sería exactamente como ahora. La misma rutina, solo que en otro sitio. A ella le sorprendió un poco darse cuenta de que echaría de menos a Andrew y Seiya.

No importaba. Tenía que expulsarlos de su cabeza. Cuando llegaran a Bezakistan, Andrew y Seiya seguirían su camino y ella el suyo.

Mientras caminaba tambaleándose por el avión, volvió a concentrarse en su entorno, aun adaptándose a sus nuevas lentes de contacto. Y se le cayó la mandíbula.

El avión parecía algo que una estrella de cine poseería. Había esperado filas de asientos estrechos que tuvieran que ser colocados en posición vertical para el aterrizaje. Esto parecía una sala decadente. Las paredes estaban hechas en un ámbar sensual que atrapaba las fuertes luces del techo y las suavizaba. Había un sofá curvo de terciopelo en tonos de chocolate suave. Apostaría que cuando se sentara, sería semejante a hundirse en un pedacito de cielo. Una larga mesa estaba situada en la parte delantera del avión cubierta con un mantel blanco, la fina vajilla de porcelana estaba colocada y seguro que firmemente sujeta hasta después del despegue. Incluso había un candelabro adornado que colgaba del techo.

—Guau. Esto no es lo que esperaba.

—Cuando alcancemos una buena altura, el personal servirá la cena. —

Seiya se sentó, palmeando el asiento junto a él—. He preparado un banquete para ti.

Andrew soltó un bufido. A ella le encantaba cuando hacía ese sonido poco elegante. Le recordaba que no era perfecto.

Se volvió hacia Seiya.

—¿Tú preparaste un banquete?

Él se encogió de hombros con un movimiento grácil.

—Le dije al cocinero qué cocinar.

Eso fue suficiente para ella. Seiya no podía saber lo que el último par de comidas había significado para ella. La diferencia entre un sándwich de jamón casero y un filete perfectamente braseado era infinita.

—Te lo agradezco.

Su rostro se iluminó y le tomó la mano, tirando de ella para que se sentara con él.

—Es mi mayor placer. Ahora, háblame de tu día. ¿Terminaron los de la mudanza?

Andrew se sentó en el otro lado, ambos hombres estaban demasiado cerca, pero se sentía tan a gusto en el suave terciopelo, rodeada por el calor y el olor almizclado de los exóticos aromas de ellos. Parecía que les gustaba tenerla entre ellos. Dondequiera que iban, se las arreglaban para que estuviera en medio.

Serena sonrió irónicamente ante la pregunta de Seiya. Los de la mudanza habían sido brutalmente precisos… y un poco críticos.

—No creo que apreciaran mi estilo de diseño. Uno de ellos me preguntó si quería tirarlo todo y empezar de nuevo.

En realidad, habían estado totalmente horrorizados ante su sofa estampado con flores de segunda mano. Lo había comprado en una venta de garaje, diciéndose que las manchas adicionales eran realmente adornos.

Seiya se congeló, entonces sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo.

—No se les paga para avergonzarte. —Se puso en pie y caminó hacia la parte trasera del avión, hablando rápido y enojado en un idioma… que sonaba a árabe.

Serena parpadeó.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

El rostro de Andrew se había vuelto sombrío, sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo.— Está encargándose del problema, habibti. —Él se echó hacia atrás en el asiento mientras una mujer vestida recatadamente salió de la parte trasera del avión y puso una bandeja con una botella de vino y tres vasos sobre la mesa.

—Su Alteza, despegaremos en veinte minutos. Por favor, háganos saber al personal o a mí si hay algo que podamos hacer por usted o su invitada.

—Gracias —contestó Andrew mientras su hermano continuaba hablando por el teléfono en lo que ella consideró como un árabe aceleradísimo, capaz de matar violentamente a un hombre en un centenar de sílabas por minuto.

—Disfruta de tu vino. —Andrew le pasó un vaso del líquido dorado. Se había vuelto muy obvio para Serena en los últimos días que los hermanos al Mussad Chiba no eran musulmanes practicantes. Cuando ella preguntó, se había sorprendido al descubrir que a diferencia de los países de su entorno, Bezakistan no era muy religioso. Estaba abierto a todas las formas de fe y disfrutaba de una estricta constitución que valoraba el gobierno laico. Pero no todo el mundo quería que se quedara así.

Ella tomó el vino para calmar sus nervios. Volar por primera vez le creaba más de un poco de aprensión. A unos metros de distancia, Seiya continuaba su diatriba.

—¿Por qué está tan enojado?

La cabeza de Andrew se irguió ligeramente.

—Sin duda, debes saber que no va a permitir que nadie te moleste, habibti.

Cuanto más decía la palabra, más se sentía como algo íntimo. Ella había pensado que era simplemente una expresión informal de cariño, pero la forma en que lo decía se sentía muy personal.

—Ellos no lo hicieron.

Una mentira, pero ella no iba a hacerles saber lo mucho que dolía tener a alguien menospreciándote.

—Sí, lo hicieron. Y no está permitido.

Debía ser agradable lanzar edictos por todos lados y esperar que sean seguidos.

—No fue un gran problema. No debería haberme quejado. Es estúpido, lo sé. No debería importar la opinión de nadie, excepto la mía, pero me duele cuando alguien menosprecia lo que he trabajado muy duro para conseguir. Sé que ese sofá no vale mucho, pero tuvimos que vender nuestro rancho después de que mi padre murió y estábamos tan endeudadas que todo se tenía que ir. Me las arreglé para mantener nuestra ropa y algunas de las cosas de Selene, pero accedí a subastar todo lo demás. Pasamos de una casa de tres dormitorios con hectáreas y hectáreas de tierra a un apartamento tipo estudio con nada más que una maleta cada una.

—¿Se vendieron tus cosas de la infancia? —Parecía horrorizado y más que un poco enojado.

Ella se tranquilizó a sí misma con un largo trago.

—No echo de menos la mayor parte. Sólo una cosa, en realidad. Tenía una copia de Charlotte´s Web[1], pero estaba firmado y era una primera edición, por lo que el banco la vendió. —Había leído ese libro cientos de veces. Incluso más allá de la infancia, ella echaba mano de él, la historia de un pequeño cerdo enano que no encajaba la atraía. Ella nunca había encajado en su pequeño pueblo. No había encontrado su lugar en la ciudad, tampoco. A menudo se preguntaba si existía algún lugar donde pudiese encajar.

La cálida mano de Andrew tomó su mejilla.

—Me hubiera gustado haber estado allí para ayudarte, habibti.

Curiosamente, Serena también lo deseó. Había estado tan sola. Generalmente, todavía lo estaba, pero tenía unos cuantos amigos. Y ahora tenía esta aventura. Selene estaba a salvo y eso era lo que valía la pena para ella.

—Fue un momento difícil, pero me las apañé.

—Eras muy joven para ser responsable de una adolescente.

Ella suspiró, el peso aun tan cerca de sus hombros. En aquel entonces, se había sentido más como Prometeo que como Pandora.

—Era mucho peor, porque mi pueblo era pequeño y cerrado de mente. Vigilaban todos mis movimientos como buitres dando vueltas a la espera de que me pasara de la raya para poder quitarme a mi hermana. Entonces acabé saliendo con Diamante Dark, el hijo del alcalde. El señor Tyler me pidió que le enseñara a Diamantesobre economía. Después su padre decidió que yo sería un activo político, por lo que Diamanteme pidió que me casara con él.

Andrew se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, parecía rechinar los dientes.

—Es bueno tener una mujer inteligente. Muchos hombres te encontrarían un activo para sus carreras.

—Yo no quería ser un activo. Quería ser amada. Y Diamantetambién. Excepto que él quería ser amado por una stripper llamada Starlight. Sospecho que no era su verdadero nombre.

Andrew no encontró la broma divertida. Él simplemente la miró, sus ojos oscuros tan intensos que pensó que podría ahogarse. Guau, era tan hermoso. Él y su hermano eran mucho más atractivos que los galanes de Hollywood. Y los dos tenían unas personalidades impresionantes que la hacían suspirar melancólicamente. Ojalá…

Él tocó suavemente su barbilla, inclinándole el rostro hacia arriba así ella no tenía adónde escapar.

—Él fue un tonto por dejarte escapar. Cuando los hombres apropiados lleguen, no serán tan tontos. Estos hombres nunca van a dejarte ir. Serán listos. Te atraparán y te amarrarán a ellos con tanta fuerza que nunca desearás marcharte.

Ella podría estar esperando a ese hombre para siempre. Espera. ¿Había dicho hombres… en plural?

Serena no llegó a hacer su pregunta porque él la sorprendió inclinándose hacia adelante y rozando sus labios contra los de ella una vez, otra más, su boca caliente, suave y zalamera. Se quedó sin aliento, y su piel comenzó a bullir. El mundo se inclinó sobre su eje, y como que le gusto donde aterrizó.

—Estamos a punto de despegar. Ella debería ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. —La voz de Seiya rompió el momento. Estaba de pie sobre ellos, con el rostro tormentoso, pero parecía dirigido exclusivamente a Andrew.

Dios, acababa de ser atrapada besando a su hermano. Y ella quería más… mucho más. En el momento en que Andrew la besó, Serena había sentido abrirse algo muy profundo en su interior. Ésta era realmente una aventura. En realidad había todo un mundo ahí fuera, y ella había estado andando de puntillas a través de su parcela de tierra del tamaño de un sello de correos como un ratoncito asustado.

Pero no tenía que ser esa chica siempre. Ya no estaba en algún pequeño pueblo de Texas, y no dependía de los buenos pensamientos de los demás para mantener a su familia unida. Su hermana había crecido y era feliz. Nadie podría juzgarla ahora. Era libre. ¿Iba a malgastar su libertad escondiéndose, o por fin iba a experimentar la vida?

Seiya se sentó a su lado, su mano le rozó el muslo. Serena se estremeció bajo su contacto hasta que él le abrochó el cinturón y lo apretó suavemente.

¿Qué estaba mal con ella, que besaba a un hermano y minutos más tarde, respondía al otro?

Seiya frunció el ceño.

—Mi hermano es terrible besando. Pido disculpas por su muy egoísta comportamiento para contigo.

—¿Cómo lo sabrías? —Ella no pudo evitar burlarse de él y tratar de aligerar el ambiente.

Él sonrió.

—Debido a que muchas mujeres han dicho que yo soy mucho mejor.

Y entonces ellos estaban discutiendo, disparándose como ametralladora palabras en árabe. Ella realmente necesitaba aprender el idioma, ya que, a pesar de que estaban discutiendo, las palabras tenían una cadencia, una musicalidad excitante.

El avión comenzó a moverse, delicado como el cristal. Ella cogió el vino. Tal vez había llegado el momento de vivir un poco. Tal vez era el momento de dejar a un lado todos sus temores acerca de hacer lo que era correcto y simplemente hacer lo que se sentía bien.

El avión se sacudió repentinamente. La azafata tomó la botella de vino, dejando la copa en las manos de Serena. La hermosa mujer le sonrió, haciendo caso omiso de los dos hermanos que discutían.

—Disfrute de su vuelo. Es un honor servirla en su primer viaje a nuestro país.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa, calentada por las palabras de la mujer. Si todo el mundo era tan amable, a ella le iba a encantar. Sostuvo la copa.

—Me preocupa derramarlo.

—No se preocupe. Si lo derrama, ellos comprarán un nuevo avión.

La hermosa mujer le guiñó un ojo mientras se alejaba, pero no antes de que Seiya agarrara una copa. El avión rodó por la pista, y Serena estuvo lista para el despegue.

Dos horas y dos copas de vino después, Serena estaba segura de que su siguiente maniobra debería meterla en la gran aventura que estaba decidida a hacer de su vida. Solo que no estaba segura de con quién hacerla. Miró al otro lado del pasillo. Ambos hermanos eran magníficos, amables. Insoportablemente sexys.

Y después de este vuelo, probablemente iba a verles muy poco. Ella se uniría a su amigo Dar y desaparecería en un mundo de números, presentaciones de PowerPoint y discusiones acerca de la implementación.

Serena esperaba con interés el trabajo. Era importante para Black Oak, Bezakistan y el mundo. Pero esperaba tener tiempo para ver realmente el país, tal vez incluso ir a una cita o dos. Pero como compañera de trabajo, aunque Dar no estuviera casado, él estaría fuera de los límites.

A decir verdad, sus relaciones no habían funcionado. Apenas había tenido citas en la escuela secundaria, y cuando había conseguido prometerse, Diamantepareció perder todo interés en ella. Apenas la había besado, y mucho menos tocado más íntimamente. La triste realidad es que Andrew y su exigente beso había sido la experiencia más erótica de su vida.

Pero ella no tenía que permanecer virgen. Andrew y Seiya eran obviamente muy experimentados y acostumbrados a tener sexo casual. Le darían una buena experiencia, nunca le harían daño. Y, si sus instintos eran correctos, no estaban exactamente desinteresados. Había habido muchos toques aparentemente al azar, cuando uno o el otro… o ambos… se habían acercado mucho más de lo normal.

Pero ¿ella podría pedir lo que quería? Bromas aparte, dudaba de que cualquier hombre le hiciera insinuaciones amorosas. Aparte del beso, habían sido muy caballerosos. Después de su deliciosa comida, le quedaban doce horas con ellos. Pero ¿cómo iba a elegir a cual hermano y cómo podría mirar a uno después que hubiera tenido relaciones sexuales con el otro?

La azafata, Tellu, recogió la bandeja ahora vacía que había contenido un pedazo de pastel de miel. Serena se lo había comido todo, disfrutando profundamente tanto del estómago lleno como de los sabores mediterráneos.

Andrew y Seiya estaban hablando entre ellos en árabe de nuevo. Habían recibido algún tipo de llamada del palacio y, durante un tiempo, se pasaron el teléfono de un lado a otro. Ahora, al parecer, simplemente estaban conferenciando entre sí.

—¿Dónde está el baño? —le preguntó a la azafata.

—Sígame. Le mostraré el camino. Y cuando esté lista para dormir, el dormitorio está un poco más allá del cuarto de baño.

—¿Hay un dormitorio?

Tellu frunció el ceño.

—Pero, por supuesto. La habitación del jeque se ha reservado para su uso. Sus hermanos compartirán la más pequeña.

Serena se quedó sin aliento. Tendría que arreglar eso ya que no necesitaba mucho espacio y tenía aún menos necesidad de opulencia.

Tomada la decisión, abrió la puerta del baño. Naturalmente, no era un pequeño espacio que mejor parecía un ataúd vertical con un inodoro, como los lavabos de avión que había visto en la televisión. Claro que no. Los hermanos al Mussad Chiba no ejercerían sus funciones corporales en nada menos que un palacio. El baño era amplio y elegante y tenía una preciosa ducha hecha de mármol de Carrara que estaba bastante segura podría albergar un equipo de fútbol entero. Un extenso tocador con dos lavamanos recubría la otra pared.

Negando con la cabeza ante la magnificencia de todo esto, se lavó, mirando por la ventanilla. La noche era oscura, pero la luna brillaba como una enorme perla, su incandescencia iluminando el mundo. Apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana de doble acristalamiento. No podía volver a donde solía estar. Realmente, no quería. Ella simplemente no estaba segura de qué opción la hacía avanzar.

Estaba cambiando, convirtiéndose en alguien que a ella le gustaba mucho más… una mujer que se apoderó de la aventura subiéndose a un avión y cambiando su vida en el fragor del momento. Ahora, quería ser alguien que supiera lo que significaba ser amada.

Serena gimió. No sería amor con cualquiera de los hermanos al Mussad Chiba que eligiera como su primer amante, lo sabía. Pero podrían compartir afecto y placer. Ella había tenido tan poco, de ambos en su vida. ¿Por qué no?

Suspiró, preguntándose qué diría.

_Hey, tíos, soy virgen. No lo soy por motivos religiosos o porque mi himen es terriblemente importante para mí. Sólo porque estuve ocupada. No lo puse en mi agenda, así que ¡ups! ¿Quién quiere ayudarme a librarme de mi credencial de virgen?_

Seh. Eso fue sexy. No.

Las palabras de Diamantevolvieron a ella como un viejo mensaje en el contestador que se olvidara de borrar.

_Tú no eres caliente, Serena. Vas a ser una buena esposa para alguien algún día, pero no quiero follar contigo. Debería querer follar a mí esposa, ¿verdad? Necesitas encontrar a alguien con estándares más bajos_.

Si ese idiota no había querido acostarse con ella, ¿estaba engañándose muy seriamente de que cualquiera de los dos, magníficos y pecaminosos hombres de ahí fuera querrían? Tal vez ellos estaban siendo juguetones. Y educados. No entendía sus costumbres. Quizás su conducta era la norma en Bezakistan.

Con un suspiro, Serena salió del baño. La curiosidad pudo más que ella, y se asomó al dormitorio. Se detuvo en seco. ¿Eso era un dormitorio?

Una enorme cama dominaba la espaciosa habitación. Exuberante y magníficamente cubierta con seda y satén en tonos marrones, crema y azul suave, este lugar era algo salido de una película romántica. Esa cama no era para una noche de sueño. Era para hazañas de atletismo. Y tal vez, con más de dos personas.

Ella negó con la cabeza. El sexo sin duda se había apoderado de su cerebro.

Serena se quitó los zapatos, disfrutando de la lujosa alfombra bajo sus pies. Alguien había puesto un hermoso negligé blanco sobre el edredón de color champán. La prenda era de su tamaño. Un antifaz de seda estaba encima de la mesita de noche, junto con una pequeña bolsa de sus artículos de aseo. Cepillo de dientes, pasta de dientes, una crema hidratante que no había sido comprado en la farmacia en artículos de liquidación. Tocó la botella hermosamente construida. De diseño. Sin duda, el producto era de la mejor calidad.

Los al Mussad Chiba sabían cómo cuidar de su obligación. También sabrían cómo cuidar de una mujer. Sólo tenía que elegir uno y disfrutar.

—¿Te gusta? Seiya lo escogió para ti. Puede que no se preocupe por tus atuendos de oficina, pero sin duda le gusta elegir lencería. —Andrew estaba de pie en la entrada, apoyando su fuerte cuerpo contra la puerta. Se había aflojado la corbata y asomaba un poco de su garganta bronceada. Su cabello negro medianoche estaba un poco desordenado, haciéndole verse menos como un príncipe y más como un hombre corriente. Casi accesible, incluso. Deseaba tocar su cabello para ver si era tan suave y espléndido como parecía. Andrew mantenía su cabello cruelmente corto y bajo control, por lo que ella apreciaba su aspecto en este momento. El pelo de Seiya era más largo, rozando los lóbulos de sus orejas, pero siempre parecía suave. Estaba sola con Andrew. Él la había besado por primera vez. Tal vez…

Su ritmo cardíaco se triplicó cuando se encontró con su mirada.

—Es hermoso. De hecho, todo lo que has comprado para mí. No sé cómo te lo pagaré.

Él dio un paso hacia delante, invadiendo su espacio.

—No te preocupes por el reembolso. ¿Deseas insultarme? Disfruto regalándote cosas bonitas.

—Gracias —dijo ella en voz baja—. Quiero que sepas que lo aprecio.

—Estoy contento. —Andrew sonrió débilmente—. Serena, a Seiya y a mí nos gustaría hablar contigo.

Ella no quería hablar ahora. Él estaba tan cerca. Lo último que quería era otra amable charla de lo que podría esperar en Bezakistan. Y aunque le encantaba el hecho de que Andrew podía hablar sobre libros y cultura con ella, no quería una discusión intelectual. Se puso de puntillas, sus labios se encontraron con los de él durante un largo rato. Ostras, sus labios eran pecaminosamente suaves.

—¿Serena? —Él se retiró un poco, su expresión en algún lugar entre preocupada y confundida.

Ella se movió hacia delante, su cuerpo ablandándose contra el suyo. Sin los tacones, se sentía tan pequeña contra su alto y musculoso cuerpo.

Ella tuvo que permanecer de puntillas para posicionar sus labios bajo los suyos. —Andrew, te deseo.

—Oh, Serena… —Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo—. Esas son palabras muy dulces, habibti.

No, él era dulce. Ella acarició su cuello, amando la forma en que olía tan picante, exótico y masculino. Su piel estaba caliente, y se preguntó cómo sería dormir cerca de él, su cuerpo acunando el de ella. Un profundo anhelo la traspasó. Una noche. Era lo único que tendría con él, pero sabría cómo se sentía ser abrazada y querida.

Ella siguió acariciándole hasta la cintura, tratando de sacar su almidonada camisa blanca de la cinturilla de los pantalones de diseño para poder tocar más piel.

—Serena. —Su voz era suave, pero firme—. Espera, habibti. Debes parar. Lo besó en la mandíbula, tratando de llegar a sus labios. Él dio un paso atrás, sus manos apartándola en lugar de tirar de ella.

La conmoción la golpeó de repente. Ella estaba haciendo una idiota de sí misma.

Serena retrocedió torpemente, tropezando con sus propios pies y aterrizando sobre su trasero. La humillación se precipitó por ella, punzando sus venas. Se sintió sonrojarse rápidamente.

—Habibti, deja que te ayude. —Andrew se inclinó para ayudarla, un elegante dios compadeciéndose de los mortales.

Serena negó con la cabeza, arrastrándose más lejos, incapaz de mirarlo.

—Estoy bien. Lo siento mucho. Esto fue un error de mi parte.

Había sido una estupidez. Tan estúpido. Las lágrimas amenazaron. Por supuesto que él no la deseaba. Diamantele había dicho que no era sexy. Simplemente no había escuchado. En cambio, ella lo había deseado. Ansiado ardientemente. Asumió que su dulce beso de antes significaba algo más. Tenía que ser realista. Rico, elegante, de la realeza… Un hombre como Andrew solo la miraría con lástima en los ojos.

Tenía que sacarlo de aquí, o mejor aún, ella necesitaba irse. No pertenecía a esta habitación.

—¿Qué pasó? —Seiya entró y se inclinó hacia ella, completando el cuadro perfecto de horror—. Serena, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás herida?

Ella puso las manos en alto, manteniendo a los hombres a raya, todavía negándose a mirarles.

—Estoy bien. Solo voy a agarrar mis cosas y encontrar una habitación más pequeña donde dormir.

Haría eso. Agarraría sus cosas, en lugar de todos los magníficos atavíos que los hermanos le habían comprado. La romántica cama y el camisón de encaje habían rondado en su cabeza, creando la ilusión de que ella era hermosa y Andrew podría desearla. Pero no era hermosa. Los tacones altos y sexy no la hacían una chica sexualmente atractiva, simplemente un desastre andante a punto de ocurrir. Al llegar a su nuevo lugar, encontraría el equivalente bezakistani de un centro comercial y compraría algunos zapatos cómodos. Planos. Unos zapatos que no la hicieran creer que se había convertido en una mujer fatal.

—Esta es tu habitación. La hice preparar para ti. Y no les dije a los sirvientes qué hacer. Lo escogí todo. ¿No te gusta esto? —Aún en una rodilla, Seiya le tendió la mano.

—Es hermoso. —Ella se levantó, apoyándose en la cama, pero el edredón de seda se resbaló y acabó de rodillas, volviéndose a deslizar hacia abajo y hacia los brazos aguardándola de Seiya. Maldita sea.

—Estoy bien —le espetó—. Me puedes bajar.

Seiya no lo hizo. Se levantó, se puso en pie sin ayuda de nada para sostenerse y sin dejarla caer. Él simplemente se quedó quieto, sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

—Creo que no, Pandora. Creo que podría llevarte de un lado a otro, no sea que destruyas el avión.

Él bromeaba con una pequeña sonrisa sexy, pero no importaba. Tal vez la encontraran divertida y encantadora de una forma peculiar, excéntrica. De alguna manera eso hizo su humillación peor. Lágrimas anegaron sus ojos.

—Por favor, bájame.

—Maldita sea, Seiya, no deberías haberle dicho eso. —Andrew puso los ojos en blanco a su hermano.

Los brazos de Seiya se apretaron alrededor de ella mientras él bajaba hasta la cama.

—No quise decir nada malo. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Por qué lloras, Serena? Si Andrew dijo algo cruel, puedo pegarle.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo —gruñó Andrew.

Tal vez cuando empezaron a discutir de nuevo, pudiera escaparse y encontrar un lugar donde esconderse.

—Está bien. Es que estoy cansada.

—Serena me besó. —Las palabras de Andrew se suavizaron, sus hombros se relajaron mientras la miraba—. Estaba tratando de explicarle la situación cuando se cayó.

El rostro de Seiya se quedó en blanco, y la dejó a su lado en la cama.

—Esta es la segunda vez que has besado a Andrew.

La vergüenza se apoderó de ella.

—Lo siento. Sé que no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Pido disculpas y espero que no te haga pensar mal de mí. Normalmente no soy agresiva.

—Sólo podrían mandarla de vuelta a los Estados Unidos al momento en que aterrizaran. Se preguntó si todavía tendría un trabajo en Milenio Black Oil.

Una vez que Zafiro supiera cómo se había comportado con sus amigos, ni su relación con Hannah la salvaría.

—¿No quieres besarme? ¿Es solo a Andrew a quien quieres? —El hermoso rostro de Seiya se torció por la preocupación cuando hizo la pregunta.

—¿Qué? —Ella se enderezó, sus ojos se abrieron como platos con confusión.

Andrew se sentó a su lado, su peso hizo que la cama se hundiera. Ella tuvo que moverse de prisa o habría caído contra él.

—Serena, yo estaba buscando las palabras para decirte que no puedo volver a besarte sin Seiya. Tuvimos una discusión horrible al respect antes. Amenazó con represalias si yo te tomaba por mi cuenta. Él es muy bueno vengándose. —Extendió la mano, trazando una línea por su brazo.

Dondequiera que la tocaba causaba un escalofrío de sensualidad—. Yo no te estaba rechazando, habibti. Nunca. Simplemente tenía la intención de invitar a mi hermano a unírsenos.

Ella se quedó sin aliento. ¿Ambos? Eso era una locura. ¿Apenas la habían besado antes y ahora ella iba a perder su virginidad con dos hombres magníficos? Eso no pasaba. A menos que estuvieran burlándose de ella. Sí, definitivamente era así. Y eso dolió.

—Muy gracioso, chicos. —Se levantó con dificultad—. Me iré a la otra habitación. Buenas noches.

Cuando llegara a Bezakistan, podía pasar el rato con Tal y hacer sus cuentas. No más tratar de salir de su caparazón y ser una nueva mujer.

Lección aprendida… dolorosamente.

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte. —Seiya la agarró del brazo y la tiró de regreso hacia la cama, con el rostro oscurecido—. Serena, tengo que saberlo. Si no tienes interés en mí, entonces dímelo ahora. Esto no puede funcionar si no me permites que intente conquistarte.

—¿Qué es lo no puede funcionar? —Estaba tremendamente confundida, sobre todo cuando una emoción sin nombre parecía pasar entre los hermanos.

Andrew suspiró, todo su cuerpo rígido, mientras se levantaba y se paseaba por la habitación.

—Debes comprender cómo funcionan las relaciones en nuestra familia. Es tradicional en las familias adineradas bezakistanis que los hermanos compartan.

¿Compartir?

—¿Una casa? Puedo entender que eso tiene sentido financiero.

Los labios de Seiya se curvaron con la sonrisa más sexy.

—Sí. Compartimos una casa. Pero algo más.

Aunque su sonrisa sugería lo contrario, seguramente no quería decir lo que ella sospechaba.

—¿Compartís los coches?

La nariz de Andrew se frunció.

—Yo nunca lo dejaría cerca de ninguno de mis coches. Es un dejado.

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

—No quiero tus coches. Tienes los gustos de un viejo.

—Mi Bentley es de primera —argumentó Andrew.

—Aburrido. —Seiya hizo sonidos de ronquidos.

Si ella no les paraba, iban a discutir sobre quién tenía el mejor coche.

—¿Me estás diciendo que compartís novias?

Ambos volvieron a dirigir sus ojos hacia ella, la mirada penetrante y concentrada, como dos magníficos depredadores a quienes acabaran de ofrecerles una comida sabrosa.

—Sí, habibti. Y estamos buscando una mujer para compartir. No hemos encontrado ninguna que nos satisfaga.

Serena resopló, su cerebro haciendo conexiones. Señor, podía ser tan ingenua.

—Así que cuando Kaolinete de Contabilidad, dijo que la invitasteis a salir para un dos por uno, no estaba hablando de un cono de helado.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

—Era una chica encantadora, pero una simple aventura —dijo Andrew rápidamente con un gesto desdeñoso.

—No tengo ni idea de quién estás hablando —dijo Seiya por encima de su hermano.

Ella dudaba de eso.

—¿Pelirroja, pechos doble D?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo puedo pensar en ti.

Seh, él era el encantador.

—Vale. Así que… ¿qué estáis diciendo exactamente? No entiendo cómo funciona todo esto.

Seiya suspiró y se acercó.

—Serena, he tenido un montón de mujeres. Traté de proporcionarles placer, pero nunca me sentí tentado a convertir nuestro tiempo juntos en algo más que un revolcón agradable. Eres diferente.

Ella negó con la cabeza, rehusándose a seguirle la corriente.

—Puede ser que sea ingenua, pero no soy tonta. Eres multimillonario. De la realeza. Yo soy de una ciudad del oeste de Tejas, que a menudo huele al trasero de un caballo. No tienes que prometerme nada. También estoy interesada en las relaciones físicas.

Eso era lo más delicadamente que pudo exponerlo.

—¿Quieres follar? —preguntó Seiya. No parecía tener un hueso delicado en su cuerpo.

Ella se sonrojó. Rara vez había oído esa palabra pronunciada antes de haber llegado a Dallas.

—Os encuentro atractivos a los dos.

—No sé sobre follar, habibti. —Las manos de Andrew fueron a su camisa, tirando de la corbata y desabrochándose los puños antes de sacar la prenda fuera—. Pero podemos jugar un poco. Podemos complacerte. Y sin duda podemos dormir a tu lado.

La cabeza de Seiya cayó sobre su hombro.

—Por favor, Serena. Si no lo haces, tengo que dormir en el sofá. Perdí a las cartas con Andrew anoche, así que él se queda con el otro dormitorio. Piensa en mi pobre espalda. Soy prácticamente un anciano.

Él tenía apenas treinta años. Y ella luchaba por apartar los ojos del pecho desnudo de Andrew. Los hombres se criaban muy musculosos en Bezakistan. El torso de Andrew era más que digno de un ídolo de Hollywood.

Cada centímetro del hombre estaba marcado. Anchos hombros que se estrechaban en un pecho firme y una cintura delgada. Su piel era bronceada y perfecta.

—Dale un beso, Seiya. A ella le gusta besar.

Antes de que pudiera respirar de nuevo, Seiya metió un dedo debajo de su barbilla, hizo que girara la cabeza hacia él y tomó sus labios. El beso de Andrew había sido suave, íntimo e hizo que se le encogieran los dedos de los pies, pero el de Seiya la había bombardeado instantáneamente con perversa sensualidad. Él profundizó, sedujo, incitó y dominó alternativamente.

Para Serena, besar siempre había sido embarazoso. Nunca había sabido qué hacer. Había intentado moverse de tal o cual manera, pero siempre se había sentido un poco torpe. No con ninguno de estos hombres. Incluso ahora, Seiya no le daba la oportunidad de sentirse torpe. Él tomó el control.

Sus manos se hundieron en su pelo y la abrumaron. Ella no luchó contra la sensación, hundiéndose en el delicioso abismo con un suspiro.

La lengua masculina recorrió la unión de sus labios, exigiendo la entrada. Ella consintió, queriendo complacerle. Nunca antes le había gustado la sensación, pero Seiya estaba más allá de lo ella que había experimentado. Su lengua se deslizó todo a lo largo de la de ella, un placer decadente. Se relajó en sus brazos, drogada por la embriagadora sensación.

—Tócale, habibti. —Andrew se movió detrás de ella en la cama, presionando el pecho contra su espalda. Sus brazos se deslizaron a lo largo de los suyos, encendiendo su piel donde la tocaban—. Él ha estado esperando tu toque. Lo sé porque yo también lo he estado esperando.

Seiya la besó en la mejilla, su rostro se acurrucó contra el de ella.

—Tócame. Quiero sentir tus manos en todas partes.

Era como si de repente le hubieran dado las llaves del patio de juegos después de haber sido dejada fuera durante toda su vida. Seiya se quitó la camisa, demostrando que era tan imponente como su hermano. Él le agarró la mano y se la llevó al pecho antes de volver a besarla.

Sus bocas se unieron mientras ella dejaba que sus dedos exploraran las duras aristas de su torso. Dos manos acunaban sus caderas. Andrew. No estaba esperando turno, y ella de repente se dio cuenta de que no habría nada civilizado en esto. Su única experiencia previa había sido una decisión casi intelectualmente impulsada por Serena y el chico con el que había salido en la escuela secundaria porque eso era lo que los adolescents hacían. Había sido un desastre de brazos y piernas desgarbadas, y muy cortésmente ambos habían decidido no llevarlo más lejos.

Ni siquiera podía pensar ahora. Esto no tenía nada que ver con su intelecto y sí con todo lo relacionado con su cuerpo y corazón. Estaba loca por estos hombres. Andrew era inteligente y amable, y le encantaba hablar con él. Seiya era dulcemente sexy aunque firmemente protector, siempre en busca de cualquier posible fuente de angustia. Podía verlo ahora. Eso explicaba por qué había estado tan molesto por los de la mudanza. No le gustaba ver a una mujer herida.

No, ella no los podría conservar. Ellos concordaban con alguien glamoroso que encajaría en su mundo. Pero ella podría tenerlos esta noche.

Seiya la soltó, y Andrew se movió inmediatamente, volviendo la cabeza hacia él y tomando su boca con un beso voluptuoso. Le hundió la lengua, jugueteando con la de ella. Un delicioso escalofrío la recorrió mientras un dolor comenzaba entre sus piernas. Ella suspiró. Esto era anhelo, este deseo profundo que hacía que sus partes femeninas se hincharan y palpitaran.

—No necesitas tanta ropa. —Las manos de Seiya soltaron los botones de la blusa que Andrew había insistido que acentuaba su figura de reloj de arena. En segundos, la blusa se apartó de su cuerpo, el tacto del algodón reemplazado por fuertes y cálidas manos sobre su piel.

Antes que supiera lo que estaba pasando, su sujetador cayó también.

El aire fresco le acarició brevemente la piel, y la enormidad de esta noche se precipitó por ella. Estaba medio desnuda en la cama con dos hombres. Dos hombres magníficos. Ella no estaba en su liga, ni siquiera cerca. Probablemente tenía que detener esto y poner en práctica algo de cordura.

Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, Seiya se inclinó y lamió su pezón.

En lugar de soltar un razonamiento, el único sonido de su boca fue un jadeo entrecortado. El fuego se disparó a través de sus venas, chisporroteando por su piel mientras miraba el pelo negro azabache y la boca en su pecho.

Él le mordió el pezón, un pellizquito juguetón, antes que su lengua calmara el pequeño dolor erótico. Serena ni una sola vez se había imaginado que sus pechos estuvieran tan profundamente conectados con sus otras partes femeninas, pero cada tirón de su boca enviaba una oleada de calor hacia su vientre.

—Le gustan los pechos. —La voz de Andrew era una seducción caliente en su oído. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia el cierre de la falda, abriéndolo.

El sonido de la cremallera deslizándose hacia abajo la hizo temblar—. A mí también me gustan, pero esto es lo que ansío ver.

Andrew arrastró la falda por debajo de las caderas y provocó un poco la piel expuesta a lo largo del borde de su ropa interior. Entonces Seiya le chupó el pezón, y todos los pensamientos de tomar el camino sensate huyeron. Tenía que experimentar sus caricias, ansiaba la sensación de sus manos y labios sobre ella. Así que dejó que sus dedos se hundieran en el cabello de Seiya y lo acercó a su piel.

Mientras lo hacía, los largos dedos de Andrew avanzaban lentamente bajo el elástico de sus bragas, hacia el centro de su feminidad.

—Quiero verlo. Tengo que verte ahora.

—¿Quieres ver esa parte? —Serena sintió que se ruborizaba—. Andrew… ¿no podemos primero apagar las luces? —Eso haría esto mucho más fácil.

La cabeza de Seiya se acercó, sus ojos ardientes, pero lucía una pequeña sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

—Nadie va a apagar las luces, habibti. Y dime qué parte de tu cuerpo está tocando Andrew. Quiero oírte.

Ella casi se olvidó de respirar. Los dedos de Andrew pasaron rozando sobre la carne que ningún otro hombre había tocado y de repente tuvo que preguntarse por qué había esperado tanto tiempo. Se sentía realmente bien. Estaba hinchada y mojada. Oh Dios, estaba mojada. Ella se contoneó un poco, tratando de escapar de sus dedos, acercándose cada vez más.

Los ojos de Seiya se endurecieron y él puso las manos en sus caderas, sosteniéndola en su lugar.

—Deja de luchar. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te está haciendo daño?

—Eso no es como se siente —dijo Andrew, deslizando lentamente sus dedos sobre su protuberancia. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Clítoris. Sip. Él estaba estimulando su clítoris. No era como si ella nunca se hubiera tocado antes, pero cuando él lo hacía, las sensaciones eran mucho más fuertes que cualquiera que ella hubiera creado alguna vez. Serena sabía que nunca había estado tan mojada. Probablemente no era normal.

Para evitar que escapara, Seiya la agarró, sus labios se cernieron sobre su boca. Andrew también se acercó, el calor de su cuerpo era como una bocanada de un horno de fundición. La rodeaban por completo.

—Dime qué te pasa —exigió Seiya.

Ella cerró los ojos, tan avergonzada que quería consumirse y morir.

—Estoy demasiado mojada. Ya sabes, abajo… allí. Debería ir limpiarme.

Sintió sus risitas. La palma de la mano de Seiya volvió a acunar su pecho. Los labios de Andrew acariciaron su columna vertebral.

—¿Estás preocupada por estar demasiado mojada? —Andrew le pellizcó el clítoris—. ¿Crees que no me gustaría tu coño todo mojado y brillando para mí? Habibti, te quiero tan mojada como te pueda poner.

Se sintió un poco tonta, pero incluso mientras decía las palabras, sus caderas se movieron en un silencioso intento para convencerlo de tocarla con más fuerza.

—No sé si eso es higiénico.

—Pequeña virgen. Eres virgen, ¿verdad Serena? —Seiya canturreó, y luego arrastró su pezón dentro de su boca.

Ella se sonrojó con una abrumadora mezcla de vergüenza y excitación. A pesar de su timidez, la necesidad la inundó con una ola vertiginosa. Gimió.

—Sí.

—Eso pensábamos. Esta es la lección número uno, habibti. —La mano de Seiya se deslizó hacia abajo para unirse a la de Andrew. Dos juegos de dedos jugaban allí abajo, deslizándose a través de los pétalos de su sexo.

Ella jadeó cuando un dedo largo y masculino se abrió camino en su canal.

Entonces Seiya sacó la mano—. No hay nada correcto o higiénico en hacer el amor. —Se chupó el dedo manchado con sus jugos—. Umm, sabes como el cielo.

—Mira, a él le gusta la forma en que sabes. Sé que me va a gustar también. Acuéstate y separa las piernas para mí. Deja que ponga mi boca en ti. —Insistió Andrew—. Déjanos mostrarte lo bien que podemos hacerte sentir. Has esperado demasiado tiempo y mereces algo dulce. Déjanos complacerte.

Ella podía ser virgen, pero no era estúpida.

Serena cayó de espaldas en la enorme cama. Andrew la dejó tendida con las bragas, un par de algodón con el arco iris en ellas. Mierda, realmente debería reconsiderar su elección de ropa interior.

—Esto no sirve. —Andrew se las quitó y las arrojó a un lado con un movimiento de cabeza—. Habibti, si pudiera abrir las ventanillas a doce mil metros de altura y tirarlas sin despresurizar el avión, lo haría. —Miró a Seiya—. ¿No le compraste ropa interior adecuada?

Seiya negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo lencería. No veo ninguna necesidad de que lleve bragas.

Serena salió de su bruma sensual cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda y ellos todavía estaban completamente vestidos de cintura para abajo. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con timidez.

—No vas a cubrir tus pechos, Serena. —La voz de Seiya salió con un gruñido bajo—. Quiero verte.

Andrew era un poco más suave.

—Eres tan hermosa, habibti. Deja que te veamos en todo tu esplendor. Te darás cuenta que Seiya es un bebé imposible cuando no se sale con la suya. ¿De verdad quieres que haga pucheros o prefieres que te demos el placer que te prometí?

Tenía opciones. Podía salir corriendo de la cama y encontrar esas bragas cutres o podía ser la Serena que quería ser. Valiente. Sin Miedo. Lista para asumir cualquier reto. Ella había usado su responsabilidad como escudo durante años. Lo que realmente había tenido era miedo. Ahora lo veía. Se había escondido detrás de la timidez y ¿qué tenía para mostrar por eso? Un novio que se había alejado después de apenas besarla. Por supuesto, tener el corazón roto la asustaba. Andrew y Seiya ya tenían el poder de destrozarla emocionalmente.

Pero al menos habría sentido algo.

Se obligó a dejar las manos a los costados y fue recompensada con una sonrisa radiante de Seiya. Se acurrucó junto a ella, sus labios cubrieron los suyos con un dulce beso.

—Gracias, habibti. No quiero nada entre nosotros. Ahora pídele a Andrew lo que quieres. Necesitamos escucharte decir las palabras.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Sabes lo que quiero.

Ella no lo estaba diciendo.

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

—Soy un hombre muy tonto. Pregunta a mis hermanos.

Era un hombre artero; eso es lo que era. Pero su hermano asentía con la cabeza, respaldándole, incluso mientras se movía entre sus piernas. El anhelo estalló cuando Andrew le tocó el sexo otra vez, sus dedos jugaban con el vello de allí.

—No es inteligente. Vas a descubrirlo por ti misma. Él será el peor… compañero de todos nosotros.

—No estoy de acuerdo con eso. —Seiya sonaba casi insultado.

Andrew puso la nariz justo entre sus piernas, directamente en sus partes femeninas y aspiró profundamente. Santa de-todas-las-cosas-malas-queno- debía-decir.

—Dale lo que quiere, Serena. Me parece que tengo hambre. Después, querida niña, tenemos que discutir sobre acicalarse. Cuando lleguemos a Bezakistan, debo convertir este encantador bosque en un desierto. Es una cuestión cultural, por supuesto.

No tenía ni idea acerca de lo que estaba hablando. Estaba jugando con sus labios vaginales, tirando suavemente de un lado y luego del otro en la boca. Era enloquecedor. Ella quería, oh Dios, quería su lengua dentro de ella. Y no iba a conseguirlo hasta que lo pidiera porque ellos eran unos hombres horribles, mezquinos e indecentes con manos y bocas increíbles. Los dedos de Seiya jugaban con sus pezones mientras le envió otra sonrisa pecaminosa.

—Por favor, dame un beso abajo de… allí. —Lo había dicho.

Andrew levantó la cabeza.

—¿Abajo de allí? Casi suena como si quisieras que te besara en Australia. Eso es un vuelo mucho más largo.

Ella gruñó frustrada, un pequeño sonido femenino que nunca antes había hecho. Gilipollas.

—Quiero que beses mi… parte rosa.

Andrew asintió.

—Tienes muchas de esas. Seiya, besa sus labios. Ella parece querer eso.

Seiya se rió entre dientes contra sus labios.

—Tienes que hacerlo mejor, habibti. La palabra es coño. Dile que coma tu coño. Está hambriento por meter la lengua dentro y comerte como una fruta madura. Te correrás, Serena, por toda su boca y él se sentirá el hombre más feliz del mundo. Dilo.

Ella se encogió un poco. No era una palabra que una buena chica del oeste de Texas dijera. Pero tal vez las chicas buenas no conseguían correrse.

—¿Te agradaría comer… Oh, Dios mío, comerme el coño, por favor?.

Andrew sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

—Con gran placer.

Ella casi gritó cuando su lengua se empujó en su interior. Puro placer inundó su cuerpo. Nada nunca se había sentido tan íntimo, tan bien, como tener a Andrew al Mussad Chiba poniendo la boca en su coño. Y Seiya tenía razón.

Con esta experiencia, había superado ruborosos eufemismos como partes femeninas y, uf, su flor. Era su coño y Andrew la lamía, llevando su deseo más y más alto. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó y respirar tomó un segundo lugar ante simplemente sentir. Sus pezones se contrajeron, endureciéndose, y su clítoris palpitó. Ella se aferró al hermoso edredón y arqueó la espalda con un grito.

—Córrete para nosotros, Serena. ¿Alguna vez antes te has corrido? — preguntó Seiya, su mano acariciaba sus pechos.

Ella había jugado un poco, pequeños estallidos de rápido placer, pero nada como el tsunami que Andrew estaba construyendo en su interior.

—Nunca —jadeó.

—Tengo que ser parte de esto. —Seiya se trasladó por su cuerpo. Andrew acunó su trasero, levantándola así tenía pleno acceso a su coño. Él movió ligeramente la cabeza, sin dejar de pasar meter y sacar la lengua, pero permitiendo que su hermano deslizara una mano sobre su clítoris.

—Vamos a ser los primeros en darte esto, Serena. No debes olvidarlo. No importa cuán poderoso sea el hombre en cuya cama duermas, nosotros fuimos los primeros en hacer que te corras.

Pellizcó su clítoris en el momento perfecto en que la lengua de su hermano la penetraba y Serena se corrió. El placer reverberó a través de ella, sacudiéndola como un terremoto. No había manera de combatirlo y ¿por qué querría? Simplemente dejó que la tomara y la lanzara en los caprichos del éxtasis. El orgasmo crepitó como un fuego súbito a través de su cuerpo, consumiendo el ratón que había sido antes y dejando a una mujer en su lugar.J adeando, se recostó en la cama con el corazón aporreando su pecho.

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras un dulce letargo narcotizaba su organismo.

—¿Te gustó eso? —preguntó Seiya y ella abrió los ojos para verle sonreír hacia ella.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, segura de que le gustaría incluso más la próxima parte. Puso las manos sobre los hombros fuertes de Seiya y luego miró a Andrew con ojos suplicantes.

—Hazme el amor. Ambos. Os deseo mucho.

Una nube cruzó el rostro de Andrew.

—Serena, también te deseamos.

Se arrastró hasta el otro lado. Ella podía sentir sus erecciones tensando sus pantalones. Ellos realmente necesitaban estar más desnudos si ella iba a deshacerse de su molesto himen.

—Serena, tenemos que hablar —dijo Seiya suavemente.

Sus manos estaban sobre ella, pero no actuaban como hombres lujuriosos que no podían esperar para tomar a su mujer. Ahora estaban manteniendo una sana, casi vergonzosa distancia.

—Tú eres virgen. —Él le acarició la mejilla con la nariz, pero Serena no percibió ninguna intención sexual en su contacto, solo un dulce afecto.

Porque ella no era algo sexy que volviera loco de lujuria a un hombre.

En los últimos minutos, ella había pensado que tal vez… Pero oh, Dios, solo estaban siendo amables, simplemente mataban el tiempo en un largo vuelo. Ella le había tirado los tejos a Andrew y ellos habían sentido lástima por la virgencita tonta. Se divertían a su costa.

—Creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor. —La lógica de Andrew golpeó su organismo como un iceberg partiendo el Titanic y devastando todo en su interior. Su lengua había estado dentro de su cuerpo. ¿Cuánto más necesitaba conocer? Era una excusa. Él no la deseaba. O no quería la responsabilidad de tomar su virginidad. Era una idea pasada de moda y, por un momento, quiso discutir con ellos, decirles que podía manejarlo.

—Permítenos abrazarte por un momento. —Seiya rodeó su cintura con una mano—. Te mantendremos cerca mientras dormimos. Cuando lleguemos a casa, nos sentaremos a hablar.

Bien. Hablarían de lo buena chica que era y como algún día, algún individuo sin rostro, sin nombre, pero muy inteligente iba a verla como la mujer hermosa que era, bla, bla, bla. Esto había significado tan poco para ellos, que no se habían molestado en desnudarse. No, la habían dejado en pelotas y mantuvieron sus pantalones porque no querían más intimidad con ella.

Toda la exuberante sensualidad y asombro que había sentido momentos antes se convirtieron en cenizas.

—Largo.

Andrew levantó la cabeza.

—Serena, todo va a ir bien, habibti. Descansa. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ti.

Ella era muy consciente que antes que le hubieran mostrado lo hermoso que esto podría ser, habría aceptado y tomado lo que le ofrecían.

Habría disfrutado de acurrucarse entre ellos como una frágil muñeca que tenían demasiado miedo de romper. O algún regalo que pretendían dar a otra persona porque no lo querían para sí. Pero ella no era la misma mujer que había sido hasta hace unas horas. Y no iba a yacer aquí, humillada y vulnerable, para que pudieran sentirse bien consolando a la virgen idiota.

—Le pedí que se fuera, señor al Mussad Chiba. ¿Va a honrar mis deseos o va a permanecer aquí en contra de mi voluntad?

—Por favor, no hagas esto. No lo entiendes. —Andrew palideció como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella quería decir lo que dijo—. Habibti, la virginidad es importante. Es preciosa.

Ella se levantó y agarró la reluciente bata colocado sobre la cama. Si no lo hacía, discutirían y la engatusarían hasta que ella cediera y se odiara a sí misma aún más. Apretó la tela de seda contra sus pechos.

—Muy bien. Es una flor preciosa. Excelente. Estoy completamente intacta. Lo habéis hecho bien. Ahora largo.

Seiya frunció el ceño, se puso en pie y rodeó la cama. Él sería el peligroso. Él fascinaría y encantaría. Tenía que mantenerse firme en su contra. —Yo no voy a ninguna parte, Serena. Actúas como si te estuviéramos rechazando. No hemos hecho nada por el estilo.

Ella no quería discutir la semántica con ellos. No era estúpida.

Podrían decirlo con un millón de palabras floridas y llegaría a lo mismo: Ella era lo suficientemente buena para jugar, pero no era suficientemente tentadora o bonita para hacer el amor. Estaba muy segura de que finalmente descubría que su rechazo era algo "cultural". Bueno, estaba harta de oír hablar de su cultura y de todas las formas en las que necesitaba cambiar.

—Te pedí que te fueras, Seiya. Si no lo haces, lo haré yo. Y os puedo asegurar que cuando tenga la oportunidad de hablar con el jeque, sin duda voy a mencionar como me trataron sus hermanos.

—Te aseguro que mi hermano estará encantado de que me las arreglara para dejarte intacta —la regañó Seiya, invadiendo su espacio con una mirada desafiante—. Muy seguro que lo estará. Estoy al límite ahora, Serena. Negarme a mí mismo no es algo que tolere bien o a menudo. Sería mejor si no me empujaras.

Todo lo que era femenino en ella surgió ante el reto masculino. No se habría sorprendido si él hubiera empezado a golpear su pecho.

—Creo que no tienes mucho problema en negarte a ti mismo, Seiya, no cuando se trata de mí. Sólo vete y encuentra alguna otra tonta.

Los ojos de Seiya llamearon, pero su hermano le puso una mano en el pecho. —Alto. Esto sólo puede terminar de dos maneras y ambas serían muy malas para nosotros. Tienes que calmarte. No puedes luchar o largarte al carajo de esto. Ella necesita tiempo.

La voz muy calmada de Andrew la llevó al límite. Serena en cierto modo quería la pelea. Al menos si luchaban con ella, podía fingir que provocaba las mismas emociones en ellos que se generaban en ella.

—No necesito tiempo. Ahora lo entiendo. Sólo… iros.

Ella se negaba a irse. Oh, ese había sido el plan original, pero lo que ellos habían hecho era malo. La habían manipulado por alguna razón que no podía entender. Tal vez había sido un juego divertido para ver qué tan lejos llegaría. Tal vez mañana se encontraría en un avión de vuelta a los Estados Unidos porque había demostrado ser inmoral y no era digna de ser admitida en su precioso país. No importaba. Lo que fuera a pasar simplemente pasaría. No había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto ahora.

Dado que la habían despojado de cada pedacito de su control, ahora quería mantenerse firme y hacerlos retroceder.

Seiya se dio media vuelta y salió violentamente, dando un portazo detrás de él. Andrew recogió la camisa y negó con la cabeza.

—Esto no es como habría terminado la noche, habibti. Por favor, reconsidéralo. Puedo volver a llamar a Seiya. Permítenos sostenerte. Esto es todo lo que podemos ofrecerte ahora.

Ella solo deseaba que se fuera.

—Por favor, vete. Estoy cansada. Necesito una ducha.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente, y vio claramente que él se estaba obligando a alejarse.

—Voy a salir por esta noche, Serena. Pero no creas ni por un Segundo que esta discusión ha terminado. Acaba de comenzar y en el momento en que el avión aterrice, vamos a estar en mi país y jugaremos con mis reglas. Podré parecer el más suave de mis hermanos, pero nunca te olvides que soy un príncipe. La realeza me ha enseñado a ser despiadado y conseguir lo que quiero. Que duermas bien.

La puerta se cerró tras él y dejó a Serena sola. Con manos temblorosas, se dirigió a la ducha. Por mucho que se lavara, no podía librarse de la sensación de sus manos sobre ella. Cuando por fin se durmió, soñó que estaba entre ellos, envuelta en su amor.

**Continuara..**

**Nos vemos Mañana con 3 Capis!**


	6. Chapter 6

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN CONCUBINA****, ES EL TERCER LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL.**

**CAPITULO 5**

Las ruedas del avión tocaron tierra, sacando a Seiya de su sueño profundamente inquieto. Se sentó y se preguntó por qué incluso había tratado de dormir en la incomodísima silla.

—Llegamos, señor. La limusina está esperando para llevarles al palacio. El equipaje seguirá en breve. Su Alteza ha estado en contacto con el piloto para asegurarse de que el vuelo se desarrolló sin contratiempos. Les está esperando a todos dentro de la hora. —La muy competente azafata le entregó un termo de café.

Lo necesitaba. Le dolía la cabeza y su espalda iba a necesitar un serio arreglo.

—Gracias. ¿Está despierta la señorita Tsukino?

Era una pregunta estúpida. Ella no se habría quedado en la cama durante el aterrizaje, pero no podía preguntar exactamente si la señorita Tsukino todavía estaba cabreadísima porque él y Andrew no pudieron follarla anoche.

La azafata le sonrió serenamente.

—Ella ya ha desayunado y se ve adorable, despejada y preparada para reunirse con el jeque.

La azafata se alejó y Seiya se recostó cuando el avión inició el largo desplazamiento por la pista. Este aeropuerto era privado. Él no tenía que preocuparse por los paparazzi aquí. Pero una vez lejos de aquí, eso iba a cambiar rápidamente.

Andrew salió viéndose un poco como se sentía Seiya. Tenía los ojos cansados y los hombros encorvados, lo que le permitió a Seiya saber que su hermano tampoco había dormido bien.

—Serenano es más feliz esta mañana de lo que era ayer por la noche. Es una buena cosa que nos "olvidáramos" de traer la maleta de ropa que había empacado o me temo que volvería enseguida a su vestuario pasado de moda por puro despecho.

Había sido idea de Seiya dejar atrás el baúl de su ropa vieja. Se había asegurado que no hubiera recuerdos u objetos especiales en la maleta. Solo su ropa vieja que la ayudaría a aferrarse a su antigua vida.

—Todo esto podría haberse evitado si nuestro hermano no fuera un cretino.

El teléfono de Andrew sonó. Hizo una mueca.

—Hablando del diablo. —Tomó su teléfono y lo conectó al sistema de sonido de la sala de conferencias. Andrew pulsó el botón de respuesta antes de cerrar la puerta para que Serenano escuchara la conversación. Ella solo le podría exigir ser llevada a casa si lo hacía.

—Hemos aterrizado, Darien.

—Excelente. —La voz profunda de su hermano salió por los altavoces.

La mitad del tiempo Darien era su héroe. La otra mitad, era todo lo que Seiya mismo nunca podría ser. Sacrificado. Leal. Auténtico. Era la viva imagen del último jeque, un hombre que había traído a su país una enorme riqueza y que había luchado contra los invasores casi toda su vida.

—¿Cómo está nuestra pequeña Serena? ¿Está bien?

—Está cabreada —replicó Seiya. Porque con todo lo que él amaba a su hermano, aún estaba enojado por no dar a Serenalo que necesitaba anoche. ¿En qué jodido siglo estaban en el que el jeque tenía que tomar su virginidad?

Casi podía ver la ceja enarcada de su hermano mientras su voz se cubría de hielo.

—¿Serenaestá enojada con el alojamiento? ¿No era de su agrado?

Andrew suspiró, enviando a Seiya una mirada furiosa.

—Serenaestaba abrumada con el avión. Fue dulce y amable con todo el mundo que encontramos. Una vez que se instale, representará al palacio con verdadera gracia. Serenaestaba molesta porque no entiende nuestras costumbres y no me permites explicárselas adecuadamente.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Una risa profunda brotó—. Ah, ¿Seiya y tú jugasteis un poco más de lo que deberíais? Eso explica el mal humor de Seiya. He comenzado a planificar el banquete para la fiesta de nuestro matrimonio pagano. Faltan sólo unos días. Entonces tendréis vuestro turno.

Debo decir que estoy un poco sorprendido de que estéis ansiosos por acostaros con Serena. Ella no parece vuestro tipo. Yo más bien pensaba que iba a tener que luchar con vosotros por la boda.

Seiya miró a Andrew, quien tenía una sonrisita idiota en su rostro. Levantó una mano cuando Seiya estaba a punto de cuestionar la visión de Dar.

—Todos sabemos lo cortos que estamos de tiempo, hermano. Entiendo tus razones para querer a Serena. Es inteligente y entiende el principal negocio de nuestro país. Aunque es muy lista, también es inocente de nuestros muy sofisticados hábitos. Probablemente estará contenta de vivir en paz y tranquilidad. Las mujeres que previamente analizamos estaban acostumbradas a la vida glamurosa.

Ah. Ahora Seiya entendía. Dar estaba seleccionando a su novia basado en criterios muy estrictos y si había algo que Dar no querría era una esposa que generara titulares de diarios y causara chismes. Serena, aunque era absolutamente encantadora y femenina, no poseía la belleza convencional y dura asociada a las modelos, actrices y a la élite de los miembros de la realeza.

—Sí, creo que será una ventaja en muchos frentes. —La autosatisfacción rezumaba de su voz. Dar tenía ese tono cuando hacía un gran negocio o forzaba una legislación de la que estaba orgulloso. — Ahora, ¿por qué estaba enfadada? ¿La asustasteis?

Así que no lo sabía todo.

—Te dije antes que sospechábamos que era bastante inocente. Puedo confirmar que es virgen.

—Es una excelente noticia.

—No quiere serlo y está un poco molesta porque todavía lo es. —Y la polla de Seiya estaba definitivamente enojada.

Andrew envió a Seiya su mirada patentada de "cállate y déjame tratar con él".

—Pero acordamos que íbamos a manejar esto siguiendo todas las tradiciones de nuestros antepasados, incluyendo el hecho de que debes ser el primero en tomar a nuestra novia. Por desgracia, no hemos podido explicarle que la habíamos llevado lejos para casarse con tres príncipes y que su virginidad pertenecía a nuestro hermano mayor. Prefiero mantener mi cabeza sobre mis hombros. Yo tampoco estaba seguro de si iba simplemente a saltar desde el avión.

—Ella es una chica razonable —argumentó Dar—. Es por eso que la he seleccionado. Dudo mucho que haga un berrinche cuando se dé cuenta de que va a tener tres maridos de los que depender y que proveerán para ella y que va a tener un trabajo diferente de los que podría haber aspirado. Confía en mí. Conozco a esta chica. Nunca esperó tener ni la mitad. Estará agradecida.

Seiya se golpeó la frente con la mano sin hacer ruido. ¿Su hermano pensaba que conocía a Serenaporque había hablado con ella a través de Internet? Estaba equivocado. Puede que conociera el lado profesional de Serena, pero no tenía idea de cómo de dulce y caliente era la mujer. Y lo obstinada que podía ser. Seiya había pensado en ella toda la noche. Serenano solo no iba a dejar que le pasasen por encima. Iba a luchar por ella misma.

La deseaba. Eso fue fácil. Resistir se estaba volviendo más difícil a cada hora porque estaba aprendiendo a admirarla. A pesar de que ella le había echado de su habitación la noche anterior, su pene estaba duro, mientras que su corazón se estaba ablandando. Había pasado los últimos días completamente dedicado a Serena. Había aprendido que era muy inteligente y resuelta. Ella lo desafió. A Seiya le gustaba ser el playboy. Sus hermanos mayores se encargaban del reino. Ellos no lo necesitaban, pero Serenale hizo pensar que tenía que hacerse cargo de algo.

—Me gusta esta mujer. Yo no quiero que esté agradecida —dijo Seiya, consciente de que su voz era más sombría que de costumbre—. Le estoy agradecido. Voy a seguir con todo esto de la tradición, pero no quiero hacerle daño.

Dar gimió un poco, el sonido salió por los altavoces.

—¿Cómo va a ser lastimada? Se trata de una mujer casada con su trabajo. Le daremos eso y más. Va a tener una familia y una carrera importante. Le gusta ser apreciada por su increíble cerebro. Esa mujer sabe más acerca de la economía de la energía que nadie con el que he hablado. Tiene ideas que podrían cambiar la forma en que funciona el mundo. Confía en mí, cuando se dé cuenta del poder que ejerce, no le importará que hayamos dado una pequeña imagen falsa.

Andrew puso los ojos en blanco.

—Empiezo a dudar de eso. Hay una fuerza tranquila en ella. Me preocupa que un engaño pudiera herir su orgullo.

—Si llevamos a cabo esto de otra forma que la tradicional, nos quedamos expuestos a que Rubeus nos desafíe en la corte. —Las palabras de Dar cayeron como una losa—. Sé que esto parece arcaico y bárbaro y que deberíamos negociar con ella, pero la toma de una novia cautiva es nuestra tradición y nuestra ley. Algún día podremos encontrar una manera de hacer progresos y traerlo a nuestro siglo, pero he estado más preocupado por nuestra economía que por nuestros procesos judiciales. Seiya no podía estar en desacuerdo, pero…

—Si nos hubiésemos decidido por una novia rica, habría estado preparada. Nuestras prácticas matrimoniales han sido objeto de debate durante décadas. —Andrew se recostó en su silla—. Desafortunadamente, Serenano sabe nada de nuestro mundo. Le podría importar menos la cultura popular. Dependerá de nosotros rodearla de placer y afecto para que no quiera irse.

Un largo suspiro salió de la línea.

—Ella no se irá. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo. Sólo traedla aquí. Me estoy cansando de esperar.

La línea enmudeció. Seiya se inclinó hacia adelante para ordenar las ideas.—

Él nunca la ha visto. Piensa que ella se parece a esa pequeña foto lamentable en su carnet de conducir. Realmente cree que puede traerla aquí, casarse con ella y luego trabajar con Serenacomo si fuera una especie de compañera de trabajo con la que no tendrá ninguna conexión emocional.

Y que estará muy agradecida y no le importará.

Andrew se reclinó en su silla, con una expresión cansada en el rostro.

—¿Todavía no te habías dado cuenta de eso? Lo supe en el momento en que me percaté de quién era. Ella es hermosa, pero no posee el tipo de belleza que aparece en una fotografía. Está en su espíritu, en su sonrisa, en la forma en que se mueve. Él no tiene ni idea de cómo es realmente Serena.

—¿Y si ella huye? —Seiya no podía soportar la idea, pero no iba a enterrar su cabeza en la arena. Cualquier cosa era posible. Dar tenía razón.

Deberían haber cuestionado la ley hacía mucho tiempo, pero un buen número de asuntos apremiantes habían tenido prioridad y el matrimonio había parecido una cosa lejana. Y luego Dar había sido secuestrado y trastocado su mundo. Esa semana en que los rebeldes le habían atrapado había cambiado toda su vida. Darien había dejado a un feliz y optimista joven de la realeza y él se había convertido en un hombre frío y distante. Desde entonces todos ellos habían estado apenas subsistiendo.

Ahora tenían que hacer frente a la posibilidad real de que podrían perder la corona, algo que su familia había mantenido durante siglos.

Necesitaban a Serenapor más razones que simplemente aferrarse a su derecho de nacimiento. Pero quizás Dar la necesitaba más que nadie.

—Saldrá bien, Seiya. —Andrew se puso de pie, acomodándose el traje—. Vamos a convencerla. Pero debemos hacerlo tú y yo. Darien ya no es capaz de amar de verdad a una mujer.

Eso no era lo que quería oír.

—Él no está muerto por dentro. Sé que no lo está.

—Espero que no. Pero tenemos que cuidar de ella. No puedo permitir que el frío corazón de Darien la hiera. Me preocupo por ella. Creo que puedo amarla. Lo que ocurrió ayer por la noche casi me destrozó. Manejaremos esta maldita farsa de un arcaico matrimonio. Entonces ella será nuestra. Le daremos todas las razones para quedarse. ¿Estás dentro o fuera?

Hubo un enérgico golpe en la puerta. Antes de que pudiera responder, Andrew abrió y Serenaentró, con la cara cuidadosamente inexpresiva. Era hermosa a la luz de la mañana. Su cabello castaño brillaba intensamente. Su piel era una perla cremosa en contraste con el vestido color turquesa que llevaba. La curva de sus pechos hizo que su polla se endureciera.

—¿Tenéis alguna información sobre cómo puedo llegar a mi apartamento? Me gustaría un mapa, por favor. —Lo dijo con un tono tranquilo, pero él no pudo dejar de notar que le temblaban las manos.

—Una limusina nos recogerá, Serena—contestó Andrew.

—Prefiero tomar un taxi.

Seiya la miró. Ella era fuerte. No era una flor delicada, pero su corazón era mucho más frágil de lo que nadie creía. Había manejado todo mal anoche. Había actuado como un niño al que habían quitado sus juguetes. La había tratado como a un juguete y no como a una mujer amada.

Tal vez era el momento para que Seiya al Mussad Chiba creciera.

Siguió sus verdaderos instintos, los que no tenían nada que ver con la testosterona y sí todo que ver con el corazón. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, su corazón se elevó cuando los ojos de Serenallamearon. Sí, no siempre iba a hacer lo que ella esperaba. Andrew estaba en lo cierto. Dependía de ellos conservarla. Dar la quería para salvar el reino. Pero Seiya la necesitaba para salvarlo a él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —La pregunta salió como una rabieta jadeante.

Él no le dio la oportunidad de quitarse del camino. Simplemente la acorraló y la rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándola cerca de su cuerpo, deleitándose en la sensación de ella contra él. Por primera vez en su vida, simplemente se permitió disfrutar de la suavidad de una mujer por razones emocionales. Era gracioso. Nunca se podría haber abierto verdaderamente con ella si sólo hubiera sido una chica que él y su hermano compartían, pero Serena era la elegida. Se casaría con ella y eso significaba que tenía la oportunidad de sumergirse en ella.

—Vienes con nosotros, habibti. No te molestes en protestar. No voy a dejarte tomar un taxi en alguna parte. Por favor, Serena, perdóname.

Le tomó un momento. Estaba rígida en sus brazos, pero entonces Andrew estaba allí a sus espaldas, con las manos sobre ella, siguiendo el ejemplo de Seiya por una vez.

—Perdona, Serena—dijo Andrew en voz baja.

—No hay nada que perdonar. —Sus palabras eran suaves, pero había un borde duro en ellas.

—No quisimos hacerte daño.

—Lo sé. Solo sentíais pena por mí.

La apretó contra su hermano, atrapándola entre ambos. Apretó su pelvis contra su estómago.

—Lo siento por mí en este momento. He estado así toda la noche.

—Y yo.

El cuerpo de Serenase acurrucó contra el de él mientras Andrew se apretaba también contra ella.

Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas.

—No lo entiendo. Yo no iba a rechazaros.

Seiya luchaba por encontrar las palabras para hacerle entender.

—Serena, nos preocupamos por ti. Te deseamos, pero queremos hacer el amor contigo cuando sea el momento adecuado. ¿Puedes decirme honestamente que anoche tenías alguna idea de futuro?

Serenasuspiró, su cuerpo finalmente se relajó. Ella no se acurrucó, pero dejó de luchar.

—Yo no estaba pensando en absoluto. Estaba sintiendo. Y esta mañana me alegro de no haber seguido con eso. Hubiera sido un error.

Él la obligó a levantar la cara. Era tan hermosa.

—Sí, pero no creo que todavía nuestras ideas coincidan. Esto va a suceder, Serena. Nos uniremos cuando todo sea como debe ser. ¿Recuerdas cómo te explicamos anoche que en nuestra familia los hermanos deben compartir una mujer?

Serenase sonrojó.

—Sí. No es exactamente el tipo de cosas que una chica olvida.

—Hay tres hermanos, habibti. Piensa en eso. —Él le dio un beso rápido antes que pudiera alejarse. Luego dio un paso atrás.

Él disfrutó profundamente de la mirada de asombro en su rostro.

El avión rodó hasta detenerse pacíficamente, pero estaba bastante seguro que la mente de Serenaseguía volando muy alto.

—Vamos entonces, amor. Es el momento de conocer a tu amigo, Dar.

—Seiya le tomó la mano y empezó a conducirla fuera del avión.

—¿Así que voy a casa de Dar? ¿Debo coger mi maletín? ¿Sabe que voy?

Andrew salió detrás de ellos.

—Él lo sabe. No dudo que te está esperando.

La puerta del avión se abrió y una ráfaga de calor les golpeó. Serenajadeó un poco. Él estaba seguro de que no sería la última vez que oiría ese sonido dulce. Ella iba a recibir una pequeña sorpresa.

Darien estaba de pie bajo el calor, ajustándose la corbata una vez más, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. Era tradicional esperar a los huéspedes en la sala de recepción, pero SerenaTsukino era más que un huésped. Sería dueña de esta casa si las cosas funcionaban.

Tres guardaespaldas estaban detrás de él. Todos antiguos miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales de los Estados Unidos. Todos recomendados por su amigo, Yaten Kou. Casi nunca iba a ninguna parte ahora sin su propio pequeño equipo SEAL. Cada hombre estaba vestido de gala para la occasion con un traje y las gafas de sol que los militares estadounidenses parecían entregar a sus jodidos residentes.

—Tiene visita, señor. —Setphen Alfa hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el pasillo oeste.

Ah, su día estaba completo. Miró a su primo, Rubeus, una bestia hambrienta si alguna vez había visto una. En los últimos meses había perdido algo de peso y la nueva delgadez de su rostro le daba el aire de un chacal al acecho. Este matrimonio a prueba de Serenadebía funcionar.

Rubeus estaba esperando para saltar.

Michiru frunció el ceño, moviéndose detrás de Deimos Amitzu. El gran ex sargento mantuvo sus ojos en Michiru como esperando que alguien hiciera un movimiento.

—Yo no se lo dije. —Michiru movió la cabeza en dirección a su primo—.

Pero creo que él sospecha. Te juro que tiene espías por todas partes. Me preocupa que los tenga incluso aquí en el palacio.

Probablemente era una buena idea volver a verificar los antecedents de todos los que trabajaban en el palacio. Una vez más, le preocupaba que estuviera poniendo en peligro a Serena, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer excepto intentar todo lo posible para protegerla. Tenía que seguir adelante.

Llamar primo a Rubeus era un nombre poco apropiado. Estaban relacionados por sangre de una manera distante. Michiru era su prima hermana, hija de la hermana de su madre. La familia de Rubeus se había dividido dos generaciones atrás, su abuelo se había negado a compartir una esposa a la manera tradicional. Le habían dado el dinero y un lugar para vivir, pero Dar a menudo se preguntaba si eso era suficiente para los al Bashir que habían sido obligados a renunciar al nombre al Mussad Chiba cuando su abuelo abdicó.

Rubeus, el único hijo que quedaba con vida, dio a Dar una cortés inclinación de cabeza, pero no había forma de obviar las dagas en sus ojos.

No. La riqueza y el poder no eran suficientes. Rubeus quería el trono. La cuestión era ¿cuán lejos llegaría para conseguirlo? ¿Hasta dónde había ido ya? Sus sospechas sobre Rubeus aumentaban día a día. Dar solo deseaba que hubiera alguna manera de evitar que el hijo de puta conociera a Serena.

—¿No puedes ejecutarlo o algo así? —dijo Michiru con el ceño fruncido. Iba vestida con una falda y una blusa preciosa, pero había algo frío en el traje que molestaba a Dar. Michiru siempre había sido una pizca de toque femenino en una casa llena de hombres. Y entonces había sido secuestrada. Dar a menudo se preguntaba si alguna vez vería a esa chica despreocupada de nuevo.

No, no lo haría, y comprendía por qué mejor que nadie.

—No somos bárbaros, Michiru. Aunque si tuviera alguna prueba de que

Rubeus traicionó a su país, sin duda volvería a abogar por un juicio rápido.

—Mi jeque. —Rubeus prácticamente rezumaba amenaza a pesar de que voz era perfectamente uniforme—. Es un día glorioso, ¿no es así?

Paciencia. Se requería paciencia para urdir un complot. Él podia desterrar a Rubeus, pero sin pruebas de su perfidia, habría un escándalo y la última cosa que necesitaba era que Rubeus fuera a sus enemigos y provocara problemas. No cuando estaban cerca de tener una nueva reina y esos progresos en energía verde.

—De hecho, lo es —dijo en voz alta, luego dijo más bajito a Michiru—.

¿Recordarás nuestras tradiciones con respecto a este acontecimiento?

Ella gimió.

—Y dices que no somos bárbaros. No esperes que te ayude.

—Michiru —advirtió.

—Yo sé lo que está en juego, pero no me tiene que gustar. —Se alejó

con paso airado.

Rubeus la observó, sus ojos eran demasiado ardientes para estar observando a una prima.

—¿Ella sigue haciendo pucheros sobre el pequeño incidente en los Estados Unidos?

Paciencia. Tenía mucha de eso. Se movió hacia delante, envolviendo su mano alrededor de la garganta de Rubeus después de estar absolutamente seguro de que estaban fuera de la vista de las cámaras. Él lo empujó contra una de las hermosas columnas ornamentales de piedra que eran tan abundantes en el palacio. Los pies de Rubeus colgaban en el aire.

—Ella no está haciendo pucheros. Fue secuestrada, torturada y obligada a trabajar en un burdel. Si no hubiera sido por el mismo hombre que me salvó de los extremistas, todavía estaría allí o peor. Habría sido vendida y utilizada hasta que muriera. Así que si alguna vez te vuelvo a oír utilizar las palabras "haciendo pucheros" en relación a lo que sufrió nuestra prima, voy a demostrarte que todavía puedo ser un bárbaro.

Soltó a Rubeus.

—Eres un perro patético, Darien, pero por ahora voy a dejarlo pasar. —

Se enderezó el traje—. Creo que voy a refrescarme antes de reunirme con tu futura esposa. Vamos a ver si puedes conservar a esta. Más bien creo que no.

Los zapatos de mil dólares de Rubeus golpearon contra el suelo de mármol mientras salía.

—Sabes, el asesinato tiene mala reputación. —Helios Elyson era el más grande de su fuerza de seguridad personal y de lejos el más sarcástico.

Medía más de dos metros, con la complexión de un saludable camion Mack y un profundo acento sureño.

—Aprecio la opinión, amigo mío. Por desgracia, tiene amigos en el gobierno. —Y más que probablemente contactos, bien posicionados entre los rebeldes—. ¿Has encontrado algo?

Además de hacer un trabajo muy bueno en seguridad, a su pequeño equipo también le pagaban para seguir el rastro de los movimientos de Rubeus y tratar de encontrar cualquier trapo sucio que pudieran del chacal. Dar no podía demostrarlo, y confiaba en que no fuera cierto, pero sospechaba que Rubeus intervino en su propio secuestro y tortura seis años antes. Si alguna vez tuviera la prueba, bueno, el asesinato sería una bendición para Rubeus. Dar había aprendido la tortura de los mejores. Le encantaría mostrarle a su primo lo rápido que un hombre fuerte se puede romper bajo el dolor correcto.

—Me enteré de que le gustan las prostitutas. Y no de las caras. Tengo algunas fotos que podrían cuajarte el estómago. Siento lástima por su esposa. Si decides echarlo del cargo, esas fotos lo harán. Se pasa todo el tiempo con prostitutas o haciendo alguna obra de beneficencia en un hospital. Es una cosa de "salvar a los niños" por lo que puedo decir.

Supongo que está tratando de mantener una buena imagen. Debe ser una gran vida para el hijo de puta. En serio, es un pervertido total.

Dar sintió que una pequeña sonrisa cruzaba su rostro. Había oído hablar de las inclinaciones de su personal de seguridad. Había una razón por la que encajaban tan bien en Bezakistan.

—Muchos dirían lo mismo de nosotros, amigo mío. Confía en mí.

Aquí no ha habido una ceremonia de matrimonio a prueba desde que mi madre fue capturada por mis padres. Incluso en 1975, la prensa se volvió loca y entonces no estaban tan chiflados como lo están ahora. La palabra perversión estará rumoreándose mucho. —Esperaba que eso no disuadiera o molestara a Serena.

Helios sonrió, aunque en el tipo grande cualquier sonrisa parecía un poco como si un tiburón enseñara los dientes.

—Los mantendremos alejados de ti y de la pequeña mujer. Dime una cosa, Dar. ¿Algo de esto va a hacerle daño?

Tenía que andar con mucho cuidado. Dar confiaba en estos hombres, mucho más de lo que había creído que iba a confiar en nadie más allá de su sangre otra vez. Pero tenían límites estrictos. Eran profundamente protectores con las mujeres. Y no había pasado por alto la forma en que mantenían alejado a todo el mundo de Michiru.

—Ella va a ser mi desposada. Yo no permitiría que fuera lastimada.

—¿Y estás seguro de todo este secretismo? No lo entiendo.

Dar no esperaba que lo hiciera. La arcaica ceremonia de matrimonio a prueba con una novia cautiva era un ritual tonto y ridículamente viejo.

—Nuestras costumbres maritales son leyes antiguas, aún vigentes.

Finalmente espero tenerlas eliminadas o enmendadas. Pero el gobierno de mi país trabaja lentamente y está más preocupado por garantizar nuestra seguridad y bienestar económico que en solucionar problemas culturales.

Un atisbo de sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Helios .

—De hecho, me gusta bastante tu gobierno.

—Normalmente, a mí también. Pero ahora tengo que participar en este ritual anticuado o Rubeus heredará el trono. Él hará todo lo que pueda para hacerse con el poder. Si lo hace, controlará los pozos de petróleo y sangrará este país. Así que, como ves, mi plan debe funcionar.

Deimos le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Entonces es mejor que seas condenadamente encantador, Jeque.

Será mejor que saques tu alfombra mágica y le des un paseo, si sabes lo que quiero decir.

Él suspiró. Le hacían reír. Le mantenían de alguna manera en tierra. A menudo era más fácil estar con ellos que con sus propios hermanos, ya que no lo recordaban como había sido antes.

—Voy a tratar de hacer eso, pero debes entenderlo. La elegí por su cerebro. Ella es muy inteligente y lista. Dudo que esto sea un matrimonio apasionado.

Setphen clavó la mirada hacia fuera de las puertas abiertas, sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Quién diablos es esta? Caramba. Es el trocito más dulce de feminidad que he visto en mucho tiempo. ¿Ha traído esta intelectual Serenaa su hermana caliente?

Dar se quedó mirando hacia afuera. La limusina debía haber aparcado mientras estaba deseando poder estrangular a Rubeus. No podía perderse a la mujer de la que Setphenhablaba. Llevaba un vestido de verano, el delicado material fluía alrededor de las rodillas como un pañuelo siendo movido por una brisa veraniega. En los pies llevaba un par de zapatos de tacón de color amarillo. Stilettos. Era un fanático de los tacones de aguja.

En especial le encantaba cuando estaban colocados a ambos lados de su cuello mientras él se dirigía al interior de un coño caliente y suave.

Su respiración se detuvo. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido, especialmente su polla. Ella era preciosa. Tan suave. Su cabello rubío, pero atravesado con tonos rojizos y rubios que atrapaban la luz y prácticamente le daban un maldito halo. En ninguna parte, en ningún texto antiguo, los ángeles llevaban un escote como el de ella. El vestido había sido elegido para hacer alarde de sus pechos turgentes y desarrollados, el cuello en V y el color turquesa del vaporoso material resaltaban su piel.

Llevaba un par de gafas de sol, pero incluso sin ver sus ojos, podía decir que estaba embobada. Sus magníficos labios carnosos estaban ligeramente entreabiertos con asombro mientras miraba los alrededores. Su boca parecía pequeña. Él probablemente tendría que forzar su polla, pero ella tendría la misma mirada en su cara cuando se corriera.

Dar tuvo que refrenarse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Su novia estaba allí y él estaba reaccionando a alguna joven bonita y tonta que sus hermanos habían traído. Una ira creciente se precipitó por él. Esto tenía que ser cosa de Seiya. Andrew no pensaría en llevar a su última amiguita cuando se suponía que debían enfocar la atención en asegurar una novia.

Como era de esperar su hermano menor salió de la limusina y estuvo inmediatamente sobre la morena.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Pobre Serena. ¿Se había visto obligada a observar el comportamiento de Seiya durante todo el viaje? ¿Era así como su hermano quería mostrarle que no aceptaría la elección de novia de Dar?

—Lo mataré. —Serena se merecía algo mejor que el desprecio de Seiya.

Dar vez no fuera la mujer más bella del mundo, pero era dulce e inteligente y en realidad estaba deseando tenerla como compañera. En los últimos meses, se había vuelto más cercano de la mujer que de cualquier otra que hubiera tenido en años. Apreciaba su rápido ingenio y su tierno corazón. La mujer que estaba con Seiya era hermosa, pero probablemente no poseía ni la mitad de la inteligencia de SerenaTsukino. Ella podía poner su pene duro, pero Serenaiba a ser su esposa. De ellos. Nunca permitiría que su hermano menor la volviera a deshonrar así.

—Oh, guau. Mmm, jefe, nos dijiste que era un poco fea. Tenemos dos versiones diferentes de la palabra, hombre. —Helios sacudió la cabeza cuando Andrew se unió a Seiya.

Andrew, finalmente su hermano razonable, con el que contaba, caminó directamente hasta el trocito de cielo al lado de Seiya y la tomó en sus brazos. La besó, sus labios se amoldaron a los de ella antes de romper el beso y sonreír. Andrew señalaba hacia arriba mientras hablaba con ella.

Dar sabía exactamente lo que su hermano estaba diciendo. Estaba enseñando la arquitectura del palacio. Le daba a cada visitante el mismo discurso sobre el mármol, los arcos y el centro del palacio que databa del siglo XV. Pero ahora daba el discurso con una sonrisa íntima en su rostro mientras sus manos se entrelazaban con las de la morena.

Andrew no deshonraría a su prometida. Andrew creía en las tradiciones de su país. Era circunspecto. Así que… ¿esa hermosa, cosita curvilínea era su Serena?

Helios resopló detrás de él.

—Mierda, Dar. Si ella es tu pequeña novia marisabidilla, no se ve como una intelectual.

Dar avanzó a zancadas con el corazón latiendo acelerado. De ninguna manera. Había visto sus fotos. Era del montón. Ella ocuparía su cerebro, pero no su corazón. Cuidadoso. Había sido tan puñeteramente cuidadoso.

—¿Andrew? —Llamó a su hermano infinitamente más razonable—. ¿El viaje fue bien?

Preséntame a mi simplona pero brillante novia. Dime que es tímida y que todavía está en la limusina.

El brazo de Seiya se apretó alrededor de la cintura de la morena.

—¡Darien! Es bueno verte.

Él se detuvo a unos metros delante de ella.

—Y a ti, hermano. —Su hermano menor era el salvaje. Amaba a

Seiya. Lo hacía, pero también estaba preocupado por él. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de notar la manera en que la mano de su hermano menor se deslizó en la de la morena y que los dedos de ella se cerraron en torno a los de él.

—Darien, es mi mayor placer presentarte a… —No digas Serena. No digas Serena— … SerenaTsukino. Creo que vosotros dos han estado hablando. Serena, habibti, este es nuestro hermano, su Serena Alteza Real, el Jeque de Bezakistan, también conocido como Darien al Mussad Chiba.

Ella liberó su mano y se quitó las gafas de sol. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par y ese pecho realmente magnífico se hinchó.

—¿Dar?

Mierda. Mierda. Me cago en la puta y en todo lo que se menea. Sólo había oído su voz un par de veces, pero estaba impresa en su cerebro. Ese suave acento de Texas, con un toque de inteligencia y vulnerabilidad. Serena. Su Serena. Su novia absolutamente virginal quien sería su compañera, quien raras veces tentaría su polla, pero ni una sola vez movería su alma. Ambos estaban completamente noqueados porque ella era muy hermosa.

—Hola, Serena. Sí, yo soy el Jeque Darien al Mussad Chiba. O Dar, por favor.

—No había nada más que hacer. Tuvo que presentarse. Gracioso. Había pensado que sería un momento de orgullo cuando se revelara como mucho más de lo que ella esperaba, y él se encontró casi avergonzado. No lo demostró, por supuesto.

Sus ojos azules lo abarcaban.

—Darien. Por supuesto. Qué estúpida, pero al parecer, lo he sido durante meses. —Se detuvo, con los hombros un poco caídos—. ¿O me equivoco? ¿Eres mi Dar?

Este se suponía que era un momento especial, cuando le admirara. En cambio, se veía traicionada.

—Sí. Soy Dar, Serena. ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

Lo sabía todo sobre ella. Sabía sobre su familia y su amor por Selene.

Él ya se había encargado de la educación de la chica, aunque Serenano se diera cuenta de eso durante unos días. Estaba al corriente de la educación de su prometida. Sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que no.

Hasta ahora, no había sabido cómo sus ojos le traspasarían y verían directamente su alma. No sabía cómo su pene palpitaría ante la sola vision de ella.

Todo su rostro se retorció como si le doliera.

—¿Tú eres el tercer hermano?

¿Por qué la culpa le retorcía las entrañas?

—Sí. Es un placer conocerte en persona. He disfrutado de nuestras conversaciones a través de Internet. Estoy muy ansioso por continuar nuestras discusiones ahora que estás aquí.

Serenaapartó y bajó los ojos, estudiando el suelo delante de ella. No se alejó de sus hermanos, pero podía sentir su confusión.

—¿Tú eres el jeque? —Su voz era sombríamente monótona—. Y me dejaste creer que solo eras otro investigador.

No podía dejarla ganar esta discusión. Si él permitía que su culpabilidad saliera a la vista, ella tendría la sartén por el mango. No era la forma en que tenía intención de iniciar un matrimonio.

—Bezakistan es mi país. Yo te mentí, Serena. Trabajo muy duro para mi país. Este proyecto significa mucho para mí.

—Por supuesto. Me gustaría ir a mi apartamento, por favor. ¿Cuándo querrás mi presentación? Necesito un par de horas para instalarme y poner todo en orden. —Ella era indiferente y competente, esa nerviosa energía femenina de antes escapó, dejando a una mujer sombría en su lugar.

—No te preocupes de eso ahora —dijo Seiya—. Necesitas descansar, habibti.

—Yo te mostraré tus habitaciones. No te enojes con nosotros. Deja que te expliquemos las medidas de seguridad. Darien no puede simplemente decirle a todo el mundo quién es. Y realmente hace el trabajo que dijo que hace. Tiene una licenciatura en economía. —La mano de Andrew se entrelazó con la de ella.

Ella levantó los ojos, asimilando la grandeza del palacio.

—¿Aquí es donde me voy a quedar? Bueno, por supuesto. —El sarcasmo goteaba, y se veía furiosa. Cerrada—. Me gustaría descansar.

Quiero tener mi presentación preparada. ¿Y sobre lo que hablamos en el avión? No va a funcionar. Yo no soy esa chica. Así que necesitáis repensar esto, porque si yo estoy aquí por alguna razón que no sea el trabajo, entonces debería comprar un billete de avión ahora y volver a casa tan pronto como mi presentación haya terminado.

Oh, ella estaba aquí para un trabajo. Estaba aquí para el trabajo más importante que él podía considerar. Estaba allí para ser su esposa, para salvar su trono. No importaba lo mucho que se emocionara su polla. Tenía una corona en la que pensar. Ella iba a ser de ellos. Su belleza y sensualidad innata que le tentaban serían problemas de los que se ocuparía más tarde.

Vio a Rubeus, acechando detrás de los muros del palacio, su mirada en Serena. Esa era precisamente la razón por la que no había deseado a una mujer que le conmoviera. La idea de Rubeus mirándola siquiera como una posible manera de sacarle de quicio tenía aumentando su presión arterial. Sería bastante difícil protegerla con la cabeza fría, pero ¿y si sus emociones entraban en juego? Tenía que protegerla de ser un blanco de los rebeldes y vecinos fanáticos. Todo descansaba sobre los delicados hombros femeninos.

La necesitaba casada, metida en la cama y embarazada a toda prisa. Él no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle daño, pero no tenía intención de dejarla ir.

—Por favor, permíteme que te muestre tus habitaciones. —Era el momento, tal vez, para aprovecharse de todo lo que sabía de ella—. Me disculpo por el subterfugio. Yo quería una compañera elegida racionalmente en este proceso. ¿Puedes decirme honestamente que hubieras hablado tan abiertamente como lo hiciste conmigo si hubieras sabido quién soy?

Sus ojos se destellaron un poco y luego se apartó de él.

—Probablemente no. Creo que te llamé idiota en un par de ocasiones.

Él llevó los dedos a su barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo.

—Mis cálculos eran defectuosos y los tuyos eran correctos. Y me llamaste mono con la cabeza en el culo, porque estaba siendo terco cuando sabías que tenías razón. —Suspiró un poco, con la cara larga, notando todo el tiempo que Serenase había ablandado completamente con cada capa de culpa que acumulaba encima de ella—. Me encantaron nuestras conversaciones, Serena. Pregúntale a cualquier persona en el palacio. Reservé ese tiempo para trabajar contigo y era sagrado. Salí de una reunion con el primer ministro británico, porque tenía una llamada programada contigo.

Sí, ella estaba confundida otra vez y era justo donde él quería. Y Andrew era un hijo de puta, porque no había ninguna duda de que él la había vestido para esta ocasión. El veraniego vestido de brillantes colores era encantador y modesto, pero él no podía pasar por alto la turgencia de sus pechos y la forma en que su piel reflejaba la luz del sol. Andrew la había cubierto como un pájaro magnífico y maduro para el desplume.

—Habría podido esperar —protestó ella.

—Pero yo no. —Dejó caer la mano. Se sorprendió realmente de que hubiera querido decir cada palabra que dijo cuando evocó el incidente.

Podía recordarse sentado allí escuchando al primer ministro hablar de temas profundamente importantes y haber estado mirando el reloj, esperando que los segundos pasaran hasta que pudiera hablar con ella, su acento lento lo calmaba. Suspiró—. No importa. Tengo que admitir que te traje aquí por razones egoístas. Pensé en deslumbrarte con todo lo que tengo para ofrecer. Obviamente he fallado.

Esa piel hermosa se sonrojó y él supo que la tenía. Ella se limitó a mirarlo, claramente sin saber qué decir.

—Dejaré que se vaya, señorita Tsukino. Una vez más, pido disculpas por el engaño. Solo puedo esconderme detrás de mi deseo de comenzar una relación en pie de igualdad. Permita por favor que mis hermanos le muestren las habitaciones que he dispuesto para usted. La dejaré hasta el momento en que hagamos negocios. Le deseo un buen descanso y por favor, disfrute de mi país.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de ella, pero él no podía dejar que eso influyera en él. Era el momento de hacer su salida y permitir que las maravillas del palacio y su tierno corazón trabajaran en su favor. Se inclinó en una atenta reverencia y se giró para irse, Helios se puso junto a él, Deimos y Setphen tomaron posiciones en los flancos.

El enorme ex SEAL tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Eso fue un bonito pedazo de manipulación si alguna vez vi uno.

Eres un hijo de puta despiadado, Dar.

Él siguió caminando. Helios no sería la última persona que cabrearía.

Para cuando esto se terminara, podría perderlos a todos.

Pero él conservaría su corona. De una forma u otra.


	7. Chapter 7

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN CONCUBINA****, ES EL TERCER LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL.**

**CAPITULO 6**

Tres días más tarde, Serena salió de la sala de conferencias, con su portátil en la mano y el corazón pesado.

Dos días de reuniones habían sido suficientes para decirle que aquí todo el mundo tomaba su opinión en serio. Había conocido a directores generales, funcionarios de gobierno y un representante de la junta ejecutiva del Mecanismo de Desarrollo Limpio del Protocolo de Kioto. Dar había estado con ella en todas las reuniones, defiriendo en ella, permitiéndole hablar por el país. Zafiro Black había estado presente, presentándola como representante tanto de Milenio Black Oilcomo del país de Bezakistan.

Y Zafiro había sido efusivo en sus elogios para Darien al Mussad Chiba. Justo la noche anterior, él había llevado a Serena a cenar y le contó historias sobre el jeque y sus hermanos. Ella no dejó pasar el hecho de que él habló de su propio estilo de vida, también, y lo mucho que le gustaba compartir a Amy con sus hermanos. El tercer bebé se esperaba pronto y los tres hermanos estaban encantados. Amaban a su esposa. Tenían una vida increíble llena de alegría y amor. Serena era feliz por la familia James, pero no podía entender por qué su empleador había compartido tanta información personal sobre su matrimonio. No debía comprender que los hermanos al Mussad Chiba simplemente querían llevarla a la cama.

Pero ella estaba durmiendo sola, al menos por ahora. Esta noche, tenían la intención de celebrar un banquete para festejar tanto la alianza oficial entre Milenio Black Oil y Bezakistan, así como también darle la bienvenida a su país. Andrew, Seiya… y hasta Dar… habían dejado claro que después les gustaría mucho si renunciaba a su cama solitaria, por la de ellos. Hasta ahora, había sentido reparo. Pero ahora… Serena suspiró.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Era realmente tan importante que Darien le hubiera ocultado su nombre completo? De hecho, comprendía por qué lo había hecho y no era propio de ella guardar rencor. Su subterfugio le había dolido más de lo que había creído posible y había dejado que eso gobernara sus acciones desde su llegada. Ahora, ella estaba empezando a hacerse algunas preguntas difíciles. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, ¿habría estado tan molesta? ¿Habría estado tomando como excusa su ira para mantener a Dar alejado, porque se sentía tan fuera de su liga? Serena arrugó la nariz. Probablemente sí. Y probablemente no era justo para él. O para ella. Venir a Bezakistan había sido, al menos en parte, abrirse a nuevas experiencias. Pero lo primero que había hecho fue cerrarse cuando el miedo se apoderó de ella.

Con un suspiro, Serena miró hacia el balcón. Cada paso en el palacio era una sorpresa. Se detuvo y miró hacia la ciudad. Había llegado tan lejos de donde ella solía estar. No más pequeños pueblos o diminutos reinos de oficina para ella. Le habían dado verdaderos apartamentos. Como más de uno. Tenía un dormitorio y un enorme espacio de oficina. Y un ayudante que constantemente hablaba de lo increíble que era Darien.

—¿Está usted bien, señorita Tsukino?

La voz de Dar la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella miró hacia atrás en su dirección. Se veía absolutamente perfecto con su traje oscuro. El único indicio de que no era completamente civilizado era la cicatriz que se iniciaba bajo la oreja y desaparecía en el cuello de la camisa junto con el hambre oscura que acechaba en su mirada.

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, señor. Solo estaba observando a la gente pasar.

Él se acercó a su lado. Era la primera vez en días que de buena gana había estado cerca y todo su cuerpo se puso en alerta máxima. Andrew y Seiya pasaban la mayor parte de sus días con ella, pero ahora podía sentir la distancia. Eran educados, pero más reservados que antes. Una atmósfera triste los rondaba porque los hermanos al Mussad Chiba eran un lo-tomas-o-lodejas. Aceptas a uno, los aceptas a todos y ella había rechazado al jeque.

Desde entonces, había sido colocada firmemente en la categoría "mirar pero no tocar" y eso dolía.

Serena no entendía por qué Andrew y Seiya habían hecho una excepción con Britney de Contabilidad. Ellos la habían llevado a la cama sin su hermano mayor. Puede que Dar no la hubiera conocido. O no había deseado a la mujer. Pero Serena sabía que, por hache o por be, él la deseaba.

Aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse brutalmente manipulada.

—Mis antepasados construyeron el palacio para estar en el centro de la ciudad. Gran parte de esta estructura fue hecha de nuevo, pero el núcleo se ha conservado desde el siglo XV. —Una mirada de satisfacción pasó por su hermoso rostro—. Bezakistan es pequeño, pero hemos resistido invasores desde los hunos a Saddam Hussein. Lo hicimos con inteligencia y el uso eficiente de nuestros recursos naturales. Espero que continuemos haciéndolo. Ruego que insertemos a este país en un mundo completamente nuevo. Estamos en el precipicio, Serena. Podemos hacerlo. Podemos liderar el mundo. Imagínate, un país totalmente dependiente del petróleo provocando el cambio a energía verde renovable.

Ella tuvo que sonreír porque él era muy bueno en la venta de las cosas de proyectos naturales.

—Usted va a hacer una fortuna solo con las patentes.

Él se dio la vuelta, su sonrisa destelló.

—Naturalmente. Tengo la intención de ser un innovador, no un tonto.

Hay mucho dinero de por medio y lo obtendré para mi pueblo. —Se detuvo, su expresión se tornó sombría—. Por favor, dime que vas a venir al banquete de esta noche. Ya sabes que estamos organizándolo para ti y tu jefe.

—Por supuesto que voy a estar allí. —Como el único representante de Milenio Black Oil actualmente en el país, ella no tenía mucha elección. Con Amy a punto de dar a luz, Zafiro había regresado a Estados Unidos—. Andrew y Seiya me han atendido. —De hecho, no habían dejado de hacerlo.

Dondequiera que iba, uno de ellos estaba allí para escoltarla. Y para hacer que se sintiera cómoda de nuevo. Ella levantó la vista y por supuesto, Seiya estaba de pie en la puerta en el ala oeste del palacio. No se acercó, solo le envió una sonrisa ridículamente dulce que hizo que su sangre latiera. Antes de que hubieran jugado a juegos de desnudos en el avión, ella nunca se habría dado cuenta de lo que significaba esa sonrisa. Ahora sabía que estaba pensando acerca de pasar un buen rato y de la manera más sucia.

Pero por el momento, él no haría nada al respecto.

—Estoy seguro de que han tratado de atenderte, Serena. Matarían por atenderte. Soy yo el que les impide hacerlo. Mis hermanos gruñen cada vez que entro en una habitación, porque saben que si no hubiera sido por mí, ya estarían en tu cama.

Ella se sonrojó. No podía acostumbrarse a cómo hablaban sin tapujos sobre sexo, sobre todo entre más de dos personas. Justo el día anterior, había conocido a su madre y la encantadora mujer británica había suspirado cuando hablaba de sus cuatro maridos. Cuatro. Serena no podia averiguar dónde poner tres hombres, mucho menos cuatro. Quizás jugaban en equipo, como en la lucha libre.

—No creo que se estén perdiendo mucho al no estar en mi cama. Estoy segura de que te dijeron que yo no tengo exactamente experiencia.

—Me dijeron que estabas hermosa cuando tomaste tu placer. Ellos me dijeron que estabas tan caliente que pensaban que el avión estallaría en llamas. Me dijeron que nunca habían deseado a una mujer de la manera en que te deseaban esa noche. —Sus ojos oscuros la aprisionaban. De los tres hermanos, él era el más intenso, el más carismático.

Seiya era quien la hacía reír, la obligaba a tomar todo menos en serio… y le hacía tener malos pensamientos. Andrew, con su sofisticación sexy, era con el que ella podía hablar sobre libros, películas y todos los lugares que quería ver, así como de los placeres que él anhelaba darle.

¿Y Dar? Tal era un misterio. Él había sido su amor platónico, pero aquel hombre había sido más real. El Dar que había conocido a través del correo electrónico y chats informáticos había sido bromista, juguetón y muy inteligente, pero ella había podido discutir con él. Este Dar era intimidante, de rasgos hermosos y ligeramente frío. Y no podía dejar de mirarlo, preguntándose qué estaba pasando por esa cabeza suya. Estaba arrastrándola a pesar de sus mejores intentos de mantenerse al margen.

Él se inclinó, su rostro se suavizó por lo que ese borde frío de su belleza huyó, dejando solo el hombre.

—Serena, no tienes un interés romántico en tu tierra, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Tenía el presentimiento de que ya lo sabía. Sus dedos atravesaron su rostro, rozando contra su piel y haciéndola temblar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no intentas ver lo que se podría desarrollar entre nosotros? ¿Sigue siendo por mí? Sé que te gustan mis hermanos. ¿Cómo puedo convencerte que voy a ser bueno para ti también?

Serena no sabía qué decir, así que se mordió el labio y no dijo nada.

Él se movió, invadiendo su espacio, pero ella al parecer no podia alejarse. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su piel. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para respirar. Era una locura. Ella era virgen. No especialmente por elección, pero honestamente a ella nunca le había importado lo suficiente un hombre para acostarse con él. Y eso también había sido cierto con su novio. Si había aprendido una cosa desde que llegó a Bezakistan, era que nunca antes había estado enamorada. Estar cerca de los hermanos al Mussad Chiba le hizo darse cuenta de eso, dado que estaba segura de que se estaba enamorando locamente de ellos.

—Quiero besarte, Serena. No me digas que no. —Sus ojos estaban clavados en sus labios, mirándolos como si fuera un hombre hambriento y ella fuera un pedazo de fruta madura.

—Pero Seiya… —Su hermano más joven estaba de pie allí, esperándola. No parecía correcto.

—Oh, mi bella Serena, no nos entiendes en absoluto. —Nunca se dio la vuelta, simplemente mantuvo esos hermosos ojos oscuros en ella, pero habló con su hermano, alzando la voz—. ¿Seiya? ¿Puedo besar a tu chica?

Esa risa sexy de Seiya flotó hacia ella.

—Por favor, hermano. Bésala bien. Hazla nuestra.

Dar se inclinó, sus labios rozaron los suyos. El primer toque soltó chispas contra su piel y ella abrió la boca para jadear, pero él cortó el sonido metiendo precipitadamente su lengua.

La electricidad zumbó a través de su cuerpo. Serena perdió la voluntad de preocuparse por lo que cualquiera pensaría. Sus manos subieron, agarrando a Dar mientras él la atraía hacia sí, arrastrándola hacia su calor. Tendría que dar las gracias a Andrew por obligarla a llevar tacones porque de lo contrario el pobre Dar estaría doblado por la mitad. Incluso con los tacones de aguja de diez centímetros, él todavía se inclinaba para tomar sus labios. Era el más alto de los hermanos, su cuerpo el más fornido como si hubiera sido construido de esa manera para ejercer autoridad. A través del lujoso tejido de su traje perfectamente cortado, ella podía sentir la firmeza de su cuerpo musculoso. Todo lo femenino dentro de ella se ablandó, anhelaba acercarse aún más. Anhelaba rendirse.

Las manos de él se enredaron en su pelo, deshaciendo el sobrio moño que se había hecho esta mañana. Él no se anduvo con rodeos. No jugó. Tiró de su cabello y dominó su boca. Podía sentir su dura erección contra su vientre.

Sus pechos hormigueaban, se sentían pesados… ardían por su toque. Y ella estaba haciendo esa cosa de nuevo, poniéndose mojada y lista. Se había convertido prácticamente en su estado por defecto desde que había conocido a estos hombres. Constantemente rodeada por ellos, todos los días tuvo que soportar un dolor de necesidad que no sabía muy bien cómo combatir. Todas las noches, su cama solitaria se había convertido en una práctica de sueño sobresaltado y frustración.

Dar le dio un último beso, y luego la soltó. Él respiró hondo, frotando sus frentes. Su voz generalmente estable solo era un poco más temblorosa.

—Serena, este banquete es significativo para mis hermanos y para mí.

Gracias por aceptar venir.

—De nada —dijo ella automáticamente. Su cerebro estaba aún hecho papilla después del beso de Dar.

—Y después… ¿querrás venir con nosotros, nos permitirás ver si podemos hacerte feliz? Mis hermanos y yo no entramos a la ligera en relaciones, pero todos queremos mucho estar contigo. Te lo aseguro, te trataremos como a una reina.

Ella estaba en el precipicio de algo. ¿Era el cielo o el complete desastre? No tenía ni idea. Pero ¿podría vivir el resto de su vida sin saber lo que habría sido? Siempre había jugado a lo seguro. Había hecho lo correcto y había esperado por algo especial.

Si esto no era especial, no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir la palabra. Se dio cuenta de que esto significaba entregarse por completo a estos tres hombres y ella nunca se hubiera imaginado que iba a querer o le importarían todos ellos. Pero a veces, supuso, la vida daba giros extraños.

—Sí.

Una lenta sonrisa cruzó sus labios y rozó su nariz contra la de ella.

—Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurarme de que no te arrepentirás de esto. Ahora ve y prepárate para el banquete. Voy a esperar ansioso que llegue la noche.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y casi se cayó sobre su trasero, sus tacones se tambalearon bajo ella. Dar la atrapó en sus brazos, tirándola hacia él y estabilizándola sobre sus pies.

—Gracias —dijo sin aliento.

—Veo que Pandora está de regreso. —Sonrió—. Sí, lo sé todo sobre eso. Creo que es un apodo apropiado. Sin duda estás conmocionando mi mundo. —Pareció satisfecho de que ella no tropezara y Seiya ahora estaba a su lado, ofreciéndole el brazo. Dar gentilmente la entregó a su hermano.

Seiya se aprovechó.

—Gracias a Dios, estamos de vuelta a los besos. —Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y le plantó un beso perfecto en la mejilla—. He echado de menos besarte, acariciarte. Y ahora tengo que llevarte a Andrew. Tal vez por el momento no le diga que estamos sin restricciones.

Dar se detuvo en la puerta, volviéndose hacia ella.

—Y Serena, pase lo que pase, tienes que saber que siempre voy a cuidar de ti.

Andrew miró mientras Serena y Michiru desaparecieron con la encargada del spa. Más bien quisiera ir con ella, ver cómo era mimada y se convertía en la reina que sabía que podría ser.

Ella había dicho que sí. Oh, ella no sabía exactamente a todo lo que estaba diciendo que sí, pero así era la manera de las novias cautivas en Bezakistan. ¿Y de todos modos no eran la mayoría de las relaciones un poco como eso? Cuando uno comenzaba una relación, no había manera segura de decir dónde iría. Solo que esta vez, él sabía muy bien que llevaría al matrimonio y sabía que podía hacer feliz a Serena. Haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para hacerlo así.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del espléndido spa. Que atendía a la élite de Bezakistan y a los turistas ricos que les visitaban. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el equipo de seguridad que había ido discretamente detrás de él mientras había llevado a Serena y a su prima al spa. Tres se quedaron atrás y uno se separó para seguir a Andrew mientras caminaba por la calle.

Normalmente todos le seguían, pero él no iba a dejar a Serena sin protección. Darien había sido insistente en sus protocolos de seguridad. No había manera de pasar por alto lo preocupado que estaba Dar por el bienestar de Serena. Su hermano era un poco paranoico, de todos modos. Era comprensible. Después de lo que había soportado, Andrew estaba sorprendido que saliera en absoluto.

—Veo que estás decidido a cuidar de vuestra chica de última oportunidad —dijo una voz claramente sarcástica.

Andrew suspiró. Quería ir y hacer sus preparativos para esa noche. No quería lidiar con Rubeus.

—Primo —reconoció y trató de seguir adelante.

Rubeus salió de la tienda en la que había entrado y se colocó delante de Andrew.

—¿No puedo ofrecer mis felicitaciones por vuestro compromiso?

Siempre era un baile con Rubeus. Siempre había algún significado oculto en sus palabras. Andrew había empezado a preguntarse si las palabras de su primo no solían ocultar dagas también.

—No vamos a comprometernos.

—No soy ingenuo, primo. La chica puede ser, pero ambos sabemos que este banquete no es simplemente para celebrar una relación comercialo para darle la bienvenida. Sospecho que se intercambiarán algunas muy discretas palabras sagradas durante el evento, ¿verdad? ¿Estás tratando de ocultarle a la prensa este matrimonio a prueba y a ella?

Por supuesto que querían mantener a la prensa fuera de esto tanto como fuera posible. Serena necesitaba entrar con suavidad en su nuevo papel. Demonios, tenían que encontrar una manera de explicarle su nuevo papel, pero todos estaban aterrorizados de que huyera. La conciencia de Andrew lo atormentaba. No era una cuestión de si ella se sentiría traicionada, sino simplemente cuánto. Pero no era como si tuvieran la intención de hacerle daño. De hecho, le pedirían que se casara con ellos… sólo que más tarde, después de unas semanas de llegar a conocerse íntimamente. Si la prensa no estaba involucrada, entonces Serena no tendría que saber que había estado casada durante todo el tiempo.

—Ella es simplemente una invitada del jeque, importante porque leestá ayudando con el Proyecto de Energía Limpia, que podría ser de gran ayuda para toda la nación.

Los ojos oscuros de Rubeus se entrecerraron.

—¿Y ninguno de vosotros se acuesta con la chica?

Todavía no lo hacían. Él podría responder a esa pregunta con la verdad completa. Su polla dolorida era prueba de lo mucho que no se acostaba con Serena.

—Aunque admito que es bastante bonita, no nos estamos acostando con ella. Sabes tan bien como yo que tenemos que encontrar una novia y lo haremos. Somos conscientes de que nuestro tiempo se está acabando.

Era mejor reconocer los hechos. Si Rubeus creía que le estaba esquivando, el hombre se volvería astuto.

Una sonrisa depredadora cruzó el rostro de Rubeus. Estaba casi demasiado delgado y sus ojos estaban demacrados con ojeras, que lo hacían parecer más viejo que sus cuarenta y cinco años.

—Sí, y el parlamento también sabe que el tiempo corre. Tal vez no tendríais este problema si quisierais abrir discusiones para cambiar nuestras bárbaras leyes.

Y en el momento en que lo hicieran, los grupos religiosos radicales estarían por todas partes, tratando de cagarse todos los textos que hacían de Bezakistan un país secular con una economía de libre mercado. A ciertos grupos de presión también les encantaría desafiar la forma en que la riqueza se distribuía, quitando a los simples ciudadanos y metiéndose aún más en sus propios bolsillos ya ricos —más allá— de toda comparación. Y Rubeus trataría de hacer lo que su padre no pudo. Recuperar el poder y colocarlo en sus tiránicas manos.

—Ahora es demasiado tarde, así que saldremos del paso. —Ahora era el momento de un pequeño engaño—. Seiya va a hablar con el embajador holandés sobre una posible reunión con su princesa. Tenemos un poco de tiempo disponible. Y no somos trolls horribles. Siempre podemos comprar una novia si fuera necesario.

Los hombros de Rubeus se movieron en un encogimiento de hombros perezoso.

—Es probable que podáis y puedo ver a Darien haciendo eso. Es un cabrón despiadado. Estoy seguro que tiene una lista y se limitaría a ordenar una de internet si pudiera. Seiya sólo quiere un lindo lugar para poner su pene de forma regular. Pero tú, primo, eres el difícil. Eres el único que… ¿cuál es la frase? Sí, eres el que piensa con el corazón, no con la cabeza.

No es muy inteligente, pero es cierto. ¿Crees que no veo la forma en que miras ese culo fofo americano?

Antes de poder pensar, tuvo la camisa de su primo apretada en las manos, arrastrándolo hacia adelante.

—No vuelvas a hablar de ella de esa manera. Cuidarás tus modales a su alrededor o tendremos un problema, tú y yo.

La voz de Rubeus era pura amenaza.

—Sí, puedo ver que es solo una invitada importante por su conocimiento de la energía y la economía. Tú nunca serías tan estúpido como para casarte con alguien por nada más que razones políticas y una estadounidense sería una idea terrible. Sin duda has pensado detenidamente en esto.

Andrew le soltó. Maldita sea, había cometido un terrible error. Había perdido el control y revelado algo importante. Dio un paso hacia atrás, su mente corría a toda prisa, tratando de encontrar una manera de salir de la trampa en la que Rubeus le había hecho caer.

—No voy a consentir ninguna falta de respeto hacia cualquier mujer, sobre todo hacia una que es nuestra invitada. Lo confieso, me gusta mucho Serena. Si quieres saberlo, hemos discutido sobre ella como una potencial novia. Pero Darien nunca se casará con una plebeya. Así que estoy pensando en hacer de Serena mi amante. Si los demás me van a obligar a un matrimonio que no quiero, entonces voy a encontrar el amor donde pueda. Fingiré estar enamorado de nuestra novia, pero mi amante siempre tendrá mi corazón.

—Si tú lo dices, Andrew. —Rubeus sonrió con aire de suficiencia—. Voy a esperar a esta noche. Y estaré vigilando.

**Continuara…**

**Lamentablemente el Tiempo no me alcanzo como yo quería, Veré si es proximo fin de semana puedo subir el resto de los Capis para ponerla ya completa.**

**Nos Vemos el Próximo Fin de Semana con Más Capis!**


	8. Chapter 8

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN CONCUBINA****, ES EL TERCER LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL**

**CAPITULO 7**

Serena contemplaba desde arriba la zona de banquetes. El gran salon había sido completamente transformado de frío y elegante a un espacio lujoso y decadente. Las luces descollaban, brillando con luz tenue. La habitación era más que majestuosa. El olor de las especias llenaba el aire, recordándole a Serena que se había saltado el almuerzo. Le habían traído la comida, un suntuoso banquete dispuesto para su placer. Cuando había pensado las palabras, se dio cuenta de que podían aplicarse a ella también. Más tarde esa noche, estaría dispuesta para los hermanos al Mussad Chiba y ella se había preocupado de que fuese un poco demasiado suntuosa para ellos.

Le temblaban las manos. Se había pasado toda la tarde preparándose, al parecer para el banquete, pero ella sabía sobre que iba realmente toda la experiencia del spa. No necesitaba una cera brasileña para sentarse con los dignatarios y hablar de economía.

—¿Estás bien? —Michiru apareció a su lado, con un vestido largo suelto de color azul medianoche. El drapeado del vestido armonizaba a la perfección con su figura menuda. Ella era una belleza con la piel dorada y los ojos de color marrón oscuro. Su rico cabello color chocolate estaba elegantemente cortado a una medida que rozaba la parte superior de sus hombros. Ella era tan diferente a las otras mujeres que Serena había conocido. Michiru era amable pero profundamente distante. Ahora esa hermosa cara la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Puedo sacarte de aquí. No tienes que quedarte.

El corazón de Serena se hundió un poco. Michiru había actuado así toda la tarde, ofreciéndole sacarla del país cada vez que hacía mención de su casa o una pequeña cosa que era diferente entre los dos países. Michiru parecía genuinamente encariñada de sus primos, pero Serena no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que la chica parecía decidida a alejarla de ellos.

—Sabes que elegí estar aquí. Esto es lo que quiero.

Los ojos de Michiru se abrieron como platos.

—¿Estás segura?

Serena no quería jugar a todos los juegos sociales que otros parecían adorar. A ella solo le gustaban las cosas claras.

—Decidí venir a Bezakistan y me quedaré un tiempo. No sé por qué no te gusto, pero no debe ser porque piensas que soy una especie de trepadora social. Dar y yo compartimos una pasión por nuestro proyecto y también me gustaría conocer a Andrew y Seiya un poco más. —Sintió que su cara ardía y se apresuró a terminar, con la esperanza de que Michiru no lo notara—. Prometo que seré buena para ellos.

Michiru echó un vistazo al salón de fiestas donde por lo menos un centenar de personas socializaban.

—Yo sé lo que han planeado esta noche contigo. Ellos no te merecen.

—Mientras Serena estaba ocupada conteniendo el aire sorprendida, Michiru se giró, su dura belleza se ablandó por primera vez—. Serena, me disculpo si te he hecho creer que no me gustas. Los últimos años han sido duros para mis modales. Me he vuelto solitaria y cínica. Me gusta mucho estar cerca de ti y no me gustaría verte sufrir.

Serena frunció el ceño, la inquietud apretó su vientre.

—¿Crees que me harían daño?

—No físicamente. Ellos nunca harían eso, pero me preocupa que nuestro mundo sea un poco menos civilizado que el tuyo, lleno con un poco más de intriga. Y tú eres demasiado honesta y directa.

—Mira, no tengo ninguna intención de involucrarme en intrigas palaciegas. Solo me gustan mucho tus primos. —Podría estar enamorándome de ellos. Era un pensamiento peligroso, pero ella no se mentía. Estaba colada por cada uno de ellos a causa de sus formas de ser.

Michiru dio un paso atrás en las sombras, arrastrando a Serena, su voz bajó a un susurro.

—Si te involucras, no habrá forma de escapar de la política. Mis primos piensan que pueden protegerte, pero yo soy la prueba viviente de que no pueden. Dar especialmente debería saberlo más que nadie.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Había algo acerca de la desesperación en la voz de Michiru que hizo que Serena le tendiera la mano, sujetando la de la mujer. Michiru se quedó rígida por un momento como si la intimidad fuera totalmente indeseada, pero se relajó y entrelazó sus dedos, un momento de dulce hermandad entre mujeres.

—Tú podrías ser muy buena para ellos, pero me preocupo por ti. ¿Sabes lo que pasó con Darien? ¿Sabes por qué tiene esa cicatriz en el cuello?

La larga cicatriz dentada era una línea blanca fantasmal que iba desde justo debajo de la oreja y desaparecía debajo de la camisa. Ella había deseado recorrer esa cicatriz y hacer que él le contara la historia. Se había formado en la cabeza una historia de torpeza infantil.

—Fue secuestrado por los extremistas, retenido y torturado durante días.

Serena se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Torturado?

—Lo mantuvieron en un depósito en las afueras del país. Andrew se suponía que debía traer varios millones de dólares. Él pagó el rescate, pero querían más. Querían que declaráramos muerta nuestra constitución. Andrew se vio obligado a rechazarlo. Fijaron una fecha para la ejecución de mi primo. Iban a televisarla. Por suerte, el gobierno estadounidense no estaba en absoluto interesado en permitir que nuestro país cayera en mano de fanáticos. Un equipo SEAL de la Marina localizó y rescató a Dar. Perdieron a varios hombres y uno de los miembros del equipo tuvo que pasar a Dar de contrabando de vuelta al país.

—No tenía ni idea. —Ella no estaba al corriente de la política mundial. Tendía a quedarse en su propio rincón protegido. ¿Qué había soportado Dar? ¿Qué horrores había enfrentado?

La voz de Michiru se redujo a un mero susurro.

—Yo también fui secuestrada.

—¿Por los mismos extremistas?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Por traficantes de esclavos, pero tengo mis sospechas. Mis primos creen que fue una coincidencia, pero yo no lo creo. Fui atraída al lugar de mi secuestro por una nota de la Embajada de Bezakistan. Mis primos piensan que simplemente me cogieron al azar y no tengo pruebas, pero hay muy pocas personas que tienen acceso a ese papel en particular. No quiero ahondar en lo que pasó. Solo sé que la política y el dolor no se limitan a mis primos. Las personas que quieren derribar este gobierno utilizarán a cualquiera que les importe.

—¿Princesa? —Una voz profunda retumbó a través de la quietud, causando que Michiru saltara.

—Helios. Me has asustado. —Ella respiró hondo, pero se irguió en toda su estatura con una inclinación obstinada de la mandíbula—. ¿Desde cuándo un guardaespaldas interrumpe las reuniones privadas de la familia real?

Los severos ojos azules del enorme guardaespaldas se entrecerraron.

Serena había sido presentada a Helios por Darien unos días antes. Había sido agradable y educado, pero ahora parecía peligroso.

—Desde que la princesa se convirtió en temeraria y amenaza los planes de sus primos.

—No te atrevas a cuestionar mi lealtad a esta familia o a mi país, soldado. No sabes nada. —Michiru se giró y se alejó.

Helios pareció desinflarse, sus hombros cayeron.

—Señorita Tsukino, le pido disculpas por la escena. La princesa no está encariñada conmigo. Ella realmente solo se lleva bien con Deimos. Stephen y yo somos un poco demasiado Neanderthal para su gusto. Si usted me permitiera escoltarla, el jeque solicita su presencia en el salón principal. Hay algunas personas que le gustaría que conociera.

Serena estaba sacudida por la conversación con Michiru, pero extrañamente había cristalizado su decisión de seguir con la noche. Estaba claro, Darien tenía sus razones para ser distante. Él había atravesado un infierno. Sin embargo, todavía era amable con ella. Los hermanos tenían más dificultades que llevar sobre sus hombros de lo que ella había imaginado, pero la trataban con gran cuidado. El pensamiento la calentó. Y Michiru estaba equivocada. Ella no era lo suficientemente importante como para ser involucrada en sus asuntos políticos. La relación en la que estaba entrando se mantendría en secreto. Ella casi sería su pequeño secreto sucio.

—Tal vez por un ratito.

—Para siempre, Serena. Espero poder llamarte Serena. Solo tienes que saber que vamos a estar aquí para cuidar de ti, de la misma manera que cuidamos de la princesita malcriada.

Serena suspiró.

—Ella no es una malcriada. Ha pasado por mucho.

—Todos pasamos por muchas cosas, Serena. Cómo manejamos el dolor que nos han propinado es la forma en que damos la talla en la vida. Podemos aceptarlo y dejar que nos forje en mejores personas o podemos permitir que nos derribe. La princesa aún no ha resuelto qué camino tomar. No soy el único que la ayudaría, pero se cierra a todo el mundo.

—¡Serena! —La voz de Seiya sonó desde el otro lado del salón de baile.

Su rostro se iluminó mientras atravesaba a zancadas la habitación. Su hermano se unió a él, Andrew se alejó de la multitud. Estaban perfectos con sus esmóquines. Seiya era robusto y tan masculino que casi suspiró. Andrew se veía como si acabara de salir de la portada de una revista.

Helios sonrió, con la boca arqueándose hacia arriba.

—Veo que vas a estar en buenas manos. Solo recuerda, Serena, mi equipo está a tu disposición en caso de necesitar ayuda. Nosotros cuidamos de esta familia.

Dio un paso atrás mientras Seiya y Andrew se acercaban, ambos tratando de alcanzar sus manos. Ella no era de la familia, pero sólo por esta noche, sentía como si perteneciera a ella. Era una sensación encantadora.

Darien se giró ligeramente mientras el embajador estadounidense decía algo acerca de los acuerdos comerciales. Era el tipo de cosas a las que debería prestar mucha atención, pero Serena estaba bajando por las escaleras del brazo de su guardaespaldas. Un destello brutal de celos dividió su alma.

Tuvo la repentina y casi abrumadora urgencia de plantar el puño en la cara de Helios. La mano del hombre estaba en su brazo, guiándola por las escaleras. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco que rozaba sus curvas y moldeaba sus pechos, el tejido se veía casi transparente bajo ciertas luces a la vez que brillaba tenuemente.

Iba a matar a Andrew. Sin duda, su hermano mediano lo había escogido y ahora cada puñetero hombre en el lugar iba a mirar los senos de su future esposa. Andrew podría disfrutar de tratarla como a una muñeca Barbie, pero después de esta noche iba a ser una muñeca mucho más modesta.

Sus hermanos se reunieron con ella en la parte inferior de las escaleras. La sonrisa de Serena iluminó la habitación, sus ojos azules bailaban alegremente mientras miraba los alrededores. Darien sintió que casi se le detuvo el corazón. El cabello le caía sobre sus hombros, su piel estaba radiante.

—Discúlpeme, señor embajador. —Sin mirar atrás, se alejó del hombre, pero no hacia Serena. Necesitaba un momento a solas. Los últimos días no habían ido como él había asumido que lo harían. Había estado tan seguro que cuando Serena llegara iba a verla, satisfacer su curiosidad, disfrutar de unos debates intelectuales y luego la pondría en el fondo de su mente hasta que ella se convirtiera en su concubina. Después de eso, tenía la intención de continuar con su vida cotidiana sin pensar en ella.

Pasó junto a la multitud de personas, necesitaba un poco de aire. Nada estaba saliendo según lo planeado. No tenía que estar obsesionado con Serena, o arder de deseos por inmovilizar su cuerpo bajo el de él y follarla la mitad de la noche. Pero no podía engañarse ni un minuto más. Había pasado los últimos seis años con sus emociones sepultadas y ahora parecían estar saliendo a la superficie. A causa de ella.

Abrió las puertas francesas que conducían al balcón y miró desde lo alto el jardín, donde él y sus hermanos habían jugado de niños, su madre vigilándoles con su dulce sonrisa. Él estaba lejos de ser el niño que había sido.

Vio la figura amplia de Deimos en la puerta, un centinela silencioso. Esta era su vida ahora. Constantemente vigilado. ¿Cómo podía pensar en meter a Serena en esto? Si sus enemigos alguna vez se enteraban de la inesperada profundidad de su deseo por ella, no dudarían en utilizarla contra él.

Pero no tenía otra opción y lo sabía. Tenía que mantenerse apartado de ella, que todo el mundo, incluso Serena, creyera que era indiferente. Él no iba a perder años de progreso porque estuviera preocupado que pudiera romperle el corazón. Tenía que endurecerse. Lo que estaba sintiendo no era amor, solo una ternura perfectamente normal por la mujer con la que estaba a punto de casarse, asociado con una abundante dosis de lujuria.

Una vez que la hubiera follado, vería que era como cualquier otra mujer y podría instalarse en una agradable amistad y dejar el corazón de ella para sus hermanos.

Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo un idiota.

Michiru estaba distrayendo a Rubeus en ese momento, como estaba previsto.

Ahora era el momento. Sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje de texto a Andrew para que le trajera a Serena. Andrew sabía qué hacer.

Unos pocos minutos pasaron antes de que la puerta se abriera y Serena la atravesara. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio el jardín. Este no había sido parte de su gira. Era una zona muy privada del palacio conectada a sus habitaciones. A Serena le habían mostrado las habitaciones más pequeñas de invitados, pero después de esta noche iba a residir en las habitaciones de la familia, un conjunto de apartamentos lujosos aptos para una reina. Y él la visitaría a menudo hasta que se asegurara que su dinastía continuaría.

Por lo demás vivirían vidas separadas.

—Esto es tan hermoso —dijo Serena, mirando los jardines. La luz de la luna plateada daba al lugar un aspecto casi embrujado.

Ella era una cosa hermosa. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que era del montón? Había dado un vistazo a una imagen en un documento de gobierno y había decidido que no era preciosa. Sus rasgos tomados uno a uno no eran nada especial, pero ella prácticamente brillaba en persona, su hermosura iba en función de su personalidad y espíritu bondadoso.

—Solíamos jugar aquí de niños. —Andrew no parecía tener la reticencia de Dar. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y acurrucó el pecho en su espalda, con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro—. Seiya intentó trepar las palmeras desde el patio hasta el balcón. Una vez se quedó atascado allí y nuestros padres tuvieron que rescatarlo.

Serena se apartó de él, pero Dar pudo oír la sonrisa en su voz.

—Es tan extraño oírte hablar acerca de tener cuatro padres.

—Ellos eran grandes hombres, hombres felices. Los extraño mucho.

Todos han fallecido ya. No nos salimos con la nuestra muchas veces, pero siempre se ocuparon de nosotros. —Hizo una pausa por un momento—. Y nuestra madre siempre supo que era amada.

Su madre había sido la hija de un aristócrata Inglés. Sus padres la habían mirado una vez y supieron que iba a ser de ellos. En realidad la habían robado, la habían sacado de contrabando del país, casi provocando un incidente internacional, pero para el momento en que ella salió de su período de concubina, había estado saciada y feliz y lista para interpretar el rol de reina elegante.

Tenía la esperanza de que Andrew y Seiya pudieran hacer lo mismo con

Serena. Las puertas se volvieron a abrir y Seiya entró con sus invitados de honor secretos. Dos hombres. El presidente del Congreso y el más alto magistrado designado por el país. Ambos eran necesarios para que la ceremonia fuera legal y los dos serían muy discretos.

Serena levantó la mirada, alejándose de Andrew cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos.

Ellos estaban haciendo lo correcto. Si ahora la sentaban y trataban de hablarle de una manera lógica, llevaría demasiado tiempo. Su cautela natural ganaría esa batalla. Si pensaba por un momento que el mundo sabría acerca de su relación con tres hombres, probablemente huiría. No iba a ser capaz de manejar la presión de golpe, pero después de que la hubieran introducido suavemente en esto y la mostraran lo bueno que podría ser, terminaría feliz, al igual que su madre.

A pesar de que él no sería nada igual a sus padres.

—Jeque, es mi honor más profundo oficiar en este gran día. —El juez le dio la mano. Había sido su padre quien había casado a los padres de Darien. Él habló en árabe, el mismo lenguaje que uniría a Serena con ellos en cuestión de minutos. Era un lenguaje que ella no entendía en absoluto, lo que hacía que todo fuera mucho más fácil, especialmente ya que su consentimiento no se requería durante treinta días. Para entonces ya habría sido envuelta en placer y lujo y nunca les dejaría.

—Gracias a ambos por venir y por vuestra discreción. A mis hermanos y a mí nos encantaría mantener esto en secreto hasta el día de la boda real. Si la prensa se enterase de esto, nuestra novia podría ser lastimada y nos gustaría evitarlo. —Él también habló en árabe.

El Primer Ministro asintió.

—Todos estamos de acuerdo. Y no importa lo que diga Rubeus, ella es una reina perfecta. He encontrado que es increíblemente inteligente y tiene una actitud adorable. Puede aprender a lidiar con la prensa.

Maldito Rubeus. Maldijo el día en que su primo había sido elegido para un escaño en el parlamento. Había sido un dolor en el culo de Dar desde entonces.

—¿Su principal objeción es que es plebeya?

Dar sabía cuál era su verdadera objeción, que ella aseguraría que la dinastía al Mussad Chiba continuara gobernando. Pero Rubeus necesitaba un argumento lógico, así que había tratado de inventar uno.

—Yo creo que él está molesto porque ella es americana. Algunos sugieren que ellos ya tienen demasiada influencia aquí. Entre Milenio Black Oily su equipo de seguridad, usted se rodea de estadounidenses, su Alteza.

Dar negó con la cabeza.

—Y los estadounidenses han salvado nuestros culos una y otra vez. No voy a permitir que la intolerancia extrema de mi primo influya en mi fuerza de seguridad o en mi elección de una novia. En cuanto a profundizar el negocio con Milenio Black Oil, nadie se queja cuando llegan los cheques de los accionistas. —Había algunos en Bezakistan que solo vivían a expensas de los cheques de los accionistas. Era un punto discutible—. ¿Podemos terminar el ritual rápidamente? Tengo una novia que reclamar.

Los otros hombres se rieron, y el Primer Ministro asintió. Su polla se endureció ante la idea de Serena desnuda en su cama, abierta para su placer. No es que ahora pasara mucho tiempo en una posición relajada. Desde que Serena había llegado al palacio, Dar se encontró en un constante estado de excitación. Miró hacia atrás y encontró a sus hermanos cada uno mirando a Serena con una mirada hambrienta en sus ojos.

A ella la aguardaba una noche interesante.

Él extendió la mano, haciendo un gesto para que Serena se acercara.

Sus dos hermanos se tensaron, conscientes de la gravedad del momento. Cambió al inglés.

—Serena, cariño, ven aquí. Me gustaría que conocieras a Su Señoría, el Juez Artemis Nejem Moon y ya has conocido al Soichi Al Freid

La sonrisa de ella era amplia sin una pizca de la falsa pretensión de una mujer de la alta sociedad.

—Es muy agradable verle de nuevo, Primer Ministro. Y Su Señoría, es un placer.

El Juez Artemis Nejem Moon tomó su mano entre las suyas, sus ojos se empañaron un poco.

—Me recuerda a mi dulce hija —dijo en árabe.

Seiya se adelantó.

—Lo siento, habibti, el juez sólo habla árabe, pero él está encantado de conocerte también. Dice que le recuerdas a su hija. Ella es una abogada siguiendo los pasos de su padre.

Serena se sonrojó.

—Por favor, dile que me honra.

El juez hablaba el inglés con un acento perfecto, pero ahora él se limitó a asentir e interpretó su parte. Dar mantuvo la mano de Serena en la suya mientras el Juez Artemis Nejem Moon se dirigió a los hermanos, entonando las palabras antiguas que los unían.

—Príncipes del desierto, ¿Tomáis a esta mujer como vuestra concubina, con la promesa de convertirla en vuestra esposa en treinta días si ella consiente? ¿Prometéis hacerla el centro de vuestro mundo, el sol que calienta vuestra familia? ¿Prometéis protegerla y garantizar su felicidad?

Seiya se adelantó, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Serena. Él era solemne mientras respondía en su lengua materna.

—Yo lo prometo.

Serena miró a su alrededor como si se diera cuenta que algo importante estaba sucediendo. Frunció el ceño, pero permaneció en silencio.

—Yo lo prometo —dijo Andrew, dándole un beso en la sien.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él. Tenía la garganta casi inexplicablemente inflamada. Tuvo que empujar las palabras.

—Yo lo prometo.

El juez le apretó la mano.

—Que así sea. Tomen a su concubina. Únanla a ustedes. Háganla anhelar ser su esposa. Estaré de vuelta en treinta días por su respuesta. La mejor de las suertes a todos.

Soltó la mano de Serena y asintió con la cabeza, dando media vuelta y saliendo.

—Uhm, ¿le he ofendido? —preguntó Serena.

El Primer Ministro se rió, el sonido estridente.

—Por supuesto que no, querida. Él le dio la bienvenida a Bezakistan.

Tuvo el honor de conocerla. Os deseo todo lo mejor. Su Alteza, por favor hágamelo saber si puedo ayudar de cualquier manera.

Se fue y estaban solos con su flamante concubina. Su casi esposa. De acuerdo con todas las leyes de su país, ella era suya. Suya para cuidarla. Suya para protegerla.

Suya para follarla.

A sus espaldas, el banquete continuaba, pero Dar solo pensaba en una cosa. Su polla palpitaba en sus pantalones.

—Eran tan agradables —dijo Serena, volviéndose hacia Seiya—. Tengo hambre. ¿Podemos probar el tabouli?

Ellos entraron, hablando de la cena por venir. Iba a ser un par de horas largas antes de que pudieran aislarla del mundo con ellos durante la noche.

**Continuara…**

**Nos Vemos en el Siguiente Capi!**


	9. Chapter 9

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN CONCUBINA****, ES EL TERCER LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL**

**CAPITULO 8**

Serena pensó seriamente en correr. Se podría quitar los zapatos de Givenchy que Andrew había insistido en que se pusiera y correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

Pero, ¿a dónde iría? ¿A su apartamento de mierda? ¿A su solitaria vida?

Estaba delante de la puerta de la habitación principal de Darien y todo en ella se sentía eléctrico. El corazón le palpitaba. Su respiración se estremeció. Le latían sus partes femeninas. La suerte estaba echada.

—Serena, por favor entra. —Dar estaba de pie en el pasillo, sonriendo cálidamente, la mano haciendo un gesto para que entrara.

Obligó a sus pies a moverse. El vino que se había permitido beber era un agradable calor en su vientre. Veinticinco años y no había logrado lo que sucedería después. Veinticinco años de soledad sin piel masculine apretada contra la de ella. La noche que había pasado con Andrew y Seiya había sido una de las mejores de su vida. Todavía podía sentir la forma en que todo su cuerpo se había tensado, la sangre pulsando a través de su cuerpo, recordándole que estaba viva.

Ella quería más.

Una mano presionó contra su espalda. 

—Habibti, estás aquí.

El suave tono de la voz de Seiya la tranquilizaba, recordándole que no iba a estar a solas con Darien, quien al mismo tiempo la intrigaba y la asustaba. No porque ella estuviera preocupada porque le hiciera daño, pero ra tan seductor y ella se preocupaba por su corazón. Seiya era diferente.

Había pasado días y días convenciéndola de que la quería. Por supuesto que no era a largo plazo, pero el deseo de Seiya era real y ella se había sentido a gusto en su presencia. Lo mismo con Andrew.

No estaba tan segura de Dar. Sabía que él la deseaba. Sabía que él y sus hermanos compartían. ¿Y si solo estaba dispuesto a hacer el amor con ella porque Andrew y Seiya la querían? Esta noche debía ser simple, pero su orgullo seguía complicando las cosas.

Sintió otra mano en la cintura. Andrew.

—Serena, amor, por favor ven con nosotros.

¿Cómo podía negarse? Eran tan dulces. Andrew había pasado días enseñándole cómo adaptarse. Seiya la había hecho reír, incluso cuando había estado tan estresada que pensó que se iba a quebrar. Y Darien había sido su amigo desde hacía meses, intercambiando pullas por internet acerca de su investigación y haciendo que se sintiera como si tuviera algo especial que aportar. Incluso esta semana, le había transferido las cuestiones económicas. Hubiera sido tan fácil para él tomar el control de las reuniones, pero le había permitido a ella el poder.

No estaba segura de que él le diera algún poder esta noche. Lo había perdido en el momento en que había dicho que sí. Ahora, les pertenecería por la noche.

Dos manos sostuvieron las suyas. Andrew y Seiya. Le daban tanta fuerza.

—¿Disfrutaste del banquete? —Andrew suspiró las palabras contra su oído.

Serena había amado cada minuto de ello. Había estado a mundos de distancia de cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera experimentado. Había comido cosas nuevas, hablado con gente interesante. Había sido un descabellado viaje en alfombra mágica y había amado cada sorprendente viraje

.— Sí, lo hice.

—Yo no —dijo Seiya—. Me pasé todo el tiempo preguntándome cuándo demonios terminaría la maldita cosa.

Darien se rió entre dientes.

—Deberías saber que Kadir es el más impaciente de todos nosotros.

Él te volverá loca.

Podría disfrutar de la clase de locura de Seiya. Sobre todo porque tenía la paciencia perfecta de Andrew.

—Puedo manejarlo.

Podía manejar tanto a Seiya como a Andrew. Su sonrisa se atenuó. Darien era otra historia.

—Por supuesto que puedes. —Hubo un rugido en la voz de Seiya que hizo que su piel canturreara. Alzó la mano y le giró la barbilla hacia él, la miró.

—Me manejas bastante bien, habibti.

Sus labios acariciaron los de ella. El calor la llenó, haciendo que su corazón se agitara y se disparara. Esto era lo que había estado esperando.

Conexión. Eso fue lo que sintió cuando la tocaron. Nunca había sabido lo sola que estaba antes de que Andrew y Seiya la hubieran arrastrado a su mundo. El sentido de pertenencia era mucho más fuerte cuando los dos tenían las manos sobre ella.

¿Cómo sería cuando Darien la tocara?

Había sido tan cuidadoso, solo besándola una vez. Pero ella no podia olvidarlo.

—Estoy un poco asustada. —Ella no era capaz de apartar los ojos de Dar. Él se quedó allí luciendo tan hermoso y distante. Se había quitado la chaqueta del esmoquin y la corbata, dejando al descubierto la larga línea de la garganta y la terrible cicatriz que Alea le había explicado. Piel dorada se asomaba desde donde la camisa de vestir blanca como la nieve se había desabrochado.

Dar dio un paso hacia ella.

—No hay nada que temer Serena. No tengo ningún deseo de hacerte daño. — Una pequeña sonrisa marcó sus labios haciéndole lucir decadente y pecaminoso—. Bueno, no de cualquier manera que no realzará tu placer.

Me gusta jugar, Serena. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Estaba bastante segura de que él no estaba hablando de las damas.

—¿Juegos sexuales?

Una risita retumbó en su garganta. Él estaba cerca, su mano extendiéndose para acunar su rostro. Los tres hombres tenían una mano en ella.

—Sí, Serena. Me gustan los juegos sexuales. El sexo debe ser divertido, ¿no?

Debería serlo. También debía tener significado. Esto tenía un gran significado para ella e iba más allá de lo mucho que adoraba a los tres hombres que estaban en la habitación. Esta era la prueba de que su vida estaba comenzando. Finalmente. Mindy estaba feliz en la escuela y ahora era el momento de vivir de verdad, incluso si eso significaba que su corazón iba a sufrir cuando este asunto hubiera terminado. Por lo menos habría sentido. E iba a ser brutalmente honesta, con ellos y sobre todo con ella misma.

—Espero que el sexo sea divertido. Yo en realidad no sé mucho al respecto. —Esperaba que no sonara demasiado estúpida.

Los ojos de Darien se calentaron mientras su mano bajaba por su cuerpo y los dedos se arrastraban hacia su pecho. El toque era ligero, lo que la hacía estremecerse. Su cuerpo ya se estaba calentando.

—Sí, mis hermanos mencionaron que eres virgen. ¿Es por eso que estás asustada?

La honestidad era dolorosa a veces. Y difícil de controlar. Estaban distrayéndola. Andrew estaba acariciando su oreja con la nariz, lamiéndosela.

Ella nunca había pensado en una oreja como particularmente sexy, pero guau, sentía ese toque en sus partes femeninas. En su coño. Ellos estaban en lo cierto. No había lugar para eufemismos tontos aquí. La lengua de Andrew trazó la línea de su oreja y las chispas se dirigieron directamente a su coño. Seiya le apartó el pelo hacia atrás y la besó en la nuca. Tan sensible.

El juego de sus labios enviaba escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Y con un dedo, Dar trazó la V de su corpiño. El vestido que Andrew había seleccionado dejaba una generosa cantidad de piel a la vista y Dar parecía decidido a explorarla toda.

—¿Serena? —La profunda voz de Dar la sacó de sus pensamientos—.

Cariño, te he hecho una pregunta. Me debes contestar. A menos que quieras una zurra.

Serena inspiró profundamente. Él estaba hablando de juegos otra vez. ¿Qué había dicho antes? ¿Por qué estaba asustada?

—Me preocupa que no sea capaz de complacerte.

Ella no sabía casi nada. La noche que había pasado con Andrew y Seiya había tratado de ellos complaciéndola. Quería aprender, quería ser algo más que una muñeca que se pasaban entre ellos.

La boca de Dar era una línea sensual, solo el más mínimo borde duro de deseo haciéndolo verse despiadado.

—¿Deseas complacerme?

Quería complacerles a todos. El placer, el romance, el sexo… eso era una parte de la vida que había estado cerrada a ella antes de este momento.

—Sí.

—¿Quieres agradar al jeque?

Esa pregunta se sentía como una trampa explosiva y no estaba muy segura de por qué. Respondió lo más honestamente que pudo.

—Quiero complacer a Dar.

Su amigo. Su amor secreto. Ella sabía que nunca había existido realmente. Había sido una fachada para proteger al jeque, pero había tenido sueños de niña estúpida con él durante meses. Una mirada casi triste cruzó el rostro de Dar.

—Dulce Serena, ellos son uno en el mismo.

Dio un paso atrás, desabotonándose el resto de la camisa mientras se movía. Encogiéndose de hombros se la quitó mientras pasaba por la puerta abovedada que conducía a la sala de estar de la suite. Ella no había estado más allá de este conjunto maravillosamente decorado de habitaciones antes. Éste era el santuario privado de Darien, y consistía en un ala entera del palacio. Lo más que había visto de la habitación era el balcón, e incluso había sido desde el exterior. El dormitorio del jeque se abría a un patio enorme moteado por el sol. Andrew le había dado la gira y le explicó que cuando él y sus hermanos habían nacido, cada uno fue sacado al balcón y presentado a las grandes multitudes de entusiastas ciudadanos.

Ella no era más que una chica de una polvorienta ciudad del oeste de Texas. Cuando nació, había sido presentada a una manada de animales de labranza.

Los pisos de mármol bajo sus pies se sentían fríos y demasiado poco familiares.

—Todo está bien, Serena —prometió Andrew—. Vamos a cuidar de ti.

—No tengas miedo. —Seiya la abrazó por la espalda.

—Presentádmela —ordenó Darien a sus hermanos mientras trasponía esos arcos.

Ella apretó los labios para contener un jadeo. Su estómago se anudó. ¿Presentarla?

Andrew se movió delante de ella así la rodeaban.

—Vamos a mostrarle a nuestro hermano lo hermosa que eres.

—Va a estar tan loco por ti, habibti. —La erección de Seiya rozó su trasero—. Confía en nosotros.

Se fiaba de ellos. Habían sido más que amables con ella. A veces no entendía sus costumbres, pero había llegado a preocuparse mucho por ellos. Estaba enamorada de ellos. Era estúpido mentirse a sí misma. Solo podría tener unos días robados, un mes como máximo antes de tener que volver a casa y ellos volverían a sus vidas reales. Ella no iba a excusarse ahora porque tenía miedo.

—Solo dime qué hacer.

Andrew le tocó la nariz con la suya.

—Se tú misma, amor.

—Sigue nuestro ejemplo. Tendremos al jeque a tus pies en poco tiempo. —Seiya le tomó la mano y la condujo por el pasillo.

Ella lo siguió, con el corazón acelerado. No había vuelta atrás. Había llegado muy lejos. Tenía que ver a dónde llevaba.

Su corazón amenazaba con salirse apresuradamente de su pecho cuando finalmente entró en la estancia. El dormitorio no parecía cortarla.

Era una magnífica sección del palacio. Con techos altos y columnas, la "habitación" era más grande que toda la casa de sus padres. Una enorme cama con cortinas dominaba el espacio. Las cortinas sueltas estaban recogidas a los lados y la cama tenía que haber sido hecha a medida, porque nunca había visto una tan grande. Sin duda cabrían tres o cuatro personas. Tal vez cinco.

Había una sala de estar justo a la izquierda de la cama. La habitación estaba iluminada con velas suaves y un pequeño buffet había sido puesto a un lado, con todo lo que pudieran necesitar para una noche romántica. A pesar de la hermosa categoría de la habitación, el hombre sentado en la silla era lo que realmente le quitó el aliento.

Darien al Mussad, el jeque de Bezakistan, estaba reclinado en una ancha y lujosa chaise longue. Se había despojado de la ropa y su cuerpo estaba expuesto en toda su gloria. Levantó la vista cuando ella entró en la habitación, con los ojos entornados. Estaba hecho de líneas más grandes que sus hermanos, cada centímetro de piel dorada musculosa y tonificada.

Sus ojos fueron a su erección y trató de apartar la mirada. Era demasiado íntimo.—

No —ordenó Andrew con voz dura—. No apartes la mirada. Mira su polla. Es para ti, como la mía. Como lo es la de Seiya. Eres lo suficientemente mujer para todos nosotros. Nunca pienses de ti nada menos.

Ella tragó saliva y se obligó a levantar la mirada. Ya no era una niña.

No lo había sido por un largo tiempo. En el momento en que había tomado la responsabilidad de su hermana, había dejado atrás la infancia y se había convertido en una mujer. El sexo no hacía a una mujer. La responsabilidad, la dedicación, el sacrificio. Esas cosas ya la marcaron y había hecho un maldito buen trabajo. Andrew estaba en lo cierto. Era lo bastante mujer para ellos.

Serena miró audazmente al jeque. Era un magnífico depredador, cada línea de su cuerpo duro pero elegante. Y definitivamente estaba interesado en ella. Si hubiera estado preocupada de que sólo seguía con esto por el bien de sus hermanos, su erección quitó esa idea de su mente. Su polla estaba erecta, gruesa y larga, llegando casi hasta su ombligo.

—Espero que te guste lo que ves. Mis hermanos están en lo cierto. Esto es para ti. —Él rodeó su pene con la mano, acariciando desde la base hasta la punta. La polla de Dar se hinchó, volviéndose más gruesa y larga ante sus ojos—. Ahora muéstrame lo que me pertenece a mí y a los míos.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió una mano en su cremallera.

Seiya la estabilizó o se habría caído. Él la enderezó, sosteniendo su mano. —No tengas miedo. Permítenos mostrarle. Esta es la tradición.

—¿Luces mujeres desnudas ante tu hermano por tradición? —A veces no entendía este lugar. Y se preguntó cuántas cosas se inventarían hasta conseguir que hiciera algo que de otra manera nunca haría.

Seiya bajó lentamente la cremallera de su vestido, cada centímetro era un gran paso hacia ese momento cuando él y Andrew la desnudarían.

—Sí, lo hacemos. Cuando los hermanos toman una concubina, los más jóvenes la presentan al mayor. Ella es un don para compartir.

—Concubina. —Ella conocía la palabra. Amiguita. Amante. Parecía mucho más intensa que novia o polvete pasajero.

—Sí, por ahora —dijo Andrew—. Relájate y déjanos lucirte. Creemos que eres más que bonita, Serena. Vamos a compartir esta visión preciosa con Darien.

Los tirantes del vestido resbalaron de sus hombros cuando Seiya terminó de bajar la cremallera de la prenda. De repente estaba agradecida por todos los tratamientos de spa. Más temprano ese mismo día, habían pulido su piel para que resplandeciera como el rocío y se ocuparon de esos molestos pelos adicionales en su línea de las cejas. También la habían librado de cada hebra de vello por debajo de su cuello. Claro, ella había gritado en el momento, pero ahora podía estar allí con una pequeña cantidad de confianza.

Sus manos temblaban mientras el corpiño del vestido fue bajado.

—¿Has escogido sus ropas, Andrew? —La voz de Dar era más profunda que antes, sus ojos en ella. Su mano continuaba moviéndose arriba y abajo de su pene con un ritmo lento y sexy.

—El vestido es de Marchesa. Me encanta cómo el blanco ilumina su piel. Al principio ella no quería el pronunciado cuello en V, pero éste muestra sus pechos hermosos.

¿Sabía que ella había estado preocupada por el vestido? Era mucho más sexy que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera usado.

—Ella se veía espectacular. Pero cada hombre en la habitación estaba clavando los ojos en sus pechos. —Dar frunció el ceño, sentándose derecho con ojos acusatorios.

Andrew se rió entre dientes, besando la curva de su hombro.

—Tal vez, pero no tocaron. Pueden mirar a nuestra Hermosa concubina todo lo que gusten y limitarse a desear ser ellos los que estén en su cama.

—Pero en el momento en que toquen, bueno, también tenemos tradiciones para eso —prometió Seiya.

Serena estaba bastante segura de que no le gustarían esas tradiciones.

Seguramente involucraban sangre.

—Muéstrame el corsé —ordenó Dar.

Las líneas del vestido no habían permitido un sujetador tradicional. Estaba embutida en un corsé blanco de satén y seda que levantaba sus pechos como melones maduros expuestos para la venta.

—Me esforcé por la perfección en la ropa interior. —Andrew bajó el vestido por sus caderas y Seiya se lo retiró rápidamente—. La Perla. Creo que puedes estar de acuerdo en que se ve en extremo encantadora. Ella se veía medio desnuda. Más que medio, en realidad. Se quedó en corsé y un diminuto tanga blanco, junto con los tacones de aguja completamente blancos que alargaban sus piernas.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando la mano de Andrew acunó su trasero, sus dedos chasqueando el tanga.

Dar se puso de pie, mirándola fijamente.

—Ella brilla como una perla. Tienes buen ojo para vestirla, hermano.

Pero necesito ver más. Muéstreme sus pechos.

Se sentía atrapada. Atrapada por las manos de Andrew y de Seiya.

Cautiva en la obscena promesa de los oscuros ojos de Darien.

El aire frío acarició su piel, haciendo que sus pezones se tensaran aún antes que Seiya y Andrew se pusieran a trabajar en el corsé. En cuestión de segundos, lo estaban apartando y ella se quedó en nada más que un diminuto tanga y zapatos. Se mordió el labio inferior, obligándose a no cubrir sus pechos con las manos.

Dar simplemente clavó la mirada, los ojos en los pezones. No avanzó hacia ella, solo acariciaba su polla dura y miraba.

—Son hermosos. Como la misma mujer. Levántalos por mí.

Seiya suspiró desde detrás de ella y deslizó los brazos alrededor de su torso. Sus grandes manos tomaron los pechos, levantándolos. Sus pulgares dieron un golpecito en sus pezones, haciéndola temblar en sus brazos.

Serena contuvo la respiración para no soltar un gemido.

—Ella tiene los pechos más bonitos del mundo y son muy sensibles.

—Seiya lo demostró pellizcándolos ligeramente y observando cómo se contraían—. Mira. Responde muy bien.

Dar se incorporó y se acercó más, sus dedos le tocaron ligeramente los pezones.

—Dime algo, muchacha hermosa. ¿Han jugado mis hermanos con tus pechos?

—Sí. —La palabra salió con un gemido entrecortado. Ella tenía dos juegos de manos sobre ella. Mientras Seiya levantaba sus pechos, los dedos de Dar continuaron jugueteando con sus pezones tan sensibles. Al principio acarició suavemente y luego los tomó entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, retorciendo solo un poco.

—¿Te gustó? ¿Te gustó cuando mis hermanos lamieron y chuparon tus pezones?

Ella estaba temblando, un dolor vertiginoso corrió a través de ella. La vergüenza rápidamente se ahogó en un mar de deseo. Ser puesta en exhibición la debería enojar, pero nada acerca de esto se sentía mal. De hecho, el hambre en los ojos de Darien hacía todo lo relacionado con este sentimiento bueno y correcto.

—Me encantó cuando me tocaban.

Andrew estaba detrás de Dar, observando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Nuestra linda concubina tiene bastantes problemas con las malas palabras, hermano.

Sus dedos se apretaron, haciéndola gemir de nuevo.

—¿Los tiene ahora? Dime lo que le hicieron a tus senos, Serena. Y en tu coño. Quiero ver eso también. Creo que, tal vez, mis hermanos se dieron un festín contigo. Puede que necesite una probada.

Seiya inmediatamente empujó el tanga por sus caderas mientras Dar daba un paso atrás, la pérdida de su toque la enfrió. Seiya sostuvo su mano mientras ella salía del tanga y Dar respiró hondo, sonriendo de manera peligrosa y depredadora. Entonces ya no tenía frío. El intenso calor en su mirada la hizo temblar y sofocarse por la necesidad.

—Andrew, también has estado trabajando aquí. Es un hermoso coño.

Abre las piernas, Serena. Ya puedo ver que esos labios están húmedos.

Quiero verlos mientras me cuentas la historia.

¿Esperaban que hablara? Ella tenía suerte de estar de pie.

Dar se acercó y se inclinó sobre ella, una expresión paciente en su rostro. —Tengo que dejar algo claro. Cuando estemos en el dormitorio, tú sigues mis reglas. No voy a hacerte daño, pero zurraré ese hermoso culo si no obedeces. Satisfáceme. Me gusta dar unos buenos azotes.

—Le gusta —afirmó Seiya. Su mano se deslizó hasta su trasero, acunándole una sola nalga—. A él le encantaría tener este culo de un dulce color rosado. Y hará que te encante. Antes de que terminemos contigo, amarás muchas cosas con las que solo puedes soñar ahora. Te tendremos atada y con los ojos vendados para que en todo lo que puedas concentrarse sea en la sensación de nuestras lenguas y nuestras pollas. Y vamos a hacer que te encante cuando estemos todos dentro de ti. Pero no esta noche. Esta noche debe ser suave. No tientes a la bestia de Dar esta noche. Dale lo que quiere. Cuéntale acerca de nuestra noche juntos.

¿Azotes y esclavitud? No podía decir que estaba completamente aterrorizada por la idea, pero intimidada por el momento, sí. Ella solo necesitaba superar la primera vez. En este momento, Dar quería palabras.

—Va a estar bien. —El tono suave de Andrew la calmó. Le guiñó un ojo mientras se quitaba la camisa antes de sacarse los pantalones—. Yo te ayudaré. Estábamos en el avión y Serena me besó. Me encanta tu forma de besar. Una risa nerviosa burbujeó.

—Pensé que no era muy buena en eso.

—Bueno, déjame recordarte. —Andrew se acercó y le tomó la cara entre las manos, inclinándole la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus labios descendieron sobre los suyos, una dulce fusión de carne que rápidamente envió calor a través de ella. Se relajó, casi drogada por el deseo que él le inducía.

—Yo también te lo recordaré. —Seiya la sacó de los brazos de su hermano y la besó. Como siempre, el beso de Seiya se volvió salvaje.

Dónde Andrew se tomaba las cosas con calma y sensualidad, Seiya inmediatamente invadió, enviando chisporroteos de calor a través de su organismo. Seiya tiró su sonrojado cuerpo contra él, su erección acariciaba su vientre—. Cuéntale a mi hermano cómo te besamos esa noche.

—Apasionadamente —suspiró—. Fue la experiencia más erótica de mi vida. —A pesar de que estaba bastante segura que esta noche iba a superarla. Esta noche, por fin conocería la pasión en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Ahora dile dónde te besamos. —Seiya llevó un dedo a los labios femeninos, dándole una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Mis labios. —Ella vio como los dedos de Seiya se movieron por su cuerpo a sus pezones—. Mis pechos y pezones. Me encantó eso. —De hecho, había fantaseado con tener a ambos hombres en sus senos y a Dar devorando su coño. Los dedos de Seiya se trasladaron nuevamente, esta vez se sumergieron entre sus labios vaginales, deslizándose sobre su clitoris una, dos veces, hasta que se quedó sin aliento.

—Andrew me besó ahí —murmuró. Un fuerte pellizco en su clítoris la hizo jadear—. Mi coño. Besó mi coño.

Dar los interrumpió, haciendo un gesto para que Seiya se alejara.

—Estoy seguro de que Andrew hizo mucho más que besarte el coño.

Estoy seguro de que se lo comió como el fruto más maduro. Ahora ve a tumbarte en la chaise longue y separa las piernas para mí. Es mi turno para inspeccionar ese delicioso trocito de carne que mis hermanos parecen amar. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de protestar, Andrew la levantó, le pasó el brazo por debajo de las rodillas y la acercó a su pecho.

—No me gustaría que te cayeras, habibti.

Cruzó el suelo y la colocó en la chaise longue. El aterciopelado tejido se sentía decadente contra su piel desnuda.

—Abre las piernas, Serena. —Dar se situó en el extremo de la chaise longue, su enorme cuerpo alzándose amenazador por encima de ella.

—Hazlo ahora —añadió Andrew a la orden de su hermano mientras se ponía de rodillas a su lado—. Él va a insistir en la inspección de tu coño.

No hará nada más hasta que lo haga. Vamos a ver si puedo borrar un poco de tu timidez.

Sus labios se cerraron sobre su pezón izquierdo, chupándolo profundamente dentro de su boca. Seiya estaba al otro lado, ahora sin ropa. También se dejó caer y le chupó un pezón.

El deseo la abrumó al mirar hacia abajo las dos oscuras cabezas que trabajaban sobre sus senos. Ellos chuparon y lamieron con afecto sus sensibles pezones, mientras cada hombre deslizó una mano hasta sus rodillas y suavemente la forzaron a abrir las piernas, revelando su coño al jeque. Ella no tuvo tiempo de sentirse abrumada o avergonzada. Estaba demasiado ocupada retorciéndose debajo de sus conocedores labios y lenguas. Era todo lo que había soñado.

Dar respiró profundamente.

—Ella es receptiva. No hay nada frío en ella. ¿Cómo has permanecido virgen durante tanto tiempo, Serena? Obviamente eres una cosita sensual.

Se sentía así ahora. Estaba inquieta, retorciéndose, con ganas de mucho más. Quería que Dar la tocara. Quería que todos sus hombres la cubrieran de placer así ella podría devolverlo.

—No tuve tiempo. Y el único hombre que pensé que me quería no lo hacía de verdad. Esperé durante un año, pero me dijo que no era sexy.

Dar se dejó caer de rodillas, inclinado sobre la silla y colocando la cara cerca de su coño.

—Este hombre era un idiota. No tiene ni idea de lo que se ha perdido.

Y lo que nosotros hemos ganado. Dime, Serena. ¿Disfrutaste de la forma en que mi hermano comió tu coño?

La idea todavía la hacía sentirse lánguida y ahora provocó esa oleada de excitación que recubrió su piel con su propia crema. Dar, como sus hermanos, parecía fascinado por eso. Sus dedos jugueteaban con los pliegues de su coño, aplicando una ligera presión. No era suficiente.

—Me encantó. Por favor, tócame, Dar. Dame más.

—Lo haré. Pero debes estarte quieta, concubina. Este es nuestro momento.

—Quiero aprender, también. —Ella no sólo quería estar tendida allí

—. Quiero saber cómo complacer a un hombre.

Un solo dedo penetró su coño, invadiéndolo lentamente.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo follar para que puedas complacer a algún otro hombre?

Ella negó con la cabeza, recibiendo más de las extrañas y maravillosas sensaciones que hacían que su coño hormigueara.

—Quiero saber cómo complacerte a ti. A todos vosotros.

—Eso está mejor. Creo que descubrirás que a ninguno de nosotros le gusta oírte hablar de otros hombres, mientras estés en nuestra cama. Serena, entiendo que esta relación te parezca extraña, pero debes comprender que mientras que compartimos entre nosotros, nunca vamos a permitir a otro hombre en esto. Ni siquiera me gustó que te miraran esta noche.

Andrew volvió a chuparle el pezón antes de que su voz le hiciera cosquillas en la piel sensible.

—Él es muy posesivo, Serena. De manera poco natural.

—Como si tú fueras mejor —se mofó Seiya.

Una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por el rostro de Andrew.

—Puede que no. —Él se volvió hacia ella—. Vas a aprender a lidiar con él. Con todos nosotros. Ahora deja de menearte. Nos comprometemos a enseñarte cómo complacernos más tarde. Esta noche, el camino a complacernos es obedecer.

¿Obedecer? Ella quería moverse, besarles, poner sus manos por toda la piel tersa y oscura, sentir el calor y la dureza de sus pollas. Se estiró hacia Seiya con un gemido y dirigió una mirada suplicante a Andrew.

—Cálmate. —La mano de Seiya estaba en su vientre, una orden para quedarse quieta—. Vamos a hacer que te sientas bien. Más tarde, te enseñaré exactamente cómo complacerme. Te enseñaré cómo me gusta que me chupen la polla. Pero primero, quiero observarte correrte de nuevo.

Lo intentó. Realmente trató de mantenerse quieta, para dejarles hacer.

Seiya y Andrew se inclinaron para volver a juguetear con sus pechos, la sensación chisporroteando por su piel, enviando chispas hasta su coño donde Dar esperaba con feroz regocijo. Él también era malvado, acariciando y provocando, sus toques eran ligeros y ni de lejos lo que ella necesitaba. En vez de eso, lo hizo tal cual como había amenazado. La examinó, pasándole la mano por la piel recién depilada y alabando su suavidad. Separó sus labios, pasando su nariz allí antes de besar suavemente su clítoris. Su dedo provocaba mientras presionaba juguetonamente hacia adentro, haciendo círculos dentro de su vulva.

La estimulación era sólo lo suficiente como para conducirla a la locura, pero no sobre el borde. Todo su cuerpo quería, sufría porque ese dedo fuera más profundo, acelerara el ritmo. Ella presionó hacia abajo, tratando de forzar el dedo de Dar más adentro.

—Hermanos, deteneos. —Dar saltó de la chaise longue—. Giradla. Culo arriba. Tiene que aprender un poco de disciplina.

Serena se encontró a cuatro patas antes de que pudiera respirar.

Entonces no pudo respirar en absoluto. La anticipación se deslizó a través de ella y se sentía muy vulnerable. Sus miradas la recorrieron; ella lo sabía. Trató de inspirar, pero no sirvió de nada.

—¿Qué?

—Silencio —amonestó Seiya—. No has obedecido, por lo que habrá un poco de disciplina. Dar, creo que deberíamos tratarle con menos rigor esta vez.

—Calla —replicó Dar—. Estoy seguro de que Andrew está de acuerdo. Andrew se rió entre dientes.

—Creo que deberíamos darle lo que quiere. Quería aprender. Esta es una lección erótica, dar y recibir. Seiya, acuéstate frente a ella. Dale tu polla. Seiya se deslizó delante de ella, su enorme polla levantándose. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que provenía de ésta. Un liquid nacarado empezaba a fluir poco a poco de la punta.

—Es semen, habibti. Nunca antes lo has probado, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. —Ella nunca había probado a un hombre y tampoco nunca había tenido su trasero desnudo en el aire—. ¿Quieres que la bese?

En una ocasión había visto alrededor de un minuto de un vídeo en el que una mujer chupaba la polla de un hombre. Su prometido lo había apagado rápidamente y fingió que no había estado observando el tipo de porno que haría que las viejas beatas en la ciudad arrojaran discursos insistentes acerca de la fornicación y el pecado. Pero durante ese breve momento, Serena había visto la forma en que la mujer subió y bajó los labios por la erección de su amante mientras que el hombre había gemido en puro éxtasis. Quería darle eso a Seiya.

—Darás placer a Seiya a la vez que aprendes a obedecer a tus Amos.

Eso es lo que somos en el dormitorio, concubina. Somos tus Amos. Fuera de la habitación, trátanos con respeto, pero queremos que tengas tu propio criterio. No sé cómo lograría finalizar una reunión sin que discutieras conmigo por lo menos tres veces —dijo Dar.

—No tengo la intención de discutir. —Se quedó sin aliento cuando él le acarició suavemente el clítoris con la punta de un dedo antes de volver a apartarse. Ella suspiró con frustración—. Te equivocas muchísimo.

Una fuerte palmada quebró el aire y luego el trasero de Serena estuvo en llamas. La picadura llameó a través de su piel y ella gritó. El calor la atacó, la sensación se filtró en su organismo. Ese golpe había dolido, así que ¿por qué estaba su coño dolorido?

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir, querida. Nunca quiero que pienses que eres mi sumisa en la sala de juntas. Necesito ese glorioso cerebro tuyo para mantenerme a raya. Pero aquí, serás una concubina respetuosa. —La mano de Dar golpeó la otra nalga, el calor arrastrándose hacia abajo más rápidamente esta vez—. Ahora sé buena. Vas a tomar tu disciplina mientras complaces a Seiya.

Seiya le sonrió con la polla en la mano.

—Por favor, ten cuidado, habibti. Realmente no quiero explicar cualquier lesión personal terrible a nuestro médico. Me recuerda en pañales. Vamos a cenar con él en un par de días. No dejemos que su ultimo recuerdo sea recolocar mi polla.

Así de fácil, la hizo reír y su ansiedad se disipó. Dar le pegó de nuevo en el culo, una vez en cada nalga, luego frotó el calor en su piel con su ancha mano. Ella podía hacer frente a la zurra. En realidad estaba metiéndose en ella. Su trasero se sentía tan salvajemente vivo, la piel hipersensible.

—Tendré cuidado.

—Lame la punta. —Su voz se volvió gutural. Se rodeó la polla con la mano, guiándola en su dirección.

El siguiente golpe la acercó a la polla de Seiya. Se las arregló para permanecer de rodillas e hizo lo que Seiya ordenó. Su lengua salió, lamiendo el glande, arrastrando esa gota de líquido nacarado dentro de su boca. Salado. Seiya sabía complejo y amaderado. Le gustó.

Chupó con suavidad la punta en su boca, siguiendo sus instintos. Dejó que su lengua descubriera los bordes y pliegues del glande antes de tomarlo más profundo. La piel como terciopelo llenó su boca y ella se retorció para acercarse a Seiya… y para tratar de aliviar un poco la tension creciente en su coño.

Serena sintió el toque de aire que llegó justo antes de que Dar golpeara su nalga una vez más y se obligó a permanecer inmóvil.

Disciplina. Esto era lo que él quería decir. Eso quería de ella, que pensara. Sobre su cuerpo. Sobre las sensaciones. Esta era una elección

consciente, tomar y dar placer. Ponerse en sus manos capaces y confiar en que supieran todas las mejores maneras de disfrutar de su placer compartido.

Encontró un ritmo, todo su cuerpo involucrado en la acción de moverse y fluir alrededor de ellos. Jugó con la polla de Seiya en su boca, disfrutando de la libertad de exploración. Le encantaba la forma en que él sabía y el limpio aroma masculino que despedía. Adoraba los sonidos de apreciación y placer que él hacía mientras se empujaba, entrando y saliendo de su boca.

Y ella se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una adicta a la sensación de una mano en su trasero. El calor la inundó, haciendo que su piel gritara y luego cantara con cada caída de la mano de Dar.

—Darien. Por favor. —La voz de Seiya era desesperada.

Sintió la mano de Dar aún en su cachete.

—Su culo es de un hermoso rosa. Sí, creo que podemos terminar.

Enséñale lo que necesita saber.

Las manos de Seiya se enredaron en su cabello.

—Tengo que follar tu boca, habibti. Estoy muy cerca. Tienes un talento natural. Solo chúpame.

Serena chupó con fuerza, ahuecando las mejillas, siguiendo su guía. Le dolía la mandíbula, pero ella no iba a ceder a la incomodidad. Quería ser la persona que le diera placer. Quería que se sintiera tan bien que estuviera hambriento por buscarla de nuevo.

Hizo círculos con la lengua en torno al glande y trató de tragar cuando comenzó a presionar más y más en su boca.

—Respira por la nariz. —Ella sintió una mano en su espalda. Andrew, pensó. Todos la observaban—. Concéntrate en Seiya. Tengo la intención de jugar un poco. Nada como los azotes. Esto no es para disciplina, sino para prepararte.

Seiya impuso un ritmo, sus embestidas profundas y suaves. Serena sintió una mano en su trasero de nuevo, esta vez separando sus nalgas. Un líquido frío goteó sobre la carne prohibida allí, su entrada posterior se contrajo por la sensación.

—Mira, eso no es suficiente. Andrew, debes prepararla —Dar gruñó mientras extendía sus nalgas ampliamente.

¿Estaban mirando allí, mientras tenía la polla de un hombre en su boca? Cuando Serena Glen decidió perder su virginidad, también perdió su maldita cabeza. Y no había nada que hacer más que cabalgar la deliciosa y enloquecedora ola.

De repente, un dedo presionó contra su trasero, girando y flexionándose, tratando de convencerla para que se abriera. Y la polla en su boca se abultó, se endureció aún más. Seiya se quejó en voz alta mientras su pene se sacudía con fuerza contra su lengua. Entonces un néctar salado cubrió su lengua, alejando su mente de la molesta sensación en su trasero mientras lo tragaba. Poco a poco, su polla se ablandó en su boca, al igual que sus manos en su cabello.

—Tan bueno. Eres tan buena, Serena. No necesitas lecciones. Solo necesitas hombres que se preocupen por ti. —Retiró suavemente su polla.

Seiya se deslizó hacia abajo, llevando su boca a la de ella y besándola con delicadeza—. Muchas gracias.

Serena jadeaba porque algo duro estaba justo en su entrada trasera. Se retorcía y giraba contra su carne, buscando entrar.

—¿Qué es eso?

Seiya suspiró, el sonido era uno de pura satisfacción.

—Es un pequeño tapón para tu ano.

—No creo que sea necesario un tapón. Todo funciona muy bien ahí abajo. Ellos se rieron, diciendo algo en árabe antes de que Dar se parara frente a ella.

—¿Cómo pensabas que ibas a aceptarnos a todos nosotros, Serena?

—Por turnos. ¿No funcionaría? —Ella respingó cuando Andrew presionó el plug, ganando terreno con cada pequeño empuje. No era exactamente dolor, pero tampoco era puro placer. Era una extraña mezcla de plenitud y presión, con una combinación de placer y malestar que le daban ganas de retorcerse para aumentar las sensaciones, para mejorarlas.

Algo. Pero ella se quedó quieta porque eso les complacería.

Dar le agarró la barbilla con su gran mano y levantó su cara, con un brillo travieso en los ojos. Ella nunca lo había visto tan joven y despreocupado. Una sonrisa de felicidad pura cruzaba su rostro.

—¿Por turnos?

Le encantó haberle llevado a eso. Necesitaba a alguien que se burlara de él y lo trajera de vuelta a la tierra. Lo necesitaba tanto.

—Me gusta la lucha. Si no la has visto, entonces deberíamos verla.

Me habéis informado mucho sobre vuestra cultura. Bien, es hora que conozcáis la mía. Es posible que necesitemos sentarnos y ver toda una temporada de Redneck Island. Su rostro se quedó en blanco antes de que su risa resonara por toda la habitación. Eso la llenó, haciendo que los azotes y el plug en el trasero valieran la pena porque nunca había oído a Dar sonar tan feliz.

—Voy a ver ese espectáculo por ti. Más tarde. Pero por ahora, debes entender que pronto te tomaremos a nuestra manera. Los tres a la vez. Uno en tu coño. Uno en el culo. Y uno disfrutará de la dulzura de tu boca. Pero esta noche, vamos a ser suaves. Trata de no perder el plug.

Andrew la ayudó apoyarse sobre su espalda. Ella tuvo que apretar los músculos de su trasero para mantener el plug en el interior. A pesar de su aprensión, Serena no podía negar que la idea de tomar profundamente a todos sus hombres a la vez la intrigaba. Pensar en ellos llenándole cada cavidad y dándole placer a la vez, profundizó su dolor y la hizo gemir de deseo. —Aquí no. Quiero llevarte a la cama. —Dar se inclinó y la cogió en brazos, acunándola contra su amplio pecho—. Esta es la cama donde nuestros padres tomaron la primera vez a nuestra amorosa madre. Dónde nació nuestra familia. Nunca pienses que no nos importas, Serena. Esto es sagrado para nosotros.

Que ellos trataran su primera vez con tal reverencia hizo que las lágrimas le picaran en los ojos mientras la depositaba en la cama. También era sagrado para ella. Había esperado tanto tiempo y ahora estaba feliz porque lo haría. Andrew y Seiya se unieron a ellos. Andrew se colocó detrás de ella y la levantó para poder acunar su espalda contra su pecho.

—Estoy eufórico de estar aquí contigo en este momento —dijo Andrew contra su oído.

La emoción la abrumó. Ella también estaba eufórica.

Dar miró a la mujer en la cama. Su concubina. Su novia. Pronto, su esposa.

Había esperado desearla. Había esperado que llegara la excitación. No había esperado necesitarla con cada respiración y cada latido de su corazón.

Sus malditas manos temblaban. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No iba a quererla así. No se suponía que ella tuviera que llegarle al alma. Él se había reído de sus payasadas, todo su cuerpo se relajó en una manera como no lo había hecho en años. Su pene había estado más duro que nunca desde el momento en que había visto su belleza en todo su esplendor. Su maldito corazón latía con fuerza.

Había pensado que había perdido su corazón hacía mucho tiempo.

Ahora, mientras Dar miraba a su concubina tendida en la cama, donde había sido concebido, se preguntó acerca de su propia familia. Antes, siempre le había parecido una realidad lejana. Hijos e hijas eran algo a lo que le había dado poca importancia. Ahora no podía sacárselos de la cabeza. Podía hacer un bebé con Serena. Esta noche.

Aun cuando ella bien pudiera estar furiosa, él haría las paces con ella

porque no tenía intención de permitir que se fuera. Le daría la mejor vida posible, pero no podía dejarla ir.

Su polla palpitaba. Ella estaba extendía ante él, sus hermanos presentándosela amorosamente.

Ella era de ellos.

Su concubina. Su reina.

Entonces ¿por qué dudaba? Debido a que le dolía el corazón al mirarla. Porque quería ser un mejor hombre para ella. Ese hombre al que podría haber amado se había ido hacía mucho tiempo. Había muerto en un almacén lleno de basura y hedor de orina, cuando el viejo Darien al Mussad se había quebrado bajo la tortura.

El nuevo Darien era lo suficientemente despiadado como para robar su virginidad y esperar plantar una semilla en su vientre.

Ella nunca jamás sabría que le hacía desear ser el hombre que solía ser.

Le tocó la mejilla, la piel era muy tersa bajo sus dedos. Cada centímetro de ella era la perfección, desde su hermoso pelo castaño y sedoso, a sus pechos erguidos con sus pezones oscuros, hasta sus piernas menudas. Su coño había sido perfectamente depilado, dejando al descubierto su exuberante carne femenina y la perla rosada de su clítoris.

No podría evitarlo. Necesitaba tomarla para reclamar su virginidad, pero necesitaba probarla primero.

Se arrodilló y bajó la cabeza. El olor de su excitación le golpeó, cargando a través de su organismo, haciendo que su polla se crispara y doliera. Olía malditamente bien, femenina y picante. Y ningún otro hombre había separado sus muslos sedosos y tomado ese coño apretado. La idea de que él sería el primero le emocionó de una manera que no debería.

Si tuviera dos dedos de frente, dejaría que Andrew la tomara ante él. La tradición exigía que él fuera el primero, una responsabilidad tan solemne concordaba con el acto. Aun así, el lado primitivo de Dar sabía que no se lo permitiría. La sola idea le daba ganas de gruñir y arrancarle la cabeza a su hermano. Podía compartir, sí. Esa era la tradición. Pero él iba a ser su primero.

Aspiró, dejando que su olor le llenara los pulmones. Ella era suya, la elegida con la que se había prometido. Con reverencia, lamió su coño reuniendo la crema y dejando que penetrara en su lengua. Tan dulce. Ella era dulce, deliciosa y muy sensible.

Su pequeño jadeo fue directamente a su polla. Pasó la lengua en la unión de su coño, amando la manera en que su crema brotaba para él. A medida que se tragaba su sabor, éste se inyectaba en su cuerpo como una droga, tañendo a través de su torrente sanguíneo. Serena era pura e inocente.

Aunque disfrutaba de la idea de que su himen estuviera intacto, lo que más valoraba era que su alma era pura. Daba y daba sin pedir nada a cambio.

—¡Dar! Eso se siente tan bien —suspiró ella, metiendo los dedos en su cabello.

Cada palabra lo sacudía. Podía darle placer. Podía hacer de ella una gran reina. Sería todo lo que ellos necesitaban que ella fuera. No cabía duda. ¿Qué podría ser más perfecto?

Dejó que su lengua la explorara a fondo. Cada hendidura era una delicia, tersa, estrecha y sensible. Ella estaba mucho más allá de cualquier cosa que él hubiera soñado.

—¿Te gusta cómo Dar te come el coño? —preguntó Andrew.

Dar levantó la mirada para encontrar a su hermano jugueteando con sus pezones. Eran de un atractivo color marrón entre sus dedos, alargándose bajo los cuidados de Andrew. Pinzas de pezón. Quería verla con pinzas, sus pezones estirados por el peso de las joyas que colocaría en ellos. Ella era suya para follar, adornar y amar.

Amor no. No podía amar. Las cosas que él amaba se las podrían quitar, romper, destruir. Serena no se merecía eso.

—Me encanta. No puedo tener suficiente. Por favor, no te detengas.

No sería capaz de soportarlo si te detuvieras. —Serena se retorcía debajo de él.

Dejó que su lengua follara su coño virgen, cada centímetro era un puro placer que pronto pertenecería a su polla. Comió su coño, deteniéndose en sus puntos sensibles, lamiéndola con dulce deleite. Por último, se dirigió a su clítoris, la pequeña perla estaba muy hinchada y pidiendo atención. Lo chupó, enorgulleciéndose de la forma en que su cuerpo se arqueó y su gemido llenó sus oídos.

—Dáselo, Serena. —La voz de Seiya susurró en el silencio. Sus hermanos le estaban respaldando. Andrew la mantenía sujeta, dándole placer a sus pezones, mientras Seiya tenía una mano sobre su vientre, anclándola.

Esta era su familia. Todo lo por venir se originaría a partir de esta noche. Los Al Mussad estarían a la altura de las circunstancias o perderían la atención del cuerpo de esta mujer.

Chupó su clítoris, lamiendo la pequeña protuberancia. Sus dedos jugaban en su coño, deleitándose con lo apretada que estaba. Sus músculos tensos se ciñeron en torno a su dedo. Dios, moriría cuando se métier dentro de ella.

Una y otra vez chupó esa pequeña protuberancia hasta que ella tembló y una ola de humedad recubrió sus dedos. Serena se retorció bajo su boca, gritó, su cuerpo se estremecía mientras su excitación recubría su lengua.

Ella jadeó y gimió cuando se corrió, gritando su nombre.

Dar arrastró el cuerpo hacia arriba, su respiración salía entrecortadamente de su pecho. No podía esperar ni un minuto más. Su polla le dolía. La necesitaba. No importaba lo que quisiera su puñetero cerebro. Su cerebro ya no estaba a cargo. Su pene estaba al mando y tenía que tenerla. Tenía que tomar a Serena Glen y comenzar a volverla Serena al Mussad, una reina. Su mujer.

Él empujó sus rodillas para separarlas incluso mientras Andrew la besaba dulcemente y Seiya acurrucaba su cabeza en sus pechos. Sus hermanos amaban a esta mujer. Eso estaba claro. Él no podía amar a Serena. No debía.

Pero la haría de ellos con toda la pasión de su cuerpo. La protegería costase lo que costase.

Dar le empujó las piernas hacia arriba con los muslos, haciéndose un lugar en su núcleo. Su pene se alineó contra su coño, masculino contra femenino, oscuridad contra luz. La punta de su pene se arrellanó cómodamente en su hendidura como si perteneciera allí. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó. Nunca antes había follado a una virgen. Tenía que tener cuidado. Tenía que ser lo suficientemente paciente para hacer que a ella le gustara. Dicho claramente, ésta era su vida y la de sus hermanos. Su felicidad.

Suavemente, refrenando sus instintos más oscuros, presionó hacia adelante, penetrándola lentamente. Su coño estaba todavía hinchado por su orgasmo y cada centímetro era una deliciosa presión. Ella se apretó a su alrededor, con las piernas presionando contra sus costados.

—Te sientes tan bien. Dime que no te estoy haciendo daño. —No podría soportar la idea. Quería que ella amara todo lo relacionado con la forma en que poseía su cuerpo.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Se estiró para rodear su cuello, uniendo sus brazos y tratando de acercarlo más.

—Por favor, Dar. Por favor. Te necesito tanto.

Él siguió adelante y sintió una barrera. Su virginidad. Dios, estaba justo allí, la prueba de que ningún otro hombre la había tomado. Ningún otro hombre había saboreado su dulzura, alterado su inocencia. Hizo una pausa, el momento le sobrepasó. Ella sería suya. Suya y de sus hermanos.

No era una mujer con quien jugar. Sería su esposa y eso le conmovió. Con un profundo gemido de placer, avanzó y se hundió profundamente, tomando su virginidad con un largo empuje de su polla.

Serena jadeaba bajo él antes de que se tesaran, gritando durante un momento. Él se hundió en su cuerpo, amando la sensación de su torso presionado contra sus pechos. Ellos encajaban como piezas de un rompecabezas.

Se mantuvo inmóvil, dándole tiempo para adaptarse a su dura presencia profundamente dentro de ella.

—Dime, ¿te encuentras bien, habibti?

Su aliento era caliente en su piel.

—Creo que sí. No me dolió demasiado. Pero estoy muy llena.

El alivio lo aplastó. Había trabajado tan condenadamente duro para no lastimarla. Sabía que los planes que había puesto en marcha eran despiadados y manipuladores, pero al mismo tiempo trataba de protegerla.

Colmarla de placer. Los orgasmos que ellos le habían dado habían suavizado el golpe de perder su virginidad y estaba agradecido.

Pero nada podría menguar la forma en que ella se sentía a su alrededor. Las paredes de su coño lo aferraban sin piedad, ciñéndolo, rodeándolo de calor y resbaladiza humedad. Ella estaba tan, tan apretada, el plug en el culo le apretaba con más fuerza de lo que haría normalmente.

Un día estaría llena de todos ellos.

Un día ella estaría redonda con su bebé.

Él era muy consciente del hecho de que no estaba usando un condón.

Nunca había usado uno. Ni una sola vez en su vida. Sabía que ella estaba demasiado lejos para darse cuenta de ello. Debería haberla protegido, pero no lo hizo porque la deseaba muchísimo. Estaba desesperado por atarla a él. Ella era su futuro. Su esperanza. Si la dejaba embarazada, no podría huir, no podría negar el acoplamiento entre ellos. Sería suya para siempre y él haría que ser su esposa valiera la pena.

Serena no lo sabía todavía, pero en lo que a él concernía, estaban casados y esto era para siempre.

Retrocedió un poco, la sensación haciéndole tambalear. Tenía que mantener la compostura, no perder la cabeza. Se obligó a reducir la velocidad cuando lo único que quería hacer era follarla como el animal que realmente era debajo del barniz de trajes cosmopolitas y modales pulidos.

Quería soltarse de la correa, pero en lugar de eso se las arregló para encontrar un ritmo suave para complacerla.

—¿Mejor?

Ella se había relajado contra Andrew quien parecía perfectamente feliz sosteniéndola y susurrándole.

—Mucho mejor. Se siente bien, Dar.

Dar se incorporó apoyándose en los brazos, ajustando su posición para que Seiya pudiera jugar con sus pechos. Todos ellos eran parte de esto.

Tenía que entender que ella tenía tres Amos, tres maridos en los que confiar. Dos que le abrirían su corazón y le darían todo su interior.

Dar le daría el mundo, pero ya no tenía un corazón para compartir.

Dejó que el pensamiento se alejara. Lo único que importaba era consumar su matrimonio y asegurarse de que ella diera su consentimiento para quedarse al cabo de treinta días. Tenían un mes para hacerla tan delirantemente feliz que estuviera convencida de quedarse. Cuatro semanas escasas para ahogarla en placer y afecto y rezar para que les perdonara cuando finalmente se enterara de lo que habían hecho.

Tan poco tiempo para hacer que los amara.

Dar empujó, su estrecho canal luchaba para mantenerlo dentro. Forzó su autocontrol y se deslizó en su interior con movimientos largos y suaves que lo llevaron más y más cerca del paraíso.

Follar a Serena no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes. El sexo siempre había sido un juego divertido antes del incidente y luego había sido una necesidad que había cumplido con las mujeres que no querían otra cosa de él que el dinero y el acceso a un estilo de vida con que solo podrían soñar. Serena no quería ninguna de las dos cosas. Quería más.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Era un error. Debía parar. Pero no había vuelta atrás.

—Ayúdame, hermano. —El ruego salió como un gruñido. Todo su cuerpo estaba programado para explotar. Necesitaba asegurarse su placer primero.

Seiya le chupó un pezón mientras ponía su mano entre ellos, frotándole el clítoris con la cantidad justa de la fuerza.

—Córrete para nosotros —le susurró Andrew al oído—. Eres más que bonita cuando lo haces.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de par en par con una mirada de sorpresa conmocionada en el rostro cuando su coño se contrajo violentamente a su alrededor. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras ella gritaba y se corría, sus caderas subiendo para restregarse impotentemente.

Y él no pudo soportarlo ni un momento más. La mano de Seiya desapareció y Dar perdió todo sentido de decoro. La folló con fuerza, abriéndole las piernas aún más ampliamente para poder ir más profundamente, obligarla a tomar cada centímetro de su polla. Necesitaba más de ella. Necesitaba cada maldito trocito de su suavidad.

Todo su cuerpo se encendió, el placer le cubrió con una niebla brumosa mientras empujaba dentro una y otra vez. La cubrió con su cuerpo, necesitando sentir su piel sedosa por todas partes. En la bruma de su lujuria, la oyó correrse de nuevo, su palpitante coño ciñéndolo con fuerza.

No podía posponerlo ni un segundo más. Sus pelotas subieron, disparando agradecidos chorros. Se corrió, su cuerpo corcoveó una y otra vez, su nombre en los labios.

Le dio cada gota de semen que tenía en su cuerpo, abrazándola y disfrutando de la intimidad. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, su polla aun profundamente en su interior.

—Gracias, Dar. —Su mano encontró la cabeza de él.

No quería un "gracias". Mierda. Quería un "Te amo".

Estaba en serios problemas. Dar lo sabía. Tenía que mantener la distancia, pero se encontró cerrando los ojos, descansando por primera vez en años, contento en sus brazos.

**Continuara… **

**Nos Vemos en el Siguiente Capi!**


	10. Chapter 10

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN CONCUBINA****, ES EL TERCER LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL**

**CAPITULO 9**

Serena se desperezó, cada músculo le dolía deliciosamente. Abrió los ojos solo un poquito y distinguió el bello rostro de Darien cerca del de ella.

Él estaba tan hermoso yaciendo allí, las líneas severas de su rostro suavizadas por la luz matutina. Había solo un asomo de barba en su cara.

Deseaba tocarle, para sentir esa barba ligera en contra de su piel. Él probablemente se desharía de ésta. Nunca le había visto luciendo menos que perfecto, pero ahora con el indicio de barba y el cabello revuelto, era un dios accesible.

—Vuelve a dormir, cariño.

Ella amó su profundo gruñido.

—Está bien.

Él suspiró y se acurrucó, obviamente, no estaba listo para enfrentar el día.

Pero Serena necesitaba desperezarse y no podía hacerlo aquí. Sentía la presión de otro cuerpo caliente contra su espalda. Seiya, pensó. Era difícil de recordar. Cada uno de ellos la había follado la noche anterior, sus rostros sobre el de ella, cada hombre amándola con su boca, su polla y sus manos.

Nunca había imaginado que tal placer existiera. Y dudaba de que lo encontrara otra vez.

Pero tener tres amantes dejaba a una chica con un dilema. ¿Cómo salía de la cama sin despertarlos? Ella como que quería asearse antes de que ellos se despertaran. Y cepillar sus dientes. Y su cabello.

Probablemente estaba hecha un adefesio. Y en verdad esperaba que no hubiera roncado.

Serena se deslizó, las sábanas de seda ayudándola en su cruzada. La buena noticia era que ellos habían destruido completamente las sábanas anoche, así que ella patinó fuera de la cama. La mala noticia es que aterrizó sobre la alfombra, sobre su trasero bastante dolorido. Ella ahogó una risita. En realidad, el buen sexo no la había vuelto más agraciada. Y estaba desnuda.

Se desperezó con los brazos sobre su cabeza. A pesar de sus músculos doloridos, su piel todavía zumbaba. Su cuerpo se sentía dolorido e irritado… en el buen sentido. Todavía podía sentir sus manos sobre ella, acariciando y amando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Era una noche que nunca olvidaría. Serena sentía sus rodillas temblorosas, todavía disfrutando enormemente de su afecto, junto con una agradable sensación de poderío que no había esperado. Había podido con los tres. Ellos se habían ido a dormir con sonrisas en sus rostros. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña mientras se volvía a mirarlos. Seiya se había vuelto sobre su estómago, su musculoso trasero en exhibición. Andrew estaba boca arriba con un brazo extendido. Y Darien había aceptado su propio consejo. Se había vuelto a dormir con la mano en el lugar donde ella había yacido junto a él.

Sus hombres. Tal vez no para siempre, pero por ahora, eran suyos.

La satisfacción la arrulló. Sonriente, se dirigió hacia el balcón de Dar. Quería respirar aire puro, sentir la brisa cálida y el sol en su cara antes de que el día se pusiera demasiado caluroso. Las tardes en Bezakistan eran tan malas como los veranos de Texas, pero las mañanas eran, por lo general, preciosas, con una brisa suave soplando desde el mar. Le encantaban las mañanas aquí.

Deslizó los brazos en la camisa de vestir de Dar. Le quedaba enorme, llegando casi hasta sus rodillas, pero la cubría tan bien como una bata.

Había una bandeja con café y panes de desayuno sobre la mesa. Ella respingó. Los sirvientes de Darien ya habían estado aquí dentro. A ella no se le había ocurrido cerrar las cortinas de la cama anoche. Cielos, ¿qué debían pensar de ella ahora? Su piel se sonrojó, pero tendría que perder la vergüenza acerca de esto. Esta, ciertamente, no era la primera vez que ellos habían seducido una mujer en su cama, y probablemente no sería la última.

Estaban muy prácticos en el arte de follar a una mujer juntos.

Y tenían su rutina bien aprendida. Serena se sirvió una taza de aromático café mientras pensaba en la noche anterior. Después de la primera vez, ellos habían diferido la reunión a la caliente bañera de hidromasaje en una monstruosidad de cuarto de baño. Allí fue donde Andrew la había follado, sentándola en su regazo, su polla encontrando el camino a casa. Después de que ellos la habían bañado, Seiya la había llevado a la cama donde le había hecho el amor con delicadeza antes de que se hubieran quedado dormidos todos juntos.

Se acercó al balcón con un muffin en una mano y la taza de café en la otra. Tenía un montón de tiempo para ducharse antes de que alguien esperase que ella comenzara su día de trabajo. Por ahora, miraría los jardines del palacio y disfrutaría del momento.

Este era el comienzo de su nueva vida. Libre y valiente. Eso era lo que iba a ser.

Inspiró el aire fresco mientras dejaba a un lado su café y el muffin por un momento y salía a la terraza. Una ovación se levantó. Los flases estallaron.

Serena gritó.

Los jardines del palacio, casi desiertos a esta hora de la mañana, estaban repletos de gente. Y de cámaras. Ella se quedó casi ciega a medida que más flashes se dispararon. Hubo un zumbido y el ruido pesado de las palas de un helicóptero. Un helicóptero negro descendió volando rápidamente y un hombre con una cámara fotográfica, rematada con un largo teleobjetivo, se asomó por la ventanilla. La multitud estalló en otra gran ovación. Un millar de personas saltaban gritando el nombre Al Mussad Chiba.

Serena se volvió, intentando desesperadamente volver a entrar, pero se quedó atrapada en las vaporosas cortinas, dando vueltas a su alrededor. Eran un laberinto de lino y seda atrapándola.

—¿Qué demonios?—se oyó la voz de Dar—. Andrew levántate. Tenemos un problema. Ponte al teléfono y trata con la prensa. —Hubo una pausa momentánea—. ¿Serena? ¿Cariño? Si dejas de moverte, creo que puedo liberarte de las cortinas.

—¡Sheikh! —La creciente multitud coreaba por Darien.

—Creo que me voy a quedar aquí. —Si Dar la liberaba, estaría delante de un montón de personas llevando puesta solo su camisa, que ella estaba bastante segura había volado por los aires cuando ese maldito helicopter había descendido. Podría quedarse aquí para siempre, así no tendría que tratar con la posibilidad de que sus genitales hubiesen sido filmados.

—Cariño, siento mucho que esto ocurriera, pero necesito que salgas ahora. —Su gran mano masculina se extendió, tratando de agarrarla.

Serena lo esquivó. Ella no iba a salir hasta que tuviera algunas respuestas.

—¿Quiénes son esas personas?

Las cortinas se movieron, rodeándola y entonces ella oyó la voz de

Seiya.— Son solo ciudadanos, habibti. Se reunieron porque escucharon que hemos tomado a una nueva concubina.

—Dios, ¿no puedes decir novia? Esa palabra suena tan… medieval. —

Ella se sorbió la nariz, las lágrimas amenazando con caer. Habían tomado fotos de ella semidesnuda, luciendo de lo peor. ¿Esta era la version bezakistani de los paparazzi?

—Vamos a tener que decírselo ahora, Seiya —dijo Dar con voz grave

—. Rubeus hizo esto. Lo sé. Juro que voy a tener su cabeza.

La cabeza de Seiya se asomó entre las cortinas.

—¿Por qué le importa a alguien que nos acostemos juntos? ¿Le ocurre esto a todas tus novias? —Ella no estaba segura de que pudiera llamarse su novia. Solo habían tenido relaciones sexuales una vez. Ellos no le habían hecho ninguna promesa.

El rostro de Seiya se tensó.

—Dar, ¿no debería ser Andrew el que explique? Es el más inteligente.

Dar parecía estar tratando de abrir las cortinas. Serena las sujetaba cerradas. Por un lado, estaba caluroso y ligeramente sofocante dentro de toda esa tela. Pero por el otro, estaba la absoluta vergüenza a escala nacional. Tal vez ella pudiera escuchar la explicación de ellos desde aquí.

—En este momento, Andrew está hablando con la prensa—argumentó Dar—. Y no tengo duda de que van a ponerse ansiosos y comenzar a preguntarse exactamente lo que está mal con nuestra concubina.

—¿Mal conmigo? ¿Por qué se preocupan por mí?—preguntó Serena, el pánico filtrándose en su voz.

Seiya respiró hondo, mascullando algo que ella apostaría no era de buena educación decir en su idioma.

—Serena, vida mía, una concubina significa algo un poco diferente aquí. Tú conoces la palabra para referirse a una amante o querida. Aquí en Bezakistan, siempre ha estado destinada a la mujer con la que el jeque y sus hermanos se casarán. Como Andrew y yo te explicamos, es tradición en nuestro país robar una novia. Nosotros no hacemos eso de la misma manera en que lo hicieron nuestros ancestros, pero… la costumbre todavía es aceptada y esperada.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con las concubinas?

—Bueno, si bien robamos una novia, ella todavía tiene que estar de acuerdo en casarse con nosotros. Según nuestras leyes, ella tiene un mes para decidirse. Durante ese mes, ella es llamada la concubina.

A Serena se le cayó la mandíbula.

—Oh, mi Dios. Ellos piensan que estáis tratando de casaros conmigo.

Era horroroso. ¿Cómo alguien podría pensar que ellos hombres… increíblemente ricos y poderosos… querrían casarse con ella? Era un error de proporciones históricas.

La mano de Seiya finalmente atravesó los metros de cortinas. Él le acunó el rostro.

—Sí, ellos piensan eso. Tratamos de mantener nuestro interés en ti en silencio así esto no ocurriría.

Ella había echado todo a perder.

—Explicaremos que ha sido un error.

—Eso sería un escándalo mucho mayor, habibti. Y personalmente, no tengo ningún interés en corregir nada. Estoy loco por ti, Serena. —Él puso las manos sobre las caderas femeninas, acercándola.

Dar finalmente atravesó las cortinas, su cara enrojecida.

—No hay ningún error, Serena. Vamos a casarnos contigo. Nunca habría tomado tu virginidad si no fuera porque estaba dispuesto a casarme contigo. Esto no es para nada como me proponía comenzar nuestra vida juntos, pero debemos hacer frente a este fiasco ahora. La prensa está aquí y se están preguntando por qué diablos mi concubina se esconde.

Serena oyó sus palabras, pero ellas no contaban. No podían. Porque todo lo que dijeron carecía de sentido. Tal vez no podían estar diciendo lo que ella pensaba estaban diciendo.

—Pero… debe haber un error. Tú no me pediste que me casara contigo.

El rostro de Darien se tensó, su mandíbula una línea dura.

—Serena, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—Oh, no, no puedo hacer eso. —De ninguna manera. No sabría cómo.

Sería un terrible error. Ella no tenía pasta de reina. Tenía un trabajo importante que hacer, y ellos necesitan alguien mucho más fino y bonito para cumplir con ese rol.

Él resopló y puso sus ojos en blanco.

—¿Y ahora entiendes por qué no te pregunté? ¿Podrías por favor dejar de esconderte en las cortinas? Cada momento que te escondes, la prensa escribe algo acerca de tu falta de idoneidad. Eres una economista, querida.

¿Qué está haciendo este pequeño episodio a nuestras acciones?

¿A quién le importaban las acciones? Excepto que Bezakistan puso una enorme cantidad de su dinero en acciones y lo mismo hizo Milenio Black Oil. Y Milenio Black Oil había invertido fuertemente en Bezakistan. Su mente recitó de corrido los números. Dar era la cabeza del país. El país dependía de las acciones y los futuros petróleos. Si la futura esposa del jeque fuera una completa idiota, la acción podría caer.

Y ellos habían mentido.

—No comprendo nada de esto.

Seiya se inclinó, su rostro cerca del de ella.

—Lo sé. Lo siento mucho. Perdóname. Por favor sal, sonríe y Saluda con la mano a los ciudadanos y a la prensa. Una vez que hayamos hecho eso, podremos sentarnos y te explicaré todo. Serena, no quiero que esto se interponga entre nosotros.

La enormidad de lo que ellos habían hecho la golpeó de lleno en el pecho.—

Mentiste.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad no. Solo no te lo dije todo.

—¿Estamos casados?

—Todavía no —dijo Dar con voz cortante—. Ahora tienes un mes para decidirte. Pero deberías entender que solo tenemos unos pocos meses antes de que la corona pase a Rubeus, quien traerá consigo a fanáticos y cambiará la cara de este país para siempre. Él cuenta con que tú huyas. Es el que trajo a la prensa sobre nuestras cabezas.

Ella no comprendía nada excepto que la habían mantenido en la oscuridad acerca de algo que afectaría el resto de su vida. Y aun así, había mucho en juego para ella. Había hecho amigos aquí. Se preocupaba por Milenio Black Oil. No quería defraudarlos.

—¿Qué debería hacer?

Ella hizo la pregunta a Seiya. No podía mirar a Dar todavía. Algunos acontecimientos que habían arañado su mente en los últimos días, ahora encajaban en su sitio y tenían sentido, incluso la razón por la que Andrew y Seiya se habían negado a acostarse con ella en su viaje a Bezakistan. Su virginidad había pertenecido a Darien. A su futuro esposo.

Juntos, los tres habían conspirado para casarla con un hombre que en realidad no conocía. Porque el Dar que había sido su compañero de trabajo no había sido nada excepto un fingimiento, algo así como su propósito para traerla aquí.

A Dar no pareció importarle que estuviera hablando con Seiya.

—Necesito que salgas conmigo, tomes mi mano y sonrías. —Dar dijo la palabra sonrisa, pero su ceño estaba fruncido—. Si no lo haces, ellos asumirán que ya nos has rechazado. Si eso ocurre, Rubeus estará juntándose con sus abogados para oponerse abiertamente a nosotros y a nuestra pretensión al trono en el plazo de una hora.

Su cabeza le daba vuelta y todas las ramificaciones de su engaño se arremolinaban en ésta. Pero los riesgos eran terriblemente altos, demasiado. Las decisiones que tomara ahora afectarían el futuro de ellos… y el de ella. Incluso si no se quedaba como su concubina, si Rubeus se apoderaba del país, todo su trabajo se iría por el retrete.

—¿Puedo vestirme primero?

El ceño fruncido de Dar se hizo más profundo.

—Andrew está hablando con la prensa. Él va organizar algunas sesiones de fotos para esta tarde. Tú lucirás mejor entonces y esas son las fotos que circularemos. Por ahora Rubeus no nos ha dejado ninguna otra opción excepto exhibirte. Si salieras al balcón y dejases que te bese, creo que podemos detener la ola de escándalo.

Ella se echó a reír, un poco de histeria matizando el tono.

—¿Puedo frenar la ola de escándalo si salgo medio desnuda y beso a un hombre delante de un montón de cámaras?

—Tú ya no estás en los Estados Unidos, Serena.

No, no lo estaba. No tenía mucha elección ahora. Se dio la vuelta, ignorando los intentos de Seiya de abrazarla. Su afecto no había estado acompañado con una pizca de honradez. No estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, pero necesitaba comprarles a todos un poco de tiempo. Entonces podría tomar algunas decisiones.

Dejó que Dar la liberara. El sol golpeó su cara, pero esta vez sintió fuego en lugar de suave resplandor. Los flashes estallaban a su alrededor mientras Darien la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

A diferencia de anoche, ahora no había ternura en su rostro. Había una mirada dura y posesiva cuando la acercó hacia él. El corazón de Serena se aceleró cuando le acunó la mejilla y su boca cayó encima de la de ella. La excitación la inundó, pero había una fría distancia en Dar que ella no podría ignorar. Cuando la besó, una ovación provino de la multitud, el sonido casi ensordeciéndola. Cuando Dar giró, Andrew y Seiya estuvieron inmediatamente a sus lados, agarrando sus manos, contemplándola con cariño, antes de volverse hacia la multitud con sonrisas triunfales.

A pesar de estar rodeada de gente, Serena nunca se había sentido tan sola.

Andrew observó cuando Serena salió del cuarto de baño. Su bata tenía doble atadura, como si ella estuviera terriblemente asustada de que el nudo pudiera soltarse y exponerla. Su rostro tenía líneas tensas, tan diferente a la mujer feliz y sensual que había montado su polla anoche.

Con todo, así no era como había imaginado que transcurría la mañana. Había pensado que alimentaría a Serena mientras yacían en la cama y hacían el amor hasta bien entrada la tarde. Ahora era el turno de la concubina, maldita sea. En lugar de disfrutar de su prometida, estaba respondiendo preguntas de puñeteros reporteros.

Su móvil volvió a vibrar y él pensó seriamente en arrojarlo por la ventana.

Dar lo miró.

—¿Vas a responder?

—No. —Él estaba a cargo de tratar con la prensa. No dejaría que la impaciencia de Dar estropeara su plan—. Les dejaré calentarse los sesos hasta mañana. Para el mundo exterior, ahora estamos recluidos. Debería esperarse dado que se supone estamos ligando con nuestra futura esposa.

Serena volvió sus suspicaces ojos en su dirección.

—Todo ese encuentro con el juez y el Prime Ministro de anoche no fue simplemente un saludo, ¿verdad? Había una razón para que los invitaras a unirse con nosotros en el balcón. Ellos os hicieron una pregunta y los tres le distéis la misma respuesta. Eso era una suerte de ceremonia.

Algunas veces, ella era demasiado inteligente. Él miró a Dar, quien lo miraba frunciendo el ceño.

Serena se dio cuenta de eso también. Se puso de pie delante de Andrew, bloqueando la vista de su hermano.

—Tienes boca, Andrew. Puedes contestarme sin que Dar te diga qué tienes que decir.

Eso demostró que ella no había sido adecuadamente preparada para el trabajo para el que ellos la habían seleccionado. Él la había decepcionado.

Su corazón se retorció en su pecho.

—En momentos como este, Serena, él no es mi hermano. Es mi jeque.

Andrew podría tener una enorme influencia, pero Darien tomaba las decisiones. Él había sabido eso toda su vida. Mientras Seiya y él pudieron vagar por el mundo, Dar tenía un país para gobernar.

—¿Así que Seiya y tú solo hacéis lo que Darien os dice? —Serena sonaba más agresiva de lo que jamás la había oído—. ¿Es la forma en que esto funciona?

Dar gimió y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, Serena, ellos nunca me han dado ni un solo problema. Maldita sea. Considera esta familia como una corporación. Yo soy el Gerente General.

Ella frunció el ceño, los labios curvándose hacia abajo.

—No creo que quiera una familia así.

¿Por qué estaba Dar provocándola? Andrew trató de tocar su mano, feliz de que no lo rechazara por completo. Ella no entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, pero no se apartó.

—Dale a esto una oportunidad. Nuestra vida no será así todo el tiempo. Te prometo que la prensa se calmará.

—¿Antes o después de que tenga que tomar una decisión que nunca pensé lo haría con todo tu país observando?

Ahora fue el turno de Andrew para fruncir el ceño. Sí, la había engañado y no había podido prepararla, pero sus intenciones siempre habían sido buenas.

—¿Ni una vez consideraste que podrías casarte con nosotros?

¿Nuestra relación no era ni remotamente seria para ti?

Ahora, ella se apartó retirando su mano.

—No seas ridículo. Tú eres de sangre real. Yo soy de un pueblo de doscientos campesinos en el Oeste de Texas. ¿Por qué imaginaría que el matrimonio fuera incluso posible?

—Eres también uno de los expertos mundiales en economía sobre energía verde—disparó Dar—. Es una habilidad que mi país puede utilizar.

Andrew quería golpear a su hermano. Aunque, en primera instancia, ese argumento hubiera convencido a Dar para considerar a Serena, este no era el momento para señalar todas las razones prácticas que la hacían apta como su prometida.

—Serena, yo sabía que te quería desde el momento en que te vi.

Pero ella se volvió, contraatacando a Darien como si supiera que él era el que le daría la pelea que tan obviamente quería.

—¿Es por eso que me buscaste? ¿Es por eso que trabaste Amistad conmigo?

Dar no cedió ni un centímetro.

—Te busqué para ayudarme con el proyecto. Tenías el conocimiento para ayudar a mi país y a mí. También resultaste ser una esposa apta.

Andrew dejó caer bruscamente la cabeza contra la mano. Dar podría tener su respeto como jeque, pero como su hermano, quería patearle.

—¿Apta? —preguntó Serena, la palabra un siseo.

Seiya eligió ese momento para entrar llevando la ropa de Serena para el día.

—Tienes que ponerte éstas para la tarde. Un estilista está en camino para ayudarte con el cabello y el maquillaje antes de la sesión de fotos.

Luego los sirvientes mudarán toda nuestra ropa y cosas a esta ala para la noche.

Serena, que había tenido los ojos clavados en Dar, ahora se volvió hacia Seiya, quien se detuvo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Por qué me mudarían aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo permanecer en mi habitación?

A Seiya se le cayó la mandíbula.

—Habibti…

—Tú no me llames habibti. —Se volvió hacia Andrew, ignorando a Dar por completo—. Te dije que no quise casarme con Johnny porque no quería ser un activo; quería ser amada. Pero me trajiste aquí, conociendo los motivos de Dar. ¿Piensas que me siento diferente ahora? —Sus palabras lo apuñalaron como un cuchillo. La hoja se retorció cuando el rostro femenino se acercó—. Me voy a mi habitación. Y tengo la intención de permanecer allí hasta que decida qué hacer.

—Los sirvientes hablan, Serena. —Andrew se condolió por ella. Ella se tambaleaba, confundida… pero él no podía rendirse. Había demasiado en juego—. Tengo la intención de averiguar exactamente quién decidió no despertarnos esta mañana cuando la turba comenzó a reunirse, pero podemos estar en problemas si la prensa se entera que te rehúsas a compartir las habitaciones tradicionales con nosotros.

Su cara se ruborizó.

—No puedes esperar que esté de acuerdo con esta… esta farsa. No quiero ser una suerte de princesa malcriada, enclaustrada, mimada e inútil.

—Shaykhah. Así es como nosotros te llamaríamos. Ella es la esposa del jeque. Es la que une a nuestra familia y el centro de nuestro universo.

Hemos buscado a nuestra shaykhah durante largo tiempo. Solo una vez hemos sido capaces de ponernos de acuerdo sobre una mujer para los tres.

Tú, Serena.

Deja que eso de vueltas en su cabeza. Dar se había equivocado al tratar de dar una explicación lógica justo ahora.

Ella se detuvo, su lenguaje corporal se suavizó, su expresión se desmoronó.

—No fue justo que no me lo dijeras.

Andrew se acercó.

—Sé que no tienes deseos de oír esto, pero así hacemos las cosas. Serena, ¿no puedes darte cuenta de eso en tu corazón para creer que nos importas? ¿Para perdonarnos por ser unos tontos? ¿Nos equivocamos? Sí. Pero lo hicimos porque temíamos perderte. Pero tú eres más especial de lo que alguna vez esperábamos encontrar.

—Pienso que es interesante que hayas decidido que soy tan especial justo unos pocos meses antes de que fueras a perder tu corona si no consigues casarte. —La suspicacia aderezaba cada palabra.

—Pude haber comprado una novia, Serena. —Dar miraba por la ventana, sin duda observando a los reporteros que merodeaban por la periferia del palacio. Su hermano estaba muy nervioso, la cara sombría y enojada—. Habría sido simple. Tú no eres exactamente una novia fácil.

—Me disculpo por ser difícil. —Su rostro se ensombreció, Andrew podia ver que ella lucía entre destrozada anímicamente y afligida—. No entiendo nada de esto.

Andrew hizo lo que le vino naturalmente. La tomó en sus brazos. Ella estaba rígida en sus brazos.

—Teníamos la intención de resguardarte de todo esto.

—¿Alguna vez ibas a decirme que estábamos casados? ¿O lo descubriría en un par de años?

Seiya dejó caer la ropa en la cama y se acercó a su otro lado. Al menos uno de sus hermanos estaba siendo inteligente. Serena sería incapaz de resistirse al afecto durante mucho tiempo.

—Íbamos a pedirte que te casaras con nosotros tan pronto como todos nos hubiéramos adaptado a la relación. Escogimos un anillo y todo. que fuera muy romántico.

—¿Por qué yo? —Ella miraba la espalda de Dar echando chispas por los ojos—. Si vosotros realmente os preocupáis por mí más allá del conocimiento que pueda aportar a vuestro país, entonces explicadme por qué.

Andrew suspiró.

—Porque eres especial, Serena. Tú me derrites.

Seiya le acarició la mejilla con la nariz.

—También me derrites, habibti. Derrites mi polla. Ella se está derritiendo en este momento.

Serena se mofó, pero Andrew oyó una risa enterrada allí.

—Estoy contenta de saberlo. —Ella se puso un poco seria, apartándose de sus brazos—. Necesito un poco tiempo. Vosotros habéis dado vuelta a todo mi mundo.

Dar se volvió, su cara una máscara inexpresiva.

—¿Qué tenías en Dallas, Serena? ¿Qué te quitamos que fue tan cruel? ¿Un apartamento infestado de ratas? ¿Un trabajo mal pagado? ¿Una lucha constante para llegar a fin de mes? ¿Ninguna vida amorosa de la que hablar? —Ella respingó, pero Dar siguió adelante—. Te estamos ofreciendo el mundo, Serena. Te estamos ofreciendo un palacio y más dinero del que podrías soñar. Te estamos ofreciendo un poder enorme para perseguir tus propios ideales. Un reino para continuar este proyecto que amas. Tendrías que explicarme por qué de repente soy el tío malo.

—¿Me amáis? —Los hombros de Serena se cuadraron, obviamente esperando un golpe duro.

Andrew podría contestar eso con facilidad.

—Sí. Yo te amé desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti. Te seguí por un pasillo esperando que te dieras la vuelta así podría preguntarte tu nombre.

Ella se sonrojó.

—En lugar de eso me caí.

Él recordaría el momento por siempre.

—Sí. Te caíste. Pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante estaré allí para atraparte.

—Te amo, Serena. Sé que debe parecer repentino, pero créeme, habibti, he estado con bastantes mujeres para saber lo que siento —dijo Seiya.

Andrew hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Tiene razón. Se ha acostado con la mayoría de las hembras del mundo occidental. Debería saber que esto es diferente.

Seiya le gruñó, pero Serena sonrió un poquito.

Hasta que se volvió hacia Darien.

—Te estoy ofreciendo todo lo que tengo, Serena. Si no es suficiente para ti, si el amor y la devoción de mis hermanos no son suficientes, entonces deberías decirlo ahora. —Él dio un paso adelante, pero no la tocó.

Una voluntad cruel y fría se irradiaba de su hermano—. Se acerca el momento en que debo tomar esposa o dimitir. Seleccioné la prometida que pensé sería la mejor para mis hermanos y mi país.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó Serena.

—Mis necesidades no tienen importancia. Me gustas, Serena. Disfruto de tu compañía. Admiro tu mente y deseo ardientemente tu cuerpo. Eso tendría que ser suficiente para ti.

El rostro de Serena se ensombreció, sus ojos buscaron el suelo como si no pudiera soportar mirarlos.

—No lo es.

Dar se envaró, viéndose jeque en todos los aspectos.

—Entonces tienes que tomar una decisión. Pensar largo y tendido, Serena Al Mussad Chiba Chiba. Tu decisión afecta la vida de millones. Y afecta a tus amigos. Milenio Black Oil ha invertido con exceso en este país. Si el trono pasa a mi primo, él no honrará sus contratos. Simplemente les quitará todo. Piensa en Amy y sus hijos cuando decidas si te quedas o no. Ya no eres una jovencita, Serena. Y ese amor que quieres es un sueño ingenuo. Te estoy ofreciendo una vida, una oportunidad de hacer una diferencia para mi gente… diablos, para el planeta… ¿y deseas que yo entienda que no eres feliz porque no me arranco el corazón y te lo sirvo en bandeja de plata? No va a suceder. Seremos socios. Esta es mi oferta. Tómala o déjala. Mi país espera tu buen juicio.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a zancadas hacia la puerta, dejando una Serena anonadada a su paso.

Andrew pensó seriamente en matar a su hermano.

—Serena, tienes que darle tiempo. No puedes imaginar lo que ha soportado, las presiones bajo las que está.

Los ojos de Serena estaban todavía en la puerta vacía.

—¿Debería darle tiempo? ¿Por qué debería darle algo? Incluso no tuvo la cortesía de preguntarme si quería esta responsabilidad, Andrew. En lo que a mí respecta, todo lo que los tres habéis hecho ha sido ponerme en una posición manipulada, donde no tengo opciones.

—Tienes opciones. —Solo que ninguna que él quisiera que ella tomara.

—Sí. Capitular o morir. —Ella se hundió en la chaise longue, la misma en la que la habían tendido durante la noche, cuando amorosamente la habían presentado a Dar. Ahora, se veía cansada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Idos. Ambos. Por favor. Necesito algo de tiempo. No estoy diciendo que no. Los tres me habéis encajonado tan apretadamente que probablemente no pueda. Así que por ahora dadme espacio.

Seiya la miró, la miseria a flor de piel en su rostro.

—Habibti, estoy más apenado de lo que puedas saber.

Era tiempo de darle lo que necesitaba. Hasta ahora, le habían dado muy poco.

—Permaneceremos en los terrenos del palacio en caso de que nos requieras.

Se retiraron. Andrew se sentía vacío mientras caminaba por el corredor, sabiendo que había dejado su corazón y su alma detrás con la mujer que había traicionado.

**Continuara…**

**Nos Vemos Mañana Domingo Con los últimos Capis de Esta Adapta!**


	11. Chapter 11

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN CONCUBINA****, ES EL TERCER LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL**

**CAPITULO 10**

Serena respiró hondo, conteniendo las lágrimas. Las horas habían pasado. La sesión de fotos había sido un borrón y ahora el día estaba declinando. Dos buffets habían sido dispuestos para ella, pero no había tocado nada. Pronto alguien intentaría hacerla cenar. Podía oír a la gente dando vueltas por fuera, pero al menos las cortinas estaban de nuevo corridas correctamente. Solo unos pocos minutos antes, un pequeño ejército de sirvientes le había traído su ropa y sus cosas, depositándolas pulcramente en un armario que parecía haber sido vaciado solo para ella. Y no fueron solo sus ropas. Hubo un desfile interminable de ropa de diseñador que ella nunca había visto antes.

Alguien pretendía vestir a una princesa.

A una shaykhah, se corrigió.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

Su ordenador vibró, el sonido de una llamada llegando.

Antes de venir a Bezakistan, se había asegurado de que su hermana supiera cómo usar su ordenador para llamarla. O podría ser uno de los hermanos Black llamándola para señalarle que estaba jodiendo seriamente sus negocios. Y al país. Tantas personas dependiendo de ella.

Nunca había imaginado que su vagina tuviera el poder de desestabilizar un país entero.

Con sombría determinación, se sentó delante de su ordenador y dio un clic sobre el botón que conectaba la llamada.

La cara de su hermana llenó la pantalla, con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par.

—Oh, Dios mío, Serena. Sales en la tele. Como en todas partes. Bromas aparte. Estás en Today Show.

El desasosiego atravesó como un relámpago su cuerpo.

—Dime que no están mostrando mi trasero.

Selene tenía la misma mirada en su rostro que solía tener justo antes de que le mintiera sobre su boletín de calificaciones.

—No, para nada.

Serena sintió que las lágrimas volvían a nublarle los ojos. Parecía tener un suministro interminable de ellas en el día de hoy.

—Serena, está bien. Todos hicieron esa cosa donde ponen borrosa esa parte de la pantalla. Y el resto de ti se ve caliente. Esa era una melena de sexo en serio, hermana mayor. Así que no te preocupes. Nadie ha mirado tus genitales. Espera. ¿Subes alguna vez a YouTube?

—No.

—Entonces nadie te ha visto —le aseguró Selene.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Ella había hecho algunas cosas tontas en su época, se había metido en algunas situaciones estúpidas, pero esta era la guinda del pastel—. ¿Lo sabe todo el mundo en la ciudad?

Ella no había vuelto a su pequeño pueblo en más de un año. Había estado encantada de poder visitar a Selene en Lubbock en lugar de tener que volver a ese lugar donde había sido juzgada por cada movimiento. Sus años de universidad habían sido una larga cuerda floja porque las personas mayores del pueblo habían sido como halcones, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando por el momento en que tuvieran una razón para quitarle a su hermana. Para ellos había sido un juego enfermizo.

La gran sonrisa de Selene llenaba la pantalla.

—Bueno, los ciudadanos aquí se han enterado de un par de cosas.

Uno, que estas casándote con paganos ateos que al parecer te toman los tres a la vez.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Su hermana no debería saber eso.

Selene estaba completamente desconcertada.

—Dos, dicen que esos paganos ateos son absolutamente guapos y gobiernan el mundo porque tienen todo ese dinero. Mis amigos en casa dicen que es un empate. La mitad del pueblo quiere pedirte un préstamo y la otra mitad piensa que vas directamente al infierno, pero incluso esa mitad está segura de que vas rumbo allí en primera clase.

Serena dejó que la cabeza encontrara el escritorio.

—¿Hermana? ¿Por qué estás tan alterada? En esas fotos te ves tan feliz que estás radiante. Estoy emocionada por ti. Diablos, estoy un poco emocionada por mí.

Serena se sorbió la nariz, mirando el ordenador.

—¿Por qué?

Su hermana estaba apoyada con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. En el fondo, Serena podía ver un despliegue de logotipos negros y rojos de los Texas Tech sobre la pared.

—Porque me dijeron hoy que mi matrícula, los libros y la pension completa han sido abonados por el resto de mi tiempo en el colegio, Serena. Hiciste eso, ¿verdad? No más enloquecerse cada seis meses. Ningún trabajo más en la pizzería para el dinero de la comida. Realmente puedo hacer esto. Puedo ser médico.

Ahora las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, pero por algo más aparte de odio a sí misma.

—No lo hice. Estoy segura que fue Andrew.

Ella había hablado con Andrew sobre su hermana. Se había sincerado y le había dejado saber lo preocupada que siempre estaba.

Selene negó con la cabeza.

—Me dijeron que el hombre que firmó el cheque se llamaba Darien al Mussad Chiba. Es el jeque, ¿verdad? Pensé que le obligaste a hacerlo. Pero tú no utilizaste tu brazo. Usaste esa parte de ti que no está subida a YouTube.

Ella se echó a reír. No quedaba nada más que hacer.

—Al menos dime que no se me veía lamentable.

—Como te dije te veías caliente. Aunque tengo que admitir que en realidad no te miré una vez que el bombón salió sin la camisa. Y luego el segundo. Y el tercero. Santa mierda, Serena. Ganaste la lotería. Esos tíos son súper calientes y vi la forma en que te miraban. Estoy absolutamente celosa, y me digo que estoy consiguiendo acudir a la increíble boda real.

Ella se había perdido la increíble boda, pero también se la había perdido Serena. Aunque según todo lo que había leído esta mañana, no había sido una boda, había sido más como una promesa de matrimonio.

—Cariño, no sabía que me estaba casando con ellos.

A Selene se le cayó la mandíbula.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Aterrizaste en un país donde nadie parpadea de que te estés casando con tres billonarios calientes.

¿Cómo le hacía entender a su hermana?

—Podría estar muy bien aquí, ¿pero qué pensarán todos los demás?

¿Qué pensará la gente del pueblo?

—¿A quién le importa? Serena, la gente del pueblo hizo de tu vida un infierno. No te atrevas a pensar que tienes que vivir de acuerdo a sus normas. ¿Entiendes lo que te está siendo dado? Te están dando la oportunidad de que no te importe un carajo lo que piensen los demás.

Su hermana era un poco ingenua.

—Oh, querida, eso no es verdad. Eso no es una princesa. O una shaykhah. ¿No sabes que todos los ojos estarán en mí?

Sería como había sido en su pueblo, pero a una escala mundial. Todo el mundo la observaría. Todo el mundo estaría esperando que hiciera un movimiento estúpido. La prensa viviría de sus errores. Serían salpicados por la prensa amarilla.

Selene alzó los brazos con evidente frustración.

—¿A quién le importa? Serena, no pueden hacerte nada. ¿A quién le importa lo que digan? Tú tienes el poder. Solo tienes que tomarlo. Serás una reina.

¿Pero estaba lista para eso? No. Para nada. Y aun así, no estaba segura de que pudiera marcharse, con su corazón anhelando la sensación de pertenecer a un lugar y la conexión que había sentido anoche.

—Lo sé, Sele. Lo que la prensa no dijo es que esos hombres increíblemente calientes no se molestaron en decirme que estaban prometiendo casarse conmigo. Pensaron que podrían engañarme durante algún tiempo y luego me preguntarían.

Selene gimió.

—Dios, es tan bueno saber que los hombres son gilipollas en todo el mundo. Mira, ¿te preocupas por ellos, Serena?

Ella estaba enamorada de ellos. Después de anoche, estaba bastante segura de que nunca amaría a nadie más. Pero ellos habían mentido. ¿Cómo podrían iniciar algún tipo de vida importante juntos de esa manera?

Y Darien había estado tan frío esta mañana. El calor y el deseo de la noche anterior se habían ido. El hombre con el que había hecho el amor, al que había entregado su virginidad, había huido y ella se había visto obligada a tratar con un jeque en su lugar.

—Estoy loca por ellos, pero no sé si es suficiente.

Selene suspiró, sentándose hacia adelante con la mano sobre la pantalla.

—Te amo, hermana. Voy a darte el mismo consejo que tú me diste aquel día tanto tiempo atrás. ¿Te acuerdas? Nuestros padres se habían ido. Tú te quedaste en casa conmigo. Yo no quería ir a la escuela porque sabía que todo el mundo me compadecería. ¿Qué me dijiste?

Serena recordaba el día. Había sido tan difícil dejar ir a su hermana.

Había sido tan joven, pero la responsabilidad había pesado sobre ella. El primer día de secundaria de Selene. Sus padres deberían haber estado allí. Serena había intentado sacar de entre manos algo que su madre pudiera haber dicho. Ella puso la mano sobre la pantalla, la necesidad de tocar a su hermana tan fuerte, que no pudo resistir.

—Te dije que fueras valiente. Te dije que este era tu mundo y tú eras la única que lo podía construir.

Su hermana asintió con la cabeza, las palabras de gran peso entre ellas.

—Construye tu mundo, Serena. Constrúyelo muy fuerte así nadie lo puede derribar. Estaré allí, no importa lo que cueste.

—Te amo. —Su hermana se había convertido en una mujer fuerte.

Ella había hecho una cosa bien.

—Y yo a ti. Llámame más tarde. Y si puedes, asegúrate que esa camarita capte a esos pedazos calientes en varios estados de desnudez. —

Selene sonrió abiertamente antes de que su mano se moviera y la conexión se interrumpiera.

Serena cerró la tapa del ordenador, las palabras de su hermana resonaban en su cabeza. Construye tu mundo. Había sido un comentario tonto. Ella había luchado para encontrar las palabras para darle fuerza a Selene ese día, pero habían resultado verdaderas. Se las había arreglado para construir un mundo para las dos y luego, cuando Selene ya no la necesitaba, había comenzado a construir el suyo propio.

¿Estaba dispuesta a dejar fuera a Andrew, Seiya y Darporque no habían dicho las palabras correctas? ¿Antes de que realmente supiera lo que había en sus corazones? ¿O debería intentar construir un mundo y luego explicarles cómo vivir en él?

—¿Señorita Tsukino?

Serena se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada ante la voz profunda que atravesó el silencio. Un hombre estaba de pie en la puerta. Tenía puesto un traje perfectamente cortado y la corbata rojo oscuro que llevaba cada miembro del senado. Un político.

—¿Sí?

Él hizo una leve reverencia.

—Soy miembro del parlamento. Represento a uno de los distritos occidentales. Quería darle la bienvenida. De hecho, acabo de venir de la sede del Parlamento. Tuvimos una sesión extraordinaria para discutir la nueva situación del jeque.

Ella se puso de pie, deseando no haber sido atrapada llorando. El evaluaban. Era un hombre flaco, casi austero, pero estaba siendo terriblemente educado. Y Serena era bien consciente de que ella era la nueva situación del jeque.

—Lo siento. No recibí instrucciones de esperar visitas.

Él sonrió, pero no había humor en la sonrisa.

—Me disculpo si ofendo.

Ella no iba a enojar al Parlamento. Se concentró, invocó cada lección de etiqueta que alguna vez hubiera recibido. Dio un paso hacia él, ofreciéndole un asiento en el sofá.

—Claro que no. Por favor, entre. ¿Debería pedir refrescos?

Eso haría felices a los sirvientes. Habían estado esperando que les diera algo para hacer durante todo el día. Uno revoloteaba justo del lado de fuera de la puerta.

Él negó ligeramente con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—Ya pedí té. Espero que no le importe. Debería estar aquí en un minuto.

Con una sincronización perfecta, un joven vestido con una tunica larga y formal, entró portando una bandeja con un servicio de té de plata precioso. Con una mano elegante, sirvió dos tazas y luego hizo una reverencia, dejándolos solos. Serena dejó que el aroma especiado del té caliente colmara sus sentidos. Todo era decadente aquí. Incluso el té. Ella bebió un pequeño sorbo.

—Gracias por recibirme —dijo el representante del Parlamento—. Simplemente tenía deseo de visitarla. Estaba en el banquete anoche, pero no tuve el placer de ser presentado.

Ella trató de recodarlo de la noche anterior. La noche había pasado volando con una enorme cantidad de caras y nombres nuevos. Bebió otro sorbo de té. Rico y fragante, le recordó que no había comido en todo el día.

—Me disculpo. Anoche fue mi primera gran recepción. No llegué a conocer a todo el mundo.

—Mi nombre es Rubeus al Bashir Chiba. ¿Ha oído hablar de mí, no?

Ella apoyó el té. Rubeus. Sí, ella había oído hablar de él. Nada bueno.

—Tú eres el primo.

Él inclinó esa cabeza perfectamente peinada.

—Ciertamente lo soy. Espero no crea todo lo que ha oído. Me temo que a mis primos no les gustó mucho. Mi abuelo decidió ir en contra de la tradición mucho tiempo atrás. Él amaba a mi abuela. No quiso compartir lahombre delante de ella era elegante y delicado, sus ojos oscuros la novia que su hermano había seleccionado para ellos.

—¿Abdicó al trono por una mujer? —Era una historia interesante. Sin embargo, a ella no le gustó la palabra "seleccionado". Por lo que ella sabía,

Seiya y Andrew habían participado en el proceso.

Él sujetó la taza y ella no se perdió el leve temblor de su mano.

—Oh, sí. La de ellos es una gran historia de amor, una que entiendo.

Tengo que admitir que encuentro la idea de compartir a una esposa un poco desagradable y bárbara. Es una vieja tradición, que he tratado de ver erradicada.

—¿No deberían las personas tener permiso de decidir lo que quieren?

—La idea de compartir una esposa era extraña, pero ella realmente no podía ver por qué estaba mal si todos los involucrados accedían a eso.

La mano de Rubeus se agitó en el aire con un movimiento autoritario, desechando sus pensamientos.

—¿Le permitieron decidir, señorita Tsukino?

Había trampas explosivas en todas partes. Este hombre podía parecer perfectamente agradable, pero todo había cambiado y ella no podía contar con las apariencias.

—Tengo todas las opciones disponibles, señor. Puedo cancelar todo este asunto cuando quiera.

Todo eso le había quedado claro. Ella no había pasado todo el tiempo llorando. Había usado su ordenador, buscando todo lo que pudiera encontrar sobre las leyes matrimoniales de Bezakistan. Al parecer, los pasquines estaban fascinados con los hermanos reales. Si ella solo hubiera prestado atención a una revista aparte de The Economist, podría haber estado más preparada para esta mañana

—Esto no se trata de amor, señorita Tsukino. La razón por la cual los hermanos se casan con una sola mujer es que no desean dividir la fortuna.

Es una forma de conservar intacta la propiedad. Así, solo necesitan dar dotes a sus hijas mujeres, y son exiguas en comparación con su riqueza. Mi abuelo no recibió casi nada cuando decidió casarse con mi abuela. La sangre al Mussad Chiba corría por sus venas, sin embargo, fue tratado como un plebeyo. —La cara de Rubeus se había puesto roja, pero él se detuvo como dándose cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la calma. Respiró profundamente y esa máscara encantadora se deslizó nuevamente sobre su rostro—. Eran cinco hermanos, entonces. —Él sonrió apenas—. Debería alegrarse de que solo necesite ocuparse de tres.

Ni siquiera podía imaginarse cinco. Por supuesto, un par de semanas atrás, no habría podido imaginarse tres. Pero ellos eran tan diferentes. Cada uno tan atractivo a su manera.

—Creo que usted probablemente debería hablar con sus primos.

—No estoy aquí como familia, señorita Tsukino. —Él suspiró y se inclinó hacia adelante—. Por favor, relájese. Sinceramente, no muerdo.

Ella se recostó, aguantándose las ganas de marcharse.

—No creo que ésta sea una buena idea. Darien no estaría feliz de que esté hablando con usted a solas.

—Darien estaría realmente molesto, pero Darien no siempre le dice lo que está haciendo, ¿verdad?

—Obviamente no. —Ella no era una tonta perfecta—. Usted fue el que informó a la prensa.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que ellos hicieron no solo no es justo para usted, sino para el país. Usted tendrá una enorme influencia sobre el jeque. Dependemos de él. ¿No puede ver lo importante que es su posición?

Una vez más, sintió el peso de su nueva posición sobre los hombros, y ella todavía ni siquiera comprendía el verdadero alcance de una shaykhah.

—Creo que solo tendría la influencia que Darien me permitiera tener.

Rubeus resopló, un sonido aristocrático.

—Así que ese es el camino que él ha decidido transitar. Me pregunté por qué la seleccionó. Por favor, no me malinterprete, querida Serena. Usted es preciosa. Yo en realidad comprendo lo que ellos ven en usted. Pero me sorprendí cuando me enteré de su pasado.

Ella le envió lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisita desagradable.

—¿Soy un poco común y corriente para sus gustos?

Sus ojos destellaron.

—De ningún modo. Usted me malinterpreta. Soy de lo más común ahora, Serena, y realmente me enorgullezco de mi rango. Lo que mi abuelo hizo, lo hizo por amor. Él entregó su corona por mi abuela, porque ellos eran las dos únicas personas en el mundo que les importaban. Solo estaba señalando que todas las mujeres que él ha aprobado hasta ahora han sido de sangre real o muy ricas. Pero temo que Rafiq y Seiya siempre se las han abatido.

—¿Cuántas mujeres? —Ella sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Internet había sido un tesoro de fotos de sus hombres con diversas bellezas. Odiaba el hecho de que ella fuera una de una larga fila de mujeres dispuestas.

—Muchas. Ellos han estado buscando durante mucho tiempo. —Se inclinó hacia adelante, con ojos suaves—. ¿Está lista para esto?

No. Por supuesto que no. De ninguna manera. Pero no iba a decírselo a él. De hecho, era hora de empezar a usar ese cerebro suyo. No estaba muy segura de por qué Rubeus estaba aquí, pero sabía con absoluta certeza que no era para su propio beneficio. Podría estar furiosa con los hermanos al Mussad Chiba, pero no iba a traicionarlos.

—Estoy tan lista como puedo estarlo. Por supuesto, usted tiene razón. No crecí con un montón de dinero, pero comprendo esta economía de un modo que todas esas preciosas debutantes no pueden. Y creo que el jeque simplemente anda buscando su versión de perfecta. Es un hombre melindroso, mi Darien.

Su estómago se revolvió. No estaba acostumbrada a estos juegos, pero tampoco estaba lista para renunciar. Si no había decidido irse a casa, mejor empezaba a jugar el juego, y eso incluía un poco de hipocresía.

—¿Usted entiende que Darien estaba dispuesto a casarse con cualquiera de esas mujeres, señorita Tsukino? —La boca de Rubeus se torció en un gesto ligeramente cruel. Finalmente ella estaba viendo un poco del verdadero hombre.

—Entiendo que no se casó con ellas. Que ha elegido casarse conmigo.

—Simplemente no se había molestado en decírselo. Pero Rubeus lo sabía.

Rubeus había sido el que contactó a la prensa y muy probablemente el que tenía muchos espías en el trabajo. Y eso la cabreaba un poco—. Y usted debería referirse a mí como señora al Mussad Chiba.

Él se puso de pie, sus ojos volviéndose fríos.

—Usted es solo una concubina a estas alturas. Nada está decidido hasta que el matrimonio se celebre en público en cuatro semanas a partir de hoy. Aprenderá mucho en esas semanas. Aprenderá que no es capaz de ser la esposa de un jeque. Mi país no necesita más influencia estadounidense.

Como hubiera dicho su papá este hombre estaba lleno de mierda de toro y necesitaba una lavada en serio.

—Las personas en la plaza no sonaban infelices esta mañana. —Ella se puso de pie, lista para terminar con este hombre empalagoso. Puede que Selene hubiera tenido razón al recordarle algunas cosas. Ella había enfrentado el escrutinio antes. Posiblemente la prensa mundial no pudiera igualarse a la señorita Adeline Hawkins de la Primera Iglesia Bautista. Ella había sobrevivido a un montón de ancianas que no querían otra cosa que destruirla—. Ellos estaban realmente contentos de que el jeque y sus hermanos se hubieran decidido por una novia.

Serena le brindó su sonrisa más amable. Era la que había aprendido a usar con cada mujer soltera que había venido de visita para asegurarse de que estaba cuidando apropiadamente a Selene. La mayoría de ellas la habían llamado su Cindy, porque realmente no les importaba nada más que alborotar el gallinero.

—Aprecio que haya venido hasta aquí. Es muy bueno conocer a la familia de mis esposos.

Serena estaba profundamente complacida al ver la forma en que las mejillas de Rubeus se sonrojaron, y él se paró con los puños a sus lados.

—Ya lo veremos, señorita Tsukino.

Él salió de la habitación con paso airado.

—Es shaykhah para usted, señor.

Una salva de aplausos la hizo girar, su corazón casi deteniéndose.

Seiya observó a Serena girar, todo su cuerpo lleno de orgullo por ella. Andrew estaba de pie a su lado en silencio, pero Seiya podía percibir su emoción.

Había enfrentado a ese hijo de puta. Había sido una reina, mucho más fuerte de lo que se hubiera imaginado. No era que él hubiera creído que ella fuera débil. Él había pensado que ella necesitaría más tiempo. No su Serena. Ella había estado a la altura de la circunstancias.

—¿De dónde salisteis? —Su voz estaba sin aliento, tan diferente al tono dominante que ella había usado un momento antes para deshacerse de su primo.

El día se había alargado interminablemente, cada hora puro sufrimiento. Él había hablado con la prensa, se había pegado una sonrisa en el rostro y había hablado sobre el cortejo y lo feliz que estaba, orando durante todo el rato porque ella no escapara.

—Hay una escalera separada. Conduce a las habitaciones de abajo.

Por lo general son utilizadas como habitaciones para los niños. Su piel se sonrojó, un dulce rosado coloreaba sus mejillas.

—Oh.

Andrew dio un paso adelante. Él había sido el compañero de Seiya en la miseria.

—Pensábamos que podrías estar durmiendo. No queríamos molestarte.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Tu primo me molestó bastante. No me gusta ese hombre. Está tratando de que salga corriendo. Él no sabe qué difícil es hacer salir corriendo a una chica de Texas. Podemos ser tercas.

Gracias a Dios por el orgullo tejano.

—Él está equivocado sobre Darien. Darnunca tomó en serio a las otras mujeres. Ha estado postergando esto durante largos años porque ninguna mujer lo conmovía.

Serena cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos.

—No sé nada de eso. Rubeus podría tener intereses personales, pero tenía razón en una cosa. Este matrimonio es el deber de Darien. No sé si me gusta ser un deber.

Seiya quería abrazarla. La luz temprana del atardecer destacaba el oro y los rojos en su cabello.

—No fue un deber amarte anoche. No puedes imaginar eso. Ningún hombre puede haber actuado como lo hicimos nosotros por simple obligación.

Andrew frunció el ceño.

—Hicimos el amor durante toda la noche, Serena. No hubo nada de deber en eso.

—Es demasiado rápido —dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

La frustración estalló.

—¿Tienes un horario? ¿Cuánto tiempo debería esperar para amarte? ¿Cuántos días o semanas más antes de que me creas?

Él estaba a punto de retractarse de las palabras, temeroso de que la hubiera asustado con sus bruscos comentarios. Pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro.

Serena entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué hay sobre darme la cortesía de la honestidad, Seiya? Entonces puede que te dé un horario. —Ella suspiró y se dio vuelta, descartándolo con tanta facilidad como había descartado a Rubeus.

Clavó los ojos en ella, su presión arterial en aumento. ¿Pensaba que podía descartarlo?

Andrew la siguió, adelantándola y desapareciendo en el vestíbulo. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Seiya rogaba que él no estuviera trayendo a Darien porque esta era su pelea.

—Fui honesto contigo, Serena. Te dije que te amo. Nunca te habría hecho el amor si no tuviera la intención de pasar toda mi vida contigo.

Ella se volvió apenas.

—Oh, lo dudo seriamente. ¿Piensas que no averigüé sobre ti, Seiya? Admitiré que he sido una ingenua en este asunto, pero hice una búsqueda rápida hoy. Pareces preferir a las rubias. Montones de ellas.

Él realmente deseó haber sido más discreto en sus años mozos.

—No puedo cambiar mi pasado. Solo soy un hombre.

—¿Les pediste a todas ellas que se casaran contigo? Espera. No se lo pediste. Solo te aprovechaste del hecho de que tus mujeres no hablan el idioma. ¿Es por eso que te gustan tanto las chicas suecas?

Ella lo estaba empujando. La cólera comenzaba a sacudir ruidosamente su jaula.

—Solo puedo disculparme por mi pasado.

—¿Y por el presente? ¿Te disculpas por eso también?

—No. Si hubiésemos sido honestos, habrías huido a toda prisa. Ni siquiera lo habrías intentado. Pero Serena, ¿no puedes ver lo bien que manejaste a Rubeus? No tienes nada que temer.

—No tengo miedo, Seiya. Si decido ser una shaykhah, seré la mejor que pueda ser. Nunca me subestimes. Sé que resulto un poco ingenua, pero he sido responsable de mí misma por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Tuve que criar a mi hermana pequeña, trabajar y pagarme la universidad. Creo que eso es lo que más me molesta. No puedo ver cómo es posible que puedas amarme cuando me crees tan poca cosa. Me has llevado con engaños a esto. Ni siquiera creíste que sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para averiguarlo.

—Eso no es cierto. Estábamos desesperados. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿Cómo no puedes ver por qué queríamos evitar esto? Ni siquiera un día en nuestro período como concubina y Rubeus está tratando de persuadirte a marcharte. Él no será el único. —¿Por qué ella no podia verlo? Serena no conocía este mundo como él—. Quise evitarte el problema.

—Tú ni ibas a evitarme nada, Seiya. Problemas como éste no es algo que puedes evitar. Solo estaba al acecho. Esto habría sucedido de cualquier modo. Tú no puedes traer escondida una nueva prometida y esperar que nadie lo note.

Estaban de pie, cara a cara, el rostro femenino levantado hacia el de él con un bonito rubor en las mejillas. Incluso su ceño fruncido lo excitaba. Si él se acercaba solo un centímetro Serena podría sentir su erección. En el instante en que había entrado en la habitación, su polla se había puesto dura y apuntaba en su dirección. Era adicto a ella. Y ella lo estaba desafiando.

—No es de su incumbencia.

—También es su país, Seiya. Tú no lo puedes tratar como si fuera tu zona de recreo privada. Y no me puedes tratar como un juguete.

—Eres mi esposa. Te trataré de cualquier modo que desee.

—Yo no soy tu esposa y francamente cuanto más hablas, más improbable es que alguna vez lo sea.

—Sí, así que por favor deja de hablar, hermano. —Andrew volvió a entrar con tres sirvientes moviéndose detrás de él. Llevaban bandejas de comida y empujaban un carrito de bebidas. Andrew se acercó a Serena y se hincó—. Habibti, por favor come. He oído de los sirvientes que no tocaste nada. Te lo ruego. Temo por tu bienestar.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia él con los labios curvados en una sonrisa

ligera.— No creo que esté corriendo peligro de morir de hambre en el corto plazo, Andrew.

Seiya observó con horror cuando su hermano puso su mejilla sobre la mano de ella.

—Por favor, mi amor. He traído todas tus comidas favoritas. Y traje el vino que disfrutaste la otra noche. Eso ayudará a relajarte. Eso, tal vez, apartará de tu mente el hecho que mi hermano esté actuando como un cavernícola.

—Bueno, tú estás actuando como un perro faldero. —¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Andrew? Tenían que luchar para resolver esto con Serena.

—Estoy tratando de actuar como un marido —replicó bruscamente

Andrew—. Creo que funcionará mejor que gritarle.

Los ojos de Serena se entrecerraron, echándole una mirada suspicaz a Andrew.

—¿Es así como consigues que esté de acuerdo en que nada de este desastre sea culpa tuya?

Andrew negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no. Es enteramente culpa nuestra. Cometimos errores terribles y solo podemos esperar que en alguna parte de tu corazón nos puedas perdonar. —Andrew siguió escupiendo un montón de basura, pero Serena lo estaba siguiendo cuando él se levantó y comenzó a conducirla al sofá. Cuando le ofreció asiento, ella se sentó. Andrew estaba de regreso sobre sus rodillas, su delicado pie en su mano. Rápidamente le quitó el zapato y comenzó a masajearlo—. Tengo la intención de pasar el resto de mi vida haciendo esto para ti.

Llevó solo un momento antes de que los ojos de Serena se cerraran y ella se relajara contra el sofá, prácticamente ronroneando.

—Dios, en verdad, eres el hermano más inteligente.

Seiya suspiró. Andrew probablemente sería el único en su cama esta noche, si él no tomaba nota. Fue hacia la parte trasera del sofá donde su precioso rostro estaba vuelto hacia arriba y acarició su cabello.

—Realmente te amo. Sé que no lo he demostrado tan bien como podrías esperar, pero lo hago. ¿Me puedes dar otra oportunidad?

Ella no abrió los ojos, pero no se alejó de él tampoco.

—No va a funcionar sin Darien.

Él lo sabía pero no estaba seguro de cómo solucionarlo.

—Él necesita tiempo.

—Ya casi no tenemos tiempo, Seiya. —Ahora esos ojos bellísimos se abrieron y le patearon directamente en las tripas—. Tengo que tomar una decisión en un par de semanas. No creo que él vaya a enamorarse de mí tan rápidamente. Entiendo lo que está en juego. Lo hago. Pero no creo que pueda casarme con un hombre que no me ama.

—Andrew y yo podemos amarte lo suficiente por todos nosotros. —La idea de perderla le hacía un nudo en las tripas. Por primera vez tuvo que pensar realmente acerca de lo que haría si ella decía que no. ¿Realmente sería capaz de dejarla ir? ¿Podría alguna vez aceptar a otra prometida? No había tiempo. Se verían forzados a elegir entre algunas de las mujeres que habían dejado de lado por Serena. Estaba seguro que alguna de ellas estaría dispuesta a venderse a sí misma por la riqueza del nombre al Mussad Chiba, pero de repente Seiya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera a hacer lo mismo.

—No sé, Seiya. No sé nada en este momento. —Ella se sentó derecha, su pie escapando de la mano de Andrew—. ¿Puedo tomar algo de té, por favor? No creo que necesite algo de alcohol ahora mismo.

Andrew agarró la taza de té y la colocó en sus manos.

—Lo que quieras, Serena. No tienes que tomar una decisión hoy.

Él se sentó en el sofá a su lado. Seiya decidió seguir los pasos de su hermano por una vez. Andrew había jugado esto mucho mejor que él o Darien.

Y tal vez ya era hora de contarle a Serena un poco acerca de su arbitrario jeque. Seiya se sentó en el sofá junto a ella.

—Necesitas conocernos mejor.

Ella resopló levemente.

—Fue fácil conoceros. Solo tuve que buscar vuestro nombre en internet para encontrar las mil y una novias al Mussad Chiba.

Se merecía eso. Y probablemente fueran más que mil y una, pero él apreció la ironía.

—No estaba hablando de eso. Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Oír tus historias y contarte las mías. Aunque no te contaré mis historias de citas dado que ya las conoces.

Andrew le brindó una sonrisa suave, la que le avisó a Seiya que estaba a punto de ser arrojado debajo de un autobús.

—No tuve tantas citas. Estaba demasiado ocupado con la universidad.

Seiya puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, él es el ángel perfecto, Serena. Hagas lo que hagas, no busques las palabras Rafiq y club nocturno Spanish. Su hermano resopló.

—No tienes que contarle eso.

—Ya he visto el video. —Serena bebió un sorbo de té, nuevamente tranquila—. No puedo creer que no te arrestaran.

Andrew se encogió de hombros.

—La policía en Barcelona es muy indulgente cuando el soborno es lo suficientemente grande. Y yo no podría saber que tenían cámaras detrás de la cabina del DJ. Pensé que estábamos solos.

—Sí. Estaba solo él y tres mujeres. Completamente solo. —Seiya se puso serio—. No. No estaba hablando de nuestros escándalos pasados.

Estaba pensando acerca de lo ocurrido a Darien y cómo le afecta todavía. Serena, si solo le dieras tiempo. Ha pasado por mucho.

Ella se volvió hacia él con el rostro un poco blanco. Las manos temblando ligeramente cuando apoyó el té sobre la bandeja.

—¿Te refieres a los rebeldes que lo tomaron cautivo?

Era inevitable que ella hubiera leído sobre eso. La familia había tratado de silenciarlo, pero los radicales habían soltado videos de Darien al Mussad Chiba quebrado, dañado y silencioso.

—Sí. —Seiya suspiró. Aunque había ocurrido años atrás, todavía podía sentir el pánico de ese día—. Darhabía ido a uno de esos sitios de perforación. Solía hacerlo una vez al mes. Prefería tener participación activa y disfrutaba de estar con los trabajadores. Nuestros padres nos tuvieron en las torres de perforación operativas desde los dieciséis años.

Dar disfrutaba especialmente de ensuciarse las manos. Averiguaron dónde iba a estar y aparecieron con diez hombres. Mataron al personal de seguridad de y a muchos de nuestros empleados. Se lo llevaron a él y a su asistente personal.

Esmeralda. Una preciosa chica británica que había conocido en la universidad. Seiya la había traído de vuelta a Bezakistan. Nunca la había tomado en serio. Ella había estado demasiado necesitada de Seiya, pero él de inmediato había sabido lo que ella podía dar a su hermano. Lo que no le contó es que Esmeralda había sido más que una asistente. Había sido la sumisa de Darien durante muchos meses antes de que fueran secuestrados. Después de su liberación, Darnunca había vuelto a hablar de ella, pero Seiya había leído los informes.

—Ella murió. —Las palabras cayeron de los labios de Serena como un imán tirándola hacia abajo. Ella negó con la cabeza—. Lo siento. Me siento un poco mareada de solo pensarlo. ¿Crees que él tuvo que observar?

Andrew tomó su mano entre las suyas.

—Sí, habibti. Creo que obligaron a mi hermano a observar su tortura.

Fue parte de la propia.

—¿La amaba? —preguntó Serena.

Seiya negó con la cabeza. Ella captó mucho más de lo que él pensó que haría.

—No en absoluto. La cuidaba, se sentía responsable por ella. Tenía una relación que iba más allá del empleo, pero no la amaba.

Serena se llevó una mano a la cabeza, su voz temblando un poco.

—Todos los artículos que leí sobre el secuestro dijeron que Darestaba bien.

—Mantuvimos la prensa muy lejos. El ejército estadounidense ayudó.

Un equipo de SEAL fue enviado. Ellos se abrieron paso a la fuerza y perdieron a unos cuantos hombres. Cuando todo estalló, mi hermano y unode los SEAL, un hombre llamado Yaten Kou se separaron del equipo.

Fueron perseguidos durante días, hasta que Yaten pudo traerlo de regreso al país.

—¿Él no estaba secuestrado aquí? —preguntó Serena.

—No. Fue llevado a un país vecino. Por eso es que las Fuerzas Armadas Americanas estuvieron tan dispuestas a silenciarlo. Nadie quiere que esta parte del mundo se desestabilice —explicó Andrew—. Así que la historia que la prensa consiguió fue que Darien pudo escapar por sus propios medios unas dos semanas después de su verdadero rescate. Lo limpiamos y no lo dejamos ponerse delante de una cámara fotográfica hasta que pudo sonreír y ser algo así como su viejo yo.

Seiya pensó en el cascarrón vacío que su hermano había sido durante aquellos días después del rescate. Se había quedado sentado en la cama en silencio y sin parpadear durante días enteros como atrapado en un infierno privado.

—Aún hoy, no creo que se haya recuperado, habibti. Así que, por favor, dale a esto algo de tiempo. Por favor, danos una oportunidad.

—No lo sé. —Ella trató de levantarse—. Necesito un minuto.

Seiya le dio apoyo.

—Serena, vuelve a sentarte, por favor. Te ves tan pálida. Rafiq, ella necesita comer.

—No puedo. Oh, ayuda. Creo que me voy a…

Ella nunca llegó a terminar la frase. Se desmayó, su cuerpo cayendo como una marioneta a la que acababan de cortarle los hilos. Seiya la atrapó en sus brazos mientras Andrew gritaba pidiendo ayuda.

**Continuara..**

**Nos vemos en el Próximo Capi!**


	12. Chapter 12

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN CONCUBINA****, ES EL TERCER LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL**

**CAPITULO 11**

Darien miraba a su concubina mientras dormía. Ella estaba débil, más débil de lo que nunca la había visto. Se dio cuenta de que una de las cosas que amaba de Serena era su fuerza.

Le gustaba. A él le gustaba eso de ella. No iba a amar nada en absoluto, maldita sea. No podía.

—Ella está bien, Su Alteza. —El médico que le había asistido estaba a la cabecera de la cama. El doctor Haumoud era alguien en quien Dar confiaba implícitamente—. Tomé un poco de sangre. Voy a tener que comprobar las toxinas, pero creo que sólo ha tenido un par de días muy estresantes. Su ritmo cardíaco vuelve a la normalidad. Ahora está descansando.

Sí, ella estaba descansando, pero dudaba que esto fuera algo tan simple como el estrés. La futura shaykhah poniéndose violentamente enferma el día después de su compromiso era demasiado casual para su gusto.

Gracias, doctor. Vamos a cuidar muy bien de ella. Póngase en contacto conmigo para cuando sepa lo que sea.

El pecho de Serena subía y bajaba en una elegante sinfonía de vida. Dar no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente preguntándose lo que estaba soñando.

¿Estaba preguntándose cómo hubiera sido su vida si no la hubieran traído aquí?

Dio un paso atrás hacia la sala de estar de la suite que ahora compartía con sus hermanos y Serena. Estaba lleno. Andrew y Seiya se paseaban, sus dos hermanos pálidos por la preocupación. Michiru estaba cerca de la ventana.

Helios y Stephen Alfa estaban hablando en voz baja, deliberando juntos. Deimos apoyado contra la pared, con los ojos en Michiru. El gran guardia no parecía ser capaz de enfocar la atención en nada, excepto en Michiru.

Dar ni siquiera podía pensar en ese problema en estos momentos. Se acercó a Helios, Andrew y Seiya se unieron a él en el momento en que se dieron cuenta que estaba allí. Helios levantó la vista, cuadrando los hombros.

—Señor.

—¿Qué has descubierto?

La boca de Helios era una línea recta.

—No mucho. En el momento en que llegamos aquí, alguien había limpiado todo. Deimos fue a la cocina, pero incluso los platos habían sido lavados y guardados para entonces. No creo que pudiéramos conseguir cualquier cosa de ellos, aunque supiéramos cuáles habían sido utilizados.

Andrew se puso pálido.

—Voy a matarlo.

Y con ello desataría un enorme incidente político.

—No tenemos ninguna prueba de que Rubeus sea el responsable.

Los puños de Seiya estaban apretados a los costados.

—Estaba sentado aquí con ella cuando llegamos. El hijo de puta entró en nuestros apartamentos y habló con nuestra esposa sin molestarse en consultarnos. No necesitamos ninguna puñetera prueba.

Darien controló su temperamento ya que sus hermanos parecían tan decididos a perder el suyo. Y necesitaba señalarles varios hechos. Hechos que habían estado dando vueltas por su cabeza desde el momento en que le habían dicho que Serena había caído enferma.

—La prensa nos está mirando, Seiya. Todos los ojos clavados en esta familia. ¿Ves los titulares? Todavía no es nuestra esposa. Ellos hablarán sobre los bárbaros que mataron a un hombre porque simplemente habló con su concubina.

Rubeus participó en esto. A Dar no le importaba lo que dijo el doctor. Ella había estado perfectamente bien durante todo el día, estresada, sí, pero no enferma. Simplemente no podía probar nada todavía.

—Hemos interrogado al personal. Nadie recuerda quien trajo aquí el té —dijo Helios.

Andrew se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Kevin prepara el alimento para la shaykhah. Él ha estado con nosotros desde que éramos niños.

—No fue Kevin —replicó Dar—. Y acabo de informar al personal que la shaykhah no comerá nada que Kevin no apruebe.

Michiru estaba de pie con una mano sobre su corazón.

—Rubeus trae generalmente uno o dos sirvientes con él, cuando viene al palacio. Le habría sido fácil meter a alguien a escondidas en la cocina.

La mayoría de los políticos de alto rango traen sus propios sirvientes.

Dar sintió ganas de gruñir.

—Ya no lo harán más. No puedo cerrar el palacio, pero puedo mantener los extras fuera. No más sirvientes. Tendrán que conformarse con nuestro personal.

Conocía a cada uno de los miembros del personal de vista y por el nombre. Si veía a una sola persona que no pertenecía a la plantilla, no sería responsable de sus actos. Serena aún respiraba, pero Dar estaba seguro de que éste había sido un atentado contra su vida.

—¿No podemos mantener a Rubeus fuera? —preguntó Seiya.

—Podemos mantenerlo fuera de los alojamientos privados. Ya he dado las órdenes. Nadie, excepto la familia tiene permitido estar en los aposentos privados. No puedo mantener a un miembro debidamente elegido del gobierno fuera del palacio. ¿Entiendes como se vería para la prensa? Dame alguna prueba y trabajaré con ella. —Unos pensamientos más oscuros tomaron el control. Podía actuar ahora. Sus ojos se encontraron con Helios y él sabía que el americano no se oponía a manejar el problema. Helios lo haría en silencio, pero a Dar le preocupaba que todavía hubiera chismes.

No podía hacer nada sin pruebas hasta después del matrimonio. Tenía que esperar hasta que la cobertura periodística se calmara. Entonces a nadie le importaría que un miembro menor del parlamento que tenía conexiones con la casa real hubiera sido asesinado en su cama. Dar se forzó a negar con la cabeza hacia el líder de su custodia.

Helios arrugó el morro, frunció el ceño como un depredador al que se le negara un bocadillo.

—Quiero un equipo de seguridad con ella —declaró Seiya.

Helios asintió.

—He llamado a algunos amigos. Estarán aquí dentro de unos días. Hasta entonces, Deimos está en el caso.

—Y Stephen Alfa —dijo Dar.

—¿Dar? —Helios empezó a discutir.

—Ella es más importante. —Dar no toleraría desobediencia en esto—. Vais a vigilarla y a cuidarla. Ella es más importante que yo. Si muere, no tendré corona ni trono, porque no tengo la intención de tomar otra esposa. ¿Me comprendes?

Seiya suspiró.

—Gracias a Dios. Eso me hace sentir mejor.

—¿Qué le decimos a Serena? —preguntó Andrew—. ¿Estamos siquiera haciendo lo correcto? Tengo miedo por ella.

Dar tenía miedo por todos. Sabía muy bien lo que le podía pasar a una mujer por la que un hermano al Mussad se interesara. Aún podía ver el cuerpo de Esmeralda, roto y retorcido. Ella había llorado, rogándole que diera algo que no era suyo para renunciar. No la había amado. Ella no había invadido su maldita alma del modo que Serena lo hacía, pero había sentido su muerte. La culpa de eso pesaba sobre él.

Y todavía no podría dejar ir a Serena.

—Ella va a estar bien. Una vez que nuestro matrimonio esté resuelto, Rubeus no tendrá recurso y dejará de ser un problema. Una vez que su matrimonio estuviera resuelto, él tendría asesinado a Rubeus muy discretamente. Era divertido. Había evitado eso durante todos estos años. Tenía sus sospechas acerca de su primo, pero en el instante en que Serena estuvo en peligro, arrojó a la basura todo sentido de justicia y simplemente quería al hijo de puta fuera del camino.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? No había sido capaz de sacársela de la cabeza durante todo el día. Todavía sentía su agarre en su polla, extrayéndole cada gota de semen que tenía en el cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido como cuando le había hecho el amor a Serena. Había tenido sexo. Maldita sea. Él había tenido sexo con ella. Había sido una función física simple, una consumación de su próximo matrimonio.

Entonces, ¿por qué su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho cuando pensaba en ella? ¿Por qué dejaba de respirar cuando ella entraba en una habitación? Había sido una persona diferente cuando había hablado con ella a través del ordenador. Había sido fácil. Él no había tenido necesidad de ser un jeque. Podía hablar de lo que le gustaba… los aspectos económicos de la energía. Y ella había hablado su lenguaje. Una verdadera amiga. Una socia.

Había sido casi una traición cuando la había encontrado tan jodidamente deseable.

No se suponía que lo excitara. Se suponía que follarla debía calmarle.

La de ellos se suponía era una asociación, pero él no se sentía como su socio. Se sentía como su marido, su cabreado y posesivo como el infierno marido.

—No sé si eso le detendrá. —Michiru se apartó de la ventana. Su rostro era sombrío mientras miraba a sus primos—. No creo que convertir en legal el matrimonio tenga un efecto sobre él. Sólo intentará matarla de nuevo.

Andrew se volvió hacia ella, con las manos sobre sus hombros.

—No sabemos si él trató de hacerle daño, cariño.

El rostro de Michiru se sonrojó, el carmesí marcó su piel.

—No seas condescendiente conmigo, Andrew. ¿Crees que no sé lo que está pasando? ¿Crees que no sé quién estaba detrás del secuestro de Darien? Fue el turno de Darien para sonrojarse. Todo su organismo entró en sobrecarga emocional, pero trató de presentar una fachada tranquila. Tenía sus sospechas, pero no se las había expresado a sus hermanos. Pero Michiru no había terminado.

—Y también lo culpo de lo que me ocurrió. No puedo probar ni una maldita cosa, pero nadie sabía dónde iba esa noche excepto el consulado. Recibí un mensaje de la oficina del consulado diciéndome donde debería estar y cuándo, y sorpresa, primos, la única persona que vino a mi encuentro fue el hombre que me secuestró.

—¿Michiru? —Helios dio un paso adelante con una mirada feroz en el rostro.

Ella extendió una mano.

—No lo hagas. No puedo soportarlo. Sea lo que sea que Rubeus me hizo, no tiene importancia ahora.

—Tiene muchísima importancia para mí —dijo Stephen Alfa.

Las lágrimas anegaron los ojos de Michiru.

—Nada importa ahora, no en lo que a mí se refiere. Pero Serena es otra historia. No debería tener que lidiar con esto. ¿Por qué elegiste a alguien como ella? No entiende el intercambio. Solo quiere ser amada. No debería tener que preocuparse de ser asesinada porque se casó con uno de nosotros.

Deimos, Coop y Helios parecían listos para rodear a su prima, pero Dar necesitaba cerrar eso. Michiru no estaba preparada para algo como una relación y mucho menos una que involucrara a tres endurecidos soldados.

—No voy a permitir que le pase nada a Serena, Michiru. Y haré investigar a Helios cualquier conexión que tenga Rubeus con el consulado en Nueva York. —Oh, desde luego que lo investigaré —dijo Helios en voz baja.

Dar se volvió hacia él, manteniendo la voz baja. Necesitaba hablar con Helios, para hacerle ver que Michiru no estaba preparada para todas las cosas que Helios quería de ella.

—Mira que eso sea todo lo que investigues, amigo mío. No olvides nunca que ella es de la realeza.

Los ojos de Helios se endurecieron y dio un paso hacia atrás, su postura era ahora puramente profesional.

—Por supuesto, señor. Ya que la realeza nunca jamás se enamora de un plebeyo. Vuestra shaykhah es de la alta realeza, después de todo. Alfa, Deimos, vamos a patrullar un poco. Puedo ver que no somos necesarios aquí.

Su guardia, los hombres que habían sido sus amigos más cercanos durante los últimos años, se volvieron y salieron. Serían profesionales, Dar lo sabía, pero le preocupaba que en su ira y miedo, él hubiera roto algo entre ellos.

Tanto estaba rompiéndose en su vida. Su paz. Sus amistades. No quería pensar en el corazón que estaba seguro no poseía.

Y las palabras de Michiru le habían herido a fondo. ¿Acaso no había aprendido la lección? ¿La muerte de Esmeralda no le había enseñado que no habría paz para ninguna mujer que le importara?

Michiru respiró hondo.

—Dar, olvida lo que dije. Lo siento. Continúa y no cedas el trono porque Rubeus intentará lastimar a cualquier mujer con la que te cases. No puedes dejarle ganar así. A mí Serena me gusta realmente. Tiene tan buen corazón. Odio la idea de que esté herida. Parece como si nuestra familia estuviera maldita.

—No estamos malditos —dijo Andrew, con voz áspera—. Pero tenemos alguna limpieza doméstica que hacer. Darien tiene razón. No podemos matarle ahora. Después de todo no tenemos ninguna prueba de que fuera envenenada. El médico dijo que podría ser un caso de nervios. Yo no lo creo, pero tenemos que seguir nuestras propias leyes.

—Hasta cierto punto —dijo Seiya.

Un pequeño sonido femenino escapó del dormitorio. Serena. Sus hermanos dejaron todo y prácticamente entraron corriendo en la habitación, dejándole solo con Michiru.

—Debes ir a verla —dijo Michiru. Sus ojos se arrastraron hacia la puerta donde Deimos ahora estaba apostado. Estaba fuera, solo un brazo voluminoso evidenciaba que estaba allí.

Dar sabía que tenía que estar allí con sus hermanos, pero también sabía lo que pasaría. Querría meterse en la cama con Serena y abrazarla, cayendo más profundamente en un pozo en el que no tenía intención alguna de ceder.

—Van a cuidar de ella. Tengo reuniones que atender.

Michiru frunció el ceño sobre sus ojos oscuros.

—¿En serio? Dime lo que está pasando, Darien. No soy estúpida. Sé que tienes debilidad por esa chica. Has hablado de ella sin parar durante meses antes de traerla. ¿Ahora te estás apartando?

Él no se estaba apartando. En primer lugar, nunca había estado realmente con ella.

_Mentiroso. Puñetero mentiroso. Estuviste con ella en todos los sentidos anoche. Ella te dio un don precioso y quieres tirarlo a la basura porque no puedes soportar la idea de que sepa lo que realmente eres. No la mereces. Deberías haber comprado una novia y obligado a tus hermanos a aceptarla o dejar la familia._

El aborrecimiento a sí mismo era como bilis en la parte posterior de su garganta. Si fuera la mitad de hombre, le diría ahora mismo que se fuera, pero no podía. La protegería. Permitiría a sus hermanos que la amaran y adoraran y que fueran sus verdaderos esposos. Y él sería lo que se había convertido desde que estuvo cautivo en el infierno y fue obligado a enfrentarse a su verdadero yo. Sería el jeque.

—Hablé de ella en relación con el trabajo, Alea. Y no trates de conseguir que abra mi alma. —Él ya no estaba seguro de tener una—. ¿A menos que te gustara hablar de lo que te pasó? ¿No? No me trates como el monstruo, prima. Estamos en el mismo barco, tú y yo ¿Crees que no veo cómo miras a mis guardias?

Los ojos de Alea se abrieron como platos.

—No miro a esos machos neandertales tuyos.

—Oh, los miras muy bien. Los devoras, prima, con los ojos. Y al mismo tiempo los despechas. Así que hasta que estés lista para hacer frente a tu propia situación, permanece fuera de la mía.

Dar se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, su tripa era un lío revuelto. Tenía ganas de ir a la habitación de Serena, estar con ella y sus hermanos, empezar a integrarse a su pequeña familia.

Pero él no se merecía una familia. La visión de los torturados ojos sin vida de Esmeralda le perseguía.

Él protegería a Serena costase lo que costase. Incluso de sí mismo. Dos días más tarde, Serena estaba harta de que la trataran como a una inválida. Había estado un poco enferma y ahora Andrew y Seiya no la dejaban salir de la cama. Ellos la habían atendido como a una reina, volviéndola completamente loca. Se había sentido perfectamente bien al día siguiente de su desmayo, pero habían insistido en su convalecencia.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? —preguntó Andrew, sus ojos tiernos cuando la miró. Seiya se movió a su lado, acariciando con la nariz su brazo derecho.

Era extraño no estar rodeada de ellos. Ninguno de los dos había dejado su lado durante días.

Pero Darien solo había entrado para asegurarse de que no necesitaba nada. No había dormido con ellos en absoluto.

—Podrías conseguirme un horario de reuniones. —Ella trató de darle una brillante sonrisa.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No lo creo.

Bien. Ella también podía fruncir el ceño.

—Andrew, no me dejas trabajar. ¿Es así cómo ves el matrimonio? Un largo suspiro escapó de su pecho. Ella podía ver el cansancio en su rostro. —No, Serena. Simplemente estoy tratando de cuidar de ti.

Y había hecho un trabajo maravilloso. Dejó que su mano se deslizara sobre la suya.

—No puedo quedarme en la cama para siempre, Andrew. Tienes que dejarme ser yo. Si lo que quieres es una cosita dulce que puedas mantener en la cama, entonces realmente no me necesitas. —Dejó que su labio inferior hiciera un puchero porque recordaba la noche anterior—. No es que parezcas interesado en hacer algo divertido en la cama.

Sus labios se curvaron, su mano acunó su mejilla.

—¿Es por eso que estás molesta?

Seiya estaba súbitamente excitado, su brazo rodeándole la cintura.

—No creo que debamos cabrear más a Serena. Creo que tenías razón, Rafiq. Deberíamos darle todo lo que desea.

Podía sentir la dura longitud de la erección de Seiya anidada contra la cadera. Todo su cuerpo se calentó, su vagina volviéndose cálida y suave.

Pero necesitaba algo más que sexo. Durante dos días le había dado vueltas al problema de Darien y necesitaba respuestas.

—Creo que quiero un poco de conversación. —Pero dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás por lo que estaba en los brazos de Seiya. Intimidad. Era su nueva palabra favorita. Después de años de profunda soledad, se deleitaba con su toque, rodearse de ellos. Probablemente debería seguir enojada con ellos, pero era muy difícil cuando la hacían sentirse tan adorada.

Los labios de Seiya le rozaron la mejilla.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, habibti?

Andrew se unió a ellos, a pesar de que se había vestido para el día. Él se arrimó a su otro lado, su nariz rozándose contra su pelo. Suspiró como si el olor de ella calmara algo profundo en su interior.

—Hablaremos de cualquier cosa contigo.

—Darien.

El nombre parecía ser una mina terrestre entre ellos tres. Los hermanos se detuvieron, pero no se apartaron. A pesar de que no existía distancia física entre ellos, Serena podía sentir la brecha emocional que acababa de abrir.

—Creo que deberías hablar con Darien —propuso Seiya.

—Sí, porque Dar va a sincerarse conmigo. —La frustración brotó—. Mira, yo estoy tratando de darle a esto una oportunidad, pero es difícil cuando Dar apenas me mira. No espero que esté aquí cada minuto del día. Está ocupado. Lo entiendo. Pero, ¿esta es la forma en que sería el matrimonio? ¿Voy a casarme con vosotros dos y Dar se limitará a unirse para el sexo?

—No. Vas a estar casada con Dar. Te aseguro que él va a tomar en serio ese voto. No te será infiel si eso es lo que te preocupa. En cuanto a Andrew y a mí mismo, no queremos otra mujer. Estamos demasiado ocupados intentando conseguir estar dentro de ti.

Y realmente no la estaban escuchando.

—Yo no he dicho que estuviera preocupada porque él me fuera infiel. Estoy preocupada por tener tres maridos, uno de los cuales en realidad no sabe que existo a menos que esté encima mío. A la mayoría de las mujeres no les importaría. Se considerarían afortunadas de que los tres fueran ricos, guapos y buenos en la cama. Pero

Serena no podía soportar la idea. Había pasado por un compromiso donde su novio realmente no la había querido. Él sólo había estado tratando de complacer a sus padres y Serena había poseído una excelente reputación.

Ella también sospechaba que su casi suegra pensaba que sería fácil de controlar.

¿Cuán diferente era Dar? Iba a casarse porque su país necesitaba que estuviera casado. Ella había sido seleccionada porque tenía la educación adecuada y los ideales correctos y sus hermanos pensaban que era un poco caliente. Estaba loca por Dar. Lo había estado durante muchos meses antes de haberle conocido. Había estado loca por él incluso cuando era apenas una voz baja y sexy a través del teléfono o un montón de palabras inteligentes y un ingenio rápido accediendo a su ordenador. No había tenido que ver su cara para saber lo mucho que le gustaba. Ese hombre estaba sepultado en algún lugar dentro de él.

Pero al parecer, no era dentro de ella. Y Serena no estaba segura de poder vivir así por el resto de su vida.

—Él necesita tiempo —rogó Andrew.

—No tengo tiempo. Tengo que tomar una decisión—respondió Serena.

Cada vez que pensaba en ello, su corazón se contraía porque estaba bastante segura de que no había una verdadera decisión a tomar. Había sido colocada en una posición terrible, pero Dar tenía razón. ¿Realmente iba a someter a los hombres que amaba al caos de ser forzados a encontrar una nueva novia en cuestión de días o perder su trono? ¿Estaría dispuesta a hundir un país en el caos porque no estaba siendo amada de la forma en que quería serlo?

Dios, ella sólo pensaba en eso. Los amaba. Había tratado de mantenerse alejada de la palabra A, incluso en la cabeza, pero estaba justo allí. Nunca podría decirlo en voz alta, pero la verdad ya estaba en su corazón.

—¿De verdad nos dejarías? —preguntó Seiya.

Andrew extendió una mano.

—Esta es su decisión. Deja que la tome.

Ella resopló, un sonido que estaba haciendo mucho en estos días.

—Realmente no tengo otra opción y lo sabes.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Seiya y él se recostó, esta vez poniendo la cabeza en su pecho. Se acurrucó cerca.

—Bien.

Serena bajó la mirada a esa cabeza cubierta de seda negra y no pudo evitar acariciarla.

—¿No te molesta que me sienta manipulada a casarme?

Ella sintió su risita a lo largo de su piel.

—No, en absoluto, habibti. Fuimos lo suficientemente inteligentes como para atraparte. Seremos lo suficientemente inteligentes como para hacerte feliz por estar atrapada.

—Siempre supe que podías aprender, Seiya. —El cálido aliento de

Andrew jugueteaba en su oído, haciéndola temblar—. Mi hermano está completamente en lo cierto. Tenemos toda la vida para asegurarnos de que nunca te arrepientas de haber sido engañada para convertirte en nuestra esposa.— ¿Engañada? No tuvisteis que esforzaros mucho. En cierto modo caí de lleno. —Suspiró con satisfacción. Al menos esto se sentía perfecto. Pero aún estaba preocupada por Darien. Dar vez ella también podría tender una trampa—. Quiero saber lo que le gusta a Dar.

—A él le gustas tú, Serena —contestó Andrew.

—A mí definitivamente me gustas. —Seiya tenía una mano en su pecho, tirando de su camisón sedoso y liberando un pezón.

—¿Qué le gusta en la cama? —murmuró Serena, su piel se encendió cuando Seiya comenzó a chupar un pezón. El calor se disparó a su coño. Sí, había echado de menos esto.

—No tienes que hacer nada más que ser tan dulce como siempre. — Andrew apoyó el otro pecho en la palma de su mano.

Estaba distrayéndola.

—Quiero saber cómo seducir a Darien y me lo podéis decir ya mismo o voy a detener toda esta diversión. Ahora habladme acerca de estas cosas de las nalgadas.

Ella no quería, pero echaría mano a un juego de poder si no empezaban a hablar. Era demasiado importante para ignorarlo. Dar había empezado con azotes en su trasero. ¿Qué otras cosas hacían bombear su sangre? ¿Cómo podría utilizar sus propios deseos oscuros para tenderle una trampa? Un intento de empujarlo más allá de esta máscara cortés que llevaba. Una trampa para ayudarle a enamorarse.

Andrew la rodeó con sus brazos.

—A mi hermano le gusta jugar… ciertos juegos.

—BDSM. —No era estúpida. Además de buscar las leyes matrimoniales de Bezakistan, había escrito la palabra nalgadas en su motor de búsqueda y apareció una cantidad impactante de pura pornografía que podría haberle dado a su ordenador una ETS, junto con algunos artículos muy informativos sobre BDSM.

Andrew enarcó una ceja y Serena estuvo feliz de haberle sorprendido.

—Sí —admitió—. A todos nos gusta hasta cierto punto. Mi hermano está más interesado en la parte de la dominación y la sumisión de ese estilo de vida.

Gracias a Dios tenía a Andrew porque Seiya ya tenía otro propósito.

Parecía decidido a volverla loca. Él chupaba sus pezones, poniéndolos duros y sensibles. Mordió y jugó con ellos, aparentemente ignorando su conversación con Andrew.

—¿Ha tomado una sub antes? —preguntó, recordando las palabras que habían utilizado en los artículos.

Andrew se quedó callado. Seiya dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Y las piezas encajaron en su lugar.

—¿Esmeralda?

—Sí —respondió Seiya en voz baja—. Ella era su sumisa, pero tienes que entender lo que significa.

Serena estaba bastante segura de que lo sabía.

—Esto significa que ella jugaba con él. Esto significa que seguían ciertas reglas. ¿Eran veinticuatro por siete?

Seiya la miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Y no, no lo eran. Se reunían para jugar, pero Dar no quería la responsabilidad fuera del dormitorio. Yo no estaba interesado en dar a Esmeralda lo que quería en ese momento.

—Seiya la conoció en Londres en un club —explicó Andrew.

—¿Un club fetiche? —Ella casi se rió, porque la sorpresa era evidente en sus rostros. Puedo leer, chicos. Lo busqué. Las nalgadas parecen del tipo de estar de acuerdo con ese estilo de vida. ¿Así que Esmeralda quería más de lo que incluso Dar estaba dispuesto a darle?

—Cuando conocí a Esmeralda, estaba feliz de simplemente jugar —explicó Seiya—. Era muy independiente. Tenía un buen trabajo como asistente personal de un poderoso director general. Era muy divertida. Y quería ver el mundo, así que la traje a casa y Darien inmediatamente la contrató.

Serena podría llenar los espacios en blanco. Esmeralda se había enamorado del jeque guapo y quería más.

—¿Le pidió ser su esclava?

Había descubierto que era el equivalente BDSM de un matrimonio.

Era una conexión profunda y duradera, o debería serlo. Seiya se puso rígido, la culpa ensombrecía sus rasgos.

—Pensé que sería divertido para los dos. Yo sabía que ella no era para mí, pero podría haber hecho feliz a Dar por algún rato y ella sacaría algún provecho de él, también. Pero en seis meses, le estaba haciendo sentirse miserable. Era pegajosa y celosa de todo el mundo, incluyendo a Andrew y a mí.

Seiya volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho, pero esta vez parecía que necesitara consuelo. Dejó que su mano encontrara su cabello, acariciándolo.

—Está bien. No quisiste que ella saliera lastimada —dijo Serena.

Seiya pareció calmarse un poco.

—Dar se sentía responsable de ella. Esmeralda había jugado algo antes, pero decía que él era su primer Dom. Ahora sabemos que era mentira, pero en ese momento sintió un profundo sentido del deber hacia ella. Había tomado algunas sumisas antes, pero nunca una esclava. Estaba pensando en dejarla marchar. Sólo tenía que encontrar una manera de hacerlo con amabilidad.

Dar probablemente tomaría la responsabilidad de una esclava en serio, incluso si no estaba enamorado de ella. Aunque no podía estar segura de que no lo hubiera estado. ¿Cómo podrían sus hermanos conocer realmente su corazón? Dar creía en el sacrificio, por su país, por sus hermanos. Habría sacrificado su amor si hubiera estado seguro de que sus hermanos no podían aceptarla como su esposa.

—Así que ella murió antes de que pudiera poner fin a su relación.

Andrew y Seiya intercambiaron una larga mirada. Ellos estaban pensando en ocultar algo.

—Si queremos que sea un miembro de esta familia, hay que tratarla como a uno —dijo Andrew—. Debería saberlo todo.

Seiya asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

—Hemos mantenido gran parte del incidente fuera de los periódicos. Lo que pasó fue bastante malo. Apresaron a Esmeralda junto con Darien. Él no habla de ello. Creo que fue torturada en su presencia en un esfuerzo por quebrarle.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Darien cargaba con esa culpa. Eso le lastimaba más que cualquier dolor físico.

—¡Qué terrible para ambos!

¿Echaba de menos a Esmeralda? ¿La había amado profundamente? ¿Estaba todavía llevando luto? ¿Y era por eso que no podía abrirse a Serena?

Andrew se volvió, su rostro cerca del de ella.

—Serena, fue una época terrible, y no sé si él está totalmente fuera de ella. No ha tomado otra sumisa. No creo que haya jugado más y creo que esto ha creado un vacío en su vida. Necesita un lugar en el que tenga el control. Sé que parece una locura. Él es el jeque, pero toda su vida está dictada por su país, por las leyes y las tradiciones, por la prensa y nuestra economía. En su sala de juegos, no necesitaba más que pensar en sus propias necesidades y en las de las mujeres que le producían placer.

—Era más que el placer. —Seiya se sentó derecho—. Era una cuestión de confianza. Necesitaba esa perfecta confianza que obtenía de sus subs.

Yo no necesito controlar de la misma forma que Dar, pero he jugado lo suficiente para comprender cómo ese vínculo de confianza le atraería. Su vida es dura. Trabaja todo el día. Tiene que relajarse y él no se lo permite.

La noche de nuestra unión fue la primera vez que he visto a Dar relajarse. Durmió. Ya nunca duerme. Sé que estás enojada. Sé que sientes que te traicionamos.

Ella le dio la más mínima sonrisa, tocando su mejilla.

—Pienso que tomaste el camino más rápido hacia el éxito. Me molestaba, pero todos sabemos que no voy a ninguna parte. Creo que sabías que si me tenías aquí yo no sería capaz de dar marcha atrás.

Porque ella se preocupaba por las personas que la rodeaban. Porque los amaba. Porque los había amado desde que les había conocido. Porque este era el viaje de su vida y se la había conducido a tres hombres increíbles. No iba a marcharse porque tuviera miedo. Iba a pelear. Dar pensaba que era una elección segura. Bueno, tal vez era hora de demostrarle que había encontrado la horma de su zapato.

Andrew puso su frente contra la de ella.

—Sé que debería disculparme, pero si consigo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, entonces valió la pena. Cometería el peor de los crímenes si eso significara traerte a mi familia porque creo que nos puedes salvar.

Seiya y yo ya te amamos. Creo que Dar también lo hace. Sé lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenernos unidos.

Fuerte. Era una palabra que nunca hubiera utilizado para autocalificarse, pero ahora veía a Serena Tsukino a través de sus ojos. A través de los ojos de Selene. Ella había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para salvar a su pequeña familia, para ser fiel a sus padres. Podría ser fiel a su propio corazón, también. Podía formar su familia, su nuevo mundo. Sólo tenía que ser lo suficientemente inteligente y valiente como para hacer que sucediera.

Besó a Andrew, el perdón fluyendo. Era una tontería estar enfadada cuando también los amaba. Habían jugado un juego, habían arriesgado mucho para mantenerla cerca. Le estaban ofreciendo algo extraordinario.

Amor. Un futuro brillante. Todo un país para construir. ¿Cómo iba a dejar eso?

La mano de Andrew se hundió en su pelo y su lengua entró en su boca frotándose contra la suya. Dar no era el único que parecía necesitar un poco de dominación. Andrew tiró de su cabello con suavidad, con la boca controlando la de ella.

Seiya fue directo a sus pechos, chupando, tironeando con fuerza y volviéndolos a mordisquear.

Ella dejó ir todas sus preocupaciones. No había lugar para ellas aquí.

**Continuara… **

**Ya sabemos algo más acerca de porqué actua así Darien Con Serena…**

**Nos Vemos en el Siguiente Capi…!**


	13. Chapter 13

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN CONCUBINA****, ES EL TERCER LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL**

**CAPITULO 12**

Serena deslizó la llave en la cerradura y entró por la puerta. Oscura. Esta habitación estaba tan oscura cuando casi cada otra habitación en el palacio estaba iluminada por la luz solar. Hizo como Andrew le había indicado y cerró la puerta antes de comenzar a buscar el interruptor para que nadie se diera cuenta cuando ella encendiera la luz. Pasó la mano por la pared a su izquierda y, efectivamente, allí estaba. Accionó el interruptor.

Guau. Así que esto era lo que los chicos querían decir con mazmorra. Toda la habitación estaba recubierta de madera oscura, los suelos cubiertos de mármol negro. Se alegró de no llevar zapatos. Casi cualquier sonido reverberaría en esta sala como el chasquido de un látigo. Temía que incluso respirar demasiado fuerte hiciera ruido.

Trató de ver la habitación lógicamente. Se había pasado la noche anterior en los brazos de Andrew y Seiya, pero esta mañana se había dedicado al estudio de Darien, o más específicamente, esta parte de Darien. Realmente había profundizado en la investigación del BDSM por internet y de todos los juguetes que lo acompañaban. Reconoció un banco de nalgadas. Era una pieza tipo banco acolchado con lugares para que el sumiso tuviera atados los brazos y las piernas, mientras que su trasero se mantenía en el aire para la tortura del Dom. Había una gran cruz en la pared. Hizo memoria. Cruz de San Andrés. Había visto un video corto donde una mujer había sido azotada por su Amo mientras estaba atada a la cruz. Él había sido un experto con el látigo, no dejó un solo verdugón en la piel de su sub si no que la envió a algún éxtasis llamado subespacio que la desconcertó pero la intrigó.

¿Eran los inicios de eso lo que había sentido la primera noche con Darien? ¿Subespacio? Después de un rato, el dolor de los azotes había parecido silenciado y cada palmada de su mano tenía un efecto casi calmante. Ella no había tenido necesidad de tener el control. Ni siquiera había querido tenerlo. Simplemente había querido complacerlo y obtener placer a cambio. Había sido relajante dejarse ir totalmente, confiar en él y no preocuparse por su aspecto o actos o lo que otros pensarían.

Aún anhelaba volver a ese lugar y le preocupaba que Darien fuera el único que pudiera llevarla allí.

—¿Te gustaría explicar por qué estás aquí?

Ella casi gritó al oír la voz oscura de Dar cortando a través del silencio.

—Oh, casi me matas del susto.

Él la miraba ceñudo, sus rasgos de halcón en modo depredador puro.

—No deberías estar aquí.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba? —preguntó Serena, sorprendida que hubiera llegado hasta allí tan rápidamente. ¿La puerta tenía una alarma silenciosa?

—Te he seguido. Te vi cuando salía de una reunión con la prensa.

Quería asegurarme de que no encontraras problemas. —Sus ojos entrecerrados le dijeron que no estaba contento. De hecho, parecía furioso

—. Veo que buscaste problemas en su lugar. Esta puerta está cerrada con llave. ¿Cómo conseguiste entrar?

La furia de Darien no era simple. Tal vez esto había sido un gran error.

Ella quería mirar un poco en su alma, pero él parecía casi volcánicamente enojado. Su rostro había enrojecido a un profundo carmesí, con las manos en puños a los costados.

—Lo siento. —Su voz pareció chillar a través de la habitación.

—No pedí una disculpa. Pedí una explicación. Esta puerta está cerrada con llave. Aparte de mí, sólo mis hermanos tienen la llave, así que me gustaría saber cuál de ellos me traicionó.

Se mantuvo firme mientras él avanzaba con paso airado. Llevaba los zapatos normales de vestir y definitivamente resonaban a través de la mazmorra mientras cruzaba el suelo hacia ella. No iba a meter a Andrew en problemas porque sentía curiosidad. Levantó el juego de llaves.

—Las robé mientras él dormía. Quería saber lo que había aquí.

Dar avanzó hasta cernirse sobre ella. Utilizó cada centímetro de su altura para la pura intimidación.

—¿Pensaste que simplemente podrías entrar en cualquier lugar? ¿Sin permiso?

Serena tomó aire, buscando su coraje. Los últimos días con Andrew y Seiya habían sido encantadores, pero había echado de menos la absoluta dominación de Darien. Pero ahora, al estar en esta habitación a solas con él, las dudas se instauraron. ¿Sería suficiente mujer para él? ¿Podría aprisionar incluso un pequeño pedazo de su corazón? ¿O había sido guardado bajo llave cuando Lily murió? No podría saberlo a menos que se arriesgara.

Al fin de cuentas, ella estaba dentro o fuera y tenía que decidirlo ahora. No podría dejar Bezakistan y a sus hombres, así que no podía dar marcha atrás tampoco.

—Bueno, se me dijo que todo esto me pertenece ahora. ¿O el matrimonio es diferente en Bezakistan? Por favor, infórmame, Darien, porque parece que soy ignorante de muchas cosas.

Él se acercó aún más, el calor de su cuerpo saliendo a raudales de él.

—Todavía tienes que acceder a nuestro matrimonio, así que no creo que puedas reclamar la posesión de nada.

De repente, ya no estaba tan asustada de él. Si él estuviera verdaderamente desinteresado, no habría una enorme erección en sus pantalones. Solo había estado en la habitación con ella durante unos momentos, pero su polla se había puesto dura y apuntaba en su dirección.

Serena hizo su jugada. No iba a ganar a Darien al Mussad Chiba con timidez. Dejó que su cuerpo rozara el de él.

—Has dejado muy claros tus puntos, Dar. Sabes que no voy a ninguna parte.— No sé nada de eso.

—Solo porque me has estado evitando durante días.

Sus ojos llamearon y él retrocedió ligeramente.

—No lo he hecho. Te he visitado. No podía pasar cada momento con vosotros. Tenía negocios que atender. E incluso si has tomado tu decisión, no hay ninguna razón para que estés en esta sala.

Ella se dio la vuelta, examinando la mazmorra. Era un espacio enorme solo para que dos personas jugaran dentro. Apostaría a que Andrew y Seiya también habían pasado un poco de tiempo aquí. Podía imaginarlos en pantalones de cuero y nada más. No podía evitarlo. Desde los azotes que

Dar le había dado, había sido incapaz de dejar de pensar en ello.

—Creo que tengo todas las razones para estar aquí. A menos que estés pensando en un matrimonio muy abierto, yo debería ser la única mujer en esta habitación. Me gusta. Quiero jugar aquí.

Ella dio un paso atrás, dejando que su mano tocara el fino cuero del banco de nalgadas. Estaba muy bien hecho, completamente diferente a algunos de los fabricados que había visto en Internet. Éste había sido cuidadosamente elaborado con madera tallada a mano. Las correas de cuero se habían forrado con una tela suave para que las muñecas de la sumisa nunca se rasparan. Estos eran hombres que se harían cargo de una mujer, incluso si no la amaban.

Dar la siguió.

—Maldita sea, Serena, ni siquiera sabes el significado de esa palabra. Jugar significa algo diferente en esta habitación. Tienes que irte. Planeo tener esta sala redecorada como una habitación familiar.

Ella giró la cabeza, mirándolo por encima del hombro. Le guiñó un ojo.

—Me puedo imaginar lo que la familia hará aquí. Y sé muy bien lo que significa jugar.

Se arrimó a la pared. Los paneles oscuros tenían puertas doradas en el centro. Abrió una. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Era una pared de juguetes sexuales. Y alguien había dispuesto luces de muy buen gusto para iluminar la gran cantidad de vibradores, esposas, palas y látigos. Había todo un cajón lleno de joyas. Parecían como pendientes.

Cogió un conjunto particularmente encantador. Parecían como esmeraldas pero ella notó que colgaban desde el extremo de pequeños clips. Abrió el clip, presionando hacia abajo la parte superior. Pequeñas muescas cubrían los lados, como un cocodrilo abriendo la boca para tomar un bocado

—¿Torturas las orejas de una chica?

Él la miró fijamente, manteniendo cierta distancia entre ellos, como si no confiara en sí mismo para acercarse.

—No son para las orejas, Serena. Son pinzas para los pezones.

Ella casi las dejó caer.

—¿Pezones? ¿Por qué?

Él le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Ponen los pezones exquisitamente sensibles. Y son una forma de tortura erótica.

—¿Tú las compraste? —Eran preciosos, diamantes y esmeraldas. La idea de adornar partes de su cuerpo que nadie excepto sus maridos verían, tenía un cierto atractivo.

—Lo hice, aunque nadie las haya llevado puestas. Disfruto sujetando a mis subs. Me gusta la forma en que las joyas oscilan y brillan contra la piel de una sub. O lo hacía. Esta parte de mi vida está acabada ahora. No tengo intenciones de introducir este estilo de vida en nuestro matrimonio.

Ella volvió a colocar las joyas en su cajón forrado de terciopelo. Andrew había tenido razón. Este era un gran pedazo de la sexualidad de Dar. Él había escogido cuidadosamente todo en esta habitación. Probablemente había diseñado el propio interior. Según sus hermanos, una vez había pasado horas aquí dentro jugando con subs, mujeres que confiaron en él para su placer. Desde su cautiverio, había perdido esta parte de sí mismo.

Serena sospechaba que no estaría completo sin ello.

—¿Y si quiero probarlo?

Su voz salió como un gruñido.

—¡Fuera de aquí, pequeña!. No tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo.

Era el momento de demostrar que ella sabía una o dos cosas. Con tanta gracia como pudo, se dejó caer de rodillas, separándolas ampliamente en una posición de esclava. Su falda se arremolinó a su alrededor. No había esperado ver a Dar, por lo que no estaba vestida para la ocasión. Había venido aquí simplemente para tantear el terreno, pero ahora que la había seguido, ella no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Bajó la cabeza en una posición sumisa y esperó.

La espera fue la parte más difícil. El silencio reinó. Podía oír el sonido de su propia respiración, el rugido de su corazón y el movimiento de los zapatos de Dar contra el mármol del suelo. Era duro y frío contra su piel, estaba bastante segura de que la razón por la que Dar había instalado el mármol, no era por su belleza sino por la forma en que mantendría a una sub profundamente consciente de su entorno.

—Estás demasiado vestida para una sub, Serena.

—¿Quieres que me desnude, Dar?

—Señor. Aquí dentro llámame Señor. Mírame.

Ella levantó los ojos. Su rostro era duro, no había ninguna ternura en sus ojos. Y sus pantalones lucían una magnífica erección.

—¿Sí, Señor?

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estás pidiendo? ¿Entiendes lo que buscas? Nunca tuve la intención de andar por este camino con alguien otra vez.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos porque sospechaba que Andrew y Seiya no conocían toda la historia.

—¿Por qué amabas tanto a Lily que no puedes soportar la idea de otra sub?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Mis hermanos han estado hablando.

—Por favor, Darien. Preferiría saberlo. Necesito saber cuáles son los límites de este matrimonio.

—Sospecho que podría decírtelo y después de todo no los respetarías. Tal vez tienes razón. Tal vez necesitas ver esta parte de mí. Puede que entonces entiendas. Tienes una oportunidad de salir de esto. Levántate y vete lejos, y nosotros simplemente seremos amigos, amantes y socios en nuestras actividades intelectuales. Si te quedas aquí, me pertenecerás de una manera que no te puedes ni imaginar. Serás mía para ordenar, torturar, follar como me plazca. —Su mano se enredó en su pelo, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, obligándola a mirarlo. Se alzaba sobre ella, una presencia oscura, amenazante, totalmente sexual

—. No te trataré con manos suaves. Nunca imagines que porque eres mi prometida no voy hacer que grites para mí.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca era una promesa de oscuros placeres. Ella estaba un poco asustada, pero se negó a marcharse.

—Quiero probar esto, Darien.

—No hay ningún "probar". Sí o no.

Serena tomó una respiración temblorosa, con la esperanza de poder manejarlo. Pero realmente, no tenía otra opción. En el fondo, confiaba en que él nunca la dañaría físicamente. Sabiendo eso, podía poner su cuerpo en sus manos y tener la esperanza de que le siguiera su corazón.

—Sí.

—Entonces quítate la ropa. No tienes permitido estar vestida en mi mazmorra. Vas a doblar la ropa, volver y presentarte a mí. Con la posición de esclava, pero con los brazos entrelazados detrás de la espalda.

Serena se puso de pie, sintiéndose torpe y desgarbada. No fue fácil levantarse. La mano de Dar salió para sostenerla.

—Gracias, Señor.

Su rostro era como el granito perfectamente esculpido.

—Espero que practiques. Realizarás prácticas todos los días hasta que puedas levantarse con gracia exquisita. Tu gracia dice mucho acerca de tu Maestro.

Ella se sonrojó, la vergüenza la inundó.

—Soy torpe.

—Pero capaz de aprender, Serena. Ahora quítate la ropa y preséntate ante mí.

Sus dedos temblorosos fueron a los botones de su blusa. Él observaba cada movimiento con ojos oscuros que no se perdieron nada. Estaba atrapada entre el recelo y la anticipación mientras doblaba cuidadosamente la blusa, luego empujó la falda por sus caderas.

—Lentamente. Este es un espectáculo para tu Maestro. Esto es una deliciosa revelación de lo que me estás ofreciendo y puedo aceptarlo o rechazarlo.

Esto. Él estaba hablando de su cuerpo. Estaba hablando de su corazón.

Redujo la velocidad, sus manos rozaron su cuerpo mientras empujaba la ligera falda más allá de sus caderas. En el momento en que la obligó a reducir la velocidad de sus movimientos, se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo… y de su efecto en él. Este fue un baile para su Amo. Tal vez ella no tenía que ser buena en ello todavía. Solo tenía que mostrarle todo lo que ofrecía.

Se volvió hacia él, dejándole ver su cuerpo. No era algo que ocultar.

Su cuerpo era de él. No importaba lo que él sentía ahora. Tal vez él solo buscaba sexo. De repente Serena se dio cuenta de que no podía controlar el corazón de Dar. Solo podía hacer esto, ofrecerle todo lo que tenía. Ella le amaba. Admitió para sí misma que probablemente lo había amado, incluso cuando no era más que un nombre en una pantalla de ordenador. Esos meses de intercambios informáticos la habían unido a él. Muy dentro de Dar, existía ese hombre, y no podía dejarlo ir sin pelear. Pero el único corazón que ella controlaba era el suyo.

Las lágrimas pincharon sus ojos. En el fondo de su alma, podía oír a Andrew y Seiya susurrándole al oído como lo hicieron cuando habían hecho el amor. Le habían asegurado que la amaban. Le dijeron que era una maravilla. Su corazón era un regalo que valía la pena y Dar era un hombre meritorio. Ella había decidido que toda esa cosa de jeque no era todo lo que era. Había visto como Darien daba y daba a la gente que lo rodeaba, mientras ellos solo pedían más. Él podría tener todo lo que el dinero podia comprar… pero los tesoros de la vida eran gratis, no tenían precio, como momentos de verdadero respiro con una mujer que se lo daría todo cuando él quisiera.

Dobló su falda, agradeciendo por una vez llevar la ropa interior con volantes que Andrew le había comprado. El encaje blanco se pegaba a sus curvas, y ella casi podía sentir los ojos de Dar barriéndola cuando ella se inclinó. Se quitó las sandalias y las agregó a la pila ordenada.

—La próxima vez vas a usar zapatos de tacón. Sé que mi hermano te compró algunos. Tiene un gusto perfecto. Sabe que lucirán bien en ti cuando lleves puesto nada más que los zapatos. —La voz de Dar había vuelo ronca—. Tu respuesta es siempre, "Sí, Señor".

—Sí, Señor. —No podía dejar de ver que se había relajado. Tal vez ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello, pero sus hombros se habían suavizado y sus ojos estaban llenos de esa oscuridad lánguida que ahora asociaba con Dar y el placer.

—Termina el trabajo que te di. —Él se apoyó contra una de las columnas oscuras que dominaban la sala, a la espera de que se quitara el resto de su ropa—. Muéstrame.

El sujetador tenía un broche frontal. Estaba agradecida por eso. Andrew había hecho muy fácil para ella desabrocharlo, pero dejó que su mano primero se deslizara hacia abajo, respirando suavemente, dejando que los ojos masculinos lo captaran todo. Ella se acunó los pechos, pensando en la forma en que Seiya los tomaría en la palma de su mano, restregando el pulgar sobre el pezón, poniéndolo duro y maduro para su boca. Dejó que las yemas de sus dedos rozaran suavemente sus pezones antes de llegar al broche. El sujetador de encaje cayó y sus pechos rebotaron libres.

Siempre había pensado que era un poco demasiado gruesa, pero se sentía diferente con los ojos de Darien sobre ella.

—La ropa interior ahora. Tu coño me pertenece. No me gusta que lo ocultes. Sé que mis hermanos tienen una cosa por la ropa interior de seda, pero cuando estés conmigo, no vas a usarla. Este coño estará desnudo, listo para mi uso cada vez que lo desee. Podré levantar tus faldas y follarte en cualquier momento y lugar. ¿Me entiendes?

Ella sabía la respuesta que esperaba.

—Sí, Señor.

Enganchando los dedos bajo el elástico de su ropa interior, ella la deslizó hacia abajo.

La colocó en el montón y se quedó inmóvil, esperando su aprobación.

Dar se quedó con la mirada fija por un momento, luego se enderezó, cerrando el espacio entre ellos.

—Parece que has aprendido algunos trucos, Pandora. No eres tan encantadoramente torpe como parecías tan sólo unos días antes. —Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella—. Date la vuelta. Coloca las manos en el asiento del banco de nalgadas. Quiero tu culo bien alto en el aire.

Arquea la espalda.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió, inclinándose y tratando de encontrar una buena posición.

—Abre más las piernas. Nunca trates de alejarme.

Él estaba detrás de ella, con los pies entre sus piernas, lo que la obligó a separarlas más. Sus piernas estaban muy abiertas, dejando su coño completamente expuesto. Podía sentir el aire frío sobre su piel caliente. La mano de Dar trazó la línea de su columna vertebral.

—Esta es la forma en que te presentas a mí. Cuando te pido que me saludes, te dejas caer en posición de esclava. Cuando te presentes a mí, encuentra la superficie plana más cercana y toma esta posición.

Serena cerró los ojos. Ella sabía cómo debía lucir para él. Lasciva.

Preparada. Su coño estaba implorando ser llenado con una polla. La de él.

—¿Estás mojada por mí, concubina? —Su mano estaba cerca. Estaba justo en la base de su columna. En cualquier momento iba a encontrar el valle de su culo y sus dedos irían más abajo, directamente a su coño. Ella quería más que solo unos dedos, pero estaba dolorida. Tomaría cualquier cosa.

Un fuerte golpe chasqueó a través de la habitación y la piel de su trasero estalló con un calor dulce. No pudo evitar jadear ante la sensación de su mano zurrándole el culo.

—Respóndeme.

—Sí, señor. —Hace unos días habría estado demasiado avergonzada, pero ahora entendía. No había lugar para la vergüenza en una relación amorosa. Su coño estaba empapado, desesperado por su toque. Podía admitirlo todo—. Estoy muy mojada.

Otro azote, éste en la otra nalga, extendió el dolor erótico.

—Nunca me mientas en esta estancia. Esta es mi habitación. Nadie más que nosotros dos existe aquí. Yo podría compartirte con mis hermanos en cualquier otro sitio, pero aquí me perteneces solo a mí. Ahora ponte de rodillas. Salúdame. Muéstrame lo que has aprendido.

Ella se empujó desde el banquillo y giró. Cada terminación nerviosa bajo su piel estaba viva. Cayó de rodillas, el mármol frío azotó su piel.

Recordó lo que había visto y separó bien las piernas. Había varias variaciones de la posición de esclavo. Dar le había pedido que pusiera las manos detrás de la espalda, empujando sus pechos hacia fuera.

Entrelazando los dedos, separó bien las rodillas por lo que su coño estaba en exhibición.

Dar se puso delante de ella. Ella miró sus zapatos ridículamente caros. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, pero por un momento, él no se movió.

Entonces su mano acunó su cabeza, clavándole los dedos.

—Quiero sentir tu boca, concubina. Llévame profundo. Trágame.

Sus manos fueron a la bragueta, trabajando rápidamente para liberar su polla. Él los empujó hacia abajo, los pantalones cayeron al suelo. No llevaba calzoncillos. Su pene osciló, el voluminoso glande apuntando hacia ella.

Ella no se molestó en poner sus manos en él. Estaba bastante segura que eso lograría que fuera zurrada y quería saborear a Darien. Las manos masculinas tiraron de su cabeza hacia delante.

—Te enseñaré cómo chuparme la polla. Lamer la punta. Pasa la lengua por todas partes. —Él se agarró la polla y la apuntó en dirección a ella. Acarició sus labios, su sabor salado y masculino era un indicio de lo que estaba por venir.

Ella asomó la lengua, lamiendo la pequeña abertura. Una perla de líquido se reunió allí. La lamió, tragó, enorgulleciéndose del profundo gemido que brotó del pecho de Darien. Ella le había hecho eso. Antes él había estado enojado, cada músculo de su cuerpo en tensión. Ahora estaba tenso, pero por otra razón completamente diferente y estaba muy segura de que no estaba pensando en negocios o en su reino. Estaba centrado en ella.

Un primitivo instinto se hizo cargo, llevándola a meterse toda la punta de su polla en la boca. Incluso esa pequeña parte la llenaba.

—Sí. Bien. Vas a tener que practicar. —Movió las caderas. Pequeños empujes que ganaban terreno con cada movimiento—. Tu dulce boca es muy pequeña, pero en poco tiempo va a tomar cada centímetro de mi polla. Oh, mi concubina, voy a llenar cada orificio que tienes. Tu boca, tu coño, tu culo. En esta sala, todos son míos. Al entrar en este espacio, eres mi esclava. Toma más.

Él presionó hacia adelante, forzándola a abrir la mandíbula. Sus labios se cerraron en torno a la gruesa vara. Su lengua jugueteó alrededor del pene donde el glande daba paso a su largo tronco. Suave. La piel que cubría su polla era como terciopelo caliente, su lengua se movía sobre la carne dura como una piedra por debajo. Se perdió en la sensación, suave contra fuerte, la sumisión cediendo a la dominación. Era un pequeño juego sexy al que Dar le gustaba jugar. Ella era la que estaba de rodillas, siguiendo sus órdenes, pero nunca se había sentido más en control. Esta era su elección, le daría exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Él se apartó bruscamente de su boca.

—No quiero correrme todavía. Esta boca caliente tuya no va a ganar esta vez. Mantente en esta posición. Quieres ser mi esclava, tendrás que vestirte para la ocasión.

Sus pies resonaron por los suelos de mármol cuando él se quitó los pantalones y los zapatos, se despojó de su camisa y se dirigió a la caja de joyas que ella había estado mirando antes. Serena se giró, mirando su trasero musculoso. No se había molestado en doblar su ropa, arrojándola a un lado, mientras que la suya estaba pulcramente ordenada. Se movía con brío, abriendo cajones y extrayendo artículos.

De repente, se dio la vuelta, encontrando su mirada curiosa con una mirada de censura. Una arruga surcó su rostro.

—Te dije que no te movieras.

Uy. Ella había querido mirarle. Había estado fascinada por la forma en que se movía y se le había olvidado que le había dado una orden muy directa. Un rubor de vergüenza pasó por ella y se dio la vuelta, ocupando su posición anterior, con los ojos en el suelo.

—No va a funcionar. Preséntate para el castigo. —Su voz era un gruñido bajo que logró tanto asustarla como excitarla.

Ella se puso de pie, con los músculos temblando. Él tenía razón.

Tendría que practicar. Después de sólo unos pocos minutos en la posición de esclava, estaba dolorida y un poco rígida. Estuvo casi aliviada de volver al banco de nalgadas. Inclinándose, ella se aseguró de que su trasero estuviera en el aire y las piernas bien abiertas. Esto era lo que quería Dar y ella se sorprendió al encontrarse sumiéndose en el papel. Él necesitaba esto para quitarse el estrés de su vida, pero ella también estaba encontrando un respiro. De repente, no estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar mañana o al día siguiente. Simplemente sentía, permitiéndose ir a la deriva de cualquier manera que Darien la llevara.

—¿Sabes lo que le pasa a las esclavas malas? —preguntó Dar, una mano en la nalga, acunándola suavemente.

—Consiguen ser castigadas.

—No. Consiguen ser torturadas. —Su mano aterrizó en su culo, pero estaba preparada para ello. Sabía que al principio ardería, antes de que el dolor se abstrajera y latiera abriéndose camino hacia el placer. Ella agarró el lujoso cuero del banco de debajo cuando Dar golpeó su culo. Una, dos, tres veces la zurró, moviendo su mano por todo el cuerpo, extendiendo el dolor y el calor. Una y otra vez hasta que él había llegado a veinte y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

—Mantente en esta posición, Serena. ¿Qué me dices ahora? ¿Quieres marcharte? ¿Quieres ir corriendo a mis hermanos y sus tiernos cuidados? Ellos te mimarán, te tratarán con el más gentil de los toques, mientras que yo siempre querré esto. ¿Qué dices ahora?

Esta era su prueba. La había empujado, pensando que se iba a romper, que correría de regreso a Andrew y Seiya, entonces él tendría exactamente lo que quería. No era estúpida. La quería en una bonita caja de seguridad donde pudiera tener sexo con ella, pero donde nunca tuviera que dar nada de sí mismo. No tenía dudas de que vendría a su cama, pero sin este pedazo medular de su alma, cualquier cosa entre ellos sería un intercambio simple y agradable. Serena quería… necesitaba… más.

Andrew y Seiya le dieron su aceptación y afecto, le enseñaron cosas acerca de sí misma, acerca del amor, el sexo y la intimidad. Eran tiernos pero varoniles a su propia manera. Pero ella estaba descubriendo rápidamente que quería la pura dominación que solo Darien podría proporcionar.

—Te amo, Darien al Mussad Chiba. En esta sala, te pertenezco sólo a ti, mi jeque, mi Amo.

Dar tuvo que dar un paso atrás. Estaba muy feliz de que ella le estuviera obedeciendo, porque no podía mirarla a los ojos.

Te amo.

Se suponía que ella no tenía que amarlo. Su corazón se aceleró. Él sabía que eso estaba mal. Siempre había sabido que ella creería que sentía esa emoción. Las mujeres necesitaban tales sentimientos, pero se suponía que era una cosa fácil. Te amo era algo que se suponía ella dijera, porque era lo que el esposo y la esposa se decían el uno al otro durante el desayuno antes de ir por caminos separados.

Pero Serena quería decirlo y esas palabras quemaban directamente a través de su alma.

Ella mantuvo su posición. No era perfecta. No se había pasado horas de entrenamiento para hacer poses excepcionales con su cuerpo. A diferencia de sus otras sumisas, no había sido seleccionada por su gracia.

Entonces, ¿por qué esta mujer lo conmovía de manera que las demás no podían? ¿Por qué le dolía el corazón en el momento en que ella entraba en una habitación? ¿Por qué se ponía duro con solo pensar en ella?

Se quedó en su lugar, a pesar que él podía ver que ella comenzaba a entrar en pánico. Aún no estaba en un lugar mental donde podría estar tranquila. No la había llevado hasta allí, realmente no había ganado la confianza que se necesitaría. Su silencio la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Podía decirlo por la forma en que su piel enrojecía. Su magnífico culo estaba rojo de la zurra, pero el resto de su piel llevaba la marca de su miedo. Le había dicho que lo amaba y él guardó silencio.

Y valiente, porque ella no movió un músculo, se limitó a esperar por él.

Dar no se sentía valiente. Tenía nudos en el estómago. No podia amarla. Y no podía dejarla ir. Él sabía que debería marcharse. Que debería ordenarle que se pusiera la ropa de nuevo y luego mostrarle la puerta.

Mañana a esta hora, podría tener toda la mazmorra desmantelada y nunca reconstruirla. Podía enterrar esta necesidad tan profundamente que nunca más saliera a la superficie.

Pero sus pies no se movieron hacia la puerta. Se quedaron en el lugar, como si su pene y su estupidísimo corazón hubieran tomado el control y su cerebro ya no funcionara. Para su horror, su mano se movió directamente de nuevo a sus nalgas, acariciando amorosamente. Adoraba el brillo Rosado a su piel.

—Eres mía. Aquí y ahora, nadie más existe excepto tú y yo. Ni sus hermanos. Ni ese maldito Khalil. Bezakistan no existía. Ningún país o personas.

Ninguna responsabilidad más allá de ella. No era más que un hombre aquí. No era un jeque. Era simplemente su Amo.

Y tenía un poco de disciplina para administrar. Y una pequeña y dulce esclava que follar hasta que le viniera en gana.

Serena se relajó. Él no había dicho las palabras que sabía que ella deseaba escuchar, pero parecía satisfecha de que él no hubiera huido corriendo. Su columna vertebral seguía estando recta, pero el rigor total se había ido. Su cabeza se relajó, cayendo hacia abajo, como si simplemente esperara su siguiente orden.

Dar pasó una mano por su espalda, arrastrándola, siguiendo las marcas que había hecho. Perfectamente rosadas, la huella de su mano estaría allí durante horas, incluso días. Las vería y recordaría este momento en privado con ella, incluso mientras observara a sus hermanos follarla. Una parte de él todavía estaría con ella.

—Mantente en esta posición, concubina. Es hora de comenzar tu preparación. Esto no es para la disciplina, aunque a veces lo pudiera utilizar como tal. —Cogió el lubricante, separando sus cachetes y consiguiendo su primera mirada real de la belleza de su culo.

Ella se estremeció un poco, la mirada fue directamente a su polla. Él no era un sádico puro, pero el hecho de que ella estuviera en el borde, atemorizada acerca de lo que le haría, le excitó insoportablemente. Un día se deleitaría vendándole los ojos y dejándola en vilo durante horas, completamente insegura de lo que sucedería a continuación. ¿Placer o dolor? Todos los caminos conducirían al éxtasis, pero parte del viaje estaría en el suspenso.

Pero por ahora, tenía que prepararla para su polla. Un lento temblor se propagó rápidamente por su piel cuando el lubricante goteó entre sus nalgas.

Dar. —Su voz era un susurro entrecortado. Ella sabía lo que iba a pasar y parecía querer protestar.

Tres palmadas punzantes en su culo la hicieron callar.

—Quieta. Tomarás el plug ahora o tendrás que familiarizarte con el flogger y luego tomar el plug. —Él tenía la firme intención de follar su culo con el tiempo. No habría manera de evitarlo, pero tenía la intención de hacer que lo amara tanto como él lo haría. Una preparación cuidadosa era la clave—. Tomaste el pequeño plug. ¿Por qué estás tan asustada?

—Porque vi el plug cuando estaba mirando las pinzas. No es pequeño, Señor. Es grandísimo.

Él se rió un poco mientras lo lubricaba.

—No es tan grande como yo, mi querida niña. Ni siquiera cerca y para cuando hayamos terminado, me tomarás muy bien.

Su polla palpitaba como si la jodida cosa estuviera celosa del plug.

Dar colocó el plug contra la roseta de su culo, solo la punta. Ella se cerró herméticamente.

Otra palmada. Él no iba a ser mantenido fuera.

—Basta, Serena. Si quieres dejar el juego, no tienes más que decirlo, pero mis hermanos y yo no nos turnaremos para siempre. Queremos tomarte todos a la vez. Tus tres maridos follando todos tus agujeros porque nos perteneces. Si sigues apretando ese pequeño culo para mantenerme fuera, voy a meterte aceite de jengibre y dudo que te guste la forma en que arde. Pero finalmente te enterarás de que esto es mío y quiero entrar.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se giró un poco, con un ceño feroz en el rostro. —Sabes que utilizamos jengibre para cocinar en Texas. Todos vosotros deberíais intentarlo alguna vez.

Él amaba su descaro. Aun así, volvió a zurrar su nalga, un gemido bajo salió de su pecho.

—Te sorprenderías de lo que los demás hacen en Texas. Conozco bastante gente ahí que te sorprendería.

Presionó el plug, satisfecho cuando ella respiró y trató de aceptarlo.

Su espalda se arqueó y un estremecimiento profundo atravesó su cuerpo. Ella empujó hacia atrás. Dar le folló el culo con el plug, ganando terreno con cada pequeña embestida. Se entregó por completo a la tarea, el mundo se redujo solo a ella. Nada importaba excepto la preparación de su concubina. Una y otra vez, rodeó la apretada carne con el plug hasta que al final se hundió profundamente, facilitando el camino para su polla.

Él se inclinó, colocando besos a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

Cuando finalmente estuviera hasta las pelotas dentro de su lugar más prohibido, ¿se sentiría como si hubiera vuelto a casa?

Dar se puso de pie, dejando a un lado los pensamientos que lo atormentaban. Tenía otras cosas que hacer.

—Ponte de pie. Los brazos detrás de la espalda. Los pies extendidos.

Se acercó al pequeño lavamanos de oro y se lavó las manos antes de recoger las hermosas abrazaderas de trébol que había seleccionado para ella. El oro bruñido haría brillar su piel. Se volvió y tuvo que recuperar el aliento.

Ella podría no ser la sumisa más graciosa que alguna vez hubiera mantenido, pero podría jurar que era la más bella. Su cabello oscuro caía sobre sus hombros, la suave luz pasaba por los mechones rojo y ámbar que se rizaban justo debajo de la curva de sus hombros. Ella había seguido sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, con los dedos entrelazados detrás de la espalda. Sus pechos gloriosamente llenos empujaban hacia fuera, los pezones ya estaban en punta. Sus piernas estaban extendidas y pudo ver la fina capa de humedad en su coño.

Ella no se estaba encogiendo ante sus deseos más oscuros. Ella lo deseaba. Quería que él la dominara y follara de la manera que quisiera.

Mierda. Confiaba en él. Una cosa peligrosa ya que él conocía al hombre que estaba en su interior. Un cobarde. Casi un traidor. No se la merecía, ni por un instante. Pero todavía la tomaría. Ella nunca podría entenderlo, pero él se había decidido. Ella era el pago por su dolor. Era su premio por sobrevivir ese día y cada noche desde entonces. Cada gramo de odio y tormento que había sufrido se pagaría con su dulce carne.

Ella nunca sabría cómo deseaba amarla, cómo sufría por algo que había perdido y que nunca podría tener de nuevo.

—¿Es esto lo que querías, Señor? —Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, casi suplicándole que le dijera que era buena en esto.

No podía rechazarla. Su columna vertebral debería estar más recta, sus dedos unidos más apretados. Sus pies no estaban en pointe como deberían estar, la espalda demasiado arqueada. Le tocó la mejilla.

—Eres perfecta. Absolutamente perfecta. Deja que te vista.

Sus labios se curvaron con una sonrisa satisfecha. Él había sospechado que era sumisa a partir de sus meses de conversación, pero en los últimos días había demostrado lo ideal que era para él. Ella podría haberse mantenido en sus trece, pero prefirió complacerle. Si la trataba bien, sería suya para siempre.

—No te muevas. —Se puso de rodillas. Era pequeña, el tamaño perfecto para él. Cuando se puso de rodillas, sus pezones estaban donde él quería que estuvieran. Se inclinó hacia delante y lamió, una caricia lenta de su lengua. Su aroma y sabor llenaron cada uno de sus sentidos. Limpio. Su piel siempre sabía tan fresca, como una bebida fría en un día caluroso. Se había vuelto adicto al olor cítrico de ella. Había empezado a tener una erección cada vez que alguien le traía una maldita naranja.

Le chupó el pezón, deleitándose en su respuesta. El olor almizclado de su excitación ahora ahogaba el cítrico. Cada tirón de su boca originaba un fresco glaseado. Su coño palpitaba, suplicando su atención, pero él tenía un poco de tortura en mente.

Le pellizcó el pezón entre los dedos, estirando la protuberancia.

Deslizó rápidamente la pinza, apretando solo hasta el punto en que colgaba. Las joyas tiraron de su pezón, inclinándolo hacia abajo. Mientras ella se quedaba sin aliento y luchaba por absorber las sensaciones, él lamió el segundo pezón antes de colocar la pinza. Con dedos ágiles, las ajustó hasta que estuvieron perfectamente puestas en sus pechos.

Se vería hermosa con anillos perforando sus pezones y una cadena de oro colgando entre ellos. Podría tirar de la cadena mientras montaba su polla, cada torsión apretaría las abrazaderas hasta que ella gritara su placer.

Él bajó por su torso besándola.

O podría dejar colgar la cadena, corriendo por el valle de sus pechos hacia su coño, donde se uniría con una pinza suave que habría asegurado alrededor de su clítoris. Él inspiró, su almizcle colmando su mundo.

Ella era tan sensible. Su pequeño clítoris asomaba de su capucha, rogando por su afecto. Esto era lo que necesitaba. Se había negado a sí mismo por tanto tiempo, sin volver a entrar nunca en esta vida que anhelaba. No se merecía tener una mujer que confiara en él tan completamente, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo vacío que había estado sin esto.

Dejó que su lengua pasara sobre el clítoris, deleitándose en la forma en que ella se estremeció.

—No te muevas o me detengo.

—Sí, Señor. —Su voz salió en un pequeño chillido mientras sus manos se crisparon, como si quisiera tocarlo.

Pero éste era su momento. Habría tiempo de sobra más adelante cuando él le permitiera explorar a su antojo, pero no ahora. Frotó la nariz a lo largo de su coño, reuniendo su aroma a su alrededor. Quería ahogarse en ella, en su especia y dulzura. Metió la lengua y la deliciosa esencia de su excitación afectándolo.

Le lamió su coño, una y otra vez, devorándola. Ella era más dulce que cualquier postre. Podría comerla todas las noches y todavía estaría hambriento de ella por la mañana. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella… y no solo físicamente. Campanas de alarma sonaron en el fondo de su mente.

Necesitaba dar un paso atrás, repensar toda esta situación, pero la atravesó como una lanza, follándola con la lengua. Se perdió, en su papel de Amo, en la dulce sumisión de Serena, en su dadivoso corazón.

—Córrete para mí, concubina. Córrete sobre mi lengua. —Le pellizcó el clítoris mientras su lengua lamía y Serena se estremecía.

Gemidos bajos brotaron de su pecho mientras su coño se contraía y el orgasmo la alcanzaba. Una nueva capa de dulce crema fresca cubrió su lengua. Él quería deleitarse en ella, pero su polla había tenido suficiente.

Tenía que follarla.

Dar se levantó, bien consciente de que estaba más allá de todas las sutilezas. Nunca había previsto que Serena viera este lado suyo, pero ahora que lo había hecho, no lo volvería a ocultar.

—Preséntate a mí. Quiero follar a mi esclava.

Ella no dudó. Se volvió y su culo estaba alto en el aire, el plug color rosa que él había metido a la fuerza entre sus nalgas. Tan solo unos días antes, ella había sido virgen, pero ahora Dar la había liado e inducido a hacer cosas para las que no podía estar lista y aun así él no podía detenerse.

Ella se veía lasciva, su dulce muñeca para follar, disciplinar y hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

—A mi manera, Serena. —Él la agarró por las caderas, alineando su polla rebelde. No se molestó con un condón porque quería obligarla también a esto. No era más que un animal, tomando lo que quería sin intenciones de retribuir porque estaba arruinado por dentro—. ¿Crees que puedes manejarme? ¿Qué estás preparada para esto? Porque todo va a ser a mi manera, con mis reglas, mi ritmo. Dime que pare o vas a abrir una puerta que no podrás volver a cerrar. Por favor, Serena, seamos sólo amigos.

Le estaba rogando porque no podía detenerse. No quería esto. No quería sentir tanto por ella. Su corazón ya latía con fuerza, su polla en el límite y no estaba seguro de poder marcharse si ella decía que no.

Ella giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para que él viera el desesperado deseo en su rostro.

—Tómame, Señor. Por favor. Tómame.

Nada lo detendría ahora. Metió su polla de un empujón, abriéndose paso a la fuerza más allá de toda resistencia con una larga estocada. Lo dejó ir todo, convirtiéndose en una bestia al instante. Él era un animal y ella era su compañera. La montó, empujando una y otra vez, sin prestart atención a nada excepto a la sedosa sensación de Serena, al calor de su coño apretado. Una y otra vez arremetió en su contra, agarrando con fuerza sus caderas y follándola violentamente.

Se sentía tan bien, su calor rodeándole, encarcelándolo. Se perdió en el momento, jactándose de todos los sonidos que ella hacía mientras la empujaba hacia el orgasmo. La piel de Serena se calentó bajo su mano mientras el corazón de él tronaba dentro de su pecho. Tan cerca del cielo.

Él ya no se preocupaba por las razones por la que esto no era una Buena idea. Lo único que importaba era marcarla, hacerla suya. Serena gritó mientras se corría de nuevo, su coño se apretó con fuerza y obligó a Dar a dejar el juego. Sus pelotas subieron, el calor hirviente saliendo a raudales de él en una larga oleada de placer. Se corrió una y otra vez, el orgasmo precipitándose por sus venas, atándolo a ella de una manera que no había imaginado.

Ella era todo lo que siempre había querido.

Serena se desplomó, llevando a Dar con ella, su pecho acunándole la espalda, solo el cuero suave de la banca evitaba que cayeran al suelo.

Dulce. Era tan dulce mantenerla abrazada, su polla aún dentro, todavía conectados.

_Te amo, mi Serena ._ Las palabras estaban en su lengua, justo ahí, una bomba esperando a dejarse caer.

La amaba y si alguna vez alguien sabía lo cerca que estaba de su corazón, podrían usarla contra él. Una visión de Lily gritando mientras los radicales la cortaban y violaban cruzó a nado su cerebro. Se había visto obligado a mirar, incapaz de ayudarla. Había sido débil. Había sido inútil.

Él no la había amado y su muerte casi le había matado. ¿Qué haría si capturaran a Serena?

Un gélido escalofrío atravesó su columna vertebral. No podía, no debía, nunca dejaría que ella… ni nadie… supiera que la amaba. Dar se retiró de su calor y se quedó quieto. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y se obligó a abatir la emoción con despiadada voluntad. Ya que él se negaba a revelarle su amor, necesitaba asegurarse de que Serena no lo amara.

—Ya te puedes ir.

Serena se quedó inmóvil, su cuerpo entero fue de lánguido a tenso en un solo segundo. Con movimientos muy deliberados, se volvió.

—¿Qué?

Esos ojos lo iban a matar. Quería tomarla en sus brazos, pero no podía. Tenía que dejarla ir.

—He terminado por hoy. Te puedes ir.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Se incorporó, tambaleándose un poco mientras se levantaba.

—No lo entiendo.

Dar suspiró, cubriendo su angustia. Había aprendido a actuar en los últimos años, para mantener cada emoción oculta. Era una habilidad que había aprendido de años de tratar con la prensa y los políticos. Recogió su falda, lanzándosela.

—Ya no requiero de tus servicios. —Se le ocurrió una idea. Mierda.

Estaba fuera de práctica—. Los cuidados posteriores. Se me olvidaron. Ven aquí y te quitaré las pinzas y frotaré algún bálsamo en tus pezones. Entonces puedes irte.

—¿Por qué te estás comportando tan frío? —preguntó Serena, su labio temblaba ligeramente. Se enorgulleció de ella. No hizo ningún movimiento para cubrirse. Simplemente se quedó allí, pidiendo información. Era evidente que no iba a huir. Pero maldita sea, no estaba haciendo esto fácil para él.

Así que tenía que hacer que fuera difícil para ella. Era la única forma de salvarla. Su corazón debía pertenecer a sus hermanos. Eran dignos de ella. Nunca se habían quebrado, nunca le habían costado la vida a una mujer. No despertaban gritando algunas noches.

—No estoy comportándome frío, Serena. Soy frío. Y he terminado. Te dije que no te gustaría ser mi esclava. Te ofrecí una sociedad, pero quisiste tratar de controlarme con el sexo. No puede funcionar. No lo voy a permitir. Ahora márchate y busca a mis hermanos. Estoy seguro de que tienen necesidad de tus servicios, también.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con evidente dolor.

—Guau. No hice nada para merecer eso, Darien. —Se quedó allí por un momento, pensando. Maldita sea, pero estaba preocupado por ese cerebro suyo—. ¿Por qué estás tan asustado de mí?

Él no iba a jugar al ajedrez con ella pronto. Probablemente ganaría. Se obligó a hablar, manteniendo su voz uniforme. No podía dejarla saber que había dado en el blanco.

—No estoy asustado, Serena. Ahora estoy simplemente aburrido.

—Gilipolleces. —Era la primera vez que la había oído maldecir—.

Darien, puede que hubiera sido virgen, pero no soy tonta. Lo que acabamos de compartir fue algo precioso y estás tratando de afearlo. ¿Podrías sentarte por favor, como el hombre amable que sé que eres y explicarte?

Estás tratando de hacer que me vaya. Si no te preocupas por mí, solo tienes que explicarlo con voz paciente. Pero significo algo para ti y no puedes soportarlo. Crees que puedes decir algunas palabras odiosas y conseguir que huya, pero te veo, Darien al Mussad Chiba. Si hay una cosa que he aprendido a través de todo esto, es que mi amor es más fuerte de lo que imaginas y algunas palabritas no van a hacerme salir corriendo. Vas a tener que ser un hombre y pedirme que me vaya.

Se quedó allí, tan hermosa, inteligente y orgullosa, volviendo cada uno de sus argumentos en su contra. Él era el que se sentía desnudo ahora.

Se puso los pantalones. Acorralado. Maldita sea, lo había acorralado.

—No puedo pedirte que te vayas, Serena. Necesito este matrimonio para proteger mi corona.

Ella bufó, obviamente poco impresionada por su contraataque.

—Sí, necesitabas casarte con una economista pobre de Texas para proteger tu corona. No me trago eso, tampoco. Si tenías que tener una novia, podrías haber elegido a alguien bastante más adecuado. Tú me querías.

Ahora, al menos, él podía darle algunas verdades duras.

—Sí, Serena, yo te quería porque sabía que nunca podría enamorarme de ti. De esa manera eras perfecta.

Una sonrisa un poco triste cruzó su rostro.

—Pobre Dar. Quedaste atrapado en tu propia trampa.

¿Nada surtiría efecto en ella? ¿Por qué podía ver a través de él cuando nadie más podía hacerlo?

—No te amo. Nunca te amaré, pero estamos unidos. Dios mío, mujer, ¿cómo puedes estar ahí y decir que me amas? ¿No tienes ningún orgullo?

—Mi amor vale más que mi orgullo, Dar. Y tú no me tratarías así si no te preocuparas por mí. Es perverso, lo sabes. A veces lastimamos a los que nos importan más, porque incluso la idea de amarlos es demasiado. Tienes miedo. Me gustaría que me dijeras por qué. —Lo dijo con un tono casi simpático como si verdaderamente se compadeciera de él.

No podía soportarlo.

—Te engañé para el matrimonio. Probablemente te he engañado para un embarazo. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, la suya clara y honesta.

—Puedo irme, Dar. No estoy prisionera. Dada la oportunidad, tenía toda la intención de dormir con tus hermanos, por lo que no me engañaste para nada. Oh, no habrá un embarazo en un futuro cercano. Por si acaso decidía… ampliar mis horizontes, fui al médico el día antes de que nos marcháramos. Él me puso una inyección anticonceptiva. Sirve por otro par de meses. Ahora, probablemente debería haber insistido en los condones dado dónde ha estado Seiya, pero él me aseguró que está sano. En cuanto al matrimonio, bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo para lidiar con eso, lo cual es precisamente por lo que deberías hablar conmigo.

Ella no lo captaba. Y la idea de que hubiera bloqueado su jugada le molestó. No tenía que fingir la ira ahora.

—Deja el control de natalidad, Serena. No eres de ningún valor para mí si no puedes concebir. Ninguno de nosotros está a salvo hasta que hayas escupido un par de niños.

Finalmente, ella se sonrojó, todo su cuerpo se puso rojo.

—No quieres decir eso.

Un punto débil. Podría usar eso. Él no iba a dejar que lo superara.

—Lo digo en serio, Serena. Quiero decir cada palabra. No tengo ninguna razón para follarte si no puedes concebir. ¿Esa inyección dura unos pocos meses? Bueno, te veré entonces, mi querida. Hasta ese momento, permite a mis hermanos que te sirvan.

Ella suplicó, con los brazos extendidos hacia él.

—No nos hagas esto, Dar. No tiene por qué ser así.

Pero lo hizo. No podría soportarlo ni un segundo más. Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta.

**Continuara..**

**Nos Vemos en el Siguiente Capi!. Ya mero llega el Final de Esta Historia…**


	14. Chapter 14

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN CONCUBINA****, ES EL TERCER LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL**

**CAPITULO 13**

Serena se arrancó la pinza de su pecho, incapaz de reprimir un grito. En realidad debería haber recordado la cosa del cuidado posterior. Su pezón se había entumecido, pero en el momento en que ella había arrancado la pinza y la circulación regresó, el dolor inundó su cuerpo.

Nada como el dolor que casi había quebrado su corazón hacía apenas unos instantes. Ella podría manejar el abrasivo dolor en sus pechos, pero el dolor que sentía en sus entrañas, era harina de otro costal.

Se sentía estúpida y correcta al mismo tiempo. Estúpida porque había pensado que podía llegar a él. Correcta porque a pesar de las protestas masculinas, sabía que él estaba asustado. Ella había hecho un estudio del hombre. No tenía un hueso cruel en el cuerpo. Se sabía los nombres de cada miembro de su personal, de manera regular les preguntaba por sus hijos. Era infaliblemente cortés. Si él quisiera una relación de Amistad cortés, se habría sentado y habría hablado con ella de manera lógica, largo y tendido.

Pero él se había confabulado y había hecho planes secretos, y cuando le había hecho el amor, se había dejado llevar. No había nada amable acerca del modo en que sentía, pero ahora ella tenía que considerar que el pasado de Dar fuera más que un reto para su amor.

—¿Serena?

Ella jadeó, por poco buceando por sus ropas. Casi había olvidado que estaba desnuda. La puerta de la mazmorra se abría y ella echaba mano a la falda que Dar había lanzado en su dirección.

Andrew entró, la preocupación en su hermoso rostro.

—¿Serena? Acabo de ver a Dar caminando por el pasillo. Tenía el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué diablos ocurrió? Se suponía que solo revisabas el cuarto. —

Él atravesó al trote la habitación cuando la vio. La abrazó antes de que ella pudiera protestar—. Habibti, ¿qué te hizo?

—La lastimó. —Seiya estaba en el umbral de la puerta, la boca apretada en una línea dura—. Hijo de puta

—Detente —dijo Andrew, cayendo de rodillas y abrazándola con suavidad—. Ella no necesita más furia.

Andrew se sentía tan cariñoso y sólido. Serena sabía que debería vestirse. Necesitaba pensar, pero más necesitaba a Andrew. Ella le echó los brazos al

cuello.— Solo abrázame un minuto.

Andrew la acunó.

—Necesito quitarte esa pinza.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Estaba bien con ella. No necesitaba ese pezón. Estaba bien con uno.

—Está bien.

Seiya se dejó caer.

—Hijo de puta. Él la dejó con las pinzas. Habibti, esto va a escocer.

Ella ya había averiguado eso. Se preparó, estremeciéndose cuando él se la quitó. Él se inclinó y suavemente se metió el pezón en la boca, lamiéndolo con cariño. Efectivamente, eso quitó el escozor.

Andrew le retiró el cabello de la cara con delicadeza.

—Esto es lo que nuestro hermano bastardo debería haber hecho.

¿Cómo está tu trasero?

Con un plug. Zurrado.

—Yo, um, tengo algo que sacar de allí también.

Andrew se rió entre dientes.

—Eso puede esperar. Necesitas mantener el plug adentro durante algún tiempo, aunque Darien no coseche sus beneficios. Cuéntame lo que pasó.

Ella lo había intentado y había fracasado. Eso era lo que había sucedido.

—Yo le dije que lo amaba. Él me hizo el amor apasionadamente, luego se escapó como un pollo. Ayúdame a levantarme. Necesito vestirme. Tenemos la cena con el Embajador de los Estados Unidos en dos horas. — Ella jadeó—. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo sentarme con el embajador mientras tengo metido un pedazo de plástico rosado en mi trasero.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Ella no podía evitarlo.

Seiya se veía impotente.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Cancelaré la cena. Cualquier cosa, Serena. Por favor, no llores.

Ella tenía que reunir fuerzas. No importa lo que Dar hubiera hecho, ella aún tenía obligaciones que cumplir. No iba a posponer una cena de estado enorme porque Dar había sido un culo.

—No. Puedo hacerlo. Solo necesito ducharme y cambiarme.

Seiya se inclinó y la tomó en sus brazos. Sin perder tiempo, se puso de

pie, acurrucándola contra su pecho.

—Hay una ducha en la parte posterior de la mazmorra. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ti.

Los hermanos se miraron largamente. A Serena no le gustó esa mirada.

Era una mirada secreta que compartían cuando se traían algo entre manos.

Ella ya se había acostumbrado a eso, pero esta vez no podría dejarlos salirse con la suya. No fue una gran cosa entender que estaban decidiendo cuál de ellos enfrentaría a Darien.

—Basta. Él necesita tiempo.

Andrew negó con la cabeza.

—Él necesita que le pateen el culo seriamente, Serena. No puede tratarte así. ¡Va a arruinarlo todo!

Seiya la llevó con delicadeza hacia la parte posterior de la habitación, acurrucándola más cerca.

—No. Simplemente no se le permitirá entrar en nuestra cama. Pero Serena, no podemos casarnos contigo por nuestra cuenta.

—Podemos si abdicamos al trono, hermano. —El pronunciamiento de

Andrew cayó como un plomo en la mazmorra, haciendo eco en las paredes.

Seiya se detuvo y se volvió.

—¿Realmente lo harías?

Ella tenía que detenerlos. No podía permitir que eso pasara.

—No. No, él no lo haría.

Andrew dio un paso atrás, cuadrando los hombros.

—Lo haré, si tenemos que hacerlo. Me rehúso a dejar que mi hermano maltrate a nuestra esposa. Tampoco tengo la intención de separarme de ella porque mi hermano no puedo sacar su cabeza de su trasero.

El dolor la abrumó. Ella había empujado a Dar. Había sabido que él estaba al límite, y deliberadamente había salido en busca de una parte de él que Dar había querido ocultar.

—No quiero que os peléis con Darien.

Andrew se dio la vuelta.

—Ocúpate de nuestra esposa, hermano.

Seiya reanudó la marcha hacia la ducha.

—Relájate. Todo va a estar bien. Me encargaré de ti. Ambos nos ducharemos y me aseguraré de que estés lista para el embajador. Haré que uno de los sirvientes te traiga una túnica. Te verás muy hermosa.

—No quiero lucir bella, Seiya. Quiero que detengas a Andrew. —Ella luchó contra su agarre.

Seiya abrió la puerta de una patada y efectivamente, había un cuarto de baño, ridículamente opulento y completo, con una bañera de hidromasaje en el medio. Seiya la apoyó sobre sus pies y la abrazó, mirándola.

—No tengo intención de detenerle. Esto es entre hermanos, Serena.

Tercos. Todos eran tan tercos.

—¿No soy miembro de la familia?

Él no se movió, simplemente le rozó la frente con los labios.

—Tú eres la mejor parte de esta familia, pero siempre existirán cosas que Andrew, Darien y yo debamos resolver.

—Yo no debería ser una de esas cosas.

Sus dedos se hundieron en su cabello, tirándolo ligeramente hacia atrás.

—Te lo dije. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida y en la de Andrew. Si no es lo mismo con Dar, entonces quizás es hora de seguir adelante. Él todavía tiene un par de meses. Todavía puede encontrar una novia fría que acepte su oferta. Puede tener el reino. Yo te quiero a ti.

Pero una novia fría y a precio de ganga no era lo que Dar quería. Dios, ¿ella era la única que podía verlo? Él pudo haber hecho su compra de ocasión en cualquier momento, pero la había escogido a ella, una mujer que había pasado meses conociendo. Tal vez, al principio, hubiera pensado que podrían ser solo amigos, pero era tan brutalmente obvio para ella que él había cambiado o él aun sería el hombre amable que había conocido en la red. En algún lugar de esa dura cabeza masculina, Darien quería más que una fría amistad.

¿Lo cambiaría el tiempo? ¿O estaba demasiado lastimado para que alguien lo tocara verdaderamente? ¿Podría ella permanecer casada con un hombre que solo la miraría como un activo estatal? ¿Cómo podría tener hijos con él? Bebés pequeños que él nunca se permitiría amar verdaderamente.

—Silencio. —Él volvió a besarla, esta vez en la punta de la nariz—. Te lo dije, va a estar todo bien. Voy a cuidar de ti. Pero Serena, si Darien no entra en razones en esto, deberías saber que Andrew y yo dejaremos el palacio sin nada si debemos hacerlo. —Su voz era tranquila—. No tendremos dinero, pero, habibti, tienes que creer que cuidaremos de ti.

Ahora ella dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran por todas las cosas que había creído que encontraría cuando había entrado en ese avión y le habían cambiado la vida, este amor estaba más allá de todos ellos. ¿Se alejarían de la riqueza, el privilegio y la fama por ella? Dejó que sus manos encontraran el bellísimo rostro de Seiya y silenciosamente agradeció lo que sea que la hubiera bendecido.

—Te amo. Yo te cuidaré, también.

Él se despojó de sus ropas después de encender la ducha y llevarla dentro. Mientras la lavaba con delicadeza, ella hizo una promesa. Se encargaría de todos sus maridos. Incluso del terco

—He seleccionado sus ropas para la noche, Su Alteza. —Su mayordomo hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia los dormitorios, entonces partió mientras Helios entraba en la habitación.

—¿Llamó?

Él miró a su guardaespaldas y sintió ganas de gritar.

—Pensé que alguien estaba vigilando a mi concubina.

La bilis le subió a la garganta. Dios, la había tratado como a una puta cuando era la cosa más dulce que él jamás hubiera conocido. Su sensualidad le había sido generosamente ofrecida y él la había desechado.

La había dejado sola para cuidar de sí misma. Se había dado cuenta de su error y casi había regresado con Serena cuando notó que sus hermanos venían por el pasillo. La tratarían mejor de lo que él podría.

Los ojos de Helios eran gélidos.

—Stephen Alfa está con ella.

Gracias a Dios que tenía un lugar para depositar su rabia.

—Stephen Alfa está despedido. Él ha abandonado sus deberes. El hijo de puta la dejó alejarse y ella encontró la mazmorra.

Helios sacó la radio.

—Stephen Alfa, ¿puedes conseguir una información de última hora de Su Alteza?

—¿La dulce o la amarga? —La voz de Stephen Alfa restalló en la radio—. Lo siento. Tuve que hacerlo. Su Alteza está en la mazmorra con Seiya. Andrew acaba de salir y para tu información, estaba que lo llevaba el diablo. Pienso que podría tener en vista una pelea. Lo que sea que sucedió al jeque que lo hizo salir intempestivamente de la mazmorra parece haberle ocurrido a Andrew también.

Helios presionó el botón para hablar.

—Gracias, camarada. Estate alerta. El embajador está trayendo una comitiva completa esta noche y naturalmente, Rubeus está invitado. No me gusta esto. Algo huele mal.

—Lo haré.

La radio quedó en silencio y Helios se volvió.

—Ella nunca estuvo fuera de su vista hasta que entró en esa habitación. Tiene una única salida, sin ventanas y nadie ha estado allí por más de un año. De ninguna manera pienso que alguien se quede a la espera todo ese tiempo. Ella tiene que tener privacidad en algún momento.

Él la había jodido de nuevo. Dios. Se sentía como si toda su puñetera vida estuviera fuera de control.

—Veo que proteges a mi prometida.

—¿De quién la debería proteger? ¿De ti? —preguntó Helios

Dar se volvió.

Helios se encogió de hombros con gesto negligente.

—Era una buena apuesta que tú la joderías, Darien. No has reparado nada en tu interior, al igual que Alea. Esos hijos de puta que te lastimaron, solo pueden ganar si los dejas. Pero vas a dejarlos, ¿verdad?

Lo último que necesitaba eran homilías proporcionadas por su guardaespaldas sureño.

—Te puedes ir.

Helios se quedó allí.

—Podría.

Helios necesitaba recordar quien era el jefe aquí.

—Maldita sea, Helios. Vete a la mierda.

—Eso sería conveniente, ¿no? —La postura de Helios se relajó, sus pies se separaron—. Todo el mundo hace lo que tú dices. ¿Alguien en verdad pelea contigo? ¿Tienes un solo aliado que peleará por ti?

Él no tenía a nadie excepto a sus hermanos que dirían algo en contra de él. No a la cara. Bueno, Serena. Serena siempre había discutido con él.

Durante los meses en que habían trabajado hombro a hombro, ella a menudo había iniciado discusiones cuando creía que él estaba equivocado.

Ella no había sabido quien era en realidad él. Él lo había amado. Cuando hablaban y ella lo refutaba, él sentía gran excitación.

Dios, había estado enamorado de ella durante meses y no había podido admitirlo.

—Fuera.

Helios se mantuvo firme.

—Creo que no. Creo que puedes despedir mi culo si quieres, Sheikh, pero tengo algunas pocas cosas que decirte.

El desasosiego se precipitó por él como un rayo.

—Sal ahora o te haré arrestar.

Helios resopló.

—Eso quedará tan bien, Dar. Excelente. Arréstame. No será la peor mierda que me haya ocurrido. Voy a decir esto una sola vez. Madura de una vez, coño, y cría un maldito par de pelotas, tío. Sé que fue malo. Sé que algo de mierda te pasó que nadie puede entender, pero esa es la clase de tu vida. Eres un líder, Darien. Recibiste el camino durísimo. No estoy bromeando sobre eso. No intercambiaría por tu curro, tío. Todo el mundo necesita algo de ti y ninguno se sacrificará por ti. Excepto tus hermanos y esa mujer que desposasteis. Si la rechazas, entonces todo el mundo que alguna vez te ha lastimado gana. Y tú pierdes.

Un dolor cruel había arraigado en sus entrañas. Helios tenía razón en una cosa. Él posiblemente no podría entender.

—Ellos ganaron en el momento en que me obligaron a observar morir a alguien que me importaba. ¿Sabes lo que me hicieron? ¿Sabes lo que me obligaron a hacer?

La cara de Helios se suavizó levemente.

—Puedo imaginármelo. Probablemente te hicieron implorar.

Implorar. Suplicar. Postrarse. Lo había hecho todo. Se había doblegado intentado escatimar dolor a Esmeralda, y ellos simplemente se habían reído y le habían rebanado la garganta de todos modos.

—Darien, no puedes culparte de eso, hombre. Todo el mundo se quiebra.

La vergüenza se precipitó por él. ¿Qué pensarían sus hermanos si supieran que él había suplicado?

—¿Suplicaste por tu vida? —preguntó Helios—. Apuesto a que no. La mayoría de los hombres lo harían. Tú suplicaste por la de ella. Imploraste. Él había sido arrojado al suelo, pateado y entonces obligado a besar la bota del hombre que lo había hecho. Había querido pelear, pero Esmeralda era su sumisa. Ella había estado a su cuidado. Había tenido que hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera salvarla. Cualquier cosa excepto traicionar a su país.

—Hice todo lo que me pidieron para intentar evitárselo. Me trataron como a un animal. Me golpearon, me mataron de hambre. Una vez, usaron un desfibrilador para detener y arrancar mi corazón. Estaba muerto, pero me reanimaron. Sé cómo es la muerte. Estaba tan enojado cuando me di cuenta que volvía a estar vivo. Yo quería esa muerte.

—Puedo entenderlo. ¿Qué no hiciste? —preguntó Helios—. ¿Acaso la mataron por diversión o tú no cumpliste con alguna petición?

Le temblaban las manos. Mierda. No quería hablar de esto. Quería olvidarlo, pero algo lo obligaba a hablar. Los años que había pasado con esta cruda verdad dentro de él.

—Querían que grabara un video.

Apenas había podido ver las palabras que habían querido que dijera. Sus ojos estaban casi completamente cerrados por la paliza que había recibido. Viles palabras que significaban hacer retroceder a su país a la Edad Media. Le habían pedido que renunciase a la democracia. Le habían pedido que escupiese en cientos de años de logros de su familia.

La voz tranquila de Helios hizo eco en la habitación.

—Recuerdo el momento preciso, señor. Si hubieras hecho ese video, si la gente lo hubiera visto, podría haber habido un verdadero problema.

Algo así podría haber desestabilizado el país. El Parlamento no tenía las riendas. Tú las tenías. Podría haber habido disturbios y los países limítrofes habrían atacado. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

—Sí. —La amargura aumentó—. Tuve que elegir mi país sobre una mujer que confiaba en mí.

—No tienes opciones fáciles, hermano mío.

Puro terror traspasó a Dar cuando se dio cuenta que Andrew estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Su hermano había escuchado todo. Conocía su vergüenza.

—Vete, Andrew. Ve a cuidar a Serena.

—Vine hasta aquí para molerte a palos —admitió Andrew con el rostro enrojecido de emoción—. Tenía planeado pelear porque no puedes tratar a nuestra prometida así. Ella no es un pedazo de la propiedad, pero eso no es por lo que la desechaste, ¿verdad? Creo que Serena podría ser más lista que cualquiera de nosotros. Ella me dijo que estabas asustado.

Todo el mundo lo estaba arrinconando hoy.

—No tengo miedo. Simplemente no quiero ser obligado a tratar con la ingenuidad de Serena. Este matrimonio se trata de proteger un reino, no de enamorarse.

Andrew entró. Sus hombros se habían relajado y sus puños aflojado.

—Se trata de las dos cosas. Dar, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer en las peores circunstancias. Pero sobreviviste. Nuestro país sobrevivió. Siento mucho que Esmeralda no lo haya hecho, pero no puedes pasar el resto de tu vida castigándote. Hiciste todo lo que podías hacer para salvarla. Tomaste la decisión correcta. Una vida por miles. No tenías ninguna otra opción.

Y ahí estaba el quid de su problema. Allí estaba la razón exacta por lo que jamás podría permitirse amar a Serena.

—¿Y si no pudiera tomar esa decisión otra vez? ¿Y si no pudiera elegir a mi país?

Los ojos de Andrew se encendieron, la comprensión apareció.

—¿Te preocupa que si eso vuelve a ocurrir lo entregarías todo por Serena? Él lo sabía en lo profundo de sus entrañas. Podría mentirle a ella, pero allí estaba la verdad. Y él ya estaba al límite.

—Tengo que dejarla ir. No puedo tomar las decisiones que necesitaría. No puedo proteger a mi país y amar a mi esposa.

Andrew suspiró.

—Eso es falso.

—Señor, su hermano tiene razón. No puede sacrificarlo todo. Tiene que correr el riesgo en algún momento —dijo Helios.

Pero él no lo haría. Nunca correría el riesgo de otra cosa. Dar se puso rígido, su decisión clara.

—Andrew, tú y Seiya abdicaran sus posiciones. Podéis tomar a Serena y casaros con ella. Me aseguraré de que tengáis más dinero del que alguna vez pudierais necesitar. Me casaré en el plazo de un mes. El trono estará seguro y si nunca vuelvo a hablar con ella, quizás a nadie se le ocurrirá lastimarla con el objetivo de llegar a mí.

La mandíbula de Andrew se contrajo en una línea afilada como una navaja.— Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he oído en mi vida.

Su hermano estaba pensando con su corazón y no con la cabeza. Dar sabía que uno de ellos tenía que ser racional.

—Eso nos protege a todos nosotros.

—¿No debería Serena tener que opinar sobre si quiere esto? —preguntó Andrew—. No le has permitido elegir. Si te importa, deberías dejarla decidir.

¿Dejar que ella decida si quiere arriesgar su vida? De ninguna manera.

—Me gustaría pensar que la quieres viva, Andrew. ¿Realmente estás dispuesto a arriesgarla?

Andrew gimió.

—Dios, deberías haber sido actor, Dar. Todo es un riesgo. ¿Es que no voy a subir más a un coche porque podría sufrir un accidente? ¿No voy a volar porque podría estrellarme? Tenemos una vida increíble y eso conlleva riesgos. Por cada privilegio que tenemos, hay una pizca de dolor y aun así, no devolvería nada de eso. No voy a abdicar. Y Serena no se marchará. Debes enterarte de que ésta es tu familia y no te abandonaremos, aunque tú no nos merezcas. Eso es lo que es una familia. Nuestra concubina es más fuerte de lo que tú puedas suponer. La conozco. Está dispuesta a asumir el riesgo.

—Pero yo no. —Él no podría hacerlo. Simplemente no podría. No podría arriesgarse a tener que escoger entre ella y su país—. No voy a cambiar de opinión, Andrew. Dile que empaque sus cosas. Puedes irte con ella o no. Me aseguraré de que esté financieramente protegida. Ella me asegura de que no hay forma de que esté embarazada. Dile que puede elegir vivir donde quiera que le guste. En cualquier parte excepto aquí. Espero que se haya ido para mañana.

Él se giró y se alejó, su cuerpo moviéndose en piloto automatic cuando todo lo que quería hacer era estar golpeándose su puñetera cabeza contra la pared. No podía soportar la idea de no volver a verla. Ella ya se había enroscado en su corazón. Él cumpliría con su deber con el país, pero se iría a la tumba con el recuerdo de su calidez en su corazón.

—Debo asistir a la cena de esta noche. Dormiré aquí. Me reuniré con el secretario de prensa por la mañana. Necesitamos una buena historia. Y que alguien llame al Embajador holandés. Necesito hablar con él. Ellos estaban deseosos de proveerme una novia.

—No funciona así, hermano. —Andrew se dio media vuelta y salió.

Helios simplemente se dio media vuelta y se largó. A pesar de que él se quedó del lado de afuera de la puerta, Dar era bien consciente que había roto su amistad.

Estaba solo. Ésta era la forma en que pasaría el resto de su vida.

**Continuara…**

**Nos Vemos en el Final de Esta Historia, que ya se Aproxima!**


	15. Chapter 15

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN CONCUBINA****, ES EL TERCER LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL**

**CAPITULO 14**

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto, habibti? —Seiya llevó un mechón descarriado detrás de su cabeza, su toque suave contra la piel.

Serena estaba segura. Nunca había estado más segura de nada en su vida. No tenía la intención de tomar su notificación de despido con aplomo. ¿Darien quería deshacerse de ella? Él tenía una pelea entre manos.

Después de que Andrew le explicó todo, todos los miedos y las preocupaciones de Dar, había estado más segura que nunca de que él la necesitaba. Ella no era una masoquista. Sabía que podría terminarse la relación, pero no iba a dejar de pelear hasta que no hubiera nada más por lo que luchar.

Dar no era cruel. Solo era tonto. Muy, muy tonto. Por suerte para él, ella era muy inteligente.

—Ella está segura, Seiya. —Andrew apoyó una mano sobre su cadera, acercándola—. Y es tan, tan hermosa. ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres, habibti?

—En muchas ocasiones, amor. —Ella levantó el rostro, pidiendo silenciosamente un beso. Fue velozmente dado. Estos dos hombres eran las mejores cosas que le habían sucedido. No solo le habían dicho que era bella, habían hecho que se lo creyera. Del mismo modo que un hombre llamado Dar había logrado fomentar su confianza durante todos estos meses. Ahora que volvía la mirada atrás hacia su extraña relación, podia ver todas las cosas que él había hecho por ella. Ella nunca habría sido lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer este viaje sin él alentándola. Él había sido el primero en decirle que era lo suficientemente inteligente para hacerse cargo de este proyecto. Había sido el primero en darle a sus ideas, crédito y su verdadero valor.

Ella no iba a dejar escapar a ninguno de sus hombres.

Seiya giró su rostro hacia el de él, y otro dulce beso cayó sobre sus labios. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que una mujer se sintiera menos que merecedora cuando había pasado horas en sus brazos? Dar no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba.

Ella tomó la mano de Seiya y dejó que la condujera por la entrada de mármol del invernadero. La seguridad estaba por todas partes. Dos grandes guardias estaban de pie en la puerta del invernadero, sus uniformes caquis, incompatibles con la elegancia a su alrededor.

—Sus Altezas. —Ambos hombres inclinaron la cabeza en deferencia.

Al menos Darien no le había prohibido ir a la cena. Él probablemente pensó que estaría empacando como la buena niña que creía que ella era.

Puede que él no la hubiera investigado tan a fondo como imaginaba. Ella no había logrado criar a su hermana y solventarse la universidad sin una importante fuerza de voluntad.

—Caballeros. —Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a ellos.

Era extraño, la deferencia que se le mostraba, pero ella había comenzado a mirarlo simplemente como una muestra de cortesía.

Un sirviente estaba de pie en la puerta, vestido con un uniforme reluciente. Ella lo había visto por ahí un poco, aunque tuviera problemas para ubicar su rostro. Parecía muy conocido. Había conocido a tantos.

Necesitaba dar prioridad a aprender los nombres de los habitantes de su hogar y ser capaz de preguntar por sus familias. Este hombre joven frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de que su cara se despejara y sonriera.

Ella tomó la mano de Seiya y dejó que la condujera por la entrada de mármol del invernadero. La seguridad estaba por todas partes. Dos grandes guardias estaban de pie en la puerta del invernadero, sus uniformes caquis, incompatibles con la elegancia a su alrededor.

—Sus Altezas. —Ambos hombres inclinaron la cabeza en deferencia.

Al menos Darien no le había prohibido ir a la cena. Él probablemente pensó que estaría empacando como la buena niña que creía que ella era. Puede que él no la hubiera investigado tan a fondo como imaginaba. Ella no había logrado criar a su hermana y solventarse la universidad sin una importante fuerza de voluntad.

—Caballeros. —Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a ellos.

Era extraño, la deferencia que se le mostraba, pero ella había comenzado a mirarlo simplemente como una muestra de cortesía.

Un sirviente estaba de pie en la puerta, vestido con un uniforme reluciente. Ella lo había visto por ahí un poco, aunque tuviera problemas para ubicar su rostro. Parecía muy conocido. Había conocido a tantos.

Necesitaba dar prioridad a aprender los nombres de los habitantes de su hogar y ser capaz de preguntar por sus familias.

Este hombre joven frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de que su cara se despejara y sonriera.

—Sus Altezas. El Sheikh nos informó hace unos minutos que usted no se uniría a nosotros esta noche. Ninguno de vosotros. Me temo que el coctel ya ha comenzado. La cena será en breve.

Seiya estudió al joven.

—¿Tú eres Hassem? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado con nosotros?

Hassem se irguió un poco.

—Poco más de un año, Su Alteza. Mi padre ha estado en el palacio durante veinte.

Andrew asintió con la cabeza.

—Él es el más joven de los Ahmed. El que estuvo en el ejército. Le agradezco, Hassem, pero el jeque estaba equivocado. Su Alteza decidió asistir después de todo. Por favor abra la puerta. No querríamos perdernos la cena. He oído que el chef puso sobre la mesa algo asombroso.

El sirviente se sonrojó levemente y su mano alcanzó la puerta.

—Por supuesto. Si está bien, proveería refrescos para los guardias. Tengo botellas de agua y algunos bocadillos reconstituyentes para ellos.

Puedo ver que será una noche larguísima.

Seiya despidió con un gesto de la mano al joven.

—Haga lo que tenga que hacer. Gracias.

Las puertas dobles se abrieron. La música suave del arpa y la elegante iluminación hicieron que Serena pensara que estaba entrando en una habitación del siglo pasado. Todo era antiguo y estaba bellamente manufacturado.

Este era su mundo ahora. Qué extraño haber llegado tan lejos.

Veinte cabezas se volvieron hacia ella. Serena reconoció a muchos de los hombres en la habitación, incluyendo a Rubeus. Él le sonrió con una mirada depredadora.

—Voy a matarlo. —Andrew masculló las palabras con la mandíbula apretada—. ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarse ver en el palacio?

Serena no estaba segura de que Rubeus hubiera intentado algo sobre ella después de todo. Solo había estado enferma. No era tan sorprendente dado que no se había acostumbrado a su nuevo país. Tenía que ser precavida sobre lo que comía y bebía hasta que su cuerpo se hubiera adaptado.

—Él está aquí porque representa a las provincias occidentales. Tienes que ser cuidadoso hasta que ellos decidan sacarlo de la oficina por votación o puedas encontrar una prueba real en su contra.

Ella había estado estudiando todo lo que pudo sobre la política de la región. Había sido fácil leer entre líneas. Existía animosidad entre los primos. Rubeus era un franco defensor de la reforma religiosa y arrebatar poder al jeque, su posición en el gobierno significaba que pasaba mucho tiempo en el palacio. Ellos tenían que tratarlo con prudencia.

—Yo puedo matarlo con absoluta tranquilidad—masculló Seiya.

Ella le frunció el ceño.

—O no. —Seiya se encogió de hombros—. Pero no estés terriblemente

sorprendida si él tiene un horrible accidente. He oído que es un conductor

malísimo.

—Sí. —La voz de Andrew estaba llena de sedosa satisfacción—. Hay muchos caminos peligrosos. No tendríamos nada que ver con eso.

Ella iba a tener una seria conversación sobre la bajeza del asesinato, pero Darien finalmente la había visto. Su hermoso rostro se volvió en su dirección, entonces se puso de un escarlata intenso. Sus ojos llamearon y ella cayó en la cuenta de cuánto lo había desafiado.

Él murmuró algo al embajador y comenzó a atravesar la habitación acechante, cada movimiento un ejemplo de gracia depredadora. Estaba tan hermoso con su esmoquin perfectamente confeccionado, pero la furia centellaba en sus ojos. Realmente no la quería aquí. Él podría preocuparse por ella, pero ¿qué si ella no pudiera atravesar su dolor hasta llegar a las emociones que pudieran unirlos?

—Sé valiente —susurró Andrew.

—Hermanos míos, ¿os gustaría explicaros? —Él ni siquiera la miró.

Era exasperante. Ella sintió que su ira comenzaba a incrementarse.

—Tenía hambre. ¿Tienes la intención de matarme de hambre antes de despacharme? —Ella mantuvo la voz baja y una sonrisa de plástico en el rostro.

Los ojos de Dar finalmente atraparon los de ella, ella se dio cuenta que él pensaba que todo esto era un plan de sus hermanos. Él no le había otorgado reconocimiento a su propia mente.

—Voy a hacer que te envíen comida. Por supuesto, que no quiero causarte ninguna molestia.

Y ahora él estaba contra las cuerdas, justo donde ella lo quería. Ellos tenían una audiencia ávida. Le dedicó una brillante sonrisa y se incline para saludarlo con un beso. Tan cerca, que Serena podía sentir el calor desprendiéndose de su cuerpo, podía ver la forma en que sus labios se sellaban poco antes de que ella los presionara con los suyos. Ella quería que fuera un beso ligero, un saludo tierno, pero las manos masculinas encontraron su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Puede que no la quisiera aquí,

pero su erección no tenía tales escrúpulos. Al instante, estaba duro contra su vientre.

—No creas que porque ganaste una batalla puedes cantar victoria en una guerra. Te sacaré por la fuerza del palacio mañana por la mañana. De hecho, puedo tenerte en un avión esta noche. Puedes sentarte e interpreter tu papel por última vez, pero mañana estarás fuera de mi vida, Serena.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con nublarle la visión.

—¿No te importa que te ame?

Las manos de Darien se apretaron y su voz rechinó en su garganta.

—Quiero hacer lo correcto para ti. Para mi país. ¿No puedes ver que esto es lo mejor?

Ella dejó que su mirada volviera a encontrar la de él.

—Que así sea. —Él la volvió a besar, una reunión dura de labios.

Cuando echó hacia atrás la cabeza, volvía a estar perfectamente calmado, la máscara que llevaba puesta calzando en su lugar con absoluta facilidad

—. Caballeros, tendrán que perdonarme por el retraso. Mi prometida luce excepcionalmente bella esta noche.

Y mañana, si Dar se salía con la suya, ella se iría. Fue la cosa más difícil que ella alguna vez había hecho, pero Serena se pegó una sonrisa en la cara, y se integró al grupo, aceptando una copa de vino de uno de los sirvientes. Ella socializó, hablándole a cada político, girando la conversación hacia la economía y la política cuando podía. Podía sentir los ojos cálidos de Andrew y Seiya sobre ella, dándole fuerzas. Y cada vez que levantaba la mirada, Dar tenía que apartar la vista porque lo sorprendía mirándola.

Ella completó el circuito alrededor de la habitación, sin permitirse un momento en que no estuviera sonriendo o siendo encantadora. Finalmente, se encontraba sola, al otro lado de la habitación y lejos de los invitados, mirando por los grandes ventanales que daban a los jardines. El sol se había puesto y la plateada luz de la luna iluminaba los bellísimos jardines.

Esta tierra era extraña y hermosa, y en pocos días, había comenzado a sentirse como en casa.

¿Dónde estaría mañana? Había pasado tanto tiempo de su vida sabiendo exactamente donde estaría. Había esperado vivir y morir en un pequeño pueblo de Texas, aceptando su destino. En algún momento, había descubierto la fuerza para abrirse su propio camino. ¿Era lo bastante fuerte como para mantener a su familia unida?

—Desempeñas bien el papel. Te concederé eso. Tienes dominada la actuación de la reina gentil.

Ella vio su reflejo en el cristal. Darien. Hermoso, distante, su jeque. La idea de perderlo le hacía doler el corazón.

—Solo lo estoy haciendo para complacerte.

—Si quieres complacerme, podrías irte y llevarte a mis hermanos contigo—replicó en un susurro acalorado. Él se quedó mirando por la ventana, su rostro un vacío cortés, tan diferente del hombre que la había zurrado y metido la polla profundamente en su cuerpo, uniéndolos apenas unas horas antes. Ahora le estaba pidiendo que se marchara.

—Si yo en realidad pensara que eso te complacería, me marcharía, pero recuerdo lo que se siente contigo dentro de mí —dijo ella en voz baja

—. Yo sé cómo haces el amor, Dar.

Allí estaba. Solo una pequeña contracción nerviosa para hacerle saber que se había anotado un tanto. Si ella no hubiera estado observando de cerca, se lo habría perdido. Su rostro volvió a quedar inexpresivo.

—Fue sexo, Serena. Eres demasiado ingenua para saber. Follo de la misma manera siempre.

Ella puso los ojos blancos. No pudo evitarlo. Se dio vuelta, asegurándose de recostarse, así no había manera de que pudiera perderse sus pechos. Andrew había seleccionado su vestido de noche, una pieza de diseñador roja y bellísima con un profundo cuello en V. Y ahí estaba otra vez, una pequeña llamarada en sus ojos y una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones. Si él estaba completamente desinteresado en ella.

—Seguro. Excepto que me dijiste que no has tenido una amante en tu mazmorra en años. Yo, Dar. Yo estaba allí—murmuró ella.

Sus ojos se endurecieron.

—Tú te escabulliste allí.

—Tenía curiosidad. Si en realidad no me hubieras querido allí dentro, me habrías pedido amablemente que saliera. Lo habrías hecho, lo sabes.

Me habría marchado y nunca habría regresado, pero eso no es lo que sucedió. Lo que sucedió fue que hiciste el amor conmigo.

Él apretó la mandíbula con sus ojos rezagados sobre sus pechos.

—Sobreestimas tu atractivo.

Serena resopló. No pudo evitarlo.

—Sí, soy tan buena. Tan bien practicado. Dar, tú puedes despacharme, pero todavía te amaré.

—Y yo te olvidaré. Serena, me casaré en dos semanas después que tú te vayas y seguiré adelante. Puedes esperar todo lo que quieras, pero yo he terminado contigo. —Él dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Ella se lo quedó mirando. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Si él realmente se había decidido por ese rumbo, ¿cómo podría hacerle cambiar de idea?

Él simplemente tendría a sus guardias sacándola a la fuerza del país, y no se la permitiría volver. Si él no quisiera verla, nunca volvería a ver su rostro.

— Sus Altezas, invitados de honor, por favor, únanse a nosotros en el salón comedor. La cena está lista para ser servida. —Un sirviente con turbante con un uniforme negro sonrió mientras él y su ayudante se paraban en las puertas dobles que llevaban al salón comedor. Serena se quedó mirando como Dar caminaba hacia las puertas. Él ponía tanta distancia entre ellos como le era posible. Se sentaría en un extremo de la larga mesa, relegándola al otro extremo. Trataría de no volver a hablarle hasta que la despachara.

Ella podría luchar. Pero ahora no estaba segura de que ganaría.

La puerta de doble hoja se abrió, y Hassem estaba allí con dos objetos pequeños de metal en cada mano. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella volvió a tener un vistazo de su cara y recordó donde le había visto antes. Un breve recuerdo pasó como un relámpago por su mente. Hassem era al que Rubeus le había solicitado el té. Ella recordó sus gráciles manos cuando había colocado la bandeja sobre la mesa y servido el té. Le había brindado la más leve de las sonrisas cuando le había pasado la taza que ella ahora sospechaba, él le había colocado una medida de veneno.

Tenía la misma sonrisa en su rostro cuando arrojó dentro los pequeños botes. Los cilindros de metal golpearon el suelo y estallaron, haciendo que todo ardiera en llamas. Hubo un espantoso fogonazo. Su visión se disolvió, sangrando de un blanco llameante hasta rematar en oscuridad en un segundo. Una ráfaga de sonido alcanzó sus oídos poco antes de que éstos dejaran de funcionar. Serena trastabilló, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio, pero no podía hacer que sus piernas funcionaran.

Flash bang. Ella había leído al respecto. Granadas aturdidoras. Había leído un artículo sobre un ataque terrorista que ahondaba en el uso de flash bangs como una forma de ganar valiosos segundos. Podían incapacitar a la gente durante breves momentos, dándole al malhechor el tiempo para hacer algo realmente vil. Se dejó caer de espaldas. Necesitaba llegar al suelo. No podía estar de pie. Cayendo de espaldas salvaría sus brazos, y podría ponerse boca abajo y proteger su cabeza. La confusión amenazaba con abrumarla, pero se obligó a conservar la calma. Cinco segundos. Eso era lo que ella había leído. En cinco segundos su visión comenzaría a despejarse.

Su audición tardaría más, pero podría ver. Ella tenía que llegar hasta Dar.

Ellos estaban viniendo por él.

Pero no fueron por Dar, ella lo supo en un momento. Una mano grande bajó y ella fue arrastrada por el suelo, su cuerpo flácido mientras era su cuerpo flácido mientras era sacada del salón.

Dar cayó al suelo, sus oídos zumbaban y sus ojos estaban ciegos. No podía ver. ¿Qué mierda había pasado? En un instante él estaba alejándose de Serena, seguro de que la estaba salvando y en el siguiente, uno de sus sirvientes estaba arrojando una puñetera granada en su camino. Lo había golpeado en el pecho y rebotado antes de que el flash bang hubiera estallado y lo hubiera metido en la silenciosa oscuridad. Se obligó a girarse. Sin importar que no pudiera ver. Tenía que llegar a Serena. Rubeus estaba detrás de eso. Rubeus había pagado a su empleado para volverse en su contra. Era la única explicación.

Dar sintió el mármol bajo sus manos y rodillas. Trató de orientarse. Él había estado de espaldas a Serena cuando ocurrió el asalto. Su visión nadaba ante sus ojos. No podía ver una mierda. Tenía la impresión que chorreaba sangre de sus oídos. El sonido lograba llegar pero era amortiguado y distorsionado. sacada del salón.

Dar sintió el mármol bajo sus manos y rodillas. Trató de orientarse. Él había estado de espaldas a Serena cuando ocurrió el asalto. Su visión nadaba ante sus ojos. No podía ver una mierda. Tenía la impresión que chorreaba sangre de sus oídos. El sonido lograba llegar pero era amortiguado y distorsionado.

Serena. Tenía que llegar hasta ella, protegerla. No la podía perder. Él podía apartarla. Podría vivir sin ella con tal de que supiera que estaba en algún lugar en el mundo, sana y salva. No quería vivir en un mundo donde Serena no existiera. Su corazón palpitaba en su pecho.

—¡Serena! —Un grito amortiguado consiguió traspasar sus oídos dañados. ¿Andrew? ¿Seiya? Sonaban tan lejos.

Él se puso de pie a tientas. Sus ojos estaban comenzando a descongestionarse, pero todo el invernadero era un caos. El humo llenaba la habitación. ¿Dónde mierda estaban los guardias? Él se había asegurado de que hubiera al menos dos en cada puerta. Helios, Deimos y Stephen Alfa estaban patrullando. En su obstinación, los había enviado tan lejos como se había atrevido. ¿Habían oído el ruido?

Rubeus no podía esperar salir del palacio con Serena. Podía haber sobornado a una o dos personas sin causar alarma, ¿pero más? Él no lo creía. Su personal era leal.

Eso quería decir que Serena ya podría estar muerta. Y entonces nada tendría importancia.

Casi se tropezó con un cuerpo. ¿El embajador? No estaba muerto, pero estaba luchando por levantarse. Dar cayó de espaldas al suelo. Una mano fuerte lo levantó.

—Tú sabes que mis órdenes son conservarte fuera de peligro. —Helios lo miraba. Sus ojos veían perfectamente bien. Helios tenía todas sus facultades porque no había estado en la habitación cuando ésta estalló en luz, humo y sonido. Además de las flash bangs, el asaltante parecía haber utilizado algún tipo de bomba de humo. Dar tosió para intentar despejarse los pulmones.

—Serena. —Él apenas podía oír a Helios, pero entendió el quid de las palabras. La misión principal de Helios era proteger al jeque. Si él no se alejaba de Helios, se encontraría detenido en custodia mientras Rubeus hacía

Dios sabía que a su prometida. Intentó alejarse—. Tengo que encontrar a Serena. Él no podía permitir que ellos perdieran tiempo tratando de llevarlo a algún lugar seguro. Serena, si todavía estaba viva, tenía muy poco tiempo.

—Alto. Sé que se supone que debo protegerte, pero si esa mujer muere, no valdrás una mierda. ¿Recuerda cómo usar una SIG, Su Alteza?

—Helios metió bruscamente una SIG Sauer en su mano. El frío metal se sentía substancial en ésta.

Mierda sí, lo recordaba. Se había entrenado con el arma religiosamente después de escapar de sus captores. Después de esta noche, simplemente podría llevar una con él siempre. Le quitó el seguro y obligó a sus putas piernas a funcionar.

Helios señaló el pasillo de entrada al invernadero.

—Creo que salieron por allí, Su Alteza. El cabronazo que lanzó las flash bangs no había contado con Deimos y conmigo merodeando cerca. Intentó enviarnos a una persecución inútil, pero conozco un traidor cuando asoma la cara. Stephen Alfa fue a comprobar la historia del niño, pero Deimos y yo nos quedamos atrás.

Gracias a Dios la voz de Helios era fuerte. Dar había comenzado a recuperar su aplomo. ¿Cómo imaginaba Rubeus que iba a salirse con la suya?

—Rubeus se ha vuelto loco. Incluso si tuviera una ruta de escape, alguien lo vería.

¿Dónde la llevaría? ¿Pediría rescate por ella? ¿Intentaría canjearla por Darien? No tenía sentido.

—Él no está loco. Tiene un cáncer terminal—respondió a gritos Helios

—. Lo descubrí hace un par de días, pero la verdad no quise que te volvieras blando con él. También estoy cerca de vincularlo a los fanáticos que te apresaron y a los esclavistas que agarraron a Michiru. Esto es todo sobre dinero, pero necesito algunos informes. Quiero todos mis patos en fila, así puedo darme la autorización y proceder a eliminarlo. —El ceño fruncido de Helios surcado por una apariencia de consternación—. Solo tiene seis meses de vida. No está tratando de tomar el trono. Solo quiere hacerte daño. Está amargado. Te odia a ti y a toda tu familia.

El temor se apoderó del estómago de Dar. Rubeus realmente quería asesinarla. Quería asegurarse de que Dar sufriera. No le importaba escapar.

No habría negociaciones. Solo había dolor para su concubina, su Serena. Dolor y muerte.

—Sargento, creo que tengo algo para ti. —La radio de Helios graznó, la voz de Deimos viniendo de ésta mientras ellos atravesaban las puertas dobles. Los dos guardias que él había colocado allí estaba noqueados, sus cuerpos caídos al suelo. El agua cubría el mármol. Parecía que habían estado bebiendo cuando cayeron. Dar esperaba que no estuvieran muertos.

—Adelante, Lan.

—Este hijo de puta, Hassem, dice que Rubeus piensa violarla y matarla en la cama de sus maridos. Afirma que debería haber sido de Rubeus. Luego Rubeus se va a suicidar. Va a dejar una nota manifestando que su familia real lo empujó a esto. Está tratando de causar todo tipo de caos.

Aun antes de que Helios hablara, ambos comenzaron a ir al trote hacia las escaleras.

—¿Cómo de confiable es esta información? No tenemos mucho tiempo.

No podían permitirse el lujo de ser desviados del camino correcto. Cada instante que se demoraban, Serena podía estar sufriendo un dolor inimaginable. La idea de ella siendo lastimada, violada, era casi demasiado para que él la aceptase.

—Bueno, Sargento, tengo casi la mitad de mi pistola metida en su culo y he amenazado con tirar del gatillo. Parece realmente apegado a sus tripas, si sabes lo que quiero decir. Pienso que solo la conservaré allí hasta que estemos seguros de que no está mintiendo.

Helios siguió hablando mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos.

—¿Quién está vigilando a la mocosa?

Michiru. Rubeus había vendido a Michiru a los esclavistas. Rubeus los odiaba tanto y todo porque tenían un poco más que él. Rubeus tenía dinero y una buena vida, pero algo profundamente dentro de él estaba retorcido y roto.

La cara de Helios permaneció pétrea pero él se había sonrojado cuando preguntó por Michiru. El gran guardia realmente se preocupaba por ella.

—Stephen está con ella. Está a salvo, Sargento. Stephen vigilará a nuestra chica y se asegurará de que se mantenga fuera de la línea de fuego. Incluso si ella no quiere estar a salvo. Reconfirma y avísame si tengo que aventar el culo de este tío. Fuera.

Dar decidió nunca cruzarse con Deimos Amitzui. Él miró hacia atrás, deseando que sus hermanos estuvieran con él. Los había perdido en la multitud pero no tenía ninguna duda de que estarían buscando a Serena. Sus hermanos. Se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado solo, porque sus hermanos estuvieron siempre allí. Incluso en ese almacén oliendo a orín en el que había estado encerrado, cuando daba la impresión de que todo estaba perdido, él había escuchado a sus hermanos murmurándole al oído, pidiéndole que sobreviviera.

Nunca debería haber dudado de ellos. Pudo haberles contado todo y ellos habrían tomado parte de su pesada carga porque eso era lo que la familia hacía. Compartían el daño y el dolor, dividiéndolo y haciéndolo tolerable. Compartían la alegría y el amor, multiplicándolo en algo más.

Sus hermanos. Su casi esposa. Él no estaba seguro de que pudiera vivir sin ellos. Pero si él la salvara, sabría que tendría que hacerlo. Otros lo intentarían. Ella nunca estaría a salvo. La bilis le subió a la garganta. ¿Qué diablos podría hacer? Aunque Rubeus estuviera muerto, él dejaría atrás grupos de seguidores.

Hizo a un lado su pánico. Nada importaría si ella muriera. Nada de nada.

Helios levantó un puño, deteniéndose por completo. Su cuerpo se quedó absolutamente inmóvil. Él podría haber sido una de las muchas estatuas de mármol que decoraban los jardines. Su cara, tan dura como el granite mientras señalaba uno de los rincones.

Un cuerpo. Uno de los sirvientes. Incluso desde aquí, Darien podía ver la sangre comenzando a formar un charco alrededor del cuerpo. Un empleado fiel, abatido por un monstruo. La culpa estaba comenzando a carcomer su pánico. ¿Cuántos morirían porque Rubeus estaba desquiciado?

—Silenciador. —La palabra fue un susurro en la boca de Helios—.

Tiene que tener uno o yo lo habría oído.

Helios avanzó, su gran cuerpo sin producir sonido. Pisaba sobre la punta de los pies, moviéndose con gracia natural. Dar imitó a su guardia, agarrándose de las paredes. Cada paso lo llevaba más cerca de Serena, más cerca de averiguar si seguía con vida.

—¡Hija de puta! —El grito de Rubeus hizo eco.

Helios sacó un mano, impidiéndole a Darien avanzar corriendo. Dar se calmó. Su guardia tenía razón. Entrar en la habitación corriendo y gritando no era el mejor modo de salvar a Serena. Él pudo oír a Rubeus gemir levemente.

—Lo siento. ¿Mi tacón hirió tus pelotas? —La voz de Serena era temblorosa, pero había una intensa determinación en ese acento nasal de Texas—. Vuelve a intentar eso y juro que te las arrancaré.

—Puta estúpida. —El gruñido bajo de Rubeus hizo eco quedamente a través del cuarto cuando Dar tuvo permiso de avanzar. Sonaba como que su primo había logrado abrirse paso hacia el dormitorio. El cuarto de estar exterior estaba vacío, pero alguien había luchado duramente. Una silla estaba tumbada y una mesa destruida. Serena estaba luchando por su vida y parecía no estar haciéndolo con cortesía.

Un pequeño sentimiento de orgullo por su prometida encendió su cuerpo. Todavía estaba viva y haciéndole pasar un mal rato a Rubeus.

Una mano en su espalda lo hizo darse la vuelta. Él reprimió un grito. Andrew y Seiya estaban allí, cada uno con un arma en la mano.

Helios llevó un dedo a sus labios. Silencio. Era la palabra clave del día.

Dar no estaba seguro de cómo sus hermanos habían llegado hasta aquí. Lo más probable es que hubieran seguido a Helios o que Deimos les dijera a dónde ir, pero de cualquier forma que hubiera ocurrido, se sentía profundamente aliviado, sus hermanos estaban a su lado. Ellos se alinearon detrás de él. Dar podía percibir su tensión, pero ninguno de los dos entraría en pánico.

—Esto no va a funcionar—dijo Serena. Dar deseaba que pudiera verla

—. No puedes dañarle a través de mí. De hecho no me ama. Todo lo que vas a hacer es matarme, conseguir ser enviado a prisión, y él tendrá otra prometida hacia finales de la semana. Tiene un montón de tiempo para casarse. Solo necesita unas pocas semanas. De todos modos, él me habrá mandando fuera por la mañana.

Dar odió la forma en que su voz temblaba. Se preguntó si ella en verdad lo creía. Dios, Serena no podía morir creyendo que no la amaba. Ella era todo su mundo.

Se produjo una pausa. Helios avanzaba lentamente hacia la puerta, guiándolos a todos ellos. Dar se sentía brutalmente incompetente. No podia entrar en la habitación y comenzar a disparar. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaban ellos.

Una idea horrible comenzó a jugar en su mente. Necesitaban una ventaja. Necesitaban la puerta abierta y una línea de visión hacia el objetivo. Si Helios entrara y Rubeus tuviera incluso la ventaja de un instante, Serena podría ser asesinada. Dar no podía correr ese riesgo. Rubeus no tenía nada que perder. Dar tenía mucho.

Necesitaban una distracción.

La voz de Rubeus flotó a través de las pesadas puertas. Dar podía ver a Helios escuchando, tratando de descifrar dónde estaba parado el chacal. El problema era el hecho de que el sonido tendía hacer eco a través de la suite, imposibilitando saber, a ciencia cierta, dónde estaba el blanco sin haberlo visto.

—Creo que mi primo se preocupa más por ti de lo que tú te percatas —gruñó Rubeus—. He visto la forma en que te mira. Tú la has debido haber visto también. ¿Por qué si no te quedarías después de que te contara sobre todas las mujeres de tus maridos, americana terca? ¿Por qué si no aparecerías en esta cena esta noche después de tu terrible discusión? Sí, lo sé todo al respecto. Sabes, casi cancelamos el ataque. Tenía la intención de esperar otra ocasión en la que estuvieras presente. Pero entraste moviéndote en esa habitación como si tuvieras al Sheikh envuelto alrededor de tu dedo. Puta estúpida. Ahora ven aquí y quizás te dejaré vivir. Si rehúsas, puedo dispararte dónde estás parada. De cualquier modo, pondré de rodillas a Darien. Tú eres la clave.

Una montaña de furia se propagó por Darien. Y de terror por Serena. Este hijo de puta. Rubeus acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

La cabeza de Helios se sacudió brevemente, como si estuviera tratando de aclararla así podía volver a intentar situarlos en la habitación. Pero Dar no podía estar seguro si Rubeus hablaría o dispararía primero. Serena no estaba cooperando. Él no tenía ni un minuto que perder.

—Asegúrate de que él muera—le susurró a Helios. Luego puso el arma sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta con las manos en alto.

Helios maldijo en voz baja, sus ojos llameaban, pero Dar sabía que él estaba demasiado lejos para que el guardaespaldas lo atrapara sin hacer mucho ruido.

—Rubeus estoy solo y voy a entrar.

Él prácticamente pudo sentir la tensión de sus hermanos. Los miró por última vez. Sus hermanos. Sus amigos más cercanos. Había tenido la suerte de pasar esta vida con Andrew y Seiya. Ellos vigilarían a Serena. Se encargarían del país.

Os amo, hermanos míos. Si él muriera, quería semejantes buenas vidas para ellos. Hijos. Felicidad. Amor.

—Juro por todo lo que es sagrado que voy a matarte, Darien. Lo he intentado durante años. Fui el que ayudó a los rebeldes. Fui él que le facilitó los códigos para entrar en el sitio de perforación para que te pudieran raptar. —La voz de su primo llegó flotando desde la habitación.

Las entrañas de Dar se revolvieron. Él lo había sabido en lo más íntimo, pero oír la confesión lo hacía real. Su propio primo había conspirado para torturarle. Sin embargo, él tuvo que permanecer impasible.

La vida de Serena estaba en la línea de fuego. Tenía que entrar caminando con calma y darle a Rubeus un blanco mejor que Serena.

Una vez que Rubeus hubiera disparado, Helios sabría dónde estaba.

Serena podría tirarse al suelo. Helios entraría rápidamente y todo lo precioso en la vida de Dar sería salvado.

Puso una mano en la puerta, su corazón latiendo acelerado.

¿Dispararía Rubeus de inmediato o jugaría con él durante algún rato? Él abrió la puerta y de inmediato levantó las manos.

—La amo. La he amado durante meses. Siempre fuiste más inteligente del crédito que te di. Me cambiaría por ella. Yo soy el que tú quieres. Yo soy el único que debería pagar.

Serena se puso de pie a su derecha, con el rostro pálido y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Tenía un rasguño en la mejilla y su vestido estaba roto. Toda su elegancia se había ido, pero nada podría hacerla menos bella.

—Dar.

—No te atrevas a moverte, Serena. —Él le brindó una momentánea

mirada. Necesitaba conservar sus ojos sobre Rubeus.

Una sonrisa vil dividió el rostro de Rubeus. Ahora que sabía, podía ver el costo que el cáncer se había cobrado en su primo. O quizás era solo una vida gastada haciendo el mal a la gente a su alrededor lo que había hundido sus ojos, acetrinado su piel. Él nunca podría sentir ni una pizca de compasión por Rubeus. Cualquier muerte horrible que encontrara, sería demasiado fácil.

—Te dije que él vendría por ti, querida—dijo Rubeus—. Y voy a matarlo también, pero no todavía. Está justo a tiempo para verte morir.

Dar saltó cuando Rubeus levantaba el arma. El tiempo pareció ir más despacio, la mirada masculina centrada en esa arma. Tenía que salvar a Serena y había una sola manera de hacerlo. Esa bala tendría su víctima. Solo tenía que asegurarse de que no fuera ella.

El sonido fue amortiguado por el largo silenciador en el extremo de la pistola, pero el disparo estremeció el cuarto y un terrible latigazo de fuego atravesó el intestino de Dar. Quemó al atravesar su carne.

Disparo. Había recibido un disparo.

Había recibido la bala que probablemente hubiera acabado con la vida de Serena. Incluso mientras caía pesadamente al suelo, podía sentir la bala alojándose en su intestino, con seguridad lejos de Serena. Su cuerpo se desplomó, cada célula de él doliendo.

—Maldito seas, Darien —maldijo Rubeus.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, pateada desde el exterior. En un segundo, Helios la atravesaba, su gran cuerpo moviéndose más rápido de lo que Darien pudiera haber supuesto. El rostro del enorme guardaespaldas era una máscara vacía cuando alzó el arma y tiró tres veces en rápida sucesión sin una pizca de duda.

Dar levantó la mirada para ver el cuerpo de su primo estremecerse por el impacto de las balas. Dos en el pecho y un disparo limpio en medio de los ojos. El rostro de Rubeus se puso blanco, su cuerpo se desplomó, muerto.

El alivio inundó a Darien. Ahora podía morir en paz.

—¡Dar! —La cara de Serena apareció mientras se arrastraba hacia él, apartando a empujones las faldas de su destruido vestido de noche. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Ella volvió a levantar la mirada, al parecer en busca de sus hermanos—. Que alguien llame a una ambulancia.

Seiya, por favor, diles que se apresuren. Sangre. Había tanta sangre. Podía sentir las manos poniéndose resbaladizas con ésta. ¿Era de él? El mundo parecía tener un brillo tenue a su alrededor. Serena puso una mano sobre su rostro. Ella realmente era un ángel. Y debería ser protegida. Nunca debería recibir un disparo. ¿Cómo alguien podía, por un minuto pensar, que ella era común y corriente?

Él levantó una mano hacia su rostro.

—Tan hermosa.

Ella se inclinó y lo besó en la frente.

—Por favor, quédate conmigo. Por favor. No nos dejes. Te necesitamos.

Pero ella necesitaba algo mucho mejor que él. Intentó decírselo, pero las palabras no salían. Él solo se aferraba a la imagen de su rostro ahora veteado con una pequeña mancha de sangre. Podía oír a Helios ladrando órdenes a través de la radio.

—Perdóname —se las arregló para decir.

—Por supuesto. —Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de ella—. Siempre.

Andrew se apoyó sobre una rodilla, con la mano en la espalda de Serena, dándole apoyo. Seiya estaba pidiendo ayuda a gritos. Todo el mundo se movía a su alrededor, pero todo lo que le importaba era Serena.

La oscuridad lo tragó por completo, pero no antes de que un ultimo pensamiento lo consumiera.

_Te amo._

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos en el Capi Final de Esta Historia!**


	16. Chapter 16

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SHAYLA BLACK****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****SU VIRGEN CONCUBINA****, ES EL TERCER LIBRO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DEL MENAGE, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL**

**CAPITULO 15**

_**Tres semanas más tarde**_

_**Dallas, Texas.**_

Serena se quedó mirando hacia fuera, hacia las luces nocturnas e intentando conseguir un solo pensamiento optimista. Desde la suite del penthouse de la familia Black, las vistas de Dallas eran más que espectaculares, excepto que en todo lo que ella podía pensar era en que tan pacíficos habían sido los jardines en Bezakistan. Por la noche, ella vagaba por el balcón y observaba las palmeras mecerse. A la larga uno de sus maridos la encontraba, deslizaba un brazo por su cintura y le decía lo hermosa que era.

Había tenido tres hombres maravillosos. Y ahora estaba sola.

Ya no era una concubina. Nunca sería una reina.

—Oye, ¿Mina y yo estábamos preguntándonos si ibas a entrar y tomar una copa de vino antes de la cena? Vamos. Alguien tiene que beber por mí.

—Amy Black salió al balcón, acariciándose el vientre hinchado. Ella comenzó a sonreír, pero perdió la sonrisa cuando miró a Serena—. Cariño, estás llorando otra vez. Me gustaría que me contaras lo que sucedió. Todo lo que sé es que volviste a casa y necesitabas un lugar donde quedarte y de repente Yaten y Malachite estaban profundamente interesados en dónde estabas las veinticuatro horas del día.

Ella suspiró. Desde su regreso, había estado deprimida. Se sentía sin hogar, sin rumbo. La noche que había aterrizado en Dallas, se había preguntado cómo podía ir desde el aeropuerto a un hotel. Había recibido mil dólares americanos y una tarjeta de crédito que se había jurado no usar nunca, pero hasta donde sabía, nadie había sido advertido de su regreso a Texas.

Para su sorpresa, Malachite y Yaten Kou la habían estado esperando. El enorme guardaespaldas de Dar, llamado Helios, la había entregado a ellos, y ella se había encontrado camino al ático de lujo de los Black. Gracias a Andrew y Seiya, ya no tenía un apartamento. Ella había llorado porque no tenía un hogar. Oh, una agente de bienes raíces la había contactado a la mañana siguiente después de su llegada a Dallas, una mujer muy atractiva que indicó a Serena que podía tener cualquier casa de su elección en la ciudad, completamente pagada. Ella solo tenía que elegir una. Serena no había devuelto las llamadas de la mujer. No quería nada más de los hermanos al Mussad Chiba. Así ella había sido una muy callada huésped de los Black durante tres semanas. Y había estado remisa a compartir siquiera un momento de su angustia. Pero tal vez ya era hora.

Mañana, Serena les daría a Amy y a sus esposos las gracias por su hospitalidad, buscaría sus pertenencias en el depósito, luego reconstruiría su vida e intentaría seguir adelante.

—¿Sabes que a Dar le dispararon, no?—dijo Serena.

Amy asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo leí en el periódico. Le disparó su primo. Me enteré de que no era la primera vez que intentaba matar al jeque.

No. No era la primera vez que Rubeus había lastimado a la familia al Mussad Chiba y realmente no era la última. Su legado de dolor parecía estar destinado a durar toda una vida.

—Ahora está muerto, pero Dar decidió que no quería casarse conmigo.

—No lo entiendo. —Amy le apoyó una mano sobre el brazo—. Vi las fotos de vosotros cuatro juntos. Todos os veíais tan felices.

Serena no podía soportar ver esas fotos.

—Dar teme que Rubeus no será la última persona tratando de herirle lastimándome.

—Tiene miedo de perderte —dijo Amy con compasión en la voz.

—Pero no tuvo miedo de apartarme a la fuerza. —Ella volvió a mirar las deslumbrantes luces de la ciudad—. Ni siquiera dejó que me despidiera.

No se me permitió entrar en su cuarto del hospital. Tan pronto como los doctores nos dijeron que Dar viviría y se recuperaría por completo, hizo que su equipo de seguridad me sacara como una especie de asunto pendiente con el que no se molestaría en lidiar.

Eso había sido horrible. En un momento, había desbordado de alegría, y al siguiente estaba siendo escoltada fuera por dos guardias sombríos. Ella había llamado a los gritos a Andrew y Seiya, pero ellos habían desaparecido dentro de la sala de reanimación de Dar.

Nadie respondió a sus llamadas. Nadie le respondió sus correos electrónicos. Había estado tan segura de que al menos Andrew y Seiya se quedarían con ella, pero parecían haber decidido que Dar tenía razón. Unos días después, se había dado cuenta de lo tonta que había sido. La semana pasada, había llegado la noticia que el Parlamento de Bezakistan se había movido con rapidez y decisión para derogar la cláusula legislative por la que el jeque tenía que casarse a los treinta y cinco años. Parecía que el incidente en el palacio finalmente había obligado al gobierno a permitir el cambio, y lo habían conseguido sin abrir su constitución a las influencias no deseadas. Hassem y el resto de los cómplices de Rubeus habían sido acorralados, detenidos, encontrados culpables y enviados a prisión.

Dar, Andrew y Seiya eran libres… pero ya no la querían.

Serena sabía que había llegado el momento de seguir adelante.

—Cariño, ¿crees que podría cambiar de idea si hablas con él? — preguntó Amy—. Me parece que estaba en un mal momento cuando tomó esa decisión. Tal vez necesita tiempo.

Serena negó con la cabeza. Tal vez Dar necesitara tiempo, pero el silencio de Andrew y Seiya contaban la verdadera historia.

—No. Ellos han terminado. Ya no necesitan una esposa. Pueden conservar su trono sin mí. Creo que ahora se han dado cuenta que no estaba ni siquiera cerca de su liga.

—O acababan de ser testigos de su hermano recibiendo un disparo y de su prometida casi muriendo y reaccionaron mal —respondió Amy—. A veces los hombres hacen las cosas más tontas por las razones correctas. Sabes que tuve un pequeño problema con el nacimiento de Mitzuky, ¿verdad?

Serena se volvió hacia su amiga. Conocía la historia. Algo había salido mal en la sala de partos y Amy casi se había desangrado.

—Lo sé. Tuviste una hemorragia.

Amy inspiró profundo.

—Casi muero y también Mitzuky. Mis esposos estaban allí. Tuvieron tres reacciones completamente diferentes. Habría creído que Zafiro era el que enloqueciera por completo, pero él se acercó más. Taiki se hizo experto en partos. Juro que él leyó todo lo que pudo atrapar intentando averiguar lo que había salido mal. Y Armand. —Ella se sorbió la nariz, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas—. Armand se apartó. Estuvo tan alejado, tan distante de mí. Pensé que le podría perder, pero poco a poco salió de eso hasta que un día lo encontré abrazando a Mitzuky y llorando a mares. Él necesitaba procesarlo. Fue traumático para todos nosotros, pero especialmente para Armand. Creció sin una familia. Y la idea de perderme lo devastó. Creo que está aterrorizado con este bebé, pero está aquí conmigo otra vez.

Serena suspiró, un suspiro profundo y sentido porque su historia no terminaría de ese modo.

—¿No estabas cabreada con él por estar distante?

Amy levantó la mano, retirando el cabello de Serena.

—Por supuesto. Pero no estaba dispuesta a darme por vencida. Él necesitaba tiempo. Cuando estuvo listo para volver a ser valiente, le perdoné. Cariño, sé que ellos te lastimaron, pero si tienes la oportunidad, piensa en perdonarlos. El perdón cura y facilita el amor. Aunque nunca regresen, piensa en perdonarlos. No acarrees esta herida. No podría soportar la idea de que esto arruinase tu vida. Lucha por ellos si todavía los amas. Y si eso no funciona, déjalo ir y sigue adelante, sabiendo que lo intestaste. Sigue adelante sabiendo que te mereces una buena vida y tanto amor como puedas manejar.

Un sollozo se formó, pero ella lo reprimió.

—¿Y si no puedo amar a alguien más?

—Lo harás. Hay mucho amor en tu interior. Esto va a doler durante mucho tiempo, pero volverás a vivir y amarás otra vez. Te lo prometo. — Ella abrazó a Serena, acercándola—. Necesitas regresar al trabajo. Esto te está matando, solo sentarte en tu habitación día tras día.

Amy tenía razón, y Serena había estado pensando casi lo mismo. Necesitaba empezar a avanzar. Necesitaba sumergirse en un nuevo proyecto.

—Tengo que encontrar un nuevo trabajo.

—No. —Amy se echó hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza—. Te queremos en Milenio Black Oil y eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento por ti. Zafiro quiere tu cerebro. Mira, cariño, en algún momento en el tiempo tenemos que adaptarnos y tú eres la clave para eso. Por favor, escucha a Zafiro. Él quiere que dirijas una nueva división verde para la compañía. Te necesitamos. Es un reto y una enorme promoción. También es un gran cambio. No tomes ninguna decisión hasta que hables con él.

—Bien. —Serena no estaba segura de lo que quería, pero escucharía así podía pensar detenidamente en sus opciones. No podía tomar una decision exhaustiva. Dirigir una división verde para una enorme corporación era un reto inmenso. Por supuesto, dirigir una división verde en Milenio Black Oil significaría verse forzada a tratar con representantes de Bezakistan, incluyendo a los miembros de la familia real como el jeque y sus hermanos.

Y esta vez, ellos se verían obligados a tratar con ella… en sus términos.

Era una perspectiva intimidante, pero puede que ella todavía pudiera cambiar el mundo.

Podría tener una vida plena, y esperaba volver a amar algún día. Era más fuerte de lo que había esperado. Su corazón anhelaría a los hombres que ella había amado, pero iba a vivir y encontrar una manera de dar su amor a alguien que lo quisiera.

Ella se irguió y trató de sonreír a Amy.

—Pensaré en ello.

Milenio Black Oil Oil tenía oficinas en todo el mundo. Su viaje no tenía por qué terminarse porque tres hombres de Bezakistan no la pudieran amar.

Amy dio un paso atrás.

—Piénsalo bien porque no creo que Zafiro vaya a dejarte ir. Él aplaudió cuando volviste a entrar por la puerta. Te ha echado de menos en la oficina. El nuevo investigador lo está sacando de quicio. El chico se esfuerza para usar una calculadora. Así que tomate un minuto, luego entra y únete a nosotros para la cena. Ha sido divertido tener a todo el mundo por aquí otra vez.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que Malachite y Yaten son como mis guardaespaldas, ¿correcto?

Los grandes y terroríficos investigadores privados habían estado encima de ella desde el momento en que había bajado del avión. Oh, ellos usaron el repentino interés de su esposa Mina en planes de marketing y comerciales para su negocio de arte como un motivo para pegarse a ella, pero Serena no era idiota. No tenía ninguna duda de quién les estaba pagando.

Amy sonrió abiertamente.

—Seh, lo sé. Es por eso que tengo esperanza. Ah y tu ordenador ha estado sonando durante diez minutos. Mejor lo compruebas.

Serena suspiró y la siguió dentro, esperando que fuera su pesimista hermana queriendo averiguar sobre ella de nuevo, y no otro reporter ofreciéndole pagar una obscena cantidad de dinero por su historia de peligro, perversión y traición a manos de tres príncipes del desierto. Ella se había negado una y otra vez y aun así la prensa seguía acosándola.

—Estaré allí en un minuto—dijo Serena a su anfitriona—. Y prometo en verdad comer esta vez.

Ella había perdido algo de peso, pero Amy tenía razón, era hora de comenzar a vivir otra vez. Y eso significaba contestar a su hermana con algo más que una escueta nota diciendo que estaba bien. Si ella no hablaba con Selene pronto, su pequeña hermana probablemente aparecería en la puerta de entrada de los Black. Selene se había preocupado desde que las noticias se habían hecho públicas que la concubina del jeque había dejado el país, pero Serena no había estado dispuesta a hablar.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto de invitados, y se sentó al ordenador, lista para decirle a su hermana que la llamara, pero el nombre de Selene no fue el que apareció.

Fue el de Dar.

Serena se quedó con la mirada clavada durante un momento. Tenía que ser un error, una broma desagradable. Pensó en cerrar el ordenador y hacer caso omiso de él, pero su teléfono indicaba un mensaje de texto entrante.

Otra vez, era Dar.

Después de semanas de silencio, ¿finalmente decidió que necesitaba algo de ella? Ella dio un clic sobre el mensaje de texto.

_Serena, mi amor, perdona a un hombre estúpido._

Serena se sorbió la nariz, repentinas lágrimas punzaban en sus ojos.

Ella soltó un largo suspiro. Él quería un cierre. ¿Por mensaje de texto? Todavía era un hombre estúpido. Y ella no estaba segura de que estuviera lista para perdonar a ninguno de ellos. Con el tiempo, sí. Pero quería borrón y cuenta nueva ahora. La habían utilizado para sus propios fines, y cuando ya no necesitaban a una novia, simplemente la habían tirado a la basura. Al menos eso era lo que parecía.

¿Pero realmente lo habían hecho? Una vocecita fastidiosa perseveraba en ella. Si en verdad quisieran deshacerse de ella no estarían pagando dos detectives privados para que la vigilaran las veinticuatro horas del día. No le habrían enviado todas sus ropas. No habría habido un regalo tan especial en los paquetes.

Una primera edición de Charlotte's Web firmada por E.B. White. Su libro favorito de la infancia. El que había perdido en la subasta del banco, ahora reemplazado por hombres que dijeron que ya no se preocupaban por ella.

¿Lo habían hecho para apaciguar su culpa? Quizás. O tal vez habían necesitado su propio cierre de cuenta. De cualquier manera, había llegado el momento de dejarlos ir en paz. Con mucho cuidado, les respondió el mensaje, las lágrimas nublándoles los ojos. Todo está perdonado. Os deseo a los tres mucho amor en vuestras vidas. Y gracias por el libro.

Ya estaba. Ahora, su última comunicación el uno con el otro podría ser agradable, atenta. Andrew, Seiya y yo nos vamos a casar pronto. Queremos que estés en la boda.

Ella se quedó mirando el mensaje durante un minuto, esas palabras una puñalada en el corazón. No podían hablar en serio. Después de todo lo que habían pasado para cambiar las leyes, ¿estaban dando marcha atrás, casándose con alguien? ¿Habían estado enamorados de otra mujer durante todo el tiempo? Serena no pudo evitar preguntarse si la habían usado para proteger a su nueva novia.

El teléfono temblaba en sus manos cuando respondió.

_Creo que pasaré_. No vuelvas a contactarme.

Eso en cuanto a ser educada.

Lanzó el teléfono sobre la cama con las manos temblando de furia.

Ella lo oyó producir un sonido metálico otra vez, pero se negaba a responderle de nuevo. Nunca. Ella se desharía de ese teléfono. Eran unos bastardos y por alguna razón parecían necesitar lastimarla.

Golpearon la puerta. Serena se enjugó las lágrimas.

—Ya voy.

Otro golpe.

Nadie parecía darse cuenta de su necesidad de espacio el día de hoy.

Mientras la frustración hervía en su interior, atravesó la habitación y abrió bruscamente la puerta, dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta a quienquiera que estuviera del otro lado.

Dar, Andrew y Seiya estaban de pie en el pasillo. La mano de Dar estaba levantada para volver a golpear pero él la bajó lentamente mientras la miraba.

Ella sintió su corazón saltar, su pulso dar brincos. Ellos estaban allí, de pie delante de ella. ¿Por qué? La alegría de volver a verlos fue completamente aplastada por la rabia. ¿A qué estaban jugando ahora?

—¿Qué queréis?

—Queremos entrar, habibti. —Los ojos de Seiya bebieron cada centímetro de ella—. Por favor. Tenemos que hablar.

No había manera de que ella les estuviera dejando acercársele de nuevo.

—Puedes hablar desde un teléfono. Pareces conocer mi número.

Ella se movió para darles un portazo en sus caras ridículamente guapas, pero Dar extendió una mano, deteniéndola. Él tenía buen aspect como si nunca hubiera recibido una bala por ella. Dios mío, casi había muerto salvándole la vida. Era fácil olvidarse de eso de cara a lo que había sucedido después, pero él casi había sacrificado todo para que ella pudiera vivir. Estaba segura de que él lo había hecho por ser quien era y no porque la amara. Aun así Serena estaba en deuda. Ella dejó de tratar de cerrar la puerta a la fuerza.

—Serena, mi amor, podría llamar por teléfono, pero dudo que tú contestaras. —Dar aprovechó la ventaja, pasando a su lado, rozando su gran cuerpo contra el de ella. Eso le recordó todo lo que había tenido… y perdido.

¿Por qué estaba llamándola "su amor"? ¿Qué quería? Ella entrecerró los ojos mientras él los clavaba en el teléfono que ella había arrojado.

—Sospecho que tenías la intención de cambiar el número.

Ella podría deberle este último enfrentamiento, pero no iba a dar un paso atrás.

—Sí, creo que lo haré. A todos nos vendría bien un nuevo comienzo.

Andrew entró después, sus ojos oscuros centellando.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Él se agachó y la levantó en sus brazos, acercándola hacia su pecho antes de que ella pudiera protestar. Una sonrisa surcaba su cara cuando se volvió con ella—. Mi Serena, luces demasiado buena como para comerte.

—Ella lo hace —dijo Seiya con voz baja y sexy. Él se inclinó y rozó su nariz contra el cabello femenino—. También huele perfecta. Mis hermanos y yo hemos hablado acerca de eso. Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que las naranjas nos hacen ahora, Serena. No podemos desayunar con nuestros penes erectos.

¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo? ¿Diciendo? ¿Por qué intentar seducirla si estaban casándose con otra mujer?

—Suéltame.

—Nunca más —replicó Andrew, abrazándola con fuerza—. Tengo la intención de retenerte para siempre.

Dar se reía entre dientes incluso mientras ella luchaba en los brazos de Andrew.

—Están impacientes, mi amor. Les dije que deberíamos sentarnos primero y mantener una bonita y larga charla, pero debería haber sabido que no lo harían. —Él se puso serio, su rostro una tumba en un instante—. Perdóname.

Ella podría haber jurado que había lágrimas en sus ojos. Él no las derramó, pero ella sentía una emoción profunda proviniendo de él.

—Os dije que todo está perdonado. Ahora por favor déjame en el suelo. Os deseo lo mejor con vuestra nueva novia. Os agradecería si os marcháis.

La mano de Dar se extendió para tocarle la mejilla.

—No podía soportar estar separado de ti. Pensé que sería mejor si estuvieras en algún lugar del mundo segura, pero estas últimas semanas me han demostrado lo equivocado que estaba.

—Serena, por favor entiende, que casi te matan —explicó Seiya—. Dar apenas se había recuperado. Había salido de cirugía y todo lo que nos pidió fue que te despacháramos.

La amargura le revolvió las tripas. Él había estado a punto de morir, y todo lo que le había preocupado era asegurarse de que ella no estuviera allí cuando despertara.

—Bueno, vosotros dos os encargasteis de eso. Por favor, bájame.

Los tres hombres tenían una mano sobre ella. Seiya le retiró el cabello hacia atrás.

—Él estaba loco con la idea de que pudiera volver a ocurrir. Durante las noches siguientes, se despertaba gritando, pensando que Rubeus había regresado para violarte y asesinarte. Se desgarró los puntos tres veces hasta que las enfermeras fueran lo bastante listas como para sedarlo durante la noche.

Ella se quedó inmóvil. ¿Había estado tan preocupado? Ella no podia competir con la ansiedad de Dar. No podía obligarlo a ver que el riesgo valía la pena.

—Ya no tienes que preocuparte más por mí. Estoy a salvo aquí. Y velaré por mí misma.

Andrew negó con la cabeza. Él no podía al parecer dejar de sonreír, a pesar de que, para la mente de Serena, era sumamente inapropiado.

—Tú no tienes que velar por ti misma. No cuando tienes tres maridos dedicados al trabajo. Serena, no podemos vivir sin ti. Dar, al fin, ha entrado en razón y ahora podemos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas.

Andrew le guiñó un ojo mientras se volvía y se dirigía a zancadas hacia la gran cama. Él la lanzó sobre ésta suavemente.

—Quítate la ropa, habibti, o juro que te la haré jirones. —Seiya ya estaba trabajando con los botones de su camisa de vestir, revelando la deliciosa piel de color bronce.

Serena ignoró la banda de necesidad avanzando trabajosamente a través de ella, y dio marcha atrás, intentó ponerse de pie, pero ellos bloqueaban los tres lados de la cama.

—Un momento. Me dijisteis que os ibais a casar ¿y ahora queries acostaros conmigo?

Pero Andrew también había mencionado que ella tendría tres maridos que no podían vivir sin ella. ¿Ellos estaban diciendo lo que ella pensaba que estaban diciendo? ¿Era ella la novia?

Dar se echó a reír, luciendo más joven y despreocupado, como si alguna pesada carga lo hubiera abandonado.

—Y tú me dices que eres muy lista. Sí, mi amor, vamos a casarnos. Tenemos una preciosa novia elegida, aunque me las arreglé para cambiar la ley así ella no se sentirá como si estuviera casada por cualquier motivo, excepto el amor.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse. La esperanza floreció, hacienda a un lado todos los pensamientos de rabia. El perdón era un regalo para ellos y para sí misma. Perdonarlos por estar asustados significaba que ella tenía un futuro.

—¿Y qué le ocurre a esta novia si alguien intenta lastimarla? ¿La encerrarás en una jaula de oro?

Dar inspiró profundamente.

—Serena, valoraré cada instante que tenga con mi novia. Voy a dejar de lado mi miedo porque ella se merece un hombre valiente. Seré el mejor marido posible y la protegeré con cada célula de mi cuerpo, pero si lo peor ocurre, entonces aun quiero este tiempo contigo. Quiero toda una vida.

Diablos, quiero un para siempre, pero tomaré lo que me sea dado. Tomaré cada minuto sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

—Te amo, Serena. Quiero hijos y una vida y juró que nunca te volveré a dejar —prometió Andrew.

—Te quiero. Estaba solo sin ti. Antes no lo sabía. Pensé que era feliz, pero tú me demostraste lo que era el gozo verdadero —dijo Seiya con voz baja y seria.

Ahora sus lágrimas caían sin oposición. Sus palabras eran todo lo que quería, todo por lo que había esperado toda una vida. Sus maridos. Su futuro. Ninguna cantidad de dolor iba a costarle toda una vida de gozo.

Todavía no podía dejar que su vanidad quedase sin respuesta. Ella se arrodilló, empujó sus hombros hacia atrás, la mujer orgullosa que el amor de ellos había moldeado.

—No recuerdo que se me pidiera casarme con vosotros.

Otra de esas sonrisas brillantes iluminó el rostro de Darien.

—Es tradición en Bezakistan robar una novia, mi amor. Creo que esa es una tradición que intentamos continuar.

Seiya arrojó la camisa a un lado.

—Una vez que te tengamos en nuestras garras, no creo que puedas escaparte. Ni por un momento.

—Pero tú, novia nuestra, llevas puesta una cantidad deplorable de ropa. —Andrew se quitó la camisa con un encogimiento de hombros y agarró la bolsa que había dejado caer mientras se abría paso en la habitación. Ella solo podía adivinar lo que había dentro. Todo tipo de juguetes para complacer y torturar a una novia recién robada.

Todo su cuerpo se calentó. Había estado tan abismalmente sola desde que había sido obligada a dejarlos. Se había sentido sola antes, pero nunca había conocido el verdadero significado de la palabra, hasta que había contemplado una vida sin estos hombres.

—Vosotros tenéis otras tradiciones, pero creo que me gustaría tener una propia. Esa primera noche, tú hiciste que tus hermanos me presentaran ante ti, Dar. Ahora, creo que me gustaría tener a todos mis maridos presentándose ante mí.

Dar gruñó un poco y se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa de vestir.

—¿Quieres ver lo que te pertenece, mi reina? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

¿Quieres que tus hombres te muestren todo lo que tienen para darte? Un futuro y amor era lo que le ofrecían. Años de alegría y felicidad.

Hijos que gobernarían un país un día tan sabiamente como sus padres. Pero sí, ella definitivamente quería verlos.

—Mostrarme.

Andrew se apartó de un empujón los pantalónes de sus delgadas caderas.

—Una pequeña reina tan mandona.

Seiya estaba delante de ella, su glorioso cuerpo completamente exhibido. Seiya, su compañero de juegos, el encantador. Sus anchos hombros estaban echados hacia atrás, su polla sobresaliendo con orgullo.

Él se acarició, guiñándole un ojo, nunca lejos de ser el amante travieso que excitaba sus sentidos.

—Para ti, mi esposa, mi reina. Esto es todo para ti.

Andrew se paró junto a su hermano, ligeramente más alto y cada centímetro un caballero elegante y sexy. Era el único con quien ella podia sumirse en charlas intelectuales, largas horas pasadas en discusiones amigables antes de que él finalmente terminara sus debates besándola de manera insensata. Él pasó una mano por su cuerpo escultural.

—Todo lo que tengo es tuyo.

Darien se arrodilló en la cama, su polla pareciendo saber exactamente lo que quería. Ya estaba completamente erecta y apuntando directamente hacia ella, una gotita de fluido perlado filtrándose de la punta. Ella atisbó la cicatriz fresca e hinchada en su vientre, agradecida de que estuviera vivo para estar aquí delante de ella.

—Mi reino, mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma. Son tuyos, Serena. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tomarlos.

Una chica de Texas conocía una buena oferta cuando la veía. Serena se quitó la camisa.

—Sí. Sí. Sí. Os amo mucho. Por favor, bésadme.

Cayeron sobre ella, sus ropas parecían evaporarse en sus manos. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba desnuda y justo donde había deseado estar, piel con piel, con ellos, rodeada de su calor.

Seiya la empujó hacia abajo, derribándola en la cama. La besó en la boca, su lengua enredándose brevemente antes de pasar a su cuello. Andrew lo reemplazó en sus labios, juntando sus narices antes de devorar su boca. Su lengua jugó con la de ella en un deslizamiento sedoso mientras las manos se trasladaban a su cuerpo, la sensación embargándola.

Ella se dejó llevar por la ola. No tenía importancia quien la tocaba con tal que conservaran sus manos sobre ella. Alguien, Darien pensaba ella, separó sus tobillos, abriendo sus piernas y se colocó entre ellas. Andrew finalmente renunció a su boca, él y Seiya se movieron como aves de rapiña hacia sus pechos, sus cabezas bajando en perfecta coordinación. Ella jadeó cuando tironearon de sus pezones, sus lenguas haciendo círculos antes de que cada uno de ellos chupara una punta.

Dar acarició su coño con la nariz. Ella sintió su gemido de aprecio todo a lo largo de su piel.

—Te extrañé mucho. Echaba de menos todo de ti. Echaba de menos tu sonrisa y tu forma de reír. Extrañé la forma en que peleabas conmigo, pero por Dios Serena, extrañaba esto. —Él lamió su coño, un lento arrastre de la lengua que la excitó hasta el delirio. Estaba ahogándose en ellos. Dar chupó su clítoris, sus dientes mordiendo delicadamente antes de cubrirle todo el coño con la boca. Su lengua la follaba, muy adentro de su vulva, una promesa desnuda de lo que quería hacer con su polla.

—Necesitamos prepararla, hermanos. —Andrew le dio a su pezón un último tirón antes de rodar fuera de la cama.

Seiya le brindó una lenta sonrisa.

—Prepararte será un placer, esposa mía.

—Estoy lista —prometió Serena. Su corazón latía aceleradamente. Ella ya estaba caliente y mojada para ellos. Los necesitaba urgentemente—. Ya estoy lista.

La boca de Dar abandonó su coño justo cuando estaba al borde de algo maravilloso.

—No lo estás. Pero lo estarás. ¿Quién quiere hacer un banquete de nuestra preciosa chica?

Andrew lanzó un frasco azul a Dar y luego regresó a la cama.

—Sabes que ella es mi comida favorita. Vamos, habibti. Siéntate sobre mi cara. Deja que haga que te corras. Quiero saborearlo.

Seiya la levantó, girándola para sentarla a horcajadas sobre Andrew, quien gimió mientras la obligaba a enderezarse, sus grandes manos acunándole las nalgas, y atrayéndola sobre su boca. Su lengua la follaba, empezando donde Dar había dejado.

La mano de Dar la presionó hacia abajo, obligándola a agarrarse de la cabecera de la cama. A ella no le importaba lo que él le hiciera con tal que Andrew continuara su lenta exploración de cada centímetro de su coño. Su lengua era audaz, chupando y lamiendo con dedicación por todas partes. La lamió a fondo antes de acomodarse para chuparle el clítoris. El placer aumentaba, empujándola hacia lo más alto.

—Sepárala para mí, Andrew —ordenó Dar.

Andrew nunca detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, pero sus manos apartaron sus nalgas, dándole a Dar lo que quería. Ella se sentía expuesta, pero oh, tan correcto. Estos eran sus maridos.

—Dios, ella es tan hermosa. No puedo esperar para follar su culo — dijo Seiya—. Eres preciosa en todas partes. Todos vamos a querer meter nuestras pollas profundamente.

—Oh, sí. Tengo la intención de reclamarla en todos los sentidos — respondió Dar.

Serena no podía respirar, no podía moverse. Andrew la mantenía justo en el borde del orgasmo, pendiendo delante de ella.

—No te muevas, mi amor, o Andrew tendrá que detenerse. Tienes que estar preparada para lo que vamos a hacerte. Todos queremos tomarte a la vez y eso significa preparar tu precioso culo para una polla. Has tomado un plug antes. Solo necesitamos asegurarnos de que estés preparada correctamente. —Dar derramó el frío lubricante entre sus nalgas.

Ellos iban a hacerlo. Iban a follarla al mismo tiempo, sus tres hombres amándola juntos. Estaría tan llena de ellos. Ella luchaba por quedarse quieta, no queriendo desperdiciar ni un minuto de tiempo.

Necesitaba esto. Después de semanas de estar sola, necesitaba estar rodeada de ellos.

Un quejido comenzó bajo en su garganta cuando Dar introdujo el lubricante. Sus dedos hicieron presión hacia adentro, tentándola a abrirse para él. La sensación aguda y extraña batallaba con el puro placer de la lengua de Andrew.

De repente, Seiya estaba a su lado, con sus manos en su pecho.

—Estás muy cerca, ¿verdad cariño? Andrew, tú deberías darle lo suyo. La quiero muy satisfecha y sumisa cuando final y verdaderamente, la hagamos nuestra.

Los dedos de Dar abrieron el anillo de su culo, deslizándose dentro. Él esparció el lubricante por todas partes, masajeándola hasta que ella estaba moviéndose contra sus dedos, contoneándose, presionándose contra la lengua de Andrew, luego de regreso contra los dedos de Dar.

—Sí—dijo Dar, abriéndola con delicadeza—. Eso es lo que queremos, esposa. Está lista, Andrew.

Andrew chupó su clítoris con fuerza. La presión aumentó y estalló. El placer la envió directamente por el borde. El orgasmo formó remolinos en su cuerpo, haciéndola gritar.

Antes de que ella pudiera descender, ellos se estaban moviendo, Andrew la arrastró por su cuerpo.

—Este dulce coño es mío.

Su polla se impulsó hacia arriba, encontrándola húmeda y lista, luego continuó hacia su hogar. Aunque ella estaba resbaladiza por el orgasmo, Andrew seguía siendo muy grande. Él la colmó, haciéndola gemir mientras la tomaba.

Seiya se arrodilló en la cama, su gran polla en la mano.

—Chúpame, esposa mía. Quiero sentir tu boca sobre mí.

Ella lo quería también. Esto era verdadera intimidad. Esto era verdadera unión. Ella se inclinó hacia delante y dejó que el glande de Seiya se deslizara dentro de su boca. Lo lamía con dedicación, amando su textura y sabor.

—Y ahora, esta joya es mía. —La polla de Dar presionó contra la entrada de su ano. Él empujaba, pequeñas estocadas que penetraban un poco más con cada movimiento.

—Apúrate. —Andrew seguía debajo de ella, penetrándola lentamente, pero su voz era desesperada—. No puedo aguantar para siempre. Ella se siente tan bien.

Las manos de Seiya se apretaron en su pelo.

—Se siente como el cielo.

Él follaba su boca con largas estocadas. Dentro y fuera. Dentro y fuera. Cada movimiento tan elegante como el hombre mismo. Su sabor sabía salado y fresco. Ella dejó que su lengua recorriera su polla, deleitándose con su dureza y sus gemidos.

Estaban por todas partes. No había un centímetro de piel que no pareciera estar presionada contra uno de sus hombres. Dar se movía detrás de ella, atrayendo sus caderas, tratando de abrirse paso con trabajo en su interior.

—Relájate, amor. Déjame entrar. Quiero correrme dentro de ti. Quiero tomarte de todas las formas en que un hombre puede tomar a una mujer.

Ella hizo como él le pedía y la penetró, su polla, finalmente, adentrándose. La presión aumentó. Era casi demasiado, pero ella podría manejarlo porque eso significaba que eran suyos.

Al fin.

Serena gimió en torno a la polla de Seiya. Dar se coló, abriéndose paso en su interior con delicadeza. El dolor superó su conciencia, pero de alguna manera se mezcló con placer e intimidad y creó algo completamente nuevo.

.—Amor, estás tan caliente y apretada. —Las manos de Dar le acariciaron la espalda antes de ubicarse en su cintura—. Tomaste cada centímetro mío. Esto es para ti.

Él retrocedió y nervios que nunca había sabido que existían se prendieron fuego y prácticamente cantaban de placer.

Serena no podía quedarse quieta ni un minuto más. Se presionó hacia atrás, renuente a dejar ir la sensación.

—Está lista. —Andrew se empujó hacia arriba y los tres hombres parecieron soltar su correa.

Las manos de Dar se apretaron, acercándola, su polla entrando profundamente antes de comenzar una larga retirada que la hizo querer aullar. En el instante en que Dar comenzaba a retirarse, Andrew estaba haciendo presión hacia arriba. Estaba llena de ellos por todas partes.

Ella trabajó la polla de Seiya con fuerza, chupando furiosamente, su lengua amando la piel. Con sus dedos enredados en su cabello, Seiya le follaba la boca con fuerza, su pene abriéndose paso hasta el fondo de su garganta.

—Trágame. Bébelo todo. —Su polla le rozó la garganta. Él se estremeció cuando ella tragó, y su semen se disparó por su lengua en largos chorros.

Serena se regodeó con su esencia, tragándolo, dejando que le recubriera la garganta.

Seiya cayó hacia atrás, su polla saliendo de la boca de Serena con una pequeña detonación.

—Ha sido perfecto.

—También esto. —Dar empujaba en largas cadencias, acoplando sus estocadas con las de Andrew mientras la llenaban al mismo tiempo. Cada centímetro de ellos era un gozo para sus sentidos. Serena encontró su propio ritmo, moviendo sus caderas para seguirlos. Sus pieles color bronce la rodeaban, encerrándola en calidez, amor y placer. Seiya se arrodilló a su lado, sus manos acunándole los pechos y pellizcándole los pezones.

—Dánoslo —le ordenó—. No te contengas. Queremos hacerte gritar.

—Estoy tan cerca. —Andrew aumentó el ritmo—. Ella se siente tan bien. No puedo esperar mucho más. Córrete conmigo, Serena.

—Córrete con nosotros —dijo Dar, restregándose en su interior—. Oh, amor, no puedes imaginar lo bien que te sientes.

Ella no podía, pero sabía lo increíble que ellos se sentían. Seiya le pellizcó con fuerza los pezones y Serena no pudo esperar otro instante. El orgasmo la engulló, prendiéndole fuego cada nervio, y ella se meció de atrás hacia delante, exprimiendo cada segundo de placer.

Sintió el chorro caliente de la corrida de Andrew recubriéndola cuando él se rindió, gritando su nombre mientras se corría.

Dar gimió detrás de ella mientras se dejaba ir, su semen derramándose de él y dentro de ella.

Ellos la colmaron. Y entonces cayeron encima de ella en un encantador montón.

Serena dejó que una deliciosa languidez invadiese sus huesos, mientras se hundía en la cama, con las manos y las piernas enredadas.

—Te amo, esposa mía. —Dar se acurrucó cerca.

Ella los tocó a todos, acariciándolos por turno.

—Os amo, esposos.

Ellos le habían mostrado un mundo nuevo, y ella se lo devolvería. Un nuevo hogar, una nueva familia, para todos ellos.

**Fin**

**Hemos Llegado al Final de Esta Historia…**

**Pero Como habrán Podido darse Cuenta También Esta la Historia de Alea, o sea Michiru, solo que esta en Inglés, Así Como También el Resto De las Historias de Maestros del Manege,**

**Mi pregunta Es: Quieren qué Adapte los Otros 3 Libros? , Son 6 Hasta Ahora y Estan En Inglés Yo Los Puedo Traducir , Si, Quiéren Qué los Adapte.**

**Haganmelo Saber en Mi Página de Facebook en la Sección Adaptaciones Hot.**


End file.
